


Maid to Love

by peanutbutter123



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 103,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter123/pseuds/peanutbutter123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara Sapphire is enlisted to cleaning the house of one the most eligible bachelors, Zuko Agni but she soon realizes he has a lot of baggage that also needs cleaning up. When Katara spends more time with him she begins to see him in an entirely new light than the media portrayed. Can she keep her job without falling for the broody bachelor and his adorable seven year old daughter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One:  
Here was Katara Sapphire standing outside of the Agni Estate dumb-founded by the sheer size of the place. She couldn’t believe she was in a place this luxurious. She walked up to the front door and rung the front door bell. Katara pushed her brown hair behind her ear, hoping she would make a good first impression on her employer.   
Zuko Agni opened the door. His black hair and ember eyes were almost too much to take in at one moment. He was as handsome as he was in all the tabloid magazines. Though he was handsome, his body posture and near empty expression, made him less than appealing to Katara. He was beautiful. But seemed far too distant.  
“Oh you’re the new maid.” He muttered nonchalantly  
MAID! Katara could barely contain her anger. She was beginning to think this wasn’t such a good idea and remembered why she came here in the first place.  
~/~  
Katara Sapphire was only 25 but had the soul of 60 year old woman, according to her brother Sokka. She had just finished her Master’s Degree in Counseling and hadn’t had work yet. She was beginning to worry that she was never going to get out of her dad’s house.  
“Come on Katara! You can get a job somewhere! You know my friend Zuko needs someone to clean his house.” Toph declared.   
Toph was only 21, but she acted like a 16 year old. She was a free spirit, which was code for slacker in Katara’s language. She was known was being at wild parties and having drunk rants. Despite her reckless behavior she was Katara’s best friend.  
“Zuko Agni! How do YOU know Zuko Agni! He’s a well-known rich play boy bachelor.” Katara proclaimed in shock. He was the newly declared CEO of Fire Nation Incorporated, a company solely indebted to making new technology for military weaponry. Women loved him for his money but Katara was not impressed. He was in a new magazine every other day with a new woman on his arm. Always women who were models or actress, who had one thing in common: They were stupid enough to fall for his charm and his money.   
“I met him at a party. His sister threw up on me and he was so embarrassed he paid for my dry cleaning.”  
“So you two hit it off over a pile of vomit? Great friendship.”  
“Shut up! That was rich people vomit. It was worth more than my entire outfit.” Toph was always so dramatic. “Anyway he mentioned he needed someone to clean his house for him. He’s always at his office so he hardly has time to clean.”  
“What do I look like? A servant Toph, really.” Katara laughed at the idea of her ever cleaning up anyone else’s house besides her own. “Please that guy is a total pig. He has no respect for women.”  
“He’ll pay $500 weekly.” Toph winked at Katara, knowing the money would get her friend hooked on the offer. Katara was pretty broke and college loans were never going to pay themselves. With the kind of money she could have enough to pay off her loans in a few months.   
“FIVE HUNDRED! Oh where do I sign up?”  
~/~  
“I’m Katara Sapphire.” Katara smiled to hide her disapproval of him describing her as a maid. He could probably see the distaste in her blue eyes.  
“Zuko Agni.” Zuko’s black hair was in front of his eye. He flipped it as he turned his back, inviting Katara into his home.   
The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. High ceilings, handmade crystal chandeliers, and hard wood floors from Italy. This was Katara’s dream house.   
“Downstairs is the dining room, kitchen, sun room, living room, study, and there is also a half bath. All of them will need to be cleaned and scrubbed in the morning and in the evening. I do not want to come home to a dirty downstairs. Down here needs to be spotless in case clients would like to come. Upstairs on the second level are four bedrooms: My master bedroom with an adjoining bathroom, two guest rooms, and another bedroom. No need to clean my room or the third bedroom on the right, but my bathroom needs to be cleaned every morning. The rooms linens need to be washed once and week and changed for new linens. Please vacuum and sweep. Also vacuum all stair cases and scrub down all walls.” Katara was getting tired just listening to all the rooms and places she would have to clean and the way he was barking orders at her made her feel less than welcome in his home. Zuko went on and on about the specifics of his cleaning and the special maintenance his house needed.  
“There is also a second bathroom upstairs that will need cleaning as well. The third floor there is an at home gym, a library, and my personal study. I do not want you going into my study under no circumstances. The gym and library will probably need dusting on a regular basis. Outside there is a pool, hot tub, and pool house. The pool cleans itself but leaves and debris are absolutely unacceptable. The basement is used as my studio. You are not allowed down there. If I catch you in there you will be looking for another job.”  
By the time he finished explaining all the specifics of the job it was almost four o clock. Katara planned on this being a quick introduction with paperwork but she guessed not.  
“You are to be here at 6am and you are allowed to leave at 10pm. You may have breakfast, lunch, and dinner by helping yourself to my pantry but no personal calls or texts. Sometimes I will come back here for lunch, if that’s the case you will prepare me what I ask for with no questions.”  
“Do you understand Ms. Sapphire? I am paying you well to do your job well.”  
Katara nodded.  
“One other thing. I have a seven year old daughter. She is here on the weekends only and when she is here please cater to her every need. It is your responsibility to feed her, bathe her, and play whatever ridiculous game she wants. No pictures should be taken of her and no mention of what goes on in this house after you leave. A non-discloser form is here in this packet. Please look over all forms included in the contract and return them to me by Monday.”   
A daughter definitely was not in the deal Toph described. A daughter! Zuko having a child was never even spoken about in the media. No photos, no videos, no traces of him having a kid were ever public knowledge. Now he basically wanted me to raise his daughter too! What kind of man lets a stranger feed and bathe their kid?! He’s more irresponsible than she had ever anticipated. He probably never even spent time with the poor girl now he was pushing on Katara to deal with.  
“I don’t think I signed up to raise your daughter, Zuko!” Katara rolled her eyes hard.   
“Don’t ever call me Zuko again. You will call me Mr. Agni and nothing else. Now if you don’t want this job I will gladly have you leave. On the weekends no cleaning will be involved. You are allowed a personal chauffer and are paid a bonus of $1000.”  
Katara was stunned at the amount of money she would have. She could buy her own apartment and pay off loans in a matter of two months! God, she needed this job! She didn’t need this ass hole though.  
“What’s her name?”  
“What?”  
“Your daughter. What’s her name?”   
“Her name is Maya.” Zuko’s eyes widen a bit when he said his daughter’s name. “Now if you excuse me I have to get back to my office. I expect to see you on Monday at 6am. Ms. Sapphire. Don’t be late.”  
Zuko straighten him tie, smoothed out his suit and walked Katara to the door. He drove off in his Ferrari while Katara had to walk to the bus stop.  
Katara sighed heavily as she eyed the near 40 page document in her hand. Yeah, this was definitely going to be worth it. Katara thought. She had to tell Toph how much of a stuck up, ass Zuko was, but first she would have to fill out the books worth of paperwork.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
Katara Sapphire was fast asleep in her bed when her alarm clock AKA Sokka barged into her room Monday morning at 5am. He opened the curtains, so the sunlight came beaming on Katara’s face.  
“Come on Katara! Get up!” Sokka yelled. Katara groaned. He was worse than an alarm, worse than a bull horn straight to the ear. “Get dressed. You asked me to take you to work and I woke up at 4, skipping breakfast might I add.”  
Sokka was Katara’s older brother, who happened to be the craziest natural born genius she knew. He was an engineer and designed numerous buildings, bridges, and any other thing his mind could invent. He only lived 15 minutes away with his fiancée, Suki. Sokka, who was now 28, still had some childlike tendencies like his odd obsession with sugary foods.  
Katara groaned again as she lifted herself from the edge of her body. Her hair was all over the place and she was extremely cranky.  
“First day of work with one of the richest CEOs on the freaking planet! Look excited!” Sokka stated slapping Katara on the shoulder. Katara glared at him scornfully. If anything didn’t wake her up it was that forceful pat on the shoulder.  
Katara got up and grabbed her blue bathrobe and headed to the bathroom to shower. After a 15 minute shower she went back to her room to get dressed. What was she supposed to wear to this job anyway? She settled for a pair of black leggings and her blue, oversized off the shoulder tee shirt. She grabbed her black tennis shoes and then threw her hair into a high bun. She headed downstairs to see Sokka eating a bowl of cereal on the couch.  
“Sokka let’s go. It’s almost 5:30.” Katara said grabbing the bowl from him.  
“Well don’t you look like a cute little maid. “ Sokka was snarky in the morning and Katara hated it. She wasn’t a maid for the 50th time. She was a respectable, sexy cleaning lady. Katara rolled her eyes once again at her annoying brother.  
“Let’s just go. I have to be there by 6.”  
~//~  
20 minutes later and Sokka’s car pulled up to the Agni estate absolutely in awe. His eyes almost popped out of head.  
“Katara! This is where you work! This is insane!!!”  
“I don’t get to LIVE here Sokka. I have to clean.”  
“Sounds like a good deal to me.” Sokka shrugged as Katara opened the door to the car. “Bye Sokka.”  
Katara knocked on the door. Zuko came and answered the door a couple minutes later. To Katara’s surprise he was shirtless with a toothbrush in his mouth and a towel around his waist. Zuko certainly had a great body, which looked even better since it seemed like he just got out of the shower. His six pack abs were glistening and his muscular chest which sat under his broad shoulders just made Katara distracted, even his arms looked strong and sexy. Katara wondered how he even had time to work out in between raising a daughter and running a company.  
“Um Ms. Sapphire, are you coming in or are you just going to stand there looking clueless?” Zuko narrowed his eyes at her and took the toothbrush out. He snapped her back into reality quick as soon as he opened his smart, stupid mouth.  
“Yes. Good Morning Mr. Agni. It’s a pleasure to see you again.” It certainly was a pleasure to see all his god like body. No wonder the ladies in town loved him.  
“I see you’ve signed the forms I’ve given you. Leave them on the island in the kitchen. I am getting ready for work. You can start by making breakfast, I only eat egg whites and whole wheat toast. I have a protein shake in the fridge that I have with my breakfast as well.” Zuko walked up the staircase probably to get dressed leaving Katara downstairs alone.  
“Well Good Morning to you too.” Katara said under her breathe. “And since when did I become the chef too?”  
Katara went into the kitchen and open the fridge. It was full of vegetables, eggs fruits, water, and a row of smoothies in cups labelled by the day of the week but nothing was cooked. This fridge was a chef’s dream, everything was fresh and vibrant. She grabbed and carton of eggs and searched for a pan. He forgot to say how he liked his eggs cooked. Katara put the pan on the stove and went upstairs to ask.  
“Mr. Agni, how do you like your eggs?” Katara called. As she near the last door on the left she heard talking. He must have been on the phone. She couldn’t help but overhear his conversation.  
“You can’t keep my daughter from me Mai! I only see her once a week because you claim to be too busy to drop her off Friday so I can have my full weekend. I will go to court and get custody of her if it’s the last thing I do. Oh really well who buys all her school clothes? Who pays to get her hair done? Who pays for dance classes? You continue keeping her away from me and violating my visitation rights I will take you to court.” Zuko sounded belligerent from the phone call. Who would’ve thought the most eligible bachelor had baby momma drama. He sounded so upset and hurt, Katara wished she could help.  
“YOU CANNOT KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME!” Zuko yelled and startled Katara. She heard something break and hit up against the wall. She had to get in there and see if he was okay.  
“Mr. Agni, I---“  
Before she could finish her sentence he screamed at her, “WHAT DO YOU WANT?!”  
Katara was genuinely afraid of him. He looked like he could punch her. On the floor there were broken pieces of glass from the picture frame that was now on the floor, broken in half.  
“I’m, I’m sorry Ms. Sapphire.” His tone was now the same monotone, emotionless voice it was before. Zuko was still shirtless but in his boxers now.  
“I, I just wanted to know how you liked your eggs.” Katara asked in a quiet tone.  
“Scrambled. No cheese.” Zuko walked into his walk in closet probably to pick out his clothes for the day. Katara saw the glass on the floor and started to pick it up.  
“Don’t do that. Just go back downstairs.” Zuko came back into the room with a white shirt and grey pants and a suit jacket in his arms. His tone was dry and authoritative.  
“I don’t want you to cut your foot. You don’t have shoes on.” Katara continued picking up the shards of glass. She reached for the broken picture frame with the picture still inside  
“I said”, Zuko was very firm and stern this time. “Go back downstairs Ms. Sapphire.”  
Katara listened to his order for fear he was going to lash out over her touching the picture. She wondered what was in the frame anyway. Maybe a picture of Maya? No matter how much of an ass he was he still didn’t deserve to have his daughter kept away from him that’s for sure. At least she now knew he had some sort of emotions other than the stoic, nonchalant or nonexistent usual ones.  
Katara went back into the kitchen and cooked Zuko’s egg whites then she popped the toast in the toaster. Once done, she placed it on a plate and pulled his smoothie out from the fridge. The eggs and the two pieces of toast just looked so unappetizing.  
Katara remember her dad used to give her sliced bananas with her breakfast and she remember it was a fruit that helped reduce stress. Zuko certainly needed less anxiety in his life, then maybe he wouldn’t be such a stick in the mud. She went in the fridge and got a banana. She sliced that and put the slices on the plate too.  
Zuko came downstairs 15 minutes later dressed in his grey business suit with his red tie. Man, did Katara love a man in a nice suit. Zuko was no exception. Katara was washing the dishes and wiping done the counters when Zuko came to sit and eat his breakfast.  
“What is this?” Zuko asked staring at the plate confused.  
“Your breakfast, Mr. Agni.”  
“I didn’t ask for bananas. I always eat the same thing for breakfast Ms. Sapphire.”  
“Well I figured that the plate looked very plain, needed color. Plus, bananas help reduce stress and I’m sure you will have a stressful day at the office today.”  
Zuko blinked hard, looked at Katara and looked back at the plate. “Next time I ask for something you follow my instructions. Okay?”  
“Yes, Mr. Agni.”  
Zuko was exceptionally cold in his voice, but he put a piece of banana in his mouth. That was a win enough for Katara. She smirked to herself as she scrubbed a pan out. Maybe he wasn’t a complete asshole.  
Zuko finished eating a few minutes later, left the plate on the counter, and was out the door. He didn’t say a single word to Katara, not even a bye have fun cleaning my house. Katara sighed. Okay, so he was a complete asshole.  
~//~  
By the end of the day Katara was aching and sore from scrubbing, sweeping, mopping, vacuuming, and wiping the whole house. She was completely exhausted by 10pm when Zuko came back home. She smelled like sweat and bleach. In the back of her mind she had to remember the money she was getting for this.  
Zuko once again came in and said absolutely nothing to Katara when he came in. He dropped his briefcase by the door and headed straight up stairs. It was only the first day and already she was frustrated with him. Maybe they needed to lay down some ground rules.  
Katara marched upstairs and barged into his study, where he was sitting at his desk writing. The lighting was so dim in here she couldn’t understand how he could possibly see what he was writing.  
Zuko didn’t even look up from what he was doing just said, “You may go home now Ms. Sapphire.”  
That pissed Katara even more. What did he think she was? His slave?  
“You listen to me! I know this is the first day but I don’t know what your problem is! You won’t treat me like a slave.”  
Zuko started laughing at her and loudly at that. He had this sarcastic, chip on his shoulder attitude. “I hardly think you are a slave Ms. Sapphire. For one thing slaves don’t get paid nearly as much as I’m paying you.”  
“It’s not about the money! If you want me to continue being your employee you have to respect me. I don’t know how you treat your other employees but you could at least acknowledge my presence. Say good morning. Hell! Thank me for my services. I’m here to help you but you can’t treat people like they don’t matter.” Katara maybe let off a little more steam than she was supposed to. She actually raised her voice at him. Oh no! Maybe she said too much.  
Zuko was absolutely silent and staring hard at her. He finally spoke up after an awkward moment of silence.  
“You certainly are a different kind of girl.” Zuko smirked slightly at her. A different kind of girl? What did that even mean? No apology! He didn’t even hear what she said. Katara was fuming so much she was speechless. She probably was twitching uncontrollably at this point. She was about two seconds away from walking out the door and not coming back.  
“Good night Ms. Sapphire. I will see you in the morning.” Zuko said softly as he went back to his paperwork.  
Katara was so angry she couldn’t even bring herself to say anymore to him, but something about his good night made her feel less tense.  
“Good night Mr. Agni.” Katara left his house and got to the bus stop so fast you would think she was a track runner.  
Tomorrow is a new day, Katara thought to herself as she collapsed in bed. 6am would be here soon enough.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3:  
Katara found out she wouldn’t be working everyday like she thought. She worked Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays from 6am- 10pm, certainly not her desired schedule but at least she had three days off a week. Tomorrow she could be free from Zuko Buttface for an entire day. She couldn’t be happier. She was still sore from yesterday, so she popped a couple aspirin and headed to work. She needed a car like it was yesterday but she was too busy paying student loans. Unfortunately she had to take the long bus ride to the Agni Estate because no one could take her today.   
When Katara got to work that day she was surprised to see a car in the driveway, a bright pink Hummer. She entered the house to Zuko and a young women with the same ember eyes and dark hair he had. Sister?  
“Good Mor---“  
Before Katara could even get her greetings out the women jumped up from the living room couch and was standing one foot away from her. Personal space was something this woman obviously didn’t know about.  
“Oh ZuZu, she’s so cute! She’s so exotic looking! I like this one better than that airhead model you brought to Daddy’s retirement party.” This woman was excited and looking her up and down like she was examining her. Katara’s face was bright red. Did she seriously think she was his girlfriend? This was more than awkward.  
“Azula, leave my employee alone so she can begin her work.” Zuko looked unbothered by his sister’s shenanigans with the normal blank expression he always had.   
“Oh. She’s just the help. What a shame.” Azula backed away from Katara quickly with a scowl on her face. “Well I don’t see why her being your employee is an issue now ZuZu. You’ve went through enough secretaries. It’s not even a shock anymore.”   
“Azula, please stop. I have to be at the office soon so you should go.”  
“Well what I nice thing to do to your ONE and ONLY sister when she was so nice enough to visit you. Just kicking me out to have your way with the help.” Azula threw her hands up in the air and looked at Katara mockingly. “Well, I should get going. I have beauty sleep to get.”  
Azula walked off in her Louboutin heels, flipping her hair as she left the house.   
“I apologize for my sister, Azula. She just loves to embarrass me. I hope that wasn’t too awkward for you.”  
“No trouble at all.” Katara replied smiling at him  
Zuko stared at her silently examining her a few extra seconds longer then turned around to walk away.   
“Good Morning Ms. Sapphire.” He muttered as he walked away. She could barely hear it, but he did in fact just say good morning to her. Maybe her talk did get through to him? “I will be home for most of the day in my office. Please don’t bother me.”  
So essentially she was alone in the house? Great.  
~//~  
Katara was vacuuming the endless line of stairs Zuko had in his elaborate mansion. His vacuum cleaner was literally heavier than most normal vacuums and Katara had to lug it up the stairs to clean with it. Before she could even finish she tripped on the black cord of the vacuum and ended up falling down a few stairs. She ended up landing on her ankle. She immediately felt the pain in her ankle and groaned. She grasped her ankle and rolled up her leggings. Swollen. Definitely a sprain.  
Zuko came down the stairs, probably hearing the sound her body made when it hit the floor.   
“Ms. Sapphire, are you okay?”  
“I think I sprained my ankle. Nothing to serious. I can call someone to c-----“  
Before she could even finish her sentence he picked her up and carried her upstairs and laid her on his bed. Katara didn’t know what to do.  
“Mr. Agni I’m sure I can make it home.” She slid to the edge of the bed and tried to stand, only to wince in pain when pressure was applied to her ankle.   
“Stop moving.” Zuko said bluntly as he went his dresser, looking for something. “You’ll only make it worse.”  
She felt like he was talking to her like she was a kid. Zuko pulled out a first aid kid and took out some gauze. He pulled her leg up on a pillow and made her lay back on the bed. He rolled her leggings up and placed his hand on her bare skin. God his hands were so warm, Katara could barely keep from squealing.  
“Definitely swollen.” Zuko began to wrap her ankle with gauze. “Next time try not to hurt yourself.”  
Only Zuko could turn a nice gesture into an annoyance just by opening his mouth. Although Katara did like the fact that he could carry her up the stair with one arm. He definitely was no stranger to the gym. His warm hands on her skin felt amazing, almost electrify, even if it was replace by an ice pack moments later. She hissed at the sudden coldness.  
“Stay put. I’ll take you home in a few hours after some of the swelling goes down.” Zuko abruptly left the room. Leaving Katara in his bed room alone. I guess she could watch TV or something, until he decided the swelling had gone down enough. An hour later Zuko came back to change her ice. HE unwrapped the gauze the check the swelling.  
“You’re not one to talk are you?” Katara attempted to make some sort of small talk with him while he switched out her ice pack.  
“People, people are nothing special really. In other words, no one interests me enough to talk to them.”  
“How could you say people aren’t special? Don’t you have family members and friends that are special?”  
“My sister is neurotic and as self-absorbed as they some. My father is a power hungry, angry man. The only one that is remotely redeemable in my family is my mother but she passed away when I was young.”  
Katara felt bad. Was his family really as horrible as he described?  
“You had to have SOMEONE special. What about your daughter and her mother? Having a child is a beautiful thing.”  
“Maya. We don’t spend much time together and her mother, she’s basically incapable of having a healthy relationship.”  
“So you basically have NO ONE?”  
“Ms. Sapphire, your job is to clean my house not judge my personal life. Now what is your address? I will take you home.”  
Maybe this was why he went from woman to woman. He had no one he felt that really loved and cared about him. There was a lot more to Zuko than he ever let on.  
~//~  
“I think I can make it to my house from here.” Katara spoke  
Zuko drove Katara to her house all the way across town. Well that was better than catching the bus. Zuko got out of the car and walked over to the passenger’s side.  
“Get out of the car Katara.” Zuko demanded  
“No. I can walk myself. I’m not unlocking my door until you move.”  
“Do what I say before you injure yourself again!”  
Katara sighed and unlocked the door. In less than 30 seconds Katara was scooped up in Zuko’s arm bridal style. Once he got to the door he unlocked it using her keys. God she hoped her dad wasn’t home. A guy carrying up to her room? Sounds like a parental nightmare.  
Zuko carried her upstairs to her room and gently placed her on her bed. Just as Zuko leaned over to place her down Katara’s father walked in.  
“Oh Katara I didn’t think you’d be home----“Hakoda’s mouth opened so wide he stopped mid-sentence. “Young man who are you?”  
Katara’s face was probably so red she looked like she would die from embarrassment. Zuko was actually going to talk to her father. Zuko turned away from Katara and walked over to her father.  
“I’m Zuko Agni----“  
“I know who you are. That doesn’t answer my question.” Hakoda was so pissed he probably could have killed Zuko right there  
“I’m Katara’s employer. She cleans my home for me while I am at work. Today however she fell and sprained her ankle. I was making sure she got to lay down properly without injuring herself again. Your daughter is rather stubborn. She insisted she walk on her ankle, but I carried her up here myself. If the injury is serious I will compensate for the hospital bills. My guess is that it isn’t if she continues icing and staying off it. Now before you jump to conclusions I assure you your daughter and I have barely been alone in a room together for more than 30 minutes between these two days. Your daughter is not my interest nor will she ever be. Please suspend your aggression towards some other young man trying to get into your daughter’s pants because I certainly am not the one.”  
Both Hakoda and Katara were speechless after Zuko’s rant. He said everything so coldly and fast that there was really nothing to say.   
Ouch. Katara could NEVER be an interest. Did he not find her remotely attractive? Did he have to be so harsh?   
“Have a great day Mr. Sapphire. Stay off your ankle Ms. Sapphire. I expect you back to work Thursday.” Zuko made his swift exit, leaving the room full of awkward silence.  
“Well he’s just an ass hole isn’t he?” Hakoda blurted out.  
Oh, he had no idea!  
~//~  
Wednesday morning Katara’s ankle felt much better. She could walk on it without much pain at all. Suki had wanted to meet with for lunch so Katara got up and put on her pink skater dress and went to lunch with Suki. They went to a cute diner downtown. Suki worked training women in self-defense classes. More often than not she had a group of 20 women coming to train with her in class per night and at least 10 personal clients who she trained individually. Suki was not only strong but beautiful. Her toned body, violet eyes, and flirty bob cut could make any man want her. Luckily, she was engaged to her brother and officially off the market.   
Suki flipped through the menu as Katara was scrolling through Facebook on her phone.  
“So how’s the job?!”  
“Ugh. Don’t bring up work right now. I barely physically covered from the first day then I went and sprained my ankle. I can’t tell you much because I signed a form but he’s a total jerk Suki!”  
“A form? What did you sign up for the FBI?”  
“No I clean Zuko Agni’s house.”  
“ZUKO AGNI! He is fiiiiiine girl. He’s the only man I would ever consider leaving Sokka for. Tell me boxers or briefs?”  
“Suki! Stop it! He’s mean and doesn’t seem to have an emotional bone in his body.”  
“You know you have today off and it seems like you need some fun so let’s go to the club tonight!”  
“Suki I---“  
“When is the last time you had any male attention? Let’s go clubbing! You can get all sexy and forget about work for the moment. It’ll be fun. I need to get out of the house too and Toph always knows the best clubs!”  
Before Katara could even protest Suki was already sending the text to Toph. Guess Katara had no choice.  
~//~  
It was 11 pm and the three women entire the club like physical triple threat. Katara in her blue cocktail dress that clung to her curves like a second skin proved herself irresistible to any man in the room. Her brown curls and sapphire eyes were anything but unattractive. Suki in her green mini skirt and gold off the shoulder top looked ready to capture the attention of everyone in the room and Toph in her green dress looked as if she was the life the party already.  
The three women immediately went to the center of the dance floor and started dancing, a pool of people circled around them. The three women were breath taking as they moved their hips to the music.  
“Okay I admit this is fun” Katara said laughing  
“Yea the music is great! Toph where did you even find this place?”  
“Friend of a friend. All the hot guys frequent here.”  
“Speaking of hot guys, is that your boss?”  
Katara nearly squealed! So much for avoiding work because Zuko Agni was here in the club tonight. Katara could die right there in the middle of the floor. Of all the nights Zuko had to choose this one to be in this particular club! She couldn’t believe it. Before she could bury herself in shame Azula Agni walked over in her red halter dress, already swaying. Oh God this was getting worse.  
“Toooooph. Hey!” Azula was loud and embraced Toph in a huge hug. “Oh my God and you brought THE HELP with you. Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.”  
Azula then grabbed Katara by the arm and started shaking her body on her. Katara could now just pass out with Azula butt moving on her torso. She was beyond drunk and probably wasn’t even aware of what she was doing.  
“You are far too hot for my brother not to bang you. Oh my God let’s go to the VIP. You should totally give my brother a personal lap dance!” Azula pulled Katara towards the VIP booth and incidentally closer to Zuko. Katara pulled back and stopped.  
“Azula I don’t think this a good idea. Your brother is my boss.”  
“My brother needs to loosen up! Plus you’re far prettier than his past girlfriends. They were all basically brain dead.”  
When Katara got over to the VIP booth she suddenly felt a thousand times more unattractive. Why did she put on such a short dress? Now she looked desperate in front of Zuko. She just wanted to run away and cry. There was Zuko Agni, the most wanted man in the city, and sitting on the couch with his gold eyes looking even more enticing in the lighting and all Katara wanted was to hide.  
Azula pushed her up into Zuko and she lost her balance in her heels and fell into his lap. Now Katara was sitting in his lap, his hand naturally went to her hip. She was so close to him she could feel his breath on her neck, feel the warmth from his crotch, and smell his delicious scent. He smelled like cherry and vanilla. Zuko’s eyes met with her cerulean ones, as if he was begging her to make a move.  
Cameras started flashing from what seemed like everyone’s phones. This one moment was going to in every tabloid magazine in the city! Of course they would assume she was Zuko’s new flavor of the week. This was all a huge misunderstanding but for some reason she couldn’t bring herself to move away from him.   
“Look who I found ZuZu! Isn’t she great?” Azula declared laughing loudly. She had no idea the situation she just got Katara into.  
Fuck! What was she supposed to do?!


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4:  
Katara was frozen and utterly embarrassed, sitting in her new boss’ lap. She didn’t know if running away or crying would make the situation any worse. The way Zuko’s hands were on her waist and thigh made her feel even more self-conscious than the stupid flashing cameras. She probably looked like a deer in the headlights.  
Toph and Suki ran over to the VIP booth, blocking the cameras from taking anymore pictures.  
“Get your gross, perfectly well-manicured hands off my friend!” Suki yelled. She abruptly yanked Katara up from his lap then proceeded to slap Zuko so hard there was a red mark left on his cheek. Maybe Suki had too much liquid courage but one thing was certain she always had Katara’s back.  
“Suki! Slapping was not in the plan!” Toph shouted.  
“Mmmmm his face feels so sexy.” Suki giggled, admiring her hand.   
Meanwhile Katara saw Zuko rubbing his face with a bitter expression on his face. She didn’t want to see his angry side.  
“Um you guys let’s go. Now!” Katara protested pulling the two women away from the booth.  
“Bye Azula. Nice seeing you again Zuko. I don’t know these people!” Toph quickly stated trying to save face.  
“Byeeeeeeeeeeee Handsome!” Suki said in a flirty tone.   
Once they got in the car Suki and Toph erupted in laughter, but Katara was still silent. As Toph pulled out of the parking lot all Katara could think about was her face plastered all over the tabloids, on the internet, and God knows where else.  
“What the hell Suki? You slapped my boss, are you serious? I could be fired.”  
“Listen, this was the only time I would ever be able to say I TOUCHED Zuko freaking Agni. That slapped was definitely worth how red my palm is right now.” Suki proclaimed in a ditzy tone.  
Katara dipped down in her seat, hoping to disappear forever.  
~//~  
Thursday Katara was lucky, Zuko was off on a business trip all day and she didn’t even see him.  
Saturday morning came and Katara didn’t even want to face her boss right now. She walked into the Agni Estate to a Zuko who was wearing sweatpants and plain white shirt. She couldn’t believe he owned something remotely casual in his closet. Zuko didn’t even look up at her when she walked into the kitchen. So he wasn’t upset about the 100s of photos that people took from their phones last night?  
“Good Morning Mr. Agni.” Katara said in sweetest tone she could muster.  
“Good Morning. My daughter Maya will be here soon. You are expected to care for her.” Zuko gestured   
So he was going to ignore everything that happened last night? Two could play at that game. Katara was busy making breakfast when a knock came at the door. Zuko opened it and stood in the doorway. It seemed there was an issue going on. He could hear a female voice and him going back and forth.  
“Where’s Maya, Mai?” Zuko asked in an authoritative tone.   
“Maya is in the car. I’ll allow her to get out when you let me in.” Mai’s voice sounded bitchier than Azula. She sounded naturally abrasive.  
“You know you aren’t welcomed in my house. Bring me our daughter.” Zuko demanded coldly  
“Oh you mean MY daughter. What kind of father wakes her daughter up at 5am to visit?” Mai yelled belligerently  
“The kind that wants to cherish every minute he can get with his daughter.” Zuko actually sounded compassionate saying that.  
From what it sounded like Mai was trying to shove passed Zuko and get in the house but Zuko was not going to allow that.  
“Stop trying to get into my house. You keep trying and I’ll have you removed.”  
“What are you hiding in there Zuko? Do you have a woman in there? I don’t want another women around my child. Really, I saw the images of you and some slut at some party last night. Do you really have to drown yourself in every thing that has a pair of breasts to get over me? You’re pathetic.   
“Don’t flatter yourself Mai. I haven’t wanted you in a long time. The thought of being with you physically repulses me. Now delete that picture too or you’ll get a call from my lawyer. You should have already gotten a call from my lawyer anyway.”  
“Ha. If you think you’re taking Maya from me you’re delusional. You need to continue to pay my child support check every month.”  
“That money isn’t yours, it’s for Maya. You keep provoking me and I swear I will make your life hell. Now get out of my face and bring me our daughter. Being near you for too long makes me physically sick, so move.”   
Katara couldn’t believe Zuko had ever been in a loving relationship with this woman. They sounded like they hated each other. How could they have managed to create a child together without killing each other Katara would never know?  
Katara had just put the toast in the toaster when Zuko walked in with a tiny person in hand. Zuko’s daughter was beautiful. She had long, straight ebony hair that went to her waist, his passionate ember eyes, and milky skin. She was wearing a cute little pink dress and rolling a Barbie suit case behind her. Zuko looked down at his daughter with such love in his expression. Maybe he did have a soft spot.   
Zuko and Maya walked into the kitchen. Maya twirled around twice before stopping in front of Katara and smiling at her. She was missing two teeth, but her smile was the most heartwarming thing Katara has ever seen. Katara leaned down to her level and smiled back.  
“Daddy, who’s this lady?” Maya asked curiously  
“This is Ms. Sap--- I mean Ms. Katara. She will be taking care of you while you stay here today.” Zuko had sounded the most pleasant he sounded the entire three days Katara had known him. All it took was an adorable seven year old to get the stick out of his butt.   
“She’s pretty. I like your hair Katara.” Maya stroked some of Katara’s chestnut hair in her small hands and twirled the end around her finger.   
“Really? I like yours too Maya.” Katara said placing her hand on Maya’s shoulder.  
“Thank you.” Maya smiled so big her teeth were showing.  
“Maya go upstairs and take a nap. Daddy will wake you up when it’s time to go swimming. Okay?” Zuko smiled at the young girl.  
“Yaaaaaaay,” Maya jumped up and down eagerly, “Does Ms. Katara get to swim too?”  
Zuko looked at Katara then looked back at Maya who was waiting for an answer. He was obviously uncomfortable but said, “Ummmm I don’t see why not. Now go upstairs.”   
Maya went running upstairs with her little bag while Zuko took his seat in front of the island. Katara placed the plate in front of him and began wiping off the counters.  
“Ms. Sapphire, I told you no cleaning on the weekends.”  
“Well, what am I supposed to do?”  
“While Maya is asleep? Relax.” Zuko stated as he put a piece of egg in his mouth.  
Relax? At work? In the Agni Estate? What kind of stupid concept was that?  
~//~  
Katara spent most of the time Maya was sleeping making sure everything was well dusted, vacuumed, and cleaned. She was in the middle of dusting book shelves in the library when Zuko walked in.  
“Today, she wants to go swimming. I took the liberty of buying you several bathing suits. Pick the one you like best. I trust that the pool has properly been cleaned and that you are prepared to swim at noon.” Zuko handed her a white bag purposely avoiding her gaze.  
How did he even guess her size anyway? She hoped he didn’t buy her bikinis. That would be highly inappropriate, plus she’d be worrying about how her body looked. Katara still felt weird about him buying her things. No one ever bought her anything. Unless she counted guys at the bar who bought her drinks.  
“Um, thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. Uh, please try them on and let me know if they fit.” Zuko swiftly walked out of the room right after he finished his statement, leaving Katara confused.  
Why was that possibly the most awkward exchange Katara had experienced in her life? He basically broke his neck to get away from her. He’s so odd.  
Katara headed to the bathroom with the bag in hand. Once she got there she took the bathing suits out and looked at them. Low and behold he bought her two bikinis and one one piece bathing suit. One bikini was black with rhinestones in the cleavage area. It was a string bikini and therefore extremely skimpy. What was Zuko thinking she was going to be doing in that? Having a photoshoot?   
The next bikini was blue and halter styled, definitely more material then the first one. Although it was her favorite color she couldn’t think of having her midriff exposed to her boss, especially with her belly button piercing. The last suit was a simple, blue one piece. Katara opted for the later and put the other two back in the bag. It fit perfectly. The problem was it fit like the old skin tight red Baywatch suit fit on busty Pamela Anderson. It didn’t hide any of Katara’s assets though at least they were covered.   
A knock came on the door.   
“I’m in here!” Katara replied  
“Daddy wants you at the pool! Come on Ms. Katara!” she heard Maya’s soft voice threw the door.  
Well it was now or never? Katara was about to step out in this bathing suit whether she had a choice or not. Maya walked upbeat in front of her and lead her to the pool. Zuko was already in the pool, in nothing but his swim trunks. Katara had never seen a V that defined before. Focus, Katara, focus. You’re here for Maya.  
Maya jumped feet first into the pool and swam to Zuko who immediately splashed her with some water. The two of them laughed, Katara jumped in too wanting to enjoy the beautiful day with the blissful pair. It was actually fun. Her, Zuko, and Maya played a game of Marco Polo, took turns splashing each other, and Katara even cannon balled in the pool.   
Two hours later Maya was still swimming in the pool playing with the beach ball and other pool toys. Zuko and Katara sat on the side of the pool watching her in silence. Finally Katara couldn’t take the awkward tension anymore!  
“We need to talk about last night!” Katara blurted that out and wished she hadn’t. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Zuko turned to her with the same blank expression.  
“My PR team and lawyers have made sure the photo won’t resurface. No need to worry Ms. Sapphire.” Zuko said coldly.  
“Well, I’m, I’m sorry about Suki slapping you. She’s just over protective and also crazy.”  
“It isn’t the first nor the last time I’ve ever been slapped before. It’s fine.”  
The silence set in again. The only sound was of Maya laughing and splashing in the pool.  
“Your daughter”, Katara began to say, “She’s beautiful.”  
“Thanks. She’s the only reason I don’t regret being with Mai. I would never have such a wonderful girl if I never met her and for that, I will always thank her.”  
She was beginning to see a whole other side of Zuko Agni. Zuko Agni, the playboy was anything to be desired but Zuko the father should be commended. He was so gentle with Maya and calm he didn’t even seem like the same person. It was like day and night.  
“Thank you.” Zuko said suddenly.  
“For what?”  
“For everything. You’re a good worker Ms. Sapphire.”  
Whoa! A compliment from Zuko! This definitely wasn’t the same person. Katara was amazed he was even talking to her.  
“Thank you Mr. Agni. That means a lot.”  
Zuko actually smirked at her! He actually had a facial expression! Was the world ending?  
“I’m glad you liked the bathing suit. I had my assistant, Ty Lee, get them for you. It fits um… nicely.”  
Katara’s face was as red as an apple right now. Suddenly Katara was aware that Zuko was shirtless and wet and…. Was he saying she looked…? GOOD? Ugh this was getting awkward again.  
“T-thank you for buying them.”  
“Daaaaaaaaaaaddy. I’m hungry!” Maya yelled from the pool. She swam over to the edge of the pool where Zuko and Katara sat.  
“Ms. Sapphire, go make lunch. Sandwiches with peanut butter and jelly, cut diagonally, with the crust cut off. No chips and please make sure there are clean towels in the second floor bathroom.” Zuko barked out the order so fast Katara couldn’t even adjust to the mood change.  
So we were back to old Zuko. Great?!  
~//~  
Katara fell into her bed that night with thoughts of the day in her mind. Maya was absolutely the best quality about Zuko. She brought out so much love and joy with him. At least these photos from yesterday would never resurface. Katara still couldn’t figure out exactly who Zuko Agni was. Was he the playboy jerk who didn’t care about anyone or anything, or was he the compassionate father who was trying to make it out in a difficult situation? Whoever Zuko really was, Katara was actually happy to go into work to see that smile on his face when Maya was there. That smile, made it all worth it.  
Author’s Note: Another chapter done. Do you guys like Maya? What do you think about Zuko’s random mood swings? Could they be just from him being stressed or could they be Mai related? I’m looking forward to getting the next chapter edited for you guys. Thanks for reading :)!


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5:  
Zuko Agni put on his best black suit, brushed his black hair back, and tried his best to calm his nerves. Today he was meeting with Mai and a judge to talk about custody of Maya. He had never been so nervous in his life except when he walked into the courtroom with his lawyer behind him.   
And there was the pain in his side, Mai, who rolled her eyes as he walked in. Did she think this was a joke? Did she think it was funny to keep his daughter away from him? He hated himself for once loving her but loved Mai for making an amazing child with him. Without Maya, Zuko would never know what happiness was. Maya saved Zuko from a long destructive path of alcohol abuse and arrests.  
Zuko pulled on his tie a bit, fidgeting as the judge took his seat on the bench.  
“Case #404: Mr. Zuko Agni and Ms. Mai Stone. Judge Richard presiding.” The bailiff called out  
“Thank you. I understand Mr. Agni wants sole custody of his daughter Maya Agni but Ms. Stone would like to not only raise the child support fee but also set new visitation rights and remain the sole legal guardian for Maya Agni. Council, are these the wishes of your clients?” The judge asked  
“Yes Your Honor.” Zuko’s lawyer said.  
“Yes Your Honor.” Mai’s lawyer followed  
“Good. Please plead your cases. Plaintiff.” He gestured towards Zuko and his lawyer.  
“Thank you. Your honor, Maya Agni is now in the custody of her mother, Ms. Stone. While in her custody Mr. Agni has only been able to see his daughter once a week. The original document signed by both Mr. Agni and Ms. Stone stated that Mr. Agni was entitled to spending the full weekend with Maya. Mai has failed to provide Mr. Agni with his weekends and has violated his rights as father. She has deprived Mr. Agni of valuable time with his daughter. Mai purposely keeps Maya from her father and only damages her daughter in the process.  
Mr. Agni also is the financial provider for Maya. Since the court ordered for child support he pays Ms. Stone $50,000 a month to care for Maya. Your Honor, Ms. Stone doesn’t even have a job and is obviously taking advantage of funds that are meant to be for their daughter. Ms. Stone bought a new BMW and has since bought a house far beyond the necessity for just her and Maya. She has been photographed with designer clothes, bags, and also expensive jewelry. She is using my client for his money and using her daughter as leverage to get it. She is extremely selfish and Mr. Agni deserves sole custody of his child.”  
Zuko was fuming. The fact that Mai thought he wouldn’t win Maya was ridiculous. She was robbing him of all his money.   
Mai’s lawyer began to plead the case, “While Mr. Agni and his team want to make my client out to be some self-centered woman who is only out for money but let’s not let Mr. Agni be the innocent one. Need we not forget why Ms. Stone has custody their daughter in the first place? Mr. Agni was deemed unfit by the courts for his constant partying, drinking, and delinquent ways. Ways that Mr. Agni still has not gotten rid of. He was photographed just last night in a night club with a woman on his lap. In fact over the past few years Mr. Agni has been linked to 13 women alone. He was booked for a DUI also. This certainly isn’t a good image for Maya that he respects women.   
Mr. Agni was also elected CEO of Agni Corp, while this is a commendable task for someone his age, it is not conducive with having full custody of a seven year old. He is constantly working and that would make him otherwise unavailable to Maya as a father. Mr. Agni is not mature, ready, or capable of raising his daughter in a positive environment for her to thrive in. Ms. Stone has been consistent in caring for Maya since she was 3 years old. It would be awful to throw Maya into a chaotic environment like she would be is in Mr. Agni’s care.”  
“Thank you Councilors. Plaintiff and defendant do you have any final words before I make my ruling on this matter?”  
“I do Your Honor. At the time of the heavy drinking and DUI arrest I was only 17. I haven’t had a single drink of alcohol in 4 years. I know the media portrays me as being with multiple women, but I haven’t been with a new woman in over a year. Before I was using woman to feel complete. Well now I have my daughter to fill the void. I was young and wanted to feel like I was in control of my life. I was scared and frankly I wasn’t ready to be a father at the time Maya was conceived. I can assure you that I am ready now and since I stopped drinking I have done nothing but try to be in my daughter’s life. Mai keeps making it hard for me and it breaks my heart to not be able to wake my daughter up every day. I am her father and I would do anything shy of giving Maya the world. Please Your Honor, I love my daughter and I only want to be involved in her life. Don’t judge me for my past. Judge me for the man I am right now; the man who desperately wants to raise his daughter.” Zuko pleaded.  
“That is very admirable Mr. Agni. Ms. Stone any last words?”  
Here was Mai with the dramatic, fake water works.  
“Yes, I love my daughter so much. To be separated from her would be devastating. I was in labor with her for 8 hours and losing her would be much more painful than that experience. Mr. Agni only wants Maya to clean up his image and to get back at me for leaving him. He doesn’t know what it takes to be a parent.” Mai was wiping her eyes with a tissue and purposely smudging her eye liner. “I have raised Maya on my own for 7 years. I’m the only parent she knows and Zuko could never love her like I can. Please make the right decision.”  
Was she kidding? Zuko had broken up with HER. She wasn’t even crying for another thing and she wasn’t raising Maya on her own. She was raising her with the grand accompaniment of Zuko’s $600,000 every year and plus Zuko calls and texts and tries to reach out to her. Mai also ignores him, too busy getting her nails done. How dare she claim Zuko didn’t love his daughter? Zuko was willing to go to war and back with Maya.  
“Very compelling Ms. Stone. Now, my ruling.” The judge scratched his beard and began speaking, “Mr. Agni, you do have a wild past and while I’m not judging you for it, it is still very relevant to this case. You have a long history of instability, having countless flings, and reckless behavior even up to 6 months ago. This is not the environment to raise a child in. I am also concerned about your availability for your daughter. Running a company should never come before your raising child. I’m not sure you can do both effectively. While Ms. Stone’s use of the child support money is disheartening, it isn’t damning evidence against her. What is disturbing is the fact that Ms. Stone violates your visitation rights. It’s immoral to keep a child away from a parent.”   
The judge paused and pick up his gavel, “For these reasons stated before: In the case of Maya Agni, I rule that she remain in the custody of Ms. Stone, unless otherwise deemed negligent and an unfit parent. However, I hold Ms. Stone in contempt of this court for purposely violating the order for Mr. Agni’s visitation. She is to pay a fine of 30,000. I order the visitation rights of the father remain the same. That would mean on weekends, Friday through Sunday, Maya shall be in the custody of Mr. Agni. If Ms. Stone violates the order again she will be thrown in jail and immediate custody will go to Mr. Agni. It is so ordered.”  
The judge slammed his gavel down. It felt like the judge just slammed the gavel down on his heart.   
~//~  
The weekend was here. Katara wanted to spend her Sunday soaking in a warm bath or asleep all day. Better yet she could just sleep in a warm bath all day but she was sure her father wouldn’t appreciate that. Once she finally got up around noon she decided to do her makeup, hair, and put on a cute mini dress. She wasn’t at work so she could actually dress like a woman and not an old lady. She decided to treat herself to a nice lunch.  
She decided to head to the Jasmine Dragon. They had amazing sushi and delicious tea. When was the last time Katara spent money on anything other than paying back her loans? It had been awhile. Katara ordered spicy tuna rolls and ginseng tea, far too excited about the meal awaiting her. She sat at a table by herself just enjoying being out of the house. Her food came soon after and she was savoring every bite of it. As she stuffed a tuna roll in her a familiar figure approached her.  
“Well if it isn’t my old friend Katara. Funny seeing you here.”  
“We aren’t friends Jet and this is the only place to get decent sushi in town so no, I’m not surprised to see you.” Katara rolled her eyes as she sipped some of her tea.  
Jet pulled up the chair across from, looking like he wasn’t moving anytime soon. Jet was her ex-boyfriend from college. Katara hadn’t so much of thought of Jet since then. The fact that he was here now only irritated her and ruined her relaxed mood.  
“No one said you could sit here Jet.”  
“A lady as beautiful as yourself can’t possibly be sitting alone.”  
“Um, I can and I just was, so leave Jet!” Katara snapped at him.  
“Can’t I talk to you?”  
“I don’t care about anything you have to say!”  
“Come on Doll, can’t we get along? Remember all the great times we had together?”  
“Yeah I do and I specifically remember you ruining it when you cheated on me Jet!”  
“That’s old news Katara. Let the past die. I wasn’t ready to handle a woman such as yourself.”  
Katara almost spit out her tea on that one. He only cheated on her with half the student body and a teacher. He definitely was just fine with having his “handle” in many women who weren’t her before.   
“Jet your ‘handle’ has been in every woman within a two mile radius of this restaurant. I’m not interested, so leave.”  
“Fine Katara but you’ll be seeing me again.”  
Jet made his exited and left a card on the table behind him. Katara picked up the card and examined it. It was a business card. Katara had forgotten he had started his own company right after college. He was the CEO of Rebels Incorporated. His company was second only to Zuko’s. No amount of money or success could ever make Jet suddenly turn into Prince Charming though. He was up to something and Katara didn’t care to find out what it was. All she wanted was a takeout box for her sushi so she could curl up with Netflix at home.  
~//~  
Katara was hopelessly deep into Buffy, the Vampire Slayer at the moment. It was almost 10pm and she had done absolutely nothing but master new levels of what should be binge-watched in one day. Just what Katara had wanted. She had managed to make it halfway through season one before her phone started vibrating. She answered as soon as she saw who it was. It was Toph.  
“Hi Toph. What’s up? Can we make this quick? Angel and Buffy just kissed. I have to find out if she slays his vampire ass later.”  
“What are you even talking about? You know what, don’t even answer you Nerd! Anyway, have you been tuned into TMZ lately?”  
“No, why?”  
“Just changed the channel, Sweetness!”  
Katara changed to TMZ channel and there was Zuko Agni all over the screen making out with one girl and completely surrounded by six other women. His shirt was halfway open, conveniently so one of the girls who oddly looked like Suki could stroke all over his chest.  
“Is that SUKI and Uh Toph, this is gross! Why would---“  
Toph quickly cut her off, “Oh it gets worse. Keep watching.”  
Zuko was next photographed chugging beer from a keg that looked like it would be humanly impossible to drink all the beer from. Zuko was wasted, staggering, and acting a complete fool on national television. He was shown the next moment getting into a fist fight for making out with some other guys girlfriend. This wasn’t the same Zuko loved his daughter so much just days before. Something had had to happen to set him off like this?   
“Zuko Agni has proven he’s still the same womanizer he always has been.”  
“No Toph this isn’t him. Something happened, he would never jeopardize his daughter like this.” Katara quickly wished she hadn’t said that. Ugh, the disclosure form. Shit.   
“His WHAT?!”  
“Toph shut up. Forget what I said about Zuko having a daughter alright?”  
“Too late! I knew it was impossible by the laws of physics for Zuko to have been with THAT many women and not gotten one pregnant.”  
“Please don’t say ANYTHING more about this. I can lose my job. I’m serious Toph!”  
“Fiiiiiiiiiiine but I demand to be silenced with tons of chocolate. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know about Zuko since he is your boss and all.”  
“Yeah. Thanks.” Katara quickly hung up the phone and threw the phone down.  
What was Zuko thinking? Oh, the fun Katara would have trying to deal with his hangover AND his attitude problem at work.   
Author’s Note: Anyone feeling bad for Zuko or do you think the judge made the right decision? What do you guys think will happen next? As always, thanks for reading :)! ~Brie


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
Everyone on Katara’s morning bus was talking about Zuko. How reckless he was being. How much alcohol he had drank last night. All the disease he probably had. Katara out her headphones in to stop from listening. It was bad enough she was thinking about but she didn’t need other people to be talking about her boss too. She wanted to defend him, to tell everyone who were saying negative things about Zuko that he wasn’t like that but she couldn’t. Truth is Zuko Agni was everything the media presented and nothing more. The only redeemable quality he had was his daughter. He seemed to be so happy with Maya and so content with life. What happened to the man that played dolls with his daughter, instead of playing bases with grown women? Katara had really hoped he was different, but maybe he wasn’t.   
The scene on the television was pretty convincing evidence though. How was she going to explain to her dad that her boss was the same guy feeling up half nude women, but of course he didn’t try to do that to her. Sure, Hakoda and Sokka both would probably kill Zuko if he ever tried to remake that scene with Katara in it. No matter how rich and attractive Zuko was it didn’t excuse his actions.  
Beer bottles, women’s panties, pizza containers, cigarette butts, paper, napkins, used cups and plates, and even half eaten food were sprawled all over Zuko’s home. Katara couldn’t even imagine what crazy event Zuko had here last night. The fact that she had to clean all of this up by herself was more than overwhelming and she hadn’t even seen upstairs yet. Katara sighed in annoyance and there was Zuko sprawled out on the couch passed out. Wasn’t this an image for the tabloids!  
Katara started to panic. He had been sleeping on his back. The worst position to be in after drinking heavily. How long had he been passed out? What if he wouldn’t wake up? Katara would be written about for all time for being the one who discovered the world’s youngest CEO dead. I mean she could get money from that, but did she really want to be known as the girl who happened to stumble upon him after a drunken party? Hell no! Katara checked to see if he was still breathing. His breathing was slow and shallow. Not a good sign. She turned him on his side.  
“Oh no!” Katara yelled. “Zuko! Wake up!”  
Katara began shaking Zuko too scared to believe he wasn’t breathing. Within minutes Zuko woke up and then proceeded to throw up on the carpet in front of him. This was an excellent start to her day. That’s what he gets for drinking so much. Zuko’s ebony hair was all over his head and he looked pale. He was sick for sure.  
“Ew Zuko.” Katara stepped back away from the vomit.  
Zuko clutched his forehead and said, “Oh I feel terrible.”  
“Considering you have alcohol poisoning you should.”  
“Ms. Sapphire?” Zuko coughed and his voice was very hoarse. “What time is it?”  
“It’s 6am.”  
“SIX! I have to get ready.” Zuko quickly got to his feet gripping his forehead. Only to throw up on yet another spot on the carpet. This was getting ridiculous. At this rate he was going to throw up in every room of the house and Katara would be the one who had to clean it.   
“You aren’t going anywhere. You’re sick. You need to get the alcohol out of your system.” Katara said in an authoritative tone  
“You DO NOT tell me what to do. I---“Zuko started coughing once again. “I am-----“  
Zuko gripped his stomach and vomited for a third time. He must have really over did it last night. Katara looked around the room again. How did a bra even end up on the chandelier in the dining room?  
“You are a man who needs to go upstairs and rest.” Katara helped Zuko up to his room. Once he was settled in bed she brought him 3 aspirin and a large glass of water.  
“Drink all of it. Take the aspirin too. I’ll bring you food later.”  
“I hope that you’re still cleaning my home today. It’s what I pay you for Ms. Sapphire. Today is no exception” Zuko said in a shrill voice. Katara only glared at him and moved the trash can next to his bed for precaution.  
Only man on Earth who could be sick and still demand you to do something. Katara’s first role of business was to clean the various piles of vomit out of the carpet. This was disgusting! Plus, the whole house smelled like old pizza and vodka. Smelled just like a college party in here if Katara remember poor college parties correctly. She specifically remembered pulling Jet out of many of them.   
After scrubbing the carpet, the stains came out. She put carpet deodorizer down to mask the smell. Now she was on to food. Katara remember when Sokka and she were sick their Gran Gran made them homemade chicken soup. She remembered the smell of fresh chicken broth and steamed vegetables well. Katara began by finding the ingredients: garlic, parsley, chicken, egg noodles, carrots, onion, and celery. While the soup cooked she worked on collecting the trash, pizza boxes, and questionable underwear in a garbage can. It still smelled like a college party, but at least it didn’t look like one anymore. In an hour Katara had a pot of healing soup for Zuko. She ladled it into a bowl and carried it up to him, along with another glass of water. Zuko was sitting up in the bed scrolling on his tablet. Katara could see that the water cup was empty, which was good. He needed all the water he could get.  
Katara placed the bowl in front of Zuko. He eyed it completely confused.  
“What’s this?”  
“It’s chicken noodle soup. My Gran Gran said it’s as good any healing elixir.”  
“I only eat egg whites in the morning. You’re very aware of this fact. I don’t want it.” Zuko pushed the bowl away and went back to his tablet.  
Zuko pushed the bowl away like it had a dead rat in it or something. Katara was somewhat struggling to remain nice. At least he sounded way better than when he first woke up he was well enough to be exceptionally rude to the person who was taking care of him.  
Katara spoke in a caring tone, “Come on, you need something in your stomach heavier. It’ll help.” She pushed the bowl back closer to him. She felt like she was talking to a four year old with a stomach ache. And like most four year olds Zuko was very resistant to her advice.  
“I know you think you’re some omnipotent super woman who knows best for me, but you aren’t. You aren’t my mother. So take your soup and take yourself out of my room and continue scrubbing the dust from me floors Ms. Sapphire.”  
Zuko’s words were very cutting to her. How could he just dismiss her like that when she had been nothing but nice to him? It wasn’t fair of him to still treat her like she was just his lackey.  
“Listen, I don’t know what’s got you in such an awful mood but you won’t talk to me like that. I made you homemade soup, I have been bringing you water, I made sure you were comfortable in your bed, I even scrubbed your disgusting vomit! I don’t deserve to be treated like this.” Katara yelled, completely fed up with Zuko’s ungrateful attitude.  
“Well I’m sorry Ms. Sapphire, all of the things you listed fit under the category of doing your job! I pay you more than enough money so if I wanted to vomit in every room in this house you would clean it up! I give the orders not YOU.”  
“You know when I saw you with Maya I thought: ‘Hey maybe this guy isn’t the reckless, disrespectful, womanizer everyone thinks he is.’ But you have proven to me that you are the VERY same man that I saw on the TV last night. I’ll be leaving now and not coming back!”   
Katara turned around to storm out of the room. Zuko got up and caught her by the arm.   
“Ms. Sapphire! Wait! Don’t leave.” Zuko ran after her, seeming genuine. “I apologize. I apologize for being a less than amazing boss. I, I like you here.”  
He liked her working for him? Well he certainly was awful at showing it. She’d hate to see how he treated people he hated.  
“And why should I stay? You have treated me like a second hand person since day one!”  
“To be completely honest Ms. Sapphire, I don’t have many true friends. I mean everyone wants to be my friend for my money or my name but no one has ever been as honest with me as you just were. You’re the only employee I’ve ever had to even critique me. I need someone like you that lets me know when I’m wrong. I have to learn how to communicate more effectively with people. As far as taking care of me today, you have done more for me today than my own sister would ever do. She would never even step near my vomit. You’ve certainly proved yourself to be a loyal, passionate employee even when you don’t want to be. Plus to be frank, I hate cleaning toilets.”  
“You want to be my friend? Friends don’t scrub each other’s bathrooms.”  
“I shouldn’t be taking my personal issues out on you. That’s highly inappropriate. I’m sorry, just don’t leave. I don’t know the first thing about washing dishes. I’ll even eat your weird smelling soup.”  
“My Gran Gran’s soup IS NOT weird smelling.”  
“It smells like seaweed and cough syrup.”  
Katara let out a disapproving sigh. For once Zuko sounded like he actually cared about what another human being felt. Maybe they could be friends or at least have a slightly more pleasant relationship. Katara didn’t hate him for say, she was just frustrated with him. Katara watched absent mindedly as Zuko put a spoonful of soup to his mouth and ate it. He was trying. She had to try too.  
“I meant what I said about you being a good worker last week. However, you are not a good cook. I’m still waiting on my egg whites Ms. Sapphire. Don’t keep me waiting any longer.” Zuko reverted back to his same dead pan tone that seemed to dig under Katara’s skin more than it should.  
Ass hole! This friend thing was definitely going to take a while to develop.  
~//~  
Zuko laid in bed searching the internet on his Tablet. Last night, from all the stories it seemed like he was a complete and total wreck. Zuko was ashamed. He broke four years of sobriety. This was humiliating and Mai was definitely going to use this against him. He only wanted to feel better feel less defeated. He had ended up backsliding into a place he thought he had grown out of. A picture came up of him receiving a suggestive lap dance from a women, while he was pouring beer on her.  
“Oh Maya I’m so sorry.” Zuko whispered in a remorseful voice. Tears ran down his face. There was no way he could ever be sorry enough to make this up to her.  
Zuko’s phone went off. It was a text message from the person he least wanted to see.  
Ozai Agni: Hello son, we need to talk. Please come by the house. Your uncle and I expect to see you. Your recent activities have proven you to be especially disgraceful.   
Zuko’s worst nightmare was about to come true.  
Author’s Note: So what do you guys think? Excited Zuko will stop being a butt face? Excited to see Ozai or Iroh? Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7:  
Zuko was far too nervous about this whole thing. He hadn’t seen his father since he decided to step down from the company at his retirement party. That was almost a year ago. It had been a year since he late saw his Uncle Iroh as well, but it wasn’t out of malice. Running the company kept him extremely busy.  
Here it was, Zuko’s childhood home. He remembered sitting with mother on the front porch while he read to her. He remembered running around the front yard with Azula playing tag, laughing, and playing like a normal child. That was before everything went terribly wrong in the Agni household. Zuko hesitated to open the door. Regardless, he had to do it.  
“Zuko! How are you Nephew?” Iroh embraced Zuko in a compassionate manner. Iroh had gained a little weight. His belly had grown rounder than Zuko remembered and his beard had gotten grayer and longer. The last time Zuko had saw Iroh he was at least 20 pounds lighter with a fresh, nude face. Zuko always remembered his uncle as the more reasonable one in the family. The only one who had the ability to have compassion in the family, other than his mother.  
“I have been good Uncle.” Zuko hugged back. It felt like Zuko had never left. The hug ended and Iroh led Zuko to the dining room for tea, which was always his drink of choice. Zuko however declined the tea. That was something he and his uncle did not have equal love for. Tea had always tasted like heated leaf juice to Zuko and nothing else.  
“How’s the tea shop going?” Zuko asked to make small talk. Iroh’s face immediately lit up as if he was waiting for Zuko to ask a question about it.  
“The restaurant is going great Nephew. I am planning on opening a second location. People just love my teas so much. I have even expanded to having sushi.” Iroh spoke up very proudly about his restaurant.  
“I’m glad you got out when you did.” Zuko said bluntly. His uncle only responded by sipping his tea.  
Iroh had left the family business, which grew into Agni Incorporated, to pursue his dream of opening a tea shop. Zuko was proud of his uncle even though he hadn’t kept in contact with him. The corruption in the Agni family ran deep and Iroh was lucky he had escaped the wildfire before it consumed him too. Suddenly, Zuko felt the familiar heat on his back that made him uncomfortable. It was the familiar feeling of having his father’s disapproving eye on him.   
“Hello Son.” Ozai said coldly. Zuko could never forget those hateful amber eyes, they looked just like his. His father’s long black hair was pulled into a low ponytail. His beard looked well cared for and he was dressed in an all red Armani suit with gold accents on the sleeves and collar. His father was exceptionally excessive in his dress as always. Ozai sat down at the table and Zuko felt like a black cloud had immediately descended upon the room.   
“Father.” Zuko muttered in a low voice.   
“Would you like some tea Brother? Tea is always a good way to have a calm and soothing mood.” Iroh asked trying to lighten the mood.  
“No thank you Iroh. Even your tea can’t save my disgrace of a son from his embarrassment.” Ozai’s words cut like a knife to Zuko’s ego. To think Zuko actually thought coming here was going to solve something. His father hadn’t changed at all.  
“Let’s just get on with this Father. We can save the pleasant formalities. We both know why I’m here.” Zuko was determined to get the conversation over with. He looked his father directly in the eye. He was not going to continue to be afraid of him anymore.  
“The media has seemed to uncover videos and photos of you acting like an immoral playboy. The behavior displayed in the video was repulsive. We got you all of that treatment for you to waste it on a night full of two dollar whores. Explain yourself.”  
“I know what I did was inexcusable Father. I was extremely upset. I lost Maya in a custody battle with Mai yesterday. I didn’t want to think anymore so I turned to the only quick fix I knew: alcohol. I know I broke my sobriety and the image I projected to the world last night was less than reflective of the image our family needs.”  
“Oh Nephew, did you really think you were setting a good example for your daughter?”  
“He doesn’t deserve his daughter if he is going to use his free time to guzzle down alcohol. He has failed his daughter and he has failed this family like he always does. To think I gave you the company thinking you could ever amount to anything successful in life.”   
Suddenly Zuko felt like he was four years old getting scolded for crying when he fell and scraped his knee. He was a failure at four for showing his emotion and he was a failure now at it. No amount of alcohol could ever mask the pain he felt anymore. He finally needed to express himself to his father otherwise he would never be able to move on with his life, never be able to love someone, never be able to open up to anyone, and never be able to be happy.  
“Ozai, you do not have to be so harsh to your son. How do you think your anger will bring growth to the situation?” Iroh spoke candidly.   
“No Uncle, I’m done being afraid of him. Don’t you dare say anything about my daughter and my parenting when you weren’t exactly father of the year!”   
Ozai started laughing. He obviously thought Zuko was joke. That just made Zuko feel even more aggravated.  
“Blame me for your negligence to never be an acceptable son to me. You do not deserve the Agni name and never did. Be a man for once in your life and have an achievement that actually doesn’t disgust me.”  
“Need I remind you that I am running the company? A company which I have expanded and that just made the Fortune 500 list, something you have never done in all your years as CEO. And I HAVE made an achievement. Maya, your granddaughter, is my greatest success and if I know any better I will NEVER treat her like you treated me.”  
“I treated you like the vermin you are! Ever since you were a little boy you have been a disappointment. Always crying and complaining, then when you become a teenager you decided to lash out. If it wasn’t alcohol, it was you being caught in bed with another women. I told you to not sleep with that wretched girl. I told you to make her get an abortion. You didn’t listen to me and now you have an inbred child with a whore for a mother. None of this is my fault. All of this, including your abhorrent behavior last night is every bit of your burden.”  
Zuko jumped to his feet immediately, enraged, and ready to blow. He tackled Ozai and caused him to fall to ground. He gripped his father by the collar of his shirt and pressed him up against the wall. Zuko was breathing hard and his eyes were filled with hate and rage. Zuko was seeing pure red.  
“NEPHEW STOP!”  
Zuko only proceeded to press his unbothered Father harder against the wall.  
“You listen and you listen well. If you ever call the mother of my child a whore again I will personally beat you until you will never walk again. If you ever so much as mention my child’s name from your vile mouth I will kill you where you fucking stand. I will kill you! Do you understand me?”  
“Nephew!” Iroh’s concerned voice snapped Zuko back to reality. He quickly dropped his father back on the ground. Zuko leaned over the table to catch his breath.   
“Well look at you finally acting like a man. Although you have to work on making your threats… more convincing.” Ozai got up from the floor and dusted his suit off while laughing. He didn’t even seem bothered that his son had threatened to kill him.   
“You took me to a place I never wanted to go! Every reason I’m as messed up as I am now is because of you! Because of you I don’t know how to love. Because of you I can’t communicate or connect with people. You traumatized me! If you don’t at least claim that you did that to me, you aren’t much of a man either. I am truly working on becoming a better man than you ever can wish to be. I claimed the fact that I have an alcohol problem. I claimed the fact that I have mistreated women. I own the fact that I am currently an embarrassment to myself and my family, but how can you not own up to the fact that you burned your own son?”  
~//~  
Zuko remembered it clearly. It was cold and raining outside, on that day. He was seven years old. The thunder boomed through the house like a menacing laugh. Zuko came in from the rain from school. His driver had neglected to bring an umbrella so all Zuko wanted to do was to change. He heard an argument in the kitchen. His mother and father were fighting like they always were. The smell of hot chicken and rice filled Zuko’s nose.  
“You want to leave me Ursa! You can go ahead and leave, but don’t take any of MY money with you. I grew bored of you anyway. A wife that doesn’t properly satisfy his husband doesn’t deserve anything from her husband.” Ozai’s voice was loud and frightening. To a seven year old Ozai sounded like Satan in human form. Zuko usually stayed in his room when they were fighting, but he was curious this time. He stood by the kitchen door, peeking his head out.  
“I am taking the kids with me and you are going to give me money. I can’t take your abuse anymore. You have talked to me like a dog and hit me for the last time. How am I supposed to raise the children when you threaten to clean out all of the accounts?! You’re a monster. What kind of man abandons his children?”  
“The only thing you’re leaving the marriage with is yourself. You had nothing when I met you and you will have nothing when you leave. Now finish cooking dinner. At least do ONE duty properly.”  
“No! I can’t do this anymore!”  
“What did you say Ursa? How dare you defy me?”  
Zuko was shaking. Ozai had his mother by the neck. He was choking her and shaking her hard. She could barely scream for Ozai cutting of her air flow.   
“STOOOOOP” Zuko yelled stepping into the kitchen. Ozai looked like a giant in front of him. He was so scared.  
“Look at your precious boy Ursa,” Ozai threw Ursa to the floor effortlessly. She was gasping for air as Ozai stepped towards young Zuko. “You want to see what you make me do Ursa?”  
Ozai grabbed Zuko by his neck and dragged him across the kitchen floor over to the stove.  
“OZAI! NO!”  
“You want to leave me?! Okay, this is the only way you’ll leave me.” Ozai turned the eye of stove on high and lifted Zuko up so his face was close to the fire.  
“Dad. Stop. Please. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Don’t hurt me. Please. No.” Zuko was crying and frantic. His heart was beating so fast he could barely breathe.  
“NOOOOOOOO” Ursa yelled crying. She got up and tried to pull Zuko out of his hands. Ozai only slapped Ursa with his back hand so she fell to the floor.  
“This is the punishment. NO ONE dares to disobey me.” Ozai put Zuko’s face directly into the fire. He let out a blood curdling scream. The pain was surreal. It felt like his whole body was melting.  
“YOU BASTARD!!! I’LL KILL YOU!” Ursa yelled, tears falling down her face in large globs.  
All Zuko could remember was hearing his mother’s voice and the feeling of unbelievable pain.  
~//~  
23 surgeries later, including plastic surgery, and a month in the burn unit and Zuko looked normal. There was still a faint outline if you looked close around his eye and sometimes Zuko’s vision out of that eye was blurry. Sometime his eye even throbbed, but the doctors said he was lucky to even have partial vision from that eye. He didn’t feel lucky though. He carried the shame with him every day.  
“Let that go and move on with your life. I paid for all the surgery to have you looking like a normal person again. You should be thankful I burned you. I taught you a valuable lesson about respect that day!”  
“No! You taught me to fear you. Fear and respect aren’t the same thing. I’m glad I know the difference now so I can finally have healthy relationships. I’m done being afraid of you! I’m done trying to live up to your standards! And I’m done being afraid of people loving me. I am going to live my life with you out of it!” Zuko spoke with conviction. “I’ll raise my daughter and be the best father you never were. I’ll fall in love with a beautiful woman of my choosing and for once in my life be genuine and honest with her. I’ll run the company and take it in the direction that I want. Last night was a setback but I am in no way a failure. I made a mistake and I will spend every moment trying to prove to people that I’m not that man they saw on their television screens. You’re the real failure and I hope there is a special place in hell for people like you.”  
Zuko stormed out of father’s house. He wanted to never come back again. He was so proud of himself for finally speaking his mind to father. As Zuko opened the door to his car Iroh came running out to him.  
“I know you’re going to ask me to try with Ozai but I’m not. I meant every bit of what I said to him. As far as I’m concerned I’m not his son.”   
“No Nephew. I’m happy you finally emancipated yourself from your pain. You can finally begin your true journey as a man.” Iroh smiled at his nephew, truly happy for him  
“Thank you Uncle. I will be seeing you again.” Zuko meant it. His Uncle seemed to be the only positive male figure in his life.  
As Zuko drove off from his childhood home he hoped to leave his old wounds and pain behind. He was ready to let go of the dark, negative energy in his life. He was ready to step forward. He was going to be an amazing father, going to run an amazing company, going to find an amazing woman and never have to doubt that she loved him. He was going to pay atonement to all the people who he had hurt and prove to the media and the public that he was becoming a new man. Life was far too short to still carry regrets. The new Zuko wanted to achieve peace of mind with no form of regret in sight.  
Author’s Note: This was a rather emotional chapter. What do you guys think, do you believe Zuko will change? Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8:  
Katara had arrived to Zuko’s estate early that morning. Actually eager to get to work. She needed this money to get her own apartment and finally move out from her father’s house. Her dad doesn’t even allow his 24 year old daughter to bring a guy to the front door. She needed some sort privacy. Though she appreciated her dad letting her stay with her while she was looking for a new job and trying to pay off her student loans, but it was right about time Katara got her own space. Working in a rich guy’s house everyday certainly didn’t help.  
Speaking of a certain rich guy he proved himself to be in particularly good mood today. Katara couldn’t help but feel invigorated to work by the positive energy Zuko was giving off.  
“Good Morning Ms. Sapphire. How are you?” Zuko asked in an inviting tone that was rather peculiar for him. Look at him actually caring about how well being! He really was putting in some effort with this whole “friend” thing.   
“I’m doing well Mr. Agni. Thanks for asking. You’re in a good mood today?” Katara wanted to know what exactly was it that caused Zuko to turn over a new leaf.   
“Yes, although my mood will not spare you from doing all the tasks you usually do. Basic vacuuming in addition to cleaning the bathrooms. Also the chandeliers need to be dusted down. I don’t want one speck of dirt on them. I expect an exceptional job today Ms. Sapphire. Please do not disappoint me.” Zuko gave a smirk at Katara and headed upstairs.   
This was a pleasant surprise, Zuko being anything other than angry or void of emotion was refreshing.   
“Yes Mr. Agni. I understand.”  
He WAS getting better with his communication. For once it didn’t seem like he was scolding her like a child or a servant. Katara was happy to see a smile on his face, it seemed like he was really trying.   
Katara was busy standing on a ladder cleaning the stupid, unnecessary crystal chandelier in Zuko’s dining room that probably could substitute for Katara’s who student loan balance. Why did expensive things attract so much dirt? At least she was occupied by Azula when she barged into the house in the tightest dress known to man.  
“ZUZU! Get down here right now!” Azula seemed like she was about to pass out. “Oh hello Help Girl. Where’s my brother?”  
She wasn’t in the mood for correcting Azula today. First she was the maid now she was “the Help Girl”, what was next? Was she going to be called Zuko’s personal slave next? Katara only sucked her teeth and continued what she was doing. She hoped she could at least create a pleasant tone.  
“I believe he’s upstairs Ms. Agni.” Katara continued dusting as Zuko came running downstairs.  
“Azula, what are you doing here? I have to be at the office in an hour.” Zuko was tying his tie and fixing the collar of his shirt, completely confused as to why his sister was here. She could tell he and his sister didn’t exactly see eye to eye.  
“Father told me you threatened to kill him yesterday. Really, ZuZu you’re lucky he doesn’t disown you.”  
“Can we not talk about this now Azula? Don’t you have anything better to do than bother me?”  
“Oh” Azula let out a more than creepy chuckle. “I get it. You don’t want to talk in front of the Help.”  
“Her name is Katara and contrary to popular belief I don’t want my employee hearing about all of my personal life.”  
She liked the sound of Zuko saying her name. It sounded so breathy and intimate. It sounded way better coming from his mouth than anyone else who had ever said it. Katara just kept dusting like none of this was going on.   
“Oh is that your sorry excuse now ZuZu? You just don’t want her to hear anything negative about you because you’re trying to get her into bed with you!”  
“AZULA!”  
“No! I see the way you look at her and don’t act like you weren’t going to be all over her that night at the club. It wouldn’t be the first time you seduced a poor girl. Mai was innocent once before she met you!”   
Katara could almost laugh. Zuko was getting so angry. Azula was only saying this because she knows it agitates him. She knew full well Zuko didn’t want to sleep with her, as entertaining as it was to watch Zuko get all flustered.   
“What do you know about anything that happened at the club that night? You were stone drunk. Don’t speak about things you know nothing about, Azula. Now, it’s time for you to go.” Zuko rushed her out the door and slammed it behind him. He then let out a loud groan. He seemed extremely frustrated. He startled Katara when he slammed his fist into the wall, causing her to stumble off the ladder. She hit the ground with a soft groan, the ladder came tumbling down after her.  
“Katara!” Zuko shouted running over. He leaned down over Katara and cradled her in his arms.   
“Are you okay?” He whispered in a low voice.  
Katara was fine but having Zuko’s golden eyes piercing into her was distracting. His body was so warm and she could feel his warm breath on her neck. She felt her face getting really hot. Suddenly she forgot how to talk. The way his muscles were flexing under his white button down shirt left nothing to the imagination.  
“Katara.” He said softly again. Him saying her name like that certainly wasn’t helping her heart beat any slower. In this moment Katara suddenly understood why all the women fell for Zuko. He was absolutely gorgeous. She could feel herself blushing.  
“Um, yea I’m fine Mr. Agni. Thanks ha. I’m just so clumsy.” Katara awkward laughed it off as she sat up. Now she and Zuko were face to face, lips just barely touching. There was dead silence between the two of them as they stared at each other. Katara thought the silence and suspense would kill her.  
“Um Ms. Sapphire.”  
“Yes, Zuko?” She said in an amorous tone.  
“If you aren’t hurt, I have to get to work now. Try not to hurt yourself again, okay?” Zuko got up and quickly walked away.   
“I have to get these ridiculous thoughts out of my mind and get back to work. He’s just my boss.” Katara said to herself.  
~//~  
Zuko came at nine that night. He looked exhausted. He unbuttoned his suit jacket, threw down his briefcase, and collapsed on his couch. Katara was packing up her things downstairs and was about to say good night when Zuko’s phone rang. She decided to wait until after his conversation was over, figuring it would be rude of her to leave without saying goodbye. His face lit up immediately. Katara could take a guess at who was on the other line.  
“Hi Maya! I miss you too Gorgeous. You lost another tooth! Well the tooth fairy has to pay you some big money tonight right. Huh? You want to go swimming again this weekend and get ice cream? Well I’m sure you and I can make that happen. Of course Ms. Katara can come. Okay, okay, okay. I’ll let you talk to her.” Zuko handed her the phone with a large grin on his face.   
“Hello? Maya.”  
“MS. KATARA!” Maya sounded beyond excited to hear from her. “I miss you. I had fun with swimming with you and Daddy.”  
“I had fun with you too.”  
“Daddy said we can go out for ice cream! I’m inviting you too. Daddy’s no fun without you!”  
Katara laughed, she was honored that Maya wanted to spend time with her. Maya was absolutely infectious with her level of adorable.  
“I’m sure your Dad will let me come along Maya. I’m going to give the phone back to Daddy now.”  
“Wait Ms. Katara!”  
“Yes, Maya?”  
“I wanted you to know that I really like you and I think you’re very pretty and I want you to meet my turtle.”  
“Thank you Maya, I like you too. I look forward to seeing you and your turtle this weekend. Good bye.”  
She handed the phone back to Zuko, who looked ecstatic to have gotten the phone back.  
“Good Night My Angel. I love you more than the sun rise.” Zuko hung up the phone  
“You’re a great father, Zuko. No matter what the media says no one can take that away from you.”  
“Thanks. No one would ever believe I had a seven year old even if I did a personal interview with her beside me tonight. Maya really likes you, you know. I’m sorry if I forced her on you.”  
“No, no it’s fine. I’d be more worried if she didn’t like me. It’s my job to make Maya feel comfortable here. It’s no problem at all Mr. Agni, well I have to get home. I’ll be late for my bus. Good night Mr. Agni.”  
“Good night Ms. Sapphire. Try not to fall on your way out.” Zuko said smirking at her.  
For some reason Zuko’s smirk was a nice ending to her long day at work. She hoped she wasn’t getting in too deep with Zuko’s daughter. Katara really enjoyed Maya and thought she was a wonderful little girl, yet she didn’t want to have Maya get attached to her. This job wasn’t going to last forever, it was only here until Katara needed it. Zuko was acting far too nice and that whole thing with Azula today? She was just waiting for him to blow or for him to go back to the Zuko she had first met. She did wonder what the big fight with his father was actually about. What would drive a man to threaten to kill their own father?  
~//~  
Katara had just gotten out of the shower, bowing drying her brown curls when she got a message from her phone.   
Toph: So I met a guy you could be interested in. He’s tall and nice and has big gray puppy dog eyes. Totally your type.  
Katara sighed. What was up with everyone playing matchmaker with her nonexistent love life? She didn’t need a boyfriend. Katara was perfectly fine with being in an exclusive relationship with her bed and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Katara typed back.  
Katara: I don’t need a boy Toph. I work way too much.  
Toph: That’s code for I have a hopeless crush on my boss and need to get out more.  
Katara: I do not have a crush on him. He’s just not what I expected.   
Toph: ABORT MISSION SUGAR QUEEN. Stay away from the fire.  
Katara: I am NOT in the fire.  
Toph: Yea, yea. All the more reason to go on date with this guy so you can have a break from the Zuko wet dreams. I promise he is hot.  
Katara: Shut up Toph. Do I know him?  
Toph: Um, perhaps, maybe, somewhat. I already gave him your number soooooo…  
Katara: TOPH!  
Toph: I may or may not have given your number to Lame Aang from high school when I ran into him at the gym the other day. He said he had a bit of a crush on you in high school and the opportunity presented itself so I thought I’d be great for you to reconnect.  
Katara: WTF?! Why would I want to reconnect with the dorky guy that stalked me all through high school?  
Toph: I promise he is not as boring as he was before. And he didn’t stalk you he just happened to show up outside out of all your classes…everyday…for four years.  
Katara: Tell him I don’t want to see him.  
Toph: Ummmmm see too late. I kind of told him you’d go out with him tomorrow and he’d pick you up tomorrow at 3.   
Katara: Toph! This my only weekday off! What if I wanted to, idk, REST AND RELAX?!  
Toph: Yea I know. Sorry. Just try to go out with him. It’ll be good for you to get away from his Royal Highness for a while.   
Katara slammed her phone down. She was not excited about hanging out with Lame Aang tomorrow. He was a total nerd in high school. He was absolutely obsessed with airplanes and flying, always talking nonsense about designing a special air glider one day. Katara had tried to avoid him but there he was outside of every single one of her classes like a bad shadow. This couldn’t have possibly been a good idea. Even if she did like Zuko there was no way that Lame Aang could ever measure up to Zuko. Katara buried her face in her pillow, dreading tomorrow epically.   
Author’s Note: I was not going to originally post a chapter today but I decided to do it anyway. I have a question for you readers: Do you like my current update schedule or would you like to see it change? It only takes me two minutes out the day to post a chapter so a change in schedule doesn’t affect me too much. Anyway, we got some Maya this chapter, also a sort of kind of Zutara moment. You guys think she’s growing too attached to Katara? You guys like the secondary characters like Toph and Azula? Finally, Aang AKA Lame Aang will be introduced next chapter. I’m excited for you guys to meet him. I promise he won’t be TOO Lame. ~Brie


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
Katara was fast asleep in her bed when suddenly she felt like rays of light were attacking her face. Katara only responded by burying herself under her covers, only to have them yanked from her and thrown on the floor.   
“Get up Sweetness! It is 1:30 and we need to whip you into a super, hot sex kitten for Aang!”  
Who else could it possibly be with a statement like that but Toph? No one else would possibly be this blatantly loud when someone was obviously enjoying their sleep other than her. Katara rolled over and groaned, trying to cover her head with a pillow. She needed this sleep. The 12 hour days were killing her body, but at least she’d have her own apartment soon.  
“GET UP YOU BUM!” Toph barked throwing water on her. Katara yelped at the sudden change in temperature. That water was cold and she didn’t want to go on a stupid date with Lame Aang.  
“Katara, if you don’t get up next I’ll cut off some of your hair. You lay there all you want but I’m sure you’ll love the asymmetrical look.”  
Toph was relentless; something Katara both loved and hated Toph for. Katara let out an annoyed sigh and finally rolled herself out of bed. There was drool on face, her curls were in a messy bun, she was wearing an oversized tee shirt with pajama shorts, she had a relentless crick in her neck, and she was extremely cranky. Hardly date material.   
“Who even let you in my house?”  
“Pst, please Katara I let myself in. You know I was a master lock picker when I was in juvie.”   
Toph wasn’t a criminal for say but she did have a rough past. She ran away from home when she was only 13 and lived on the streets. She did what she needed to do to survive, including stealing anything that could benefit her: cars, food, jewelry, credit cards, even wallets and money. Toph was the only high school freshman who would drive your car one day then help you break into a car dealership the next. She moved in and out of group homes, which Katara didn’t know until she got arrested for theft and possession of a stolen vehicle their freshman year of high school. Katara had no idea Toph was homeless, but she knew something was up when she was driving around with a new BMW. By 14 she became a ward of the state and was serving her time with 90 days in a juvenile detention center, 500 hours of community service, and she was then put in the care of a new family and put on 2 years of probation with house arrest. She could go to school and that was about it. Her adoptive parents were two hard working parents who gave Toph the discipline she needed. When it was finally time to graduate high school Toph was an entirely new person, although she still kept her abrasive ways. Toph was still a little rough around edges though. She could out drink any man in a drinking competition and she was a self-proclaimed “party animal”. Katara loved her just the same. She was happy her friend had changed for that better.  
“I should call your Probation Officer and tell him you illegally broke into my home, harassed me and assaulted me with scissors and strange liquids.”  
“Please Randy is probably dying to hear from me after all these years.”  
“Randy?”  
“Listen, you get put on probation enough times you really get to know your PO. That’s not the point Katara. Don’t try to distract me from why I broke in in the first place. Now let’s get you in a slutty dress!” Toph pulled Katara out of her bed and over to her closet. The only slutty thing Katara wanted to do today was eat hot wings and pizza in one sitting then not regret it later.   
“Again Toph, breaking and entry illegal.” Katara put emphasis on illegal.   
“Again Sweetness, your legs being unshaven…. DEFINITELY illegal.”  
“Hey! Don’t talk about my legs! I haven’t felt like shaving okay?”   
Toph opened Katara’s closet and began to work magic.  
~//~  
By the time Toph was done Katara was wearing a skin tight black dress that stopped two inches above her neck with a deep V-neck opening in the front. When she said Toph had helped her get dress it was mostly Toph throwing clothes at her and then kicking her until she got dressed or did what she said. Toph forced her to put on her five inch black stiletto heels because black Ugg boots were just not sexy, according to Toph. Katara had straightened her hair then curled it so she had big, full ringlets of curls bouncing around. Next, she put on foundation and her red matte lipstick. Toph had officially declared Katara extremely fuckable, by male standards anyway.  
“Isn’t this going to give off the wrong idea? What are you trying to do? Get me laid?” Katara said as she examined herself in the mirror. This dress showed off all her curves and left nothing left to the imagination. She usually never dressed like this.  
“Oh Kat you desperately need to get some. You haven’t been with anyone since Jet so I know you’re dying from a dry spell. Besides it isn’t the dress that’s doing most of the work. Your tits and ass are HUGE Katara.”  
“TOPH!” Katara could only turn red in the face. She was so uncomfortable, but what could she expect from the bluntest girl that ever walked this earth. This was not the conversation she wanted to have when she was about to go on the most undesirable date she could ever think of. Yes, it was true she hadn’t been with anyone else since she broke up with Jet, but Toph didn’t need to make it seem like her libido was the Sahara Desert or something. She had perfectly healthy physical attractions. There was that guy at the store and the mailman and Zuko and the guy from High School Musical and her odd lesbian crush on Sarah Michelle Gellar. Of course they were people who she only had physical attraction too and were totally unobtainable, but she could dream couldn’t she!   
Katara’s phone started vibrating, much to her disappointment. Aang sent her text telling her he was five minutes away.  
“You gave him my address too!” Katara yelled surprised and slightly outraged   
Toph shrugged and said, “He has to know where to pick up from doesn’t he?”  
Katara only glared. Toph really had this whole thing planned out. It was like she was offering Katara up to Lame Aang like a lamb to the slaughter. Speak of the devil, right on time. Exactly five minutes later Aang told her he was outside.   
“I guess I’ll be off to the worst date in the history of all dates.”   
“Take your hot self-down there and make that man fall in love with you. Seriously, just go have fun Katara. You don’t get to do that too often. You need fun way more than you need a pen------”  
Before she could even hear the end of that weird statement Katara cut her off, “Bye Toph.”   
~//~  
Katara made her way outside, only imagining what Toph was going to be doing in her house all alone while she was out. Her money was on eating all of her food and drinking several of her dad’s beers. She’d deal with that when she came back from this horribly fated date. When Katara got outside all she saw was a guy who was 6”5’ and bald. He had a brown goatee and grey eyes. The man had muscles which Katara could clearly see through his tight, yellow sweater. The dude was ripped with broad shoulders, buff arms, a full chest, and he probably had a nice six pack under there too and he had tattoos of three swirls in a triangle pattern on his neck. He leaned up against a burnt sienna orange Hummer jeep. Katara thought she was going to bust her ass in her shoes staring so hard. She stood on her front porch completely astonished by who she was looking at.  
Oh, no he was looking at her and smiling. He was walking up to her. What?  
“Hello, Katara. It’s nice to see you.”  
Oh my God! This hot guy was Aang…   
“LAME AANG!”  
Holy shit! This super attractive man was Lame Aang who used to be the same lanky, little kid that followed her around in high school. She couldn’t believe it. Toph wasn’t lying, he was completely hot.   
Aang scratched the back of his head and smirked, “Well ouch. I wasn’t THAT lame and annoying in high school was I?”  
“No, no you just look A LOT better. You actually have muscles now. I mean, you, you changed…surprisingly.” Katara was completely flustered and nervous and utterly embarrassed that she said that out loud. Great job, Katara.   
“Well, you haven’t changed a bit. You look absolutely beautiful Katara.”  
Katara was smiling like a Cheshire Cat. Her cheeks were already hurting from smiling so hard. Could he tell this was her first date in a while? They hadn’t even left her front porch and she was already falling all over herself.   
“Sooo, you ready to go?” Aang asked as Katara was completely zoned out. Aang walked Katara to the car and opened the door for her. Once they were on the road Katara didn’t know what to say. Obviously so many things had changed from high school, but where was she supposed to start?  
“So what did you do after high school? I know you got into quite a few colleges.” Aang said staring at the road.   
“I got a degree in counseling. I want to be a child therapist, but right now I’m stuck cleaning houses until the right job comes along.”  
“That’s awesome Katara. Helping kids is a great thing to want to do. You always were so motherly in high school. Always having a long winded speech for everyone. I remember when you lectured Hahn for 10 minutes because he bumped into you and didn’t say excuse me.” Aang said chuckling.  
“Hey! I am not still motherly!” Katara said that and immediately thought of Maya. She could lie to him all she wanted, but she couldn’t lie to herself.  
“Ha really. You know, I’m surprised you aren’t married and being an actual mother or something already. It seems like everyone in our class got married early. Remember Onji? She has two kids and just got engaged a month ago. It’s insane.”  
Katara was more surprised that Aang didn’t have a girlfriend. After all these years, was he waiting to see her again? This was crazy.  
“Um so, what are doing today? Are we going to eat or something?” Katara was curious as to where they were going. They had been on the road for quite some time. Now she was feeling anxious.  
“You really think I’d take my old high school crush out to do something any other guy can take her to do? We’re going air gliding.”  
“Air gliding? As in hang gliding 2000 feet above the ground? And how exactly did you arrange this? Don’t you have to be trained to do that?”  
“Toph didn’t tell you? I designed the Air Glider Delta. It basically revolutionized hang gliding, of course I didn’t know that at the time. I made a glider that was more light weight and durable so anyone could pick it up and use it. Because of my innovations anyone now can soar like a hawk. Can’t believe Toph didn’t mention that to you.”  
“Holy Shit! YOU created that. No, Toph conveniently left that out. That’s, that’s amazing Aang. You must be so proud of that accomplishment.”  
“It isn’t about bragging to me. I’ve always been fascinated with the wind and the air. I liked the way the breeze blew through my hair and I just wanted to be, I don’t know, one with the element I guess. I know I looked crazy in high school always going on and on about flying without a plane or helicopter, but when I got to college I realized it wasn’t for me. I dropped out of college and made a prototype glider at home. I used it to see if flight can be achieved just with the human body and a little wind and it was. When I started designing more of the things I had no idea it was going to be such a success.”  
Not only was he attractive, he was a genius. No trained engineer could push the human limits of flight like Aang did just from his home. He was certainly impressive and he probably had enough money by now to retire at 23 and be set for life. Why couldn’t Katara design some awesome new invention? Aang made it seem so easy.   
She couldn’t believe she was about to go Air Gliding with the man who invented it. This was absolutely unbelievable right now. She needed to remind herself to thank Toph later for this once in a life time opportunity.  
“Well we’re here.” The car came to a stop. Aang unbuckled his seatbelt, got out, and held open the door for Katara. They were outside in a large open, green field. The sun was shining with no clouds in sight and there was a slight breeze blowing. It was beautiful, but if Katara knew she would’ve had to walk up a hill she would’ve worn more comfortable shoes and a longer dress. Aang was so kind as to carry her on his back so she wouldn’t mess up her shoes. And oh did he have such a nice back.  
Once at the top of the hill Katara saw a wooden box sitting out. Aang put her down and open the box, pulling out two, long poles. He handed Katara one and she looked at it confused.  
“Um Aang this is just a long, wooden pole. What am I supposed to do with this?”   
Aang only laughed. He obviously knew something she didn’t.  
“Let me demonstrate.” Aang swung the stick above his head in a circle a few times and suddenly wings of the glider flared out. The glider wings were a bright orange color and amazing.  
Katara was smiling from ear to ear, “Oh my God this is amazing!”  
“We aren’t even in the air yet Katara. This is nothing. “Aang picked out more stuff from the box. “I need you to put this on over your dress. I don’t want you hurt.”  
It was a yellow full body suit that zipped in the front. In addition to the suit there was a helmet and a full harness to attach her to the glider. Once she was all hooked in she couldn’t help but be nervous about this whole thing. She was going to be far off the ground, with no protection. What if she fell? What if she hit a tree? What if the glider broke?  
Aang could sense her worried demeanor because he spoke up quickly, “There’s a parachute built into your suit. Just unhook yourself from the glider and it’ll automatically activate. Don’t worry Katara. I’ll be right here next to you the whole time. Just run and jump. That’s it.”  
Aang’s smile gave her so much more reassurance. He grabbed her hand and gave it a soft kiss.   
“Ready? I promise I won’t let your hand go.”  
Katara nodded yes and they both ran together.  
“JUMP!” Aang yelled at her in an encouraging tone. Before she knew it her feet was off the ground and she was flying.  
It was a one of a kind experience. The wind whipping through her hair, the trees, the sky, and Aang next to her. This was perfect. Adrenaline started rushing through her body and she felt completely weightless, taking in the scenery.   
“Whoooooooooa!!!! This is so much fun!!!”   
“Didn’t I tell you?!” Aang said as he sent them into a kick spin then into a loopy loop. Katara was feeling so invigorated she even let Aang’s hand go and started flying on her own.  
“I’ll race you to that tree!” Katara proclaimed laughing.   
“You’re on!” Aang gave a thumbs up. He took off as swift as the wind itself. Nothing could be better than this.  
Almost thirty minutes later Aang gestured for them to go down now. When they landed it was in the middle of a large forest. There were trees and flowers and a lake nearby. Katara unhooked herself from the glider, waiting for Aang to land. Aang landed with a huge gust of wind. Can’t say he’s not good at what he created.  
“Sorry. Had to fly back to the car.” Aang said unhooking himself and putting down a basket. Aang spread out a blanket from them to sit on and put the basket on top.  
“How’d you get there and back so fast when it took 30 minutes to get here?”   
“I told you I revolutionized hang gliding. I just happen to know a few more fun tricks.” Aang said smiling at her. From the basket Aang took out two wine glasses, a bottle of champagne, salad, and some fruit. Aang poured them both glasses of champagne as Katara slipped out of her suit. The breeze felt good on her bare skin.  
“So how’d you like it?” Aang asked eying Katara.  
“It was just lovely Aang. Thanks so much for this. I’ll never forget this day. I don’t regret going out with you for one minute.”  
“Well good because I really want to go out with you again. Although if you ever come close to beating me in a race of air gliding again we’ll have to reevaluate things.”  
For once Katara felt completely at ease and relaxed. This was nice. She could get used to this.  
~//~  
Aang dropped her off later that night after a day filled with talking, laughing, and air gliding. He walked her to her door and truthfully Katara just didn’t want to leave him yet. She wasn’t sure if she was too turned on to not care that she had work in the morning or she just liked talking to Aang that much. Still it was time to say their goodbyes.  
“Good Night Aang.” Katara said in a low, amorous tone. She had never wanted to jump someone’s bones so much in her life. Ask to come in. Ask to come in. This dress is just screaming for you to come in.  
“Good Night Katara.” Aang said in a pleasant tone. He leaned in and much to Katara’s wants and desires he only kissed her on the hand and walked back to the his car.  
Katara sighed and fell back on her bed.   
“Yea. I should definitely thank Toph forever for this.” Katara said to herself.  
“You can thank me now.”  
“AHHHHHHH” Katara screamed. Toph had frightened her. She didn’t even know she was still in the house, let alone her room. She decided to see Katara come in in the dark and not say anything? Classic Toph.   
Katara flicked on the light and there was Toph with her favorite quart of caramel cookie crumb ice cream and a spoon, eating from the container like it was hers. She was also wearing her blue robe and her favorite fuzzy bunny slippers. Well that ruined her mood.  
“Toph! What the hell? You have been waiting for me this whole time!”  
“Well I had to make sure you got home and from the looks of it you look very satisfied. So boxers or briefs? Did he rock your world?”  
“Toph! Leave!” Katara commanded  
“Fine, but you’ll be sharing all the details later.” Toph said making her way to the door.  
“Hey, wait. Give me my ice cream,” Katara snatched the quart from her, “And my clothes!”  
“Um, later Katara!” Toph quickly retorted running off with the robe and her slippers. Katara groaned at Toph’s annoying behavior.   
Never mind that, Toph would give her clothes back later. I’m sure Toph would expect all the not so gritty details in person anyway. Even though her hormones were raging, she was more than satisfied with the night she had with Aang. Unfortunately, it would be back to reality tomorrow at the Agni Estate. His Royal Highness would need his golden crown polished again tomorrow.  
Author’s Note: Sorry guys, Zuko and Maya will be back soon. Don’t hate me. Toph was out here playing grand theft auto in real life lol. I feel like it fits her. I LOVE writing scenes with her. What do you guys think? Thanks for reading. ~Brie


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
Katara came into work at twelve on Saturday. When she arrived Maya was already there and super hyper, running around playing with her dolls. Zuko was in the dining room supervisor Maya.  
“Ms. Katara!!!!!!!” Maya immediately ran up and gave Katara a big hug. Was it even possible to be upset around this girl?  
“Good Morning Maya! How are you today?” Katara asked pushing the young girl’s ebony hair behind her ear.   
“I’m fine. I’m excited for ice cream! Will you play dolls with me Ms. Katara?” Maya questioned, her big golden eyes shining bright.   
“Yes.” Maya pulled Katara over to the living room floor and handed her a blonde haired and blue eyed doll. Maya had a tan male doll in her hand.  
“You be the Mommy and I be the Daddy. Now we work.” Maya bounced her doll around and Katara followed.   
“How old will you be this year Maya?” Katara asked to make conversation as she continue playing house with her doll.  
“Eight. I want a big party with unicorns and princesses.” Maya said showing her teeth. Katara noticed she was missing another tooth in the front.  
“Oh Maya you lost another tooth!” Katara exclaimed. “What do you want for your birthday?”  
Zuko came over and started picking Maya’s toys up from the other side of the living room.   
“I want Mommy and Daddy to be together.” Maya exclaimed. Katara’s eyes widened. She looked at Zuko then back at Maya. Obviously Zuko had heard her because he looked so uncomfortable. From what Katara heard of their past arguments that was never going to happen.  
“Maya, ready for ice cream?” Zuko inquired in a quiet tone. He seemed really distressed at the moment. What Maya said must really have bothered him. I guess it would. How could you possibly explain to your daughter that you and her mother didn’t love each other anymore? Tough pill to swallow for a young girl, but that bridge would be crossed by Zuko later. At the moment Maya was bouncing off the walls.   
“Yay! Yay! Yay!” Maya said giddily, while jumping up and down and clapping her hands. Katara couldn’t help but smile at the extremely happy girl. “Daddy! Can we go now?!”  
“Yes, of course.”  
~//~  
The trio arrived at the ice cream shop at 12:30. The closed sign was on the door. It was completely empty, except for one worker and the windows were covered. Zuko did a firm knock on the door and immediately the door was unlocked and open. Apparently Zuko was such a celebrity that we both had to wear dark sunglasses. According the Zuko the media would blow this entire situation out of proportion. One photograph and Zuko and Katara would be a married couple of 5 years with an adopted daughter. Once inside the shop they stripped of their disguises. As the owner locked the door behind them.  
“Daddy! Why is no one here?” Maya asked curiously  
“I bought out the whole place for you today Maya. You can have whatever you want. You want to have Mr. Goldman show you how to make a sundae?” Zuko replied tapping his daughter on the shoulders. Maya nodded enthusiastically and in seconds she was behind the counter with Mr. Goldman.  
Zuko and Katara took a seat at the many open booths, across from each other. Katara looked down at her phone she had two missed messages. She would check them later when she didn’t have a child to attend to. From her home screen she saw that the messages were from Aang and Toph. The fact that he messaged her the next day after their first date gave Katara hope that he really liked her. She couldn’t wait to see him again. Toph was probably checking her like she usually did. Toph had better brought back her robe though  
“Do you want anything? Maya isn’t the only one that can enjoy herself today.” Zuko stated, peering at Katara.  
“Um no. Thank you though.”  
“What are you trying to watch your weight or something? Share a sundae with me.”  
Well that was slightly rude but she didn’t want to argue with him today. Even he did order her to share a sundae with him. Maya was gleeful enjoy her twenty scoop, massive ice cream sundae by herself in her own separate booth. Zuko and Katara hopped behind the counter and began making their tasty creation.   
“What ice cream do you like? I like pistachio.” Zuko said getting an ice cream boat and a scooper.  
“Ew. Pistachio. Seriously? Nothing beats butter pecan.”  
“I’m allergic to pecans. Try again?”  
“How about classic vanilla?”  
“Fine.” Zuko replied as he scooped two scoops of vanilla into the large bowl.  
“What, are you counting calories? If we are going to eat this we’re going big.” Katara snatched the scoop from Zuko and scooped ten more scoops of ice cream into the bowl.  
“Don’t snatch from me.” Zuko said grabbing her wrist. For a moment time almost stopped. Katara could feel Zuko’s touch through her spine, in the bottom of her feet. Why were his hands so warm? Why was he looking at her so…lecherously? Pull yourself together Katara! You will defeat these dreaded hormones!  
“Ummm so more toppings?” Katara moved her hand. Even then she could still feel the warmth on her wrist.  
“Caramel Sauce and peanuts?”  
“Go for it. Chocolate chips and sprinkles?” Katara suggested.  
“Sounds good to me.”  
By the time they were finished the ice cream dish was heavy. The twosome made their way to the booth behind Maya, placed the sundae in the middle of the table, and began to dig in. Maya had already finished her ice cream and was now prancing around and dancing around the ice cream shop. Katara had to admit Maya’s pirouettes were very graceful. Zuko could have a future ballerina on his hands.  
“All those ballet classes I pay for are paying off.” Zuko said admiring his precious daughter.  
“Mmmm.” Katara moaned, enjoying the tasty treat. She heard Zuko’s let hit under the table and was startled by it. It completely took her out of the guilty pleasure. “Are you okay?” she asked concerned.  
“Yea. I’m fine. Just, just hit my knee.” Zuko scooped up a glob of ice cream and stuffed it in his mouth. “So what do you do? I mean outside of working for me Ms. Sapphire.”  
Well, that was weird.  
“Besides sleeping and watching Buffy I spend time with my family and friends.”  
“Oh I see. Do you have siblings?”  
“One brother named Sokka who likes to make terrible puns and burn the house down when he tries to cook. Suki, his fiancée, seriously needs to block the Food Network.”  
Zuko smiled, “I’m sure I’d rather have your brother than Azula any day of the week. Azula makes me be her wingman when she’s drunk then throws up all over me when I tell her it’s time to leave.”  
“Speaking of Azula what was going on the other day? She seemed really upset.”  
“My father said something I didn’t like about Mai. We aren’t talking. She’s mad.” Zuko delivered at a fast, brief pace.  
“What’s really going on? She said you threatened to kill him?”  
“I’d prefer to not get into it. It’s really none of your business. But what I will say is that despite Mai and I had a tumultuous end to our relationship, I have to respect her as the mother of my daughter and I won’t allow anyone to ever call her out her name.”  
Katara found Zuko’s willingness to defend Mai at any costs as extremely admirable. He had a nice side, Katara was beginning to see.  
“We all have that one crazy ex we love despite everything they did in the past.” Katara had thoughts back to Jet. If he needed her she would help him with anything he needed yet she couldn’t trust him as far as she could throw him.   
“You had a crazy ex too? Really? You don’t seem like the type.”  
“What’s that supposed to be mean Mr. Agni?” Katara didn’t know whether to be offended or to be weirded out that Zuko had put her into a set category already.   
“You seem like the type that likes nice guys, goody two shoes type of guys who worship the very ground you walk on type of guys.”  
Aang immediately popped into her head. He wasn’t THAT perfect. I mean he seemed nice so far but that didn’t mean he was necessarily a nice guy.   
“What’s wrong with a nice guy? Don’t think a woman deserves to be worshipped or something?” Katara had Zuko pegged down a T. He was one of those guys who loved to control his women and had no respect for them at all. Maybe that was why he and Mai didn’t work out, despite Maya.  
“No, but I do believe a woman needs a certain amount of… excitement in her life.” Zuko smirking at her was single handedly the most attractive thing she had seen all day. Katara didn’t know why he didn’t smile more often. She also wondered why he didn’t have his shirt off more often. “Don’t act like a nice guy could possibly satisfy you. It HAS to get boring. Nice guys don’t know the first thing about spontaneity or excitement.”   
“Oh yea and I’m sure YOU know everything about pleasing a woman.” Katara stated sarcastically. Consider he had been with more women than most would be with in a lifetime it was very debatable if he knew the first thing about making a woman happy. His track record with women was terrible and that was just a fact that he couldn’t deny.  
“Well to be completely candid: I haven’t had any complaints as far as pleasuring was concerned. I did get far enough to create a baby after all.”  
Katara’s face was bright red. She couldn’t believe he just openly bragged about his exploits of pleasure. She suddenly felt twice as more awkward as she did before around him. They definitely weren’t talking about the same type of satisfaction. Truthfully Katara needed a little bit of both types of satisfaction right now. She absolutely had to call Aang when she got him. Maybe Aang would prove Zuko’s little theory about nice guys wrong. She hoped.  
“What’s the deal with you and Mai anyway? I overheard you guys arguing. Seems like no amount of pleasuring times could save that relationship.”  
“You share about your ex and I share about mine.” Zuko reached out his hand. Katara shook it in confirmation. “Mai and I have basically grown up together. She was my first love. Her dad was an important investor in Agni Corp, so our parents knew each other. It was Azula’s Sweet 16 and let’s just say we had a great time. After that we started dating publicly and it was great in the beginning. I was in love with her. We were happy together, but I was messed up. I started drinking heavily and probably said some horrible things to Mai. We weren’t being careful and she told me she was three months pregnant on my 17th birthday. She told me that and I didn’t know how to handle it. The drinking increased to everyday and so did the other women. I avoided her for a month. From my father’s ignorant advice I told her to get an abortion, told her I never love her, and told her if she went to tell anyone about the pregnancy we’d fire her dad and sue her family for all they were worth. She broke down said she never wanted to see me again. She looked heartbroken and I felt terrible, but I wanted to only obey my father’s wishes. I wanted joint custody but Mai who felt jilted, petitioned for custody knowing I would lose due to my then recent troubles with the law. We paid her 4.5 million to keep quiet. She took the money but she’s always been cold to me. Deep down I don’t think she’s ever forgiven me and thinks I didn’t want our daughter and like I lied to her. That’s why everything now is the way it is.”  
“Wow. I don’t think my ex story is nearly as rough.”  
“Go for it. Your story will probably be more interesting than mine anyway.”  
“I met Jet in my sophomore year of college. He approached me one day in the quad and asked me out. I said yes, though skeptical of taking a date from a random guy. We hit it off great. He was funny and charming and smart. He was a typical nice guy. We got into a relationship and it lasted three years. He was my first everything and it was blissful until I found out he was sleeping around on me with every girl that had a nice pair of breasts and could lay on her back. Ever since then, I haven’t been the same.”  
“Ms. Sapphire, can I be honest with you?”  
“Yes?”  
“A real man would cater to a woman’s every need and desire, make her feel like she was the only girl in the world for him. He would make love to her every night like it was the last time he would ever see her again. He would empower her when she wanted it and protect her when she needed. He would praise her body like the beautiful fruit it was and enjoy her mind like a rare delicacy. No self-proclaimed Nice Guy is ever going to give a woman the things she needs to thrive. You keep picking ‘Nice Guys’ like Jet who want to idolize you and not love you you’ll never be happy in your love life. While I’m sorry he cheated on you it was only in his ‘Nice Guy’ DNA to find something else new to idolize when the beauty wore off and couldn’t dare to tell you the truth. A ‘Nice Guy’ will lie at any cost to keep up the fantasy. Guys like me, guys with flaws and who’ve made mistakes, we love hard. It may not be the conventional or romantic way, Ms. Sapphire but we would rather entice a women with our humanity than our false sense of humility. We take risks, we’re passionate lovers, and we’ll be damned if we aren’t as honest as possible. There’s no fantasy involved, its raw and open intimacy the whole way through. Stop picking the Nice Guys and pick someone who can handle all the scars and baggage you may come with. I promise you’ll be so much happier in the long run. That’s my honest advice as a man and as your boss Ms. Sapphire.”  
Maybe she should take Zuko’s advice. His words had so much conviction she was in chills when he finally finished. She was seriously considering not going back out with Aang even when she lying in bed that night. Katara just had to know if Aang really was the nice guy.   
Author’s Note: What you guys think? ~Brie


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11:  
Zuko Agni had his sleeping daughter in his arms with her bag slung over his shoulder. He was standing on his ex-girlfriend’s porch to drop his daughter off after a weekend of fun. He rang the doorbell and looked down at her sleeping face. This is all for you Maya, he thought to himself as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Mai opened the door. He was shocked to see her in anything other than a skin tight outfit. She was wearing a long, flowy red Maxi dress that had a sweet heart neck line. Even after all these years of fighting Mai was still breathtaking. Her black hair was pulled into a high bun with a few stray strands hanging over her forehead and those eyes were always the thing that got Zuko. She had beautiful, tawny gold eyes that made Zuko feel electrified when he looked at them. Right now Zuko felt anything but electrified looking at his past lover. He felt the extreme need to repent for everything. He could tell she was tired even behind all the makeup she wore these days. Zuko was tired too and had been for far too long.   
“You can take her upstairs to her room.” Mai said coldly as she let him into her home. Zuko carried Maya upstairs and placed her in her pink canopy bed. He tucked her in and turned out the lights. Then went downstairs to see Mai who was reading a book on the couch.  
“Um so what are you reading?” Zuko awkwardly asked. He wasn’t used to having normal conversations with Mai. In fact, he couldn’t remember the last time they had even had a conversation to begin with.   
“Oh just a book about how to kill my dead beat ex who should be leaving my house right now.” He swore Mai’s glare could kill Superman if she tried hard enough. Normally Zuko would have hit her where it hurts right after that statement, but he decided to take a deep breath and compose himself. Even if being a dead beat severely pissed him off it wasn’t worth a fight.  
Zuko sat on the opposite end of the couch as Mai. Seeing the physical distance between them was worse than actually thinking about all the emptiness which their relationship now consisted of.   
“I told my driver to come back in an hour. Come on Mai, when is the last time we attempted to have a decent conversation together? Maya knows we don’t like each other. What do you think it does to her, knowing the two most important people in her world aren’t even friends?”  
Mai slammed her book shut and slammed it on the coffee table in front her. She finally took the time to really look at Zuko, really look him in eyes for the first time in a long time. In her eyes he saw the brokenness, the pain, and the betrayal all at once. This was definitely going to hurt her, way more than it could ever hurt him.  
“Now you want to think about Maya! Now you want to act like you care! How do you think Maya feels seeing you parading around half naked women, piss drunk? Oh, you didn’t think about that did you Zuko! It’s too late to be daddy now. You weren’t even there for her birth, too busy getting drunk I suppose. That’s MY daughter and you can’t tell me what’s best for her.” Mai clinched her fists in her lap. She obviously angry already and the conversation just started. “I can’t even stand being in the same room with you and now you want to come into my home to talk. Fuck off Zuko.”  
Mai got up and walked away into the kitchen. Zuko followed her.  
“I know you’re upset with me Mai but you won’t talk to me like that. I’m trying to be civil with you so why don’t you go back over there and sit down. Stop acting like a child Mai! Let’s be adults for once!” Zuko commanded in a gruff voice. Damn, well that came off as condescending. His old ways just couldn’t help but bleed right back in.  
“Oh you think I’m just a little upset with you! No Zuko I hate you! Do you have any idea how painful it is to even look at you? You hurt me to the core Zuko, so you can see why I’m not interested in being the least bit civil.” Mai turned her back on Zuko and that to hi felt absolutely awful. Was she really so done with him there was no fixing it, no room to try?  
“Mai, I’m sorry for everything but let me explain. Everything isn’t my fault. Please let’s just talk about this.” Zuko placed his hands on her shoulders, she stiffened under his touch. He could tell Mai was crying without even looking at her. She was sniffling hard. This sent Zuko back to seven years ago when he told her that lie about never loving her. The wound was still festering after all these years.  
“There’s nothing to talk about. I will never forgive you. You don’t want me obviously because for the last 7 years you’ve done nothing but treat me like shit and sleep with other women. You barely even want Maya considering you told me to abort her and I’m still over here in love with you like an idiot. You have no idea how it feels to still love a man who broke your heart! You are poison to me! You have broken me and I’m never going to be the same again.”   
Tears were streaming down Mai’s face. After seven years all of her pain could finally be released. As much as it hurt Zuko to hear it she needed this. Zuko wrapped his arms around her from behind, hoping it would help.   
“Get off me! I hate you! I fucking hate you! Get out of my house!” Mai slapped Zuko away and wiped the tears from her now red face.  
“Mai----“  
“GET THE HELL OUT!” Mai ordered pointing her hand to the door.  
Zuko exited the house. It was raining and his driver wouldn’t be here for another 30 minutes. The rain fell down heavy over him. He deserved this. He deserved all of it.  
“I failed just like I always do.” Zuko said to himself letting the rain fall over him.  
~//~  
Katara was busy in the kitchen cooking. Sunday was the day for family dinner. Her dad, Sokka, Suki, and Gran Gran all got together for a meal and to catch up. Today was Katara’s turn to cook. She made a whole roasted chicken with fingerling potatoes and fresh kale. As she placed the food on the table Sokka and Suki had arrived with Gran Gran right behind them.   
“Hello Katara!” Gran Gran said giving her a big hug and kissing her on the cheek.   
“Hi Gran Gran. You guys sit down. Dad’s in the dining room already.” Katara went back into the kitchen and stirred the kale a little more  
“Katara, can I talk to you?”  
“Yea sure Sokka. What’s up?” Katara was surprised. Sokka actually sounded serious for a change.   
“Suki and I have a little situation.” Sokka winked at her then nudged her shoulder with his elbow.  
“One, don’t ever wink at me again. Two, what are you talking about?” Katara inquired pulling plates from the cabinet above the stove.  
“Katara, we have a LITTLE. SITUATION.” Sokka emphasized.   
Katara still wasn’t getting it. She looked at him extremely confused.   
“Well Katara one day Suki and I were…” Sokka did a gesture with his hands. He made a circle with his index and pointer then with his other hand took his middle finger and stuck it through the hole. Katara quickly covered her eyes like a kid who caught their parents have sex.   
“Gross. You couldn’t have just told me she was pregnant without traumatizing me! So does that mean you’re moving the wedding up?”  
As excited as she was about the new edition to the family the thought of her brother doing THAT was absolutely disgusting. Katara was going to be an aunt. Her brother was going to be a father? She couldn’t imagine him being a serious parent. He would probably be the parent up eating candy in pajamas with his own kids at 1 am. Sokka could barely parent a fish effectively let alone a human being.  
“Keep it down. We have to tell Dad and Gran Gran first but we don’t know how to.”  
“So you want me to mastermind your plan? Just tell him he’s going to be a grandfather tonight. Easy.”  
“We kind of wanted to do something special like a party or something and being that you know several rich guys now I’m sure you can help.”  
“You want me to pimp my boss?”  
“No I want you to pimp your new boyfriend.”  
“BOYFRIEND. Who told you I have a boyfriend?”  
“Toph.”  
“Oh, Toph was so going to die. Help me set the table Future Father.”   
~//~  
After dinner Katara was up in her room with a call from Aang.  
“Hey Beautiful. How was your day?” Aang asked   
“Fine. Found I’m going to be an aunt soon.”  
“Congrats Katara. So I had a meeting today.”  
“Meeting? For?”  
“Well it’s very hard to continue making these gliders by hand without a proper manufactory line. A company put in an offer to purchase my product and distribute it for me. I’m having a meeting with the president of the company tomorrow.”  
“That’s great Aang! So who is the lucky guy who’s endorsing your product?”  
“Zuko Agni. I haven’t heard the nicest things about him personally but his company has an amazing track record in the business world.”  
Katara suddenly started to cough very loudly. What were the odds? Zuko wasn’t the only guy with a company in town. Why did Aang have to do business with her boss, who he couldn’t know is her boss? Well at least this deal would help Aang and possibly make him more money. Still, the thought of them both in the same room would be a hilarious sight. Zuko would probably chew Aang up and spit him out.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Um, yea. Just dust. Ha.”  
“Good so I was thinking we could go white water rafting this weekend. What do you think?”  
“Um, yea but it has to be next Sunday. I have to work on Fridays and Saturdays.”  
“Geez your boss must really live a messy life for you to be working so much.”  
“Oh you have NO idea. But I’ll see you Sunday for sure.”  
“Good. I’ll tell you all about the meeting tomorrow. Have a good night.” Aang quickly hung up.  
Katara’s mind drifted off to Zuko’s advice Zuko had given her. He seemed really passionate about what he was saying. One part stuck out in her mind: There’s no fantasy involved, its raw and open intimacy the whole way through. Stop picking the Nice Guys and pick someone who can handle all the scars and baggage you may come with. She couldn’t help but think Zuko was indirectly talking about himself. It was surely true that Zuko needed someone to handle all his scars too but he couldn’t have been saying that SHE was the one to do that. No. Katara you’re crazy. You have a date with Aang soon. A guy who has your total and undivided attention. Plus, she’s never been white water rafting before.   
There was a knock on the door to her room. It was Suki.  
“Hey, Kat. What are you doing up here by yourself?”  
“I just had a phone call.”  
“Well you should definitely come outside. There’s a blue Lamborghini outside with your name on it.”  
Katara burst out in laughter, “No seriously what do you want?”  
“Come on.” Suki yanked her up. “Some mystery man really bought you a car Katara.”  
Holy shit! There was a cobalt blue Lamborghini in her front yard, but that didn’t mean it was necessarily for her. Katara walked up to the shiny blue beauty and saw a note with her name on it. It read:  
Katara,  
“Sometimes people are beautiful.  
Not in looks.  
Not in what they say.  
Just in what they are.”  
Katara’s mouth dropped wide open. Who would have ever blessed her with such an expensive item?  
Author’s Note: Sorry this chapter was kind of boring. Would you guys like to see the Zuko/ Aang meeting? What do you think about this chapter? As always thanks for reading :)!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:  
Zuko Agni was extremely irritated. He hated suits with ties and he definitely hated early business meetings. He’d much rather be in his office doing something productive, instead of sitting in his office waiting for some pathetic soul terribly pitch their half assed product to him. He could be trying to patch things out with Mai again, but unfortunately Zuko was painfully out voted by his board of directors, who had met with the potential investor yesterday. They insisted Zuko have a personal meeting with the young man since his product was supposed to be so revolutionary. Frankly, Zuko was in an awful mood so if this guy really wanted a contract he’d have to endure his wrath to get it. Zuko ran his hand through his black hair then straighten his tie. The clock read 10:28AM. The meeting was set for 10:30. Hopefully this guy was prompt because if he got here any later than 10:31 Zuko wasn’t even going to waste his time. A knock came on the door. Ty Lee, his assistant came bouncing into the room.  
“Mr. Agni, your 10:30 is here.” Ty Lee said in a chipper tone with her breasts bouncing around in her tight black blouse. He has got to talk to that girl about proper work attire, but that would have to wait.  
“Thank you. Send him in.” Zuko said authoritatively, letting out a small sigh. He hated early Monday meetings with a fiery passion.  
In walked a man who Zuko automatically didn’t like. His aura was throwing him off and he hated that silly smile on his face. Something about this guy just made Zuko’s stomach churn. Zuko stood up to give the young man a hand shake.  
“An honest man gives a nice firm handshake.” Zuko said as he shook Aang’s hand. He scowled slightly. Any man with a weak hand shake Zuko didn’t want to do business with. “Have a seat Mr. --- I’m sorry your name has escaped me.”  
Aang took his seat with a nervous look on his face, “Good Morning Mr. Agni. My name is Aang Zephyr. Your board met with me yesterday and they were really impressed with my product, the Air Glider Delta.”  
“Well let’s get one thing straight. If you want your product distributed I’m the one you have to impress Mr. Zephyr. I don’t care what my board members said to you yesterday because my opinion is the only one that matters.” Zuko asserted. “You have to understand I’m a very busy man so hopefully you aren’t a complete waste of my time.”  
He could see Aang swallowing really hard. It was easier to make him squirm than he had originally thought.  
“No, I mean yes I understand completely. Um, my product is the Air Glider Del----“  
“I know what your product is already. I’d have to be living under a rock to not know about it. Plus you literally just said the name of your product. Please explain to me how my company could benefit from it?” Zuko interrupted. He cleared his throat and clasped his hands together on the desk. He could tell Aang was completely not prepared for that question.  
“It would help the Agni brand. My product is used all over the country from recreational purposes to military combat situations. There’s nothing associated with my product that could possibly hurt you company. I guarantee the turnover from sales will be worth it. Everyone wants to do something that was once believed to be not humanly possible. My glider brings human flight to homes all over the place. “Aang gave a smile and twisted a bit in his chair.  
“Though impressive you have to understand the liability my company would have to accept if something went wrong. It may be too risky to endorse it.”  
“No, no. There are harnesses and there’s a parachute built into the glider. If you’re worried about someone falling it won’t happen.”  
“There are also trees and buildings and other air crafts that could be a potential harm to people. Everyone doesn’t have access to a large open space to fly these things and without proper training on how to use them I’m surprised no one has gotten hurt yet.”  
“That’s not true. My girlfriend picked it up rather quickly.”  
“Well I’m hoping your girlfriend isn’t as delusional as you. I’m NOT going to back something that I can see as being remotely dangerous. I’m sorry.”  
“That’s not fair. I already signed a contract yesterday with your board. You guys can’t back out and my girlfriend isn’t delusional. Maybe if you had one you wouldn’t be such a jerk!”  
Zuko let out an amused laughed. “Calling the guy who holds your future in their hands a name is certainly not good business. Contract is null and void Mr. Zephyr. I didn’t sign it so it has no legal standing. By the way what’s your girlfriend’s name? I bet she wouldn’t think I was so much of a jerk.”  
“Katara would NEVER like a guy like you.”  
Was he serious right now? Unlikely. Katara, his employee, was this guy’s girlfriend? He knew he hated his stupid ass smirk for some reason.   
“Oh really? You know what I’ll sign the contract Mr. Zephyr. Consider it a gift to a friend.” Zuko said enthusiastically. Zuko quickly scribbled his signature on the bottom of the sheet and slid it back to Aang. Aang looked completely bewildered as he stared at the paper for a few seconds.  
“Thank, thank you but I don’t get it we aren’t friends.”  
“No but your ‘girlfriend’ and I are. Now please leave my office. By the way ask her how she likes the car I bought her.” Zuko spoke nonchalantly as he smirked at Aang. Sure, Katara was his girlfriend but spent all Saturday crying her eyes out over her ex to Zuko. He didn’t want to believe him. Although the look on his face was absolutely priceless. Yea I bought your “girlfriend” something you could never afford, what are you going to do about it? He could pretty much feel the disdain Aang felt towards him as he grudgingly left the room. Sure, Aang probably had a lot to say to him, but Zuko didn’t care. After all, he couldn’t hate Zuko that much if he just signed a multi-million dollar deal with his company. Didn’t change the fact that he didn’t like Aang and probably never would. Zuko was satisfied he at least got to one up Aang, thanks to a strange coincidence. The car thing was a low blow but Aang wasn’t going to tell Katara he was the one who bought the car because Aang was a Nice Guy. Zuko detested Nice Guys.   
~//~  
Katara was currently still in the driveway of her house. She was sitting in the new car with the keys in her hand, still not believing this was hers. This was more than Katara could ever have asked for. This car, it was just too much for her to handle. That note was left with it was exceptionally non-platonic. Maybe Aang had given it to her? Regardless she had to take this back. She couldn’t accept something like this from anyone with a catch being attached.  
At the Agni Estate Katara did her usual cleaning routine, until Zuko came in around noon abnormally angry at something. He slammed the door behind him and tossed both his suit jacket and brief case right now to the door. He stomped upstairs without a single word to Katara. Here’s the return of Zuko Buttface. Katara followed him upstairs, concerned about what had happened. Maybe he had a bad day at work or something.  
“Mr. Agni, did you have a bad day? Do you need me to do anything for you to help? I can make you a meal if you want.”  
“How about you just leave?” Zuko delivered in a crass tone. So one minute they’re having an intimate conversation about their exes and the next she’s being shunned. She was beginning to get real annoyed with his mood swings.  
“I just wanted to see if you needed anything. You seem frustrated.”   
“I AM frustrated Ms. Sapphire. Now I’m getting frustrated with you so take the hint and go.”  
“Um no. I’m not leaving. I know you had a pissy day or whatever but don’t take it out on me. I didn’t do anything. I thought we were working on being friends.”  
“I don’t NEED a friend right now.”  
“Well what is it that you need? I’m here to help you.”  
“I NEED, I need for you to leave right now for the rest of the day. You’ll still be paid. Do whatever you want. Just leave.” His words stung a little bit. Why was he acting this way? This was beyond him just having a bad day. Something else was going on.   
“Fine. I’ll go but next time I come back don’t expect me to be so friendly Mr. Agni.” She retorted making her exit.  
~//~  
Katara clicked the unlocked button to her new car and got in. She let out a frustrated scream inside. She was so annoyed with him. He wasn’t making her job any easier to do with his mixed signals. Zuko seriously needed to grow some man balls and get that stick out of his ass. Katara pulled out her phone and shot a text to Aang.  
Katara: Hey, got off work early. You said you’d tell me all about the meeting. Meet me @ Jasmine Dragon?  
Aang: Sure. I wanted to see you anyway.  
Katara arrived at the Jasmine Dragon at 1PM. Aang was already seated at a table in the center of the restaurant.  
“Hi, Aang.” Katara said in an inviting voice.  
“Hi.” Aang said smiling. Katara couldn’t help but stare at his suit. She loved a man in a well fitted suit. Aang was no exception, although something about Zuko in a dark black suit just made her feel a little more worked up than Aang did. She did NOT just compare Aang to Zuko, the guy who just yelled at her for absolutely no reason. Katara looked at Aang, trying to take her mind off Zuko. Definitely working.  
“Why hello Ms. Katara. It’s nice to have my favorite customer back.” Iroh, the nice old man who own the shop, spoke. He always spoke to Katara whenever she was there for lunch. She had been coming here for a couple years now and every time Iroh offered her warm hospitality.  
“Hi Iroh. I’m glad to see you too. Last time I came you weren’t here.” Katara smiled at Iroh, whose beard had grown longer since the last time she saw him.  
“Yes, yes I had a family engagement. I’ll be here to stay though. Would you like your usual?”  
“Yes, of course.”  
“And for your handsome friend?”  
“Um just a green tea please.” Aang quickly stated. Iroh walked away to put in their order.  
“How was your meeting?” Katara asked curiously.  
Aang’s eyes widened. He looked like a deer in the headlights when Katara asked him that. Maybe it didn’t go well? Aang cleared his throat then stroked his facial hair.  
“It was fine. Agni signed the contract.” Aang uttered quickly with no enthusiasm what so ever.  
“That’s great!” Katara exclaimed. “You don’t seem too excited though.”  
Aang grimaced a bit then gave Katara a soft smile. “I’m happy. It was just… an early meeting. Agni really liked the gliders. He said it would be no harm to endorse them. ”  
Their order came only moments later. Katara was actually more excited about Aang’s new deal than the tea and food. They finished there meal than Aang thought it was a nice idea to take a walk in the park. The sun was shining, a slight breeze was blowing, and the flowers and trees were in full bloom. The twosome sat on a secluded park bench. Aang took the opportunity to put his arm around Katara.  
“Katara, you know I like you right? I really hope you enjoyed the gift I bought you.” Aang whispered into her ear.  
“YOU! You bought that car for me! Aang you have to take it back.” Katara protested.  
Aang grabbed her hand and leaned in a little closer, “I bought that for you to prove how serious I am about you. I know I wasn’t an option in high school but Katara you are the girl of my dreams. You deserve the best. The car is only the beginning of all the wonderful things I could give you.”  
“Aang.” Katara muttered blushing bright red. “What’s the catch? No one gives someone a $300,000 car without needing to do something in return. We only had one date after all.”  
“You just let me show you just how happy I can make you. More happy than you could ever be with another guy.” Aang leaned in a little closer.  
She noticed the mole on his cheek, the passion in his eyes. She wanted to give Aang a chance. She was longing, begging for him to show her the fire she ignited in him. Before Katara knew it Aang was kissing her like he never wanted to stop, kissing her like she was the only thing that mattered. He cupped onto her face and in a split second their lips were moving together. This only made her desire for him stronger. It had been sooo long since she had been kissed she had forgotten for a moment what it was like to have a whole conversation without even speaking. They pulled away from each other, Katara was panting from the short yet heated moment.  
“So do these other gifts include being extremely turned on?”  
Aang just laughed and kissed her one more time.  
Author’s Note: I’m pretty sure Zuko just needs to punch Aang the face at this point. What do you guys think?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:  
Katara came into work ready to get the job done quickly to go home. She had recently been apartment shopping with Suki and she found a nice one bedroom condo downtown that was affordable and she was absolutely in love with and couldn’t wait to move in. It had been a full month of searching for the perfect place for her to live. The sooner she was done with work today the better. Katara came into the Agni Estate and there was Zuko parading around the place shirtless setting her hormones ablaze. She was starting to think that he was doing this on purpose. He had a towel around his neck and his abs were glistening wet. He must have been working out this morning. Maybe he needed to blow off some steam, hopefully it put him in a better mood than the one he had last time she was here. Katara went straight to the kitchen and began washing the dishes, walking right passed Zuko.  
“Well good morning to you too Ms. Sapphire.” Zuko said in a cheery tone, wiping his face with the white towel around his neck.  
“Morning.” Katara muttered so Zuko could barely hear her. Zuko stepped into the kitchen and stood next to Katara near the sink.  
“I apologize for my behavior Katara. I didn’t mean to come off as rude but I was having a rough day and I really didn’t want you to be subjected to my miserable attitude. I’m still working on being less… angsty. I really do want to be your friend.”  
“You want to be my friend Zuko. Prove it otherwise don’t talk to me anymore.” Katara retorted, scrubbing a plate as hard as she could. Zuko grabbed Katara’s wrists and spun her around to face him. Her heart was racing, his golden eyes pierced her blue ones.   
“I promise you I will prove it to you Ms. Sapphire.” Zuko smelled like salt, musk, and cinnamon. A scent that made Katara feel like her whole body was being stimulated. He was so close to her his body heat could be felt. The way he was looking at her was like he had so much more to say but didn’t. The tension was killing her. Aang. Aang. Aang. Think of Aang. Zuko’s so gorgeous.  
“Mr. Agni.” Katara said in a soft tone  
“Yes?” Zuko questioned in a deep, arousing voice.  
“I um need off this Saturday. I’m moving into a new apartment. Everything’s set accept my bedroom. Apparently finding a nice bed is harder than you’d think.” Phew, lucky she was able to string together that sentence. Was he trying to get her worked up on purpose? He swiftly let go of her wrist and backed up.  
“Well, that could definitely be approved. Although Maya will miss you this weekend.”  
“She needs quality time with just her dad, Zuko. Plus Mai would be upset if she knew I was spending so much time with her, any mother would.”  
“If Mai is mad she isn’t mad at you I promise that much. I tried to talk to her so I know for a fact she definitely has every reason to hate to me.” Zuko’s eyes got glassy, looking like he was about to cry.   
“She doesn’t hate you Zuko. Don’t give up. I know it’s painful to own up to what you did because you still care about her, but you have to reconcile with her for Maya.” Katara put a hand on his shoulder, waiting for a tear to fall but it didn’t. He was still holding it in.  
“She still loves me. She’s still in love with after all these years, after I did those horrible things to her. I can’t bring myself to understand that and as much as I want to I can’t love her back. I can’t take her anger and her pain away.”   
“You don’t have to be in love with her to help her heal. She just needs you to show that you’ve changed and that you’re trying to do better. She needs to trust you again. Be 100% honest with her about everything.”   
“How can I ever tell the mother of my child that I’ve moved on and think I have feelings for another woman, that I don’t want her anymore? I can’t break her heart like that again. She said I was poison to her. If I say the wrong thing and hurt her again I may never see her or Maya again.”  
“Tell her the truth Zuko. After all these years she deserves the truth. If she truly loves you she won’t take your daughter away. Tell her you’ve moved on and apologize for all the pain you’ve caused her. Let her cool off for a while. All you can do is hope she comes back ready to accept the new you and co-parent for Maya.”  
“Katara.” Zuko brought Katara to his chest and nestled her head in his chest. The intimacy was so abrupt Katara didn’t know what to do. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Katara could feel his heart beating against her ear, his breath shallow, and his chest muscles hard beneath her body. She listened to his steady heart beat and for just a moment their hearts beat in synch. She shut her eyes and relaxed against him. He just needed a hug, just needed someone to support him and Katara would be there for him whenever he needed it.  
~//~  
You know the thing about foreign, Italian sports cars? They don’t hold very much as far as trunk space goes. Katara had to get a moving truck and have her dad and Sokka come with the remainder of her stuff in her car later on that day. Aang was there with Katara bright and early to help carry stuff up the stairs and aid the movers in getting in all the furniture into the apartment. By noon all the furniture was in the condo: the living room set, the dining room set, and a kitchen table. Aang helped Katara unpack boxes, while Katara paced back in forth.  
“What’s wrong Katara? Aren’t you excited about having your own place?” Aang asked using the box cutter to open up another box  
“They lost my bed Aang. Where the hell am I going to sleep? And I don’t get paid until next week. I already paid for it and the stupid movers lost it. Now I have a nightstand and dressers with no bed.” Katara expressed extremely annoyed  
Aang walked over to her and brushed her hair behind her ear. “It’ll be fine Katara. You can get a new bed.”  
“Uggggh why did you buy me such a small car? I could’ve moved half this stuff myself if I had an SUV or something.”  
“Well, um, I thought you’d want something really nice. Besides, not having a bed isn’t the end of the world. I could buy you a bed if you want.”  
“Aang, NO. You already bought me that expensive car. I could never accept another gift from you.” Katara put her arms around his shoulders and Aang wrapped his arms around her waist.  
“Well as soon as you do get a bed you should invite me over and let me try it out.” Aang suggested kissing Katara passionately as he shoved her against a bare wall. He slowly went down and started putting soft kisses on her neck while making little circle on her lower back. Katara moaned quietly under his touch.  
“Aaaang. We have to stop. My brother and dad will be here soon. Plus I think you’re moving a little fast with the physical stuff.” Katara said pushing Aang away. Lately Aang had been really touchy feely, especially when they were out together. He seemed way more possessive of her ever since he told her he bought her the car. Maybe he really liked her, but he was moving a little too fast for her taste.   
“Fine, I’ll stop and I’m sorry if you think I’m moving so fast. You’re just so beautiful, Katara. I just want everyone to know that you’re mine. I’m so happy to have you.”  
“Aang---“  
“Helloooooo Baby Sister.” Sokka walked into the apartment with Hakoda behind him. Both with boxes in their hands. Unfortunately Katara was still pinned to the walk by Aang, putting them in an awkward situation.  
“Um are we interrupting?” Hakoda asked putting a box down in the living room.  
“No, no Dad. We were just talking.” Katara’s face was bright red as she pushed Aang out of the way.  
“Seriously Katara? You get your own place and move your boyfriend in on the very first day? Messy, messy.” Sokka teased.  
“Hello Mr. Sapphire. Hello Sokka. I was just helping Katara unpack some boxes.” Aang said smirking  
“Riiiight those boxes better be the only thing you’re unpacking Aang.” Hakoda stated with a serious tone. He shot a death glare to Aang. Aang only laughed, trying to not feel so uncomfortable.  
Oh, Jesus. She was 24 years old and her Dad was still acting like a guard dog.  
By 1PM she was all unpacked and mostly everything was set up accept the huge, gaping space in her bedroom where the bed was supposed to be. At least she had her own place now though. She could do what she wants in her space without her father’s protective eye.   
Sokka had left to go check on Suki, who was at home craving pickles with whipped cream, and took her father home with him. Leaving Aang in the apartment alone with Katara. Aang was setting up the flat screen television on the wall for her when she got a text from Toph.  
Toph: You and Twinkle Toes consummate the apartment yet ;)? Found a bed?  
Katara: NO! Stop it. Even if I wanted to I have no bed. Movers lost it.  
Toph: How the hell do they lose an entire bed Katara? You can’t be that dense.  
Katara: What are you talking about? Movers lose things all the time.  
Toph: ……………   
Katara: What? What’s the problem?  
Just as Katara sent the final text the doorbell rang. Aang continued with the TV while she went to answer the door. Two big, brawny men were on the other side of the door.  
“Katara Sapphire?” one of the men asked  
“Yes? What are you guys doing here?”  
“We’re with Royal-Pedic. We are here to deliver a bed to you.”  
Yea, she definitely bought her bed for $500 at Value City on sale. What was this about?  
“Um I didn’t order that. Can you guys take it back?”  
“We’re sorry, Mr. Agni has paid in full. He’s downstairs if you want to speak with him.”  
She was stunned. Zuko had orchestrated the bed thing and replaced her Value City Bed with a $5000 luxury bed. How could he possibly know she was missing a bed? TOPH! It was long overdue for Toph to die a slow painful death.  
“Um, come and bring it in.” Katara immediately pulled out her phone and texted Toph as the movers moved in the bedframe, box spring, mattress, and bed linens.  
Katara: You told ZUKO I didn’t have a bed.  
Toph: I didn’t teeeell him. He happened to go out the way to see if you needed anything for the new apartment. I just happened to mention that maybe you were in need of a bed the other day. He said you already mentioned something about your bedroom anyway so it isn’t completely MY fault. Sorry not sorry.   
“I told you your bed would come Babe.” Aang said kissing her on the cheek.  
Speak of the Devil, Zuko Agni was right in front of them.  
“Katara, what is HE doing here?” Aang looked like he was about to punch a wall as Zuko nonchalantly walked in with his hands in his pockets.  
“Hello, Ms. Sapphire. I heard you were in need of a bed. You’ve been such a worker and friend. I figured I could give you something you really needed.”  
Katara was absolutely dumbfounded. How did this happen so fast? She couldn’t even get a word in edge wise without the two men going back and forth.  
“Your boss bought you a bed! How inappropriate is that? Katara, tell them to take it back!”  
“Well unless you want your girlfriend sleeping on the floor I wouldn’t recommend that. By the way it’s nice seeing you again Mr. Zephyr after our little meeting.”  
That was it she was going to pass out. She didn’t even know what to say.   
“Katara! Tell him and his bed to go. You don’t need it. I can take care of you just fine.”  
“Well, that’s a nice car outside you have Ms. Sapphire. Whoever bought that for you must really care?” Zuko said sarcastically.  
“That’s right I do care about my girlfriend. I only want the best for her.” Aang stated putting his hand around a mute Katara’s shoulder  
“Oh really? Is that so?” Zuko only chuckled. What was funny? Did Zuko know something she didn’t? “I really do hope you enjoy being in the bed I bought you. Trust me, there’s no catch involved. I’m just being a considerate friend but I’ll be leaving now. See you at work Ms. Sapphire.”   
Zuko made his leave and shut the door behind him. There was nothing she could do now. He was gone, the bed was already here, and Zuko WAS becoming her friend after all. Although she could completely understand Aang’s frustration, even though it seemed like something else entirely different was bothering him.  
“I’m sorry Aang. I had no idea he was going to do that for me. I didn’t know but please calm down. It’s not like I’m going to hop into the bed with him or anything. He’s just my boss. Come on, sit down. Be calm.” Katara led Aang to the living room couch. She could tell he was still furious.   
“You might as well be in bed with him. What kind of gesture is it if a man buys a bed for a woman? He wants to sleep with you Katara. He did this on purpose. He is a total scum bag. You saw him all over the news didn’t you? He’s a playboy and he wants to play you next.”   
“Zuko is my boss! Maybe he wants to be nice to me because I’ve been doing a good job and he’s not the same guy that’s been all over the media Aang. Just let it go. The bed is already here. Let’s just cuddle.”  
“What man buys a woman he hasn’t slept with a brand new bed?”  
“Obviously Zuko Agni. I have NEVER had sex with him. Besides just minutes ago you offered to buy me the same thing and we haven’t done anything. Pot calling the kettle black much.”  
“Yea, well that doesn’t mean you don’t want to do anything with him. Besides, I am a NICE GUY Katara. That’s why I offered to buy you that, that’s why I bought you that car. Zuko has no respect for women at all. I am obviously the one who has the good intentions here.”  
“What is WRONG with you? I’m with you for a reason. Stop being so insecure. So what if he bought me a bed I’m still with you Aang.”  
“Because a guy like him doesn’t buy you things just to be nice. There’s always a purpose.”  
“I don’t want to argue with you. If you want to take the bed back, take your stupid car back Aang. I don’t get how you can be angry at him for buying me something when that car was way more expensive.”  
“Because he’s…he’s different okay. He doesn’t care about you like I care.”  
“And what the car represents you caring? Well I’m not something to be won or bought Aang. If Zuko shakes you up so much don’t date me anymore. You’re throwing a temper tantrum like a little kid. I’m not quitting my job and I’m not taking a perfectly new bed back. So you can continue to be insecure all you want. Zuko is still going to be my boss AND my friend. Get over it or leave.”  
Aang‘s whole demeanor immediately changed. “I’m sorry. I guess I just feel like he’s competing with me or something. He’s Zuko Agni. What man wouldn’t be intimidated by him? I’m just scared you’re going to run off with him.”  
“I’m not going anywhere Aang. I promise. Plus, there’s no competition involved he has a new girlfriend.”  
Katara thought back to what he said Friday: How can I ever tell the mother of my child that I’ve moved on and think I have feelings for another woman, that I don’t want her anymore? Unless she qualified as a contender Zuko certainly wasn’t referring to her. Just the other day he was ordering her away from him. Zuko HAD to be talking about someone else. He was Zuko Freaking Agni; he could have any woman he wanted. It isn’t farfetched to believe he had met someone.  
“Katara, I’m really sorry. I’ll work on being more secure in our relationship. I really want this to work.”  
“I do too Aang.” They couple leaned in for a kiss. Whether Zuko had a girlfriend or not, the only man she was worried about right now was kissing her like they wouldn’t make it to the next morning sunrise.  
Author’s Note: Any thoughts or comments?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:  
Sunday was girls’ day with Katara entirely needed after yesterday’s testosterone filled debacle. She, Toph, and Suki were poolside getting massages with Mojitos included. It was nice to have drinks, relax, and be with the girls for a change. At this very moment the masseuse was hitting all the sore spots on her back from the constant cleaning and manual labor she had to do. It felt so nice.   
“How was the move Katara? Sokka said you were getting a little cozy with Aang when he came.” Suki asked.  
“It was nice. Everything went well.” Katara answered  
Toph let out an obviously planned cough. Katara rolled her eyes. Toph was beginning to get annoying.   
“Oh yea and Toph got me in trouble with my boyfriend.”  
“I did not! Zuko just decided to do a nice gesture out of the goodness of his heart.” Toph said sarcastically  
“What happened?” Suki asked curiously  
“Zuko bought Katara a bed and Aang had a bitch fit about it.”   
Aang was being extremely possessive with her lately. When they went out he always had his arm around her or held her hand. He felt the need to make public displays of affection at almost every moment people could see and when they got alone together he constantly tried to jump her bones. She was not ready for that with Aang. Not that he wasn’t sexy, but for some reason she couldn’t see herself taking that next step with him. Call it intuition or what have you. Something was going on with Aang that he was hiding from her but she couldn’t put her finger on what exactly it was.  
“TOPH! He did not have a fit.”  
“I mean if a woman bought Sokka a bed I’d be beyond pissed.” Suki stated  
“He was being nice.” Katara insisted. Zuko couldn’t possibly like her. He was beyond her league.  
“Zuko Agni? Nice? Sure Katara. He’s pissing Aang off on purpose.” Toph stated  
“Why would he ever do that?” Suki questioned  
“Because he’s Zuko and likes to fuck with people. The original Mr. StealYourGirlFriend.” Toph joked  
“Ha. Zuko steal ME from Aang not possible.”  
“We’ll see.” Toph muttered under her breath  
“Hey isn’t that Azula and Jet in the pool!” Suki pointed out.  
Jet and Azula were currently in the pool in front of them making out like no tomorrow.  
“Uh I’m going to be sick.” Toph sneered. Everyone definitely shared that same sentiment. What were the odds?  
~//~  
Zuko put Maya in her bed, tucked her in, and kicked her softly on the forehead. Last time he was here things didn’t go so well. Regardless of how it went last time his talk with Mai had to go better today for Maya’s sake and his conscious at least. She was still as stunning as the day he had met her. Despite her physical beauty remaining the same, he had to explain everything to her including him growing apart from her emotionally. Mai was busy in her bedroom folding clothes. Zuko knocked lightly on the door and leaned against the doorframe nonchalantly.  
“Want help?” Zuko asked in a calm voice.  
“Sure.” Mai threw a shirt at him and he stood next to her by the bed. The two were completely silent folding laundry. Her silence was driving him absolutely crazy. Did she hate him? Did she love him? Was she just not wanting to talk?   
“Mai, we need to talk.” Zuko said in a serious tone.  
“We just talked Zuko. You asked to fold laundry and I said yes, remember?”  
“No Mai not about laundry. I mean YES about laundry, dirty laundry but not literal laundry like fig-----“  
“Zuko shut up.” Mai ordered. “I get it.”  
“I know I haven’t been treating you well in any capacity. I can’t say I’m sorry enough. I need you to understand that what happened on that day, when you told me you were pregnant wasn’t what I wanted for us. I knew it wasn’t right but my father insisted that we pay you off or you get rid of the baby. I regret that honestly. It wasn’t that I didn’t love you I was scared Mai. That; however; does not excuse me cheating on you and embarrassing you. I’m so sorry. I want to start things on a good foot so we can co-parent properly. No more fighting. Please find it in your heart to forgive me as the man trying to change in front of you.”  
“It’s going to take a while to forgive you Zuko.”  
“What is that I can do to make this easier for you? I’ll do anything to mend things.”  
“You want me to be honest?”  
“Of course.”  
“I want you to make love to me one last time.”  
Zuko’s face got hot. As many times as he had been offered sexual favors this had to be one of the more memorable times. Mai pushed her body up against Zuko and kissed him. It was a kiss of longing and despair and intense passion. The type of kiss that could spark new life into two old flames. His body certainly was able to do the task she asked but emotionally he wasn’t capable of giving her the tenderness she wanted and deserved. Zuko promptly pushed Mai away, cursing himself internally.  
“Mai, we, I can’t do that with you.” He could barely manage to catch his breath. He couldn’t believe he had just turned her down. Maybe he really was different.  
“Why? You don’t find me attractive anymore? All those other women were good enough to have you. What’s so wrong with me Zuko? I’m tired of hurting. I want to feel good for once.”  
He understood how she felt. She felt rejected, damaged, and undesirable. He had singlehandedly ruined her confidence and her self-esteem after 7 years of playing with her heart. He didn’t mean for any of this to happen. He didn’t mean to hurt her so much. This was hurting Zuko too to do it, but he had to for the best.   
“You’re beautiful. Don’t think that I’m not attracted to you, I am. But I can’t do that. That would be selfish of me. Old Zuko would have you moaning right now, but I’m not good for you. We established this a long time ago. You deserve someone way better than me that can make you happy. I can’t be that for you, not anymore.”  
“You don’t love me anymore?” A single tear streamed down her face.  
“I will always love you Mai. You were my first love and we have a child together now. I don’t get to not love you, but I’m not in love with you anymore and haven’t been for a long time. I know it hurts to hear but I’ve moved on and you need to hear that so you can too.”  
“So, so there’s someone else?” Her words were shrilled and somewhat broken. Zuko wished he could go back to kissing her again, at least then he wouldn’t have to hear her pain.   
“Yes.”  
“Do you love her? Do you love her more than you loved me?”  
“I don’t love her. At least not yet anyway. I know I have feelings for her that I have never felt before with any other woman. It’s um complicated, but with her I’m willing to take a chance at being a better man for once in my life. Please don’t be upset. No other woman can ever take your place in my life. You blessed me with a beautiful daughter, a gift that no one else on this earth can give me. You taught me lessons about respect and intimacy that I could not get from anyone else. You are beautiful, strong, passionate, and devoted as hell. Any man will be happy to have you.”  
“I love you Zuko.” Mai uttered. Zuko pulled Mai to his chest and let her cry it out for as long as she needed to.  
“I love you too Mai. I wish you the very best in every aspect of your life.”   
~//~  
Zuko and Mai must have made up or gotten back together recently. Maya had been around the Agni Estate during the week a lot more. Maya was currently sitting next to Katara having lunch. Zuko had left a while ago to go work. Although he said he’d be back soon.  
“So Maya what do you want to do today?” Katara asked  
“I want to play Princess!!!!!!” Maya said enthusiastically.  
“Princess? You mean dress up?”  
“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Maya yelled in joy.  
“Well where are we going to get the dress up clothes?”  
“Daddy can take us to the dress store! Oh please please. We can dress up together.”  
“Fine. I’ll ask your Dad if he can take us. Okay?”  
“Hooray Princess Katara!” Maya smiled baring her teeth. She was too adorable to turn down.  
~//~  
Meanwhile at Agni Incorporated Zuko was on the phone will a potential investor. He couldn’t wait to finish this phone call so he could go home to Maya… and Katara. Mr. Fuji had been on his line for over a half an hour discussing his potential involvement in the company. Negotiation was usually Zuko’s strong point so the fact that it was taking this long to close a deal was discouraging. Zuko sighed in his head. This was taking entirely too much time away from his day.  
“Well Mr. Fuji I can ensure that your stocks will be treated with the utmost care.” Zuko said in his salesman voice. There was a noise coming from outside of the door. He could make out Ty Lee’s voice and another one. It seemed like there was something out of the ordinary going on out there. Ty Lee sounded flustered. Well, thank God something was getting him off the phone with this ancient Japanese man that’s for sure. Before Zuko could apologize for having to cut the call short the door to his office was thrown open.  
“Mr. Zephyr! You can’t go in there!” Ty Lee protested trailing behind the angry young man. Zuko smirked and hung the phone up. This day had just gotten interesting.  
“I’m so sorry Mr. Agni! He wouldn’t listen to me! He just barged in here I tried to stop him.” Ty Lee explained.  
“It’s fine Ty Lee. Let us be.” Zuko said in a calm tone. He folded his hands together and placed them on his desk. “Shut the door behind you.”  
Ty Lee did as instructed and left the two men alone in the office.   
“What can I do for you, Mr. Zephyr?” Zuko questioned in a serene voice. Obviously his unphased attitude was getting to Aang because he then proceeded to push all of the paperwork from off his desk.   
“What is your problem? How would you like it if I bought your girlfriend a bed?” Aang yelled  
“Well I would simply be grateful for the man that kept my girlfriend from lying on her back all night. Of course I’m sure we’d both agree Ms. Sapphire does need a good lay down. She’s just been working so hard.”  
“You wipe that smirk off your face. How dare you make a suggestive comment like that! You can only dream of doing that with Katara!”  
Zuko laughed loudly. His arrogance was starting to show. “I don’t think you understand how close I am to taking her all the time. I could have her at any moment of the day but because I consider myself a respectful man I won’t touch her unless she wants me to.”  
“She doesn’t want you! If you ever touch her I will break your arm! You don’t respect anything! You are a sorry excuse for a man.”  
“I’d love to see you try Mr. Zephyr. And if she doesn’t want me that is her choice to make not yours.” Zuko straightened his tie and cleared his throat. “Since you’re just such a great guy, have you told her the truth about the car?”  
Aang was dead silent. Zuko 4 points. Aang 0.   
“I knew you wouldn’t. You’d rather live in fantasy land. When she finds out she will leave you and I’ll have no choice but to step up and be a real man for her.”  
“If you ever so much as make a move on her I will seriously hurt you. Katara will stay even if she finds out because she loves me, so what if you can buy her nice things. I have her heart.”  
“You’re delusional. If she loves you so much why is she taking care of my daughter right now? Face it you are a self-absorbed liar living in a fantasy. At least I told her all of my mistakes. You are obsessed with who you want her to be. She isn’t a prize. You just want her so I won’t have her. If I was in your position I would be focused on making her the happiest woman possible.”  
“She IS happy.”  
“If you say so Mr. Zephyr. I do hope to see you both at the annual Agni Incorporated Masquerade. Considering you both are my employees I expect to see you there. I’m sure you’ll both make a cute couple that night. Though I won’t hesitate to take a glance at how stunning she will be.”   
“YOU ASS---“  
“Please leave Mr. Zephyr. I’m a busy man.” Zuko hit the button under his desk to signal security. By the time Aang even thought of placing his hands on Zuko 6 security guards came swooping in pulling him out of the room. As Aang was dragged out his office absolutely furious he relished in his win. Zuko didn’t think it would be that easy to shake someone up by just talking in a calm tone but apparently he had to try this more often. Zuko 5. Aang 0.  
~//~  
“Daddy!!!! She looks like a princess!!!” Maya squealed seeing Katara in the first dress she tried on. It was a red lace gown that was sheer on the top so there was a view of her torso. The bottom had a high slit and showed almost all of Katara’s leg... Katara had to admit she felt sexy in the dress. Although she couldn’t get the side zipper up like it was supposed to. Zuko came over and zipped it up for her, taking in her body as he did.  
He leaned close and whispered into her ear, “Red is DEFINITELY your color.”  
Zuko was looking at her like he wanted to devour her. The next moment he went back to his normal, emotionless demeanor. One moment Zuko seemed like he totally wanted to pin her down and kiss her then the next he was cold. This was all so confusing.   
“How do like the dress Maya? You think Ms. Katara should get it?” Zuko asked  
“Yes! Yes forever and evers!” Maya exclaimed  
“Don’t be crazy I can’t afford this and where am I possibly going to wear this?”  
“Ms. Katara can wear it to the special party Daddy!”  
Um, what party?  
Author’s Note: Sorry about the delay. I had a busy Saturday but here is the latest chapter! I hope you guys like it. Any scenes you guys would like to see?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:  
“Why don’t you just go anyway Katara? The man is literally begging you to come.”   
“Because Suki, how am I possibly going to explain to Aang that he bought me this without him thinking something is going on? He’s already super possessive!” Katara exclaimed  
Zuko had bought her the fantastic red dress he basically ogled her in. She did love this dress and it would be a waste to not wear such a lovely dress. She looked at herself once more in the mirror. One thing was certain, she was going to catch attention no matter what in something like this.  
“Enough about me. How’s the baby?”  
“Slowly making me gain weight.”  
“Are you planning on telling my dad or are you guys going to you know just wait it out until the day you give birth?”  
“We’ll think of something. Your niece or nephew won’t be without love that’s for sure. I have to squeeze into my dress before this little peanut gets too big.” Suki rubbed her stomach. “Maid of Honor, we definitely need to speed this wedding process up.”  
Katara was excited for wedding planning and in 7 months a new family member would arrive. Things were looking up.   
~//~  
Aang and Katara had decided to have a nice date night in. Wine, chocolate, roses, and a nice dinner. Aang had really pulled out all the stops tonight. While Katara was at work Aang had lit her apartment full of candles, laid rose petals out, even set out a bottle of champagne. Katara was shocked to see her handsome boyfriend in an orange dress shirt and khaki trousers, while she was still in her oversized tee shirt and sweat pants. The smell of steak filled her nostrils. When was the last time she had a decent meal prepared for her?  
“Hello Gorgeous.” Aang said taking her dress bag from her and giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. He smelled so nice and the candle light really made him look so much more amorous. Suddenly she felt so much more self-conscious. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, she had on no make- up, and she smelled like lemon disinfectant spray. Hardly the look she wanted to have right now compared to the mood Aang set.   
“What a surprise! This is so nice Aang.” Katara smiled gleefully running her fingers through her ponytail.  
“I really want to take your mind off of Zuko and work. How about you slip your clothes off and get into the bubble bath I ran for you then we can go from there?”  
Aang set the dress bag on the couch. Katara slipped out of her clothes and left them on the bedroom floor and wrapped a blue towel around her. The bathroom was flooded with candles and rose petals. The bath water was nice and warm, just what she needed for her aching muscles today. As she dipped down into the water she moaned in anticipation. This night was going to be great she could just tell. She shut her eyes, leaned her head back, and just relaxed her body into the water.  
Aang came in a few minutes later and poured her a glass of champagne.  
“This is so nice Aang. I needed a nice pampering session. Thanks.”  
“Anything for my girl.” He handed Katara the glass. “What’s that dress for? I had to take a peek.”  
“Oh it’s just for Zuko’s masquerade. I didn’t have anything nice enough to wear so I bought that.”  
Okay, so it wasn’t a complete lie but for once she didn’t want to argue with him. Aang gritted his teeth a bit at the mere mention of Zuko’s name.  
“I’m sure everyone will be staring at you that night, but I’m the only one that gets to see what’s under it.” Aang whispered seductively.  
Katara swiftly changed the subject, “Are you going? It’s on Friday.”  
“Of course I can’t let my girl go in there without everyone knowing who she’s taken by.” Aang left the bathroom. Katara sipped the champagne. She was definitely going to need 5 more glasses of this before the night was over.  
Katara got out of the bath 15 minutes later, got dressed, and went into the dining room with Aang who was plating food. He placed the plate in front of her. A nice piece of steak, garlic mashed potatoes, and broccoli florets looked delicious.  
“You’re spoiling me. I can’t believe you cooked all of this for me.” Katara exclaimed.  
“You deserve it. You work so hard Katara and we hardly get to spend time like this alone.”  
Katara cut a piece of her steak. Her mouth watered. “Mmm well this is really good. I can’t wait to see what’s for dessert.”  
“You.” Aang muttered. At that comment she sipped some more of her champagne. “Unless of course we can save that for after the party. I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep my hands off of you in that red dress.”  
The only thing Katara was interested in after that party was getting more free alcohol and sleeping off the massive hangover she would inevitably have.  
~//~  
The night was dark and full of secrets. The room was filled with numerous men and women who had something to prove. The room smelled of lust and inhibitions. As Katara walked in it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion. The exaggerated trains and skirts on the dresses and the extremely neat look of the men’s suits made Katara wonder who had really come here alone but planned on leaving with someone. The air was sweet, thought slightly warm. Through her red and black jeweled mask she got sight of people who she would probably never see in her life, but who smiled at her as she floated passed them.   
She scanned the room for her boyfriend, who had neglected to tell her what he was wearing. Besides the room was too dimly lit to distinguish anyone from anyone else. I guess that was part of the mystery and intrigue of the masquerade ball. She made her way to the bar and ordered a vodka on the rocks, her red lipstick staining the glass as she sipped. The allure and clique of this scene was too hard to not at least find laughable. Katara was the lone, beautiful woman at the bar, waiting for a potential suitor to woo her off her feet. Tonight with the way the men looked at her she was a regular siren in all her fiery red.   
The lights dimmed even darker. She was never going to find Aang in here. She might as well enjoy herself. The dancefloor was full of people looking for more than just a fine dance partner tonight. Hips on hips, hands all over bodies, and skin leading to scandal before here very eyes. A figure tapped her on the shoulder, obviously somewhat aggressive, as he turned Katara around to face him. He was wearing a black tailored suit with a red rose corsage. There was no way she could make out his face. His half white and half black mask completely covered it. Whoever it was they certainly weren’t shy. His hands gripped around her waist in what seemed like a desperate need to touch her.  
He led her in the dance, confidently controlling her movement with his hands. Her hips swayed against his as she gripped around his neck. Katara felt like her skin was on fire where ever he touched her. She was more than happy to touch him as well, her hands sliding down to his broad, strong shoulders. Sweat began to form on her brow as she wrapped a leg around him. His hands rubbed up and down her thigh begging for her to make the next move. His other hand rubbing her bare back as the two twirled around the dance floor in complete harmony. She adapted quickly to the twists and turns he led her into, not afraid for one moment that this mystery man was leading her deeper into a passionate dance. He brushed stray strands of her from her face, his breathing was getting heavy, and so was her heart beat. No one had ever turned her on this much with just a simple dance. She was entirely invested in this strangers every body movement as their hips collided again in an intimate dance move. His lips were so close to her neck she whimpered, drinking in all his lust.  
The lights came back on, leaving Katara and the mystery man breathing heavy still locked together as if they didn’t want the dance to end. The mystery man stuffed a piece of paper within the exposed cleavage of her dress then ran off before Katara could say a word to the man she just had an entire physical conversation with. She tucked the piece of paper deeper into her bra and made her way to the bathroom.  
She was completely turned on and needed to cool down. She went to the sink to splash water on her face.  
“Oh the Help! I see you clean up nicely. No pun intended.”  
Out of all people to catch her hot and bothered in the bathroom it had to be Azula Agni. All she could think about was her and her ex swapping spit. Well that was enough to calm her hormones down.   
“Hello Ms. Agni.”  
“I see you had a rather arduous time on the dance floor. Better watch out before you end up leaving with someone you wish you hadn’t. A cute mask can hide an awful face you know.”  
“Yeah, thanks. You should really watch out though. There are people you wouldn’t believe who wear a mask everyday Azula.” Katara washed her hands, flipped her hair then made her exit. If she knew anything about Jet he wasn’t to be trusted by Azula or anyone else for that matter.  
Once she returned to the party, making sure no one was watching her she pulled the note out. Wrapped up in the paper was a room key and a note reading: There is no passion to be found playing small, in settling for a life that is less than the one you are capable of living. Meet me upstairs at midnight. Room 412. Don’t keep me waiting.  
Katara’s face got extremely hot just by looking at his handwriting. The cursive was rough and left an imprint into the back of the page. Even in his writing this guy was extremely passionate. Where was Aang? What was she going to do about Mr. Mystery Man?  
~//~  
The clock struck 10:00. Zuko Agni was greeting his guests, investors, and friends. He had removed his mask, thinking it was impractical at the moment. He was bored out his mind making business talk on a night like this. A certain, beautiful brunette saved him. She was wearing an all-black form fitting dress that hugged her curves with her hair in a classy bun. As he surveyed her he almost cursed himself for turning her down. Mai dragged him onto the balcony. The cool air felt nice, hitting his face. The moon and stars illuminated the green courtyard below. He ran his fingers through his hair and smirked.  
“Hey thanks for that Mai. I was drowning in there.”  
The moonlight made Mai’s pale skin glow.  
“No problem. I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re less than entertained.”  
“You look good Mai. Planning on meeting someone tonight?”  
“Not planning on it but you definitely are. I know you. You’re way too tense not to have someone in mind.”  
Mai never failed to call him out no matter where they were. Zuko smirked, hoping his body language wouldn’t give too much away.  
“Thanks again Mai. I have to greet other guests.”  
Zuko went back into the ballroom and bumped into someone. Stupid masks, ruining people’s vision so they can’t watch where they’re going. Zuko got up and brushed his suit off.  
“You should watch where you’re going. This suit is worth more than your car note.”  
Zuko looked up and immediately his nostrils flared. Aang Stupid Zephyr narrowly escaped spilling an entire glass of wine on his new suit. He already didn’t like his idiotic smile. The two men glared at each other intensely.   
“Well Agni, this is a nice party you have here. I’d like to personally thank you for setting the perfect mood for me and Katara to have a great night together. Have you seen my girlfriend by any chance?”  
Zuko just couldn’t resist being a complete ass hole to him. To hell with the calmness. Plus, Aang walked himself right into this one.  
“Yeah, I actually have. She’s been on my dick all night.” Zuko snickered. He could tell Aang was ready to burst. Aang clenched both of his fists and gritted his teeth. If it was a battle he wanted Zuko was happy to give him what he wanted. Your move Aang.   
Author’s Note: Next chapter will be Part 2 of the Masquerade. Read, Enjoy, Review! Thanks for coming back!


	16. Chapter 16

Author’s Note: Warning this chapter has mentions of sexual activity, although it isn’t graphic at all. Just a heads up for you readers.  
Chapter 16:  
Skirts twirling, legs shaking, and wondering eyes averted their gazes as two men across the room engage in a bold battle. Aang immediately lunged forward and tackled Zuko to the ground. Gasps and stares followed them from around the room.   
“Oh my God!” Katara exclaimed running over as a crowd started to form around the fight. Her boyfriend was on top of Zuko forcefully punching him in the face. “STOP IT!”   
Katara ran straight into the two fighting men and tried to pull them a part. Two big men proceeded to pull the men apart, leaving Katara in the middle. Zuko’s nice suit was now wrinkled and disheveled from the brawl. He had a noticeable scratch on his cheek where Aang had probably cut his skin. Aang looked completely unscathed except his heavy breathing.   
“What’s going on? Why are you fighting?” How did this even happen? What could have possibly happened to lead to this?   
“Katara, this guy! He’s just jealous and he jumped on me out of nowhere. Let’s just leave.” Aang yelled. Zuko suddenly broke out of the hold he was in, pulled back his arm, and punched Aang so hard in the face that he fell to the floor. His fist connecting with a loud crack that everyone heard.  
“NOW you can leave!” Zuko shouted shaking his hand a bit. His eyes were full of rage, something Katara had never seen before. “Get him out of here!”  
Immediately four men came swarming out of nowhere picking Aang up and dragging him out of the party. Blood was gushing out of Aang’s nose and all over the floor as he was carried out.  
“Kataraaaaaaa! Kataraaaaa!” Aang exclaimed in misery. This was absolutely embarrassing. Thank God for masks otherwise she’d hope to disappear into the back of the crowd. She just didn’t want to deal with this right now, not when she didn’t understand anything that was happening. People surrounding the scene were pointing and gossiping, some squeamish people couldn’t handle the sight of blood. All were waiting to see what Zuko Agni was bound to do next.   
Zuko and Katara had a brief moment of eye contact. He thought he was gazing into her very soul. She couldn’t look away. Zuko just shoved passed her and the entire crowd and completely disappeared. She felt the need to apologize, but everything was just happening so fast. She needed a drink.  
Once again she was at the bar alone, this time with thought of the Mystery Man on her mind. She was drinking her glass of Fireball Whiskey and started to remember how his bare hands felt against her back. She shuttered at the thought of him touching her again. It was one of the most invigorating moments of the entire night, next to the Zuko/ Aang brawl. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Aang:  
Katara: I hope you’re okay. We need to talk when I get home.  
Katara sighed. For once she wasn’t looking forward to seeing Aang. For once she wished Aang wouldn’t be so possessive and treated her like an equal. This fight was totally uncalled for. Now he could possibly have a broken nose, all over thinking Zuko wanted her. She both annoyed, embarrassed, and upset all at the same time. She was annoyed because he always felt the need to prove his dominance and puff out his chest where ever they went. She was embarrassed because her boyfriend had made a scene at a party with many prominent people. She was upset because despite whatever Aang thought she was a woman, not an object. A woman that deserved to be catered to and not protected like she was some prized trophy all the time. He wanted him to act and handle her like a man, not a little boy with a crush.  
“Hello Katara.” She heard a voice she was less than excited about. The clock struck 11:55.  
“Azula? What do you want? And how did you know it was me with the lights so low?”  
“I looked for the cheapest thing in the room and there you were. Plus you’re little boy toy so nicely announced that you were still here.”  
“Ugh can I get another glass of whiskey.” Katara grimaced. “Save it Azula, aren’t you supposed to be grinding all over my ex, Jet?”  
The bartender materialized another shot of Fireball. She took the shot straight back. The burn was very satisfying as the warm liquid slid down her throat. She didn’t too much care about what Azula had to say, considering she was currently dating her sloppy seconds. Azula was one of those people who were much better to be around drunk. When she was sober her attitude was absolutely distasteful. It was clear one of them had to be drunk to even have a good conversation at all times.   
“Trust me, I’m not dating him willingly. You should take it easy on the shots though. Wouldn’t want anyone taking advantage of a poor, hopeless girl like you.”  
She was so beyond condescending. How anyone could had ever found her attractive was beyond her. Maybe Jet had a method to his madness. She felt the need to gag and pass out all at the same time by just being around her negative energy. At least when she was drunk she was a little more fun. She made her feel nauseas or maybe it was the whiskey? The bartender put another glass of whiskey in front of her and she downed that quickly. Nope, definitely Azula.  
“Get lost. I can handle myself.” The clock read midnight. It was time to meet her Mystery Man. “If you excuse me, I have somewhere to be.”  
Katara was eager to leave the glass and Azula behind.  
~//~  
He heart was anxiously beating as she made her way to the elevator. She fixed her hair and made sure her dress was well-adjusted before she hit the up button on the elevator. Her body felt like every single nerve was on fire she was so excited. She watched the numbers light up above the elevator in absolute anticipation. The number finally read 1. The doors came flying open and she paused for a moment before she stepped inside. There he was. There was the masked man that she had danced with. She clutched the piece of paper and the key in her hand and stood next to the man, only a foot away in distance.  
“Going up?” The voice sounded muffled and somewhat distorted. She couldn’t quite make out who he was under the mask by voice alone. She nodded in response. “Good, because I wouldn’t be able to get into my room any other way.”  
She twisted her hair around her fingers, anxious to get off the elevator and see who he was under the mask. Their fingers touched for just a moment as the doors swung open. Without a moment’s notice the masked man picked her up over the threshold and carried her down the hallway. His hand on her bare, exposed thigh was driving her crazy. She had never been a part of something so spontaneous in her life. To say she was caught up in the moment would be an understatement. The Masked Man was quick to slide the key card in the door, carrying her into the bedroom, and threw her down on the bed. He lifted some of the mask up to expose his lips to her and kissed her on the mouth, while he stroked up and down her thigh. She moaned into his chest as he showered soft kisses down her neck. His hand slips under Katara’s dress and she moaned against his touch. She kissed him once more even harder. She gives him sweet kisses on his collarbone and loosens his tie, causing the Masked Man to suckle on her earlobe. Her heart was racing, as he unbuttoned his shirt. She was taking in the beauty that was his body. She smirked, tracing circles around the man’s well defined abs. After a moment of teasing, she flipped him over and found herself on top of him, legs wrapped around his waist.  
“Let me see you.” Katara reached for the mask, but the man was quick to grab her wrists to stop her. The man nodded and slipped the mask down over his face again. “What are you ugly or something?”  
The man only responded by reaching up and unzipping her dress. Katara got up and let the dress fall to the floor. The man got up and ran his hands over her sides and bare stomach. His touch was exhilarating. The touch was surprisingly soft, slightly uncertain, and gentle. He unbuckled his pants and was left clad in his boxers.  
“I can’t do this and not see you.” Katara exclaimed. A small chuckle came from behind the mask. He pinned her on the bed once again, removed his tie, and used it to tie Katara’s hands together. His hand reached up and touched her chest through her bra. “I can’t touch you either. How selfish?”   
His smell was masculine of musk and cinnamon. He trailed kisses down her body as she bucked her hips against his touches. He groaned as he gently, spread her thighs, sliding down the lacy material to her ankles. Katara’s moans got louder and faster in anticipation. He stopped for a moment, silently making sure it was okay.  
“Please, don’t stop.” Katara moaned. That was all the confirmation he needed. That night Katara forgot everything and got lost in the Masked Man currently taking her to ecstasy.   
~//~  
Katara rolled over in the afterglow of her intimacy. Everything smelled like him and that made her smile a bit. The moment she lifted her head she groaned in annoyance. She definitely didn’t need that fourth glass. She wrapped herself in the white sheet on the bed and stood up. She surveyed the room and much to her surprise her masked lover was gone. What did she expect from a guy she knew for five minutes on the dance floor? She sighed, frantically getting her clothes from the floor. Under her dress was a note in a plain white envelope. She slipped on her dress then opened the envelope. It was a note:  
To my Beautiful Seductress,   
I’m sorry.   
She crumbled the paper up in her fists. Not only was she left alone after last night, the man considered her one big mistake. He couldn’t even validate her by saying he enjoyed himself. This was one big mistake, led on by frustration and too many shots of whiskey. Now she had to face Aang. God, she couldn’t even face herself right now.   
Katara made her way into her apartment with her head pounding. She tossed her keys on the couch and didn’t even bother looking at her phone. It had had to be at least 4AM. The sun hadn’t even risen yet. She just wanted to wash her shame off, pop some aspirin, and head to work.  
“Well, well, well where have you been Sweetness?” The last person she wanted to see right now was Toph when she was still in her walk of shame attire. She could smell the judgement from across the room.  
“How the hell do you keep getting into my apartments? You know what never mind.” Katara grumbled, kicking off her shoes. “I told you I had to go to the masquerade party.”  
“Your boyfriend called me FIFTEEN TIMES when you didn’t answer any of his phone calls. We were worried. I don’t know who is worse at this point: you or him.”  
She made her way to the bedroom with Toph trailing behind her. She unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor, took off her earrings, and grabbed her jar of makeup wipes to clean her face.  
“I’ll call him later. Can you keep it down Toph, some people didn’t get much sleep last night and they have work soon?”  
“I wonder why you didn’t get much sleep last night Katara!”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Toph.” Katara said coldly stepping into the bathroom to brush her teeth and grab a fresh towel. Toph was not letting up.  
“Really?! Don’t start lying to me now. You’re wearing the same dress you wore last night. You smell like sweat, musk, and rose petals. AND you have a hickie on your chest Katara. What exactly do you want me to tell Aang?”  
Katara looked down, surely right above the cup of her bra was a round brownish red hickie. She just couldn’t get a break could she? The Masked Man couldn’t have just left but he had to leave her with his mark. She leaned over the bathroom sink, absolutely sick to her stomach. She couldn’t lie to Toph of all people.   
“I- I made a mistake Toph. God, I’m so stupid. I don’t even know who the guy was, alright? I, I was dancing with this masked man and it was incredible. No one had ever made my adrenaline pump so fast. He asked me to meet him at midnight and I swear I wasn’t. Then Aang got into a fight with Zuko and I was so angry with him. Not just for the fight but for everything. He’s been so overbearing. I just wanted to feel free and like I was wanted for me and not some silly idea. I had a little too much to drink and- and it all happened so fast. I spent the night with a complete stranger just to feel like a woman and not an object. God, I’m pathetic. Just fucking pathetic Toph.” Tears streamed down Katara’s face. No amount of remorse could make Aang ever understand. Katara slid down to the floor and curled into the fetal position. Toph got down on her knees and held her. She needed her right now. Katara sobbed loudly as Toph held her head in her lap.  
“It’s okay Katara. You’re human and were cut up in your inhibitions. Tell Aang the truth, Katara. It’ll hurt but how would you feel if he kept a horrendous lie from you?”  
“If he kept a lie from me I’d never forgive him. Toph, he’s--- he’s going to leave me. I messed up and now I have to go to work and act like nothing is wrong.”   
“One things for sure though the longer you choose to lie and hide things from him the worse it’ll be for both you. Lies are the sort of things that fester and destroy a relationship. For now, handle one thing at a time Katara. Start by taking a shower.” Toph advised  
She hoped the shower water would wash off all memories of the steamy yet shameful night she had.  
~//~  
Katara got to the Agni Estate two hours later, her eyes still puffy from crying. How was she ever going to get through this day? Zuko was business as usual, already dressed in his suit and handling a couple phone calls when she came in. Katara hoped he wouldn’t say anything to her right now. She just wanted to focus on work and nothing else. Katara started wiping the dining room table, wiping in small circles, and pressing down slightly.  
“Good Morning Ms. Sapphire.” Zuko said cheerily.  
“Morning.” Katara quickly stated, continue to wipe the table more aggressively.  
“Geez, what did my table ever do to you?” Zuko joked. Katara was so out of it she didn’t even realize she was scrubbing so hard. “You have been wiping that same spot for 5 minutes.”  
“Well, maybe the table is really dirty.” She retorted. Zuko took the cloth from her hands and set it down on the table.  
“Ms. Sapphire, what’s wrong? You seem to be in a bad mood.” Zuko looked concerned. What was she supposed to say: Hey I had a one night stand and now I hate myself?  
“Well you seem to be in a pleasant mood Mr. Agni. That’s all that matters.” She couldn’t even look at Zuko. She knew looking at him would make her break down. She didn’t need to pour her whole soul to her boss right now.  
“I had a great time at the Masquerade last night that’s all.” Zuko smiled at her, but his happy appearance soon was traded for a serious expression. “Listen, I know the whole fight thing was uncalled for and I’m sorry if I caused you any trouble at all. I’ll pay for any and all of his hospital bills.”  
“Why were you two fighting anyway? You have any idea how embarrassing it is to have your boyfriend dragged out of a large party in front of all those people with a broken nose!” She was lashing out him, but at least she was slightly justified this time.  
“I’m sorry. I can’t apologize enough. It’s just whenever he comes around I just get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Ever since our first meeting in my office, I haven’t trusted him. He just reminds me of someone. I know men like him; I used to pretend to be one of them. Bad guys who delude themselves into believing they’re really the hero, the Nice Guy. When I had the opportunity to humiliate him I took it. That had nothing to do with him being your boyfriend. I know it was wrong, but when guys like him come around the Old Zuko comes out.”  
“Guys like who?”  
“Nice guys. Guys like my father. The type of guys that do awful things to people and have no remorse. Guys that act nice, perfect, and respectful in public but beat their wives in private. He’s so possessive and controlling with you that he idolizes you. He isn’t in love with YOU, he’s in love with the idea of you. The moment you ruin his picture perfect world he will turn on you.” Zuko paused. He clenched his jaw and balled up a fist, recalling a past memory. “When I was younger my father was abusive to my mother, which was his way of keeping her in line. All he ever cared about was his image and his perfect fantasy. Outside he was loving and affectionate, the perfect husband but he would beat her if she so much as talked to another man when we got home. She finally got fed up with him and he gave me second degree burns on my face to make her stay. He wanted to prove a point; that that was the only way she was going to leave him was if she was dead. He, he killed her. He looked me dead in the eye, told me he did and that there was nothing I could do about it. I don’t want to see you end up like my mother.”  
“As sad as that story is Aang is nothing like your father. He would never do that. My mother is dead too and you don’t see me using it as an excuse to fight people.” Katara needed to maintain her cold demeanor. She didn’t want to appear weak, not in front of him anyway.  
“You don’t know that. I don’t trust him around you Ms. Sapphire.”  
“Why are YOU so concerned with my personal relationship? It’s none of your business how he treats me behind closed doors. I can handle myself without you breaking my boyfriend’s nose!”   
“Dammit! He is a liar and a manipulative excuse for a man. The only reason we fought in the first place is because he made it his mission to challenge me. Granted, I got my ego involved when I shouldn’t have. However, that doesn’t change the fact that he lied to you. I was hoping he would be man enough to tell you the truth by now. I bought that car for you Katara NOT him. I don’t give a damn how much he says he cares about you, at least I’m honest with you. He can’t do for you like I can! He can’t make you feel like I can. You really want to know why I’m so concerned. Because he DOESN’T deserve you!”  
Katara was absolutely dumbfounded and shocked.   
Author’s Note: Do you guys think everyone (mainly Aang, Toph, Zuko, and Katara) are realistic and believable characters? I’m trying hard to make the characters react as realistic as possible, but still have a bit of their canon character traits. How do you guys feel about this chapter? Reviews always welcomed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Because he DOESN'T deserve you!

Zuko's words echoed in her mind. Who was he to say that Aang isn't right for her? She was beyond confused. She just wanted to leave.

"You can stand there looking stupid all you want. I have the bill of sale, proving I was the one who purchased it. You can go back home to him after all is said and done but you'll find out I'm right. Ask him Katara. I'm sure he'll show his true colors to you soon enough."

"Why Zuko? Why would you buy me something so expensive? I didn't ask you to do that for me."

"Because I wanted to do something nice for you. You caught the bus all the way across town so late at night, even in the rain. I thought it would be easier and safer for you to come to and from work. You've been such a good employee and an even better friend."

"Friends don't buy friends $300,000 cars. That's insane."

"Well excuse me if I suck at being friends. I haven't had a single real relationship or friendship in my entire life. Mai barely counts as a relationship, considering I treated her like crap the whole time she was with me. The only way I know how to maintain any relationship with a woman is to throw money at her and have sex until I grow tired of her. Well, I haven't gotten tired of you. I just don't know how to deal with- how to do this. This friend thing, I mean." Zuko paused for a moment. "But I do know one thing Katara. I know a bad guy when I see one and your so called boyfriend is one of them. I care about you and I'm not going to allow anyone that I care about to be played. You have to believe me!"

"Let me tell you something. I appreciate the car, but you can't buy me out like one of those bimbos you're used to dealing with. You take it back. What I do in my relationship from here on out has absolutely nothing to do with you, Zuko so stop worrying about me."

"It's too late. The car is paid in full. Accept it as a token of gratitude. And I think you are far more important to me than any of the other women from my past. I thought you'd know that by now. You can believe what you want but being stubborn ultimately gets you nowhere. I'm off to work now. Please take the trash out and I mean that in both ways. Good bye."

Katara sighed. Not only was she confused about everything, she now had to confront her boyfriend about being both over bearing AND a liar.

~/~

Katara arrived at Aang's place that night. He opened the door and he definitely looked like he had been hit by a truck instead of a grown man's fist. He had a splint on covering his nose and around his eyes were large, swollen black circles. She was shocked to see how red his eyes were too. Zuko really did a number on him.

"Hi Katara." He said in a congested voice with his head hung low.

"Aang, you look… rough." Katara declared heading to Aang's couch to sit down. He sat down next to her looking completely dazed.

"After I went to the ER they re-broke my nose to get it straight again. My entire face has been killing me. They put me on pain medication. Excuse me if I'm out of it. I haven't taken the second pill yet." Aang sounded so sluggish. She didn't even want to have this conversation with him when he was obviously in pain and partially under the influence of drugs.

"You're quiet. Not like you. You came for a reason so let's talk." Aang paused for a moment, rubbing his temple. Where was she even going to start: with his sins or hers? "Before you say anything about the party, I'm soooooo sorry Katara. I embarrassed myself and you, all because my ego was bruised. Something about Agni just makes me feel the need to protect you, to prove myself."

Funny, Zuko had said almost the exact same thing but which one really was the bad man here.

"What did he say?"

"He insinuated something sexual going on between you and him. I, I lost it." Katara's face went bright red. She really didn't want to tell him that she did in fact do something sexual, though not with Zuko, with a man she didn't even know and would probably never meet again. "I feel like less of a man compared to him. Come on, the guy is rich, attractive, and is notorious for having beautiful women around him. He could have any woman he wants and I really don't want that to be you."

"Is that why you lied to me about the car? You felt the need to defend your masculinity or some bullshit."

"W-what?!"

"He told me the truth about buying the car. It's time for you to do the same. You seriously thought I would never find out! For God's sake he's my boss. It's not like I wouldn't see him again."

"It slipped out. I know it was wrong. I only said it because he was doing something I could never do for you. I was jealous. Plus he had just told me he wasn't endorsing my product. The car thing just made it worse, especially with the way he was rubbing it in my face. The only reason he accepted my glider is because of you, not because he had faith in my product. You know how embarrassed, how powerless I felt during that meeting. The only thing I had over him was you and even he had taken that from me. I lied to you and I'm sorry but it was the only way to have some sort of power over Zuko."

"Well too bad you thought lying was the best solution. I would've stayed with you no matter how many gifts he bought me. You're so insecure and you've been lying and trying to overcompensate because of it. I don't want to be with a man who isn't confident in himself or me."

"Katara, wait." Aang looked directly into Katara's eyes. "You are the woman of my dreams. You're perfect. I have loved you ever since high school, ever since the first time I saw you. In high school I didn't have a chance, I guess I still believe I'm the same guy you didn't give a second glance to in high school. I will do anything for you to stay Katara. To be honest I lied because I was scared to lose you; now that I have you I can't believe it. Please stay, I will spend every moment making sure I'm the man for you. I'll forget about Zuko and focus on making you happy. Do you think I got my nose broken for nothing? I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be the best for you."

Jesus, he loves me and I cheated on him, Katara thought to herself. She couldn't bring herself to break up with him, not feeling this guilty and not when he took a sucker punch to the face. She was never going to speak or think about the fling she had with the Masked Man ever again. She had a good man in front of her, ready to give her the world. She'd be stupid to throw it away on some stranger.

"Let's start over Aang, but don't you ever lie to me again."

~/~

"You took him back after he lied to you? What the actual fuck?" Toph exclaimed over the phone. Katara was driving on her way to work when Toph had called to get a play by play.

"He did apologize and I feel terrible for cheating on him. He told me he loves me. What kind of person would I be if I left him when he was down?"

"A perfectly SANE human being. For a psych girl you sure are stupid when it comes to reading people. Did you tell him about the handsome stranger?"

"No and I'm not going to. You, me, and whoever it was that I slept with are the only people that know alright? Let's keep it that way and forget about that even happening."

"Easier said than done. Did you like it at least? I mean, was it worth it if you're really just going to forget about it?"

Katara remembered his hands all over her body, his warmth, and his sensual groans. Just thinking about it sent a shiver down her spine.

"It was amazing. The chemistry was like nothing I had ever felt before. He made me feel like all my nerves were on fire, but, but it's in the past now Toph. No matter how good the sex was it's not worth losing my boyfriend over."

"Who do you think it was? Think it was someone you knew? Oh my god! Katara, what if it was Jet or someone gross?"

"I've been with Jet before and trust me when I tell you he isn't that good. It doesn't matter who it is now anyway. He was a stranger and he will remain a stranger. I'll be at Zuko's soon-"

"WHAT IF YOU SLEPT WITH ZUKO?!"

Katara nearly swerved off the road. That just wasn't possible. Even if she had he would've told her something like that happened right? She wouldn't have minded it being him though, he was so hot. Enough, the man isn't Zuko or Jet. Hes a stranger and Katara would like for him to stay that way.

"That's disgusting Toph. Zuko would never be interested in doing that with me. Bye, Toph." Katara hung up abruptly and sighed. It was a new day Katara, a new and fresh beginning.

When she pulled up into the driveway she noticed a black BMV sitting in the driveway. Maybe Zuko had company or something? To her surprise it was none other than Mai Stone standing in front of the door, looking as if she was waiting for someone. Katara got out the car and walked up to the front with her key in hand. This was actually the first time she saw Mai in person and boy was she stunning. Her long, black wavy locks fell over her shoulders like waves. She had tawny gold eyes, pale skin and had legs for days. She had no problem showing off her MILF worthy body is her tight black pencil skirt and black bustier crop top. She hadn't even looked like she had a baby, just a sliver of her stomach was showing from the length of her crop top. Her stomach was completely flat. She was flawless with perfect skin and could obviously pass for a model. Not only was her beauty intimidating, her voice was even more intimidating when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Good Morning. I'm Mai, the mother of Zuko's child. It's nice to finally meet you and your name is?" Mai was surprising nice and invited. All Katara had heard from Zuko was that she was exceptionally difficult and all she had personally heard from Mai was her yelling at Zuko. Katara didn't know what to expect from the young woman in front of her.

"Uh Katara Sapphire. Nice to meet you too. Are you waiting for Zuko to let you in? I can-"

"Oh no honey, I'm here to talk to you Katara."

"I, I don't understand. I'm just Zuko's employee. Why would you want to talk to me?"

Mai chuckled softly, "Oh, 'employee' huh. I understand you've been spending time with my daughter and I just HAD to meet the woman who my daughter worships so much. Zuko's mess or whatever you call yourself doing here can wait. Come with me and we can have a little girls talk: woman to woman."

Katara's heart dropped to her stomach. Mai was obviously containing her dislike behind her Mac lipstick. That glare was enough to tell Katara that Mai didn't like her already. Katara had a bad feeling about this.

"I must say Zuko certainly does have good taste. I can see why he keeps you around." Mai stated looking at Katara's full body up and down. It was like Mai had just given her the visual equivalent of a strip search. This just wasn't happening right now. If there was any time to suddenly faint now was the time as the gorgeous brunette led her into her car. Why did Katara suddenly feel like she was being led into an extremely complicated yet beautiful spider web?

Author's Note: I apologize for being a day late. I had something to do today that kept me away from the computer. I will be back on schedule from now on. What do you guys think?

Until next time, Brie.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Katara and Mai went to a small café. Mai insisted on getting breakfast because it was such an essential meal that even Katara shouldn't be deprived of. Katara got a chocolate croissant with a French vanilla coffee. Mai ordered a protein smoothie and a small fruit bowl. Geez, Katara needed to change her eating habits. Mai had a kid and was putting her body to shame. The two woman sat at a table, silent as they ate. The silence was anything but peaceful considering Mai was burning a hole into her face with a death glare.

"You know coffee isn't good for your skin, neither are the loads of carbs you're ingesting." Mai said in a calm tone. She rolled her eyes and couldn't decide if that was a low key dig. "Anyway, you're Zuko's new 'employee'?" How long have you been 'working' for him?"

Katara didn't know what burned worse Mai's condescending tone or her hot coffee.

"A few months."

"Really?" Mai made it a point to nearly gag on her flax seed and whey gross concoction. "You have to understand that as a mother and as someone who knows Zuko I am automatically skeptical and untrusting of any woman he brings around my daughter."

"I don't know what you've heard but-"

"Oh no I haven't HEARD anything Katara so don't put words in my mouth. My daughter told me she wants you to be her new mommy and she wants you and Zuko to get married. Unless you think my daughter is a liar I suggest you be honest with me."

"I understand it's natural for you to be protective of your daughter. I promise you nothing is going on between me and Zuko, Mai. Kids can be imaginative that's all. I'm sure she got that from when we were playing together one day."

"Hmm." Mai shot a glare so mean it sent a chill in Katara's direction. "Don't play dumb with me. I saw the way he looked at you at the masquerade. He USED to look at me like that, so I know for a fact he's been in your panties. He may have the intention of making you Maya's new mother but that's NOT going to happen. I'm her mother!"

This wasn't about Katara at all was it? She was still a bitter, jilted lover. She was transferring her anger towards Zuko on her. How does she keep getting into these situations?

"Listen, I respect you as a woman and as a mother. I would never try to replace you. My mother died in a car accident when I was younger so I understand how important it is for daughters to have connections with their mothers. I know you're upset, for whatever reason, but that's between you and Zuko. Please don't take that out on me. Even if I was intimate with Zuko that has nothing to do with you. Believe me when I say I have never and will never have anything other than a friendship with Zuko. My boyfriend is great enough so please don't go around making assumptions about people you don't know."

"Don't test me because I have something against you that can ruin your perfect world. Just stay your tramp ass away from my daughter and we won't have a problem." Mai stormed off indignantly with her purse in hand.

Never mind Mai had just called her out of her name, how exactly was Katara supposed to get back to the Agni Estate? She decided to call Zuko since it was indirectly his fault she had just been called a tramp and got stranded. He had already went to work, but would drive over immediately when he got a free moment. 30 minutes later he pulled up outside. Katara got in the car and didn't know what to say or where to start or how to feel. She had just been put in the most uncomfortable situation.

It was completely silent in the car for almost a few minutes. Katara was absent- mindedly gazing out the window, not paying any attention to Zuko.

"Ms. Sapphire, I'm sorry. I didn't know she was going to attack you. In fact I didn't know she was coming today at all. Please accept my apology for you getting involved in my personal affairs like that. If I had known I wouldn't have let her say as much as one word to you."

"Why does everyone think we're sleeping together Zuko? First Azula, now Mai! Don't tell me you're going around telling people that we're together. How predictable of you?"

"I have a past of being with one or two or five of my employees. People see us together and assume. I never said we were anything other than friends at most. Although I can see how people would assume we are. You're a beautiful a woman, you watch my daughter for me, we sometimes flirt. It's only natural-"

"FLIRT! I do not flirt with you Zuko! That's inappropriate."

"Oh really? The way you swift your hips slightly forward when you sit to purposely highlight the arch of your back. The way you play with your hair all the time whether it's flipping it or twirling it, the way you always have direct eye contact with me even now, the way you make it a point to smile when you greet me every morning, the way you find excuses to touch my hand or wrist, the way you drool when I have my shirt off. None of those things are flirting?"

Here face got extremely hot. She squirmed a little against the seat belt.

"Face it Katara, maybe Mai and everyone else have reason to believe what they do."

"I—I'm still with Aang!" Katara blurted out. Zuko hit the break on the car and caused Katara to lunge forward against the seatbelt. There were a few angry cars behind them honking their horns. "Are you okay?"

He pulled into the Agni driveway as he pushed his foot down heavy on the gas. Zuko gripped the steering like he wanted to snap it in half, "I'm just fine Ms. Sapphire."

She definitely needed to clear the air and change the subject. "Listen, I know we're friends and all so I have a favor to ask. My brother and his fiancé are having a baby and I want to plan a nice shower for them. Think you can point me in the direction of a nice decorator?"

"Whatever. I'll fax you information." Zuko was cold and lifeless once again. He parked the car in one swift motion. "What did SHE say to you? Besides accusing you of being with me?"

"She told me to stay away from Maya and that I'm not Maya's mother and never will be. The woman is literally insane. She said she had some big secret about me or something."

"Whatever it is I'll handle it. Now get out of my car." Zuko demanded. Katara was quick to listen to the man who looked like he could snap a neck with her bare hands.

~/~

Zuko walked into his office when his assistant, Ty Lee swarmed him. Today she was wearing a pink body con dress with her breasts hanging out.

"Mr. Agni so glad you're back. Mai Stone called. You have a meeting with Aang Zephyr about negotiating the deal in a few minutes. At 3 you have to meet with the president of Fire Corp. The board wants to see the quarterly estimates today by 4. You have a Skype call with Mr. Lee also and you're supposed to have lunch with your sister." Ty Lee spat out. She was definitely used to saying his long, complicated schedules daily.

"Put Mai on line 1. Zephyr can wait a few moments."

"Yes, Mr. Agni!"

"And Ty Lee?"

"Yes sir?"

"Learn how to put a decent shirt on. You're here to be my assistant, not find a boyfriend. Understand?" Ty Lee only could nodded as Zuko slammed the door in her face.

Zuko sunk down into his desk chair and took a few deep breaths. He was only 25 and probably had a grey hair coming in by now.

"Ms. Stone, on line one for you." Zuko heard Ty Lee's cheerily voice through the intercom and cringed. No one was THAT happy all the time, especially when they had to deal with crazy baby mother's all the time. Zuko hit number one on the phone receiver.

"STOP harassing my employee Mai. If I have to tell you again there will be consequences. I thought we were starting over but here you are stalking an innocent girl and threatening her like a maniac."

"Please. You and I both know she's more than your damn employee. You have Maya thinking that's her new mother Zuko. I don't want her around anymore."

"Well contrary to what you think in that self-centered head of yours, you can't dictate who is and isn't on my payroll nor can you tell me who to bring around our daughter. I'll talk to Maya but I don't know why you're so bothered. Maya knows you're her only mother and that will never change."

"You think this a game! I have some dirt on that girl."

A knock came at his office door, "Mr. Zephyr is quite impatient. He would like to see you now."

"Mai, if I catch you making half assed threats to her or me again I won't just be giving you JUST a phone call. Good bye. Kiss Maya for me." Zuko was swift hanging up the phone when Aang came in.

Just seeing the way his nose was wrapped up satisfied Zuko. Maybe he would show him a little bit of respect today. Aang plopped down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk with his legs with open, slouched down, and his hands gripping the arms of the chairs. Okay, maybe today just happened to be piss off Zuko day. Tomorrow HAD to be better because there was no way Aang was sitting in front of him right now at a business meeting, acting like it's a nice spring picnic. His eyes looked a little cloudy. He was obviously on pain medication. That had to be the reason, no way that he was THIS blatantly disrespectful. Then again it was Aang.

"I hope your morning has been pleasant so far." Unlike Zuko's. "I would like to apologize for my actions at the event and offer my full financial compensation for your injury at my hand." Zuko even smiled at the young man. He was trying hard not to be completely rude. Obviously karma had a thing for him today.

"I don't want your stupid money. When is my product going to go on shelves?"

Okay, he barely had one strike to begin with but that one statement he ripped every nice bone from his body.

"Let me explain something to you Mr. Zephyr, when you walk into my office you will treat me with respect. Sit up and look me in my eyes when I'm talking to you. When you walk through those doors there is only business. I don't care how much you don't like me because guess what I'm the one who's signing you checks. Now let's start over: Good Morning Mr. Zephyr, I understand you're here to discuss the logistics of your deal, which my lawyer has sent you accordingly. Are there any amendments you'd like to make?"

"Well just one."

"What is it? The 40% is not high enough for you I'm guessing. We can negotiate a new amount in which you'd receive from the proceeds of every glider sold."

"I want you to stop trying to break me and my girlfriend up. It didn't work."

Zuko rubbed his forehead in annoyance, "For God's sake can we just broker this deal without your ego being involved. Now I'll ask again is the 40% pleasing to you?"

"I deserve 100% of the proceeds after what you did!"

Zuko let out an annoyed sigh, "I already told you I will pay for medical expenses. I'm asking you one more time Mr. Zephyr to be more compliant so we can settle the logistics." He was so close to losing it and he wanted to remain as professional as possible. Aang was still a client after all.

"I don't think its fair you get to sit there and pretend to be this great business man. You're hardly anything special. You weren't good enough for Katara but yes, Mr. Agni I'll take the 40%."

Something about that statement reminded Zuko of his father. To hell with the deal and to hell with him!

"One: I am the youngest CEO of any company in this country. I have been on the Forbes list since I was 21 and Agni Incorporated is an international, multi-billion dollar investment. You should try building at least a multi-hundred dollar company before you talk any shit about the company that's investing in YOUR product. Two: You don't deserve 40%. You don't deserve the crust on the bottom of my shoe and you definitely don't deserve Katara. Three: The reason you almost got dumped had absolutely nothing to do with me. You lied to your girlfriend, not me. You're not man enough to admit the truth that I intimidate you, but I'm sure she'll realize she's unhappy when she wakes up next to a little boy instead of a grown man. Four: The only reason you have this deal in the first place IS and only is because of Katara. Your product is dangerous, has no practical merit, and could only be marketed to children at best. I'd steer clear of taking anymore digs because you're not even sitting in front of me right now based on your own achievements. Five: You have succeeded in successfully pissing me off and because I'm a business man and not a child, I know when to cut my losses on a bad investment. You are absolutely the most evident waste of my time that doesn't even deserve to breathe my same air. Consider your contract with Agni Incorporated terminated effective immediately. There are obvious reasons why the contract can't be completed: one of them being your failure to even make working with you something possible. Before you decide to sue me or my company my all-star team of lawyers will roast whatever lawyer you can afford before you even file a claim. We're done here." Zuko ranted. It felt good to get that off his chest.

"You, you can't do that." Aang spoke.

"Oh I absolutely can. You fail to realize I have a hell of a lot more power and influence than you. You can whine to Katara all you want about how I dropped you but my decision remains the same. Your relationship with Agni Incorporated has ceased, is finished, is null and void, and is completely and irrevocably OVER. You honestly thought you could come in here and call the shots because you happen to be with Katara. Even your barely existing relationship doesn't matter to me, that doesn't stop her from wanting me. Get out of my office and I hope to God I never see your face again. My lawyer will contact you regarding the termination of the contract due to impossibility. Consider your 30 days of notification beginning right now. I hope you don't decide to sue because I will take EVERYTHING you have, including Katara. Now get out!"

Aang stomped his way out of this office without so much as a rebuttal.

Zuko hit the bottom on the intercom, "Ty Lee, please tell my sister I'm ready for an early lunch and put Mr. Zephyr on the do not enter list immediately. Anyone catches him here it's trespassing. Please move all of my appointments up, I'd like to be able to pick up my daughter from school today. That's all."

Things were looking slightly better for Zuko today.

Author's Note: What are your thoughts? See you guys in the next chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Zuko walked into the Panera Bread looking for his sister, then noticed a large swarm of people around one particular table. Definitely Azula, she always needed admiration from her "fans". Truthfully he was surprised Azula had even invited him out. It's not like they weren't talking or anything. It was just he did his thing and she did hers, which happened to consist of not working, drinking and partying every night, posing nude for Playboy, and dating men that had expensive tastes. Zuko had given that lifestyle up when he became CEO, part of him wished he had the kind of freedom his younger sister did, but then again everyone with google can search up images her bare breasts and everything else au naturel she had to offer. Maybe he didn't quite want that much freedom.

Azula was surrounded by a hoard of teenage girls and young women who were screaming, jumping around, and trying to get a picture with her. It was like they could smell a man had entered the restaurant from the minute he walked in. They all turned and stared at him in unison like some creepy hive unit. Suddenly the eyes Zuko felt turned into many hands and arms feeling all over him. Sexual assault really makes a man feel flattered. He was completely surrounded.

"Ladies, ladies! You guys can all get a free preview of Azula's Fire Red lipstick outside right now!" Azula yelled and the herd went speeding outside, nearly trampling Zuko. He was now on the floor, feeling totally violated. How were they even able to unbutton his shirt and unzip his pants that fast? "Really ZuZu, get off the floor. That's an Armani and my food is getting cold."

Azula strutted her way back over to her table and flipped her hair as she sat. Zuko zipped his pants, buttoned his shirt, then tucked it back in and returned to looking like the wealthy business man he came in as. He sat at the table across from Azula as he straightened his tie that had been pulled during the attack from the pack of hyenas.

Zuko ordered the tomato soup with bread and the mac and cheese. He couldn't resist the mac and cheese. Azula had already ordered she had a chicken large Caesar salad with a wine glass full of clear liquid. Last time Zuko checked Panera Bread did NOT have a happy hour nor did they serve wine. Zuko picked up the glass and sniffed it. There was no doubt in his mind that that was Russo-Baltique Vodka. He knew because he had wasted numerous bottles of it, on his dad's expense of course, to act like the richest guy at the party. Stuff cost $1.35 million a bottle; it was literally the most expensive vodka in the world. Nothing that expensive could ever come in a bottle other than one made of solid yellow gold and completely crusted with diamonds. Here was his dear sister drinking it like was water. Zuko shot her a concerned look.

"Oh don't judge me. Don't act like you've never had yourself a little breakfast vodka!" Azula snatched the glass back and sipped it leisurely.

"One: it's not breakfast time anymore. It's NOON. Two: you're talking to the guy who had vodka for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert. Lay off the alcohol Azula… at least until I leave."

"Pst. I don't have a problem. You're the one who's the family disappointment. You haven't talked to dad in MONTHS."

"How many times has your bare ass been photographed from you falling out of a club drunk this month alone Azula and you don't think you have problem? And as far as dad is concerned I'm not speaking to him."

"What did he do? Notify you of your immense inadequacies. According to father you acted like some deranged monster. He said you attacked him. I mean honestly Zuko, father's so hard on you because he wants the best."

"Are you serious? HE'S THE MONSTER. Don't let him brainwash you into believing otherwise."

"You need to apologize to father ZuZu. He seems really hurt."

"Is this why you invited me? To beg for Dad's forgiveness because he will never get that. He's hurt huh? I didn't know he was capable of feeling a single emotion other than when it was convenient for him."

"Stop it! He is not emotionless. He loves us." Azula took another swig of her drink. She was starting to become more and more erratic as the conversation proceeded.

"Well if he traumatizes the people he loves I'd hate to see what he does to people he hates." Zuko took a spoon full of his soup. The burn of the hot liquid going down was just what he needed.

"Could you STOP bringing that up? You made that story up in that little brain of yours to get attention, but we're too old for this now. You did that to yourself. He paid for the best surgeons to help you. Now stop blaming Dad for your mistake. It's time to grow up. No one is going to take pity on you."

Azula was way too young to ever understand the full situation, plus she wasn't home at the time. Of course, he would lie.

"Is that what he told you? I made it up and then nearly burned half my face off just for attention. Why would I ever- Azula, he burned me for trying to protect mom from his abuse. Why would I lie about that?"

Azula banged her fists on the table, "You shut up! You and mom always hated me. I'm glad she's gone. If Dad was abusing her she deserved it. He's a good man and an amazing father."

"This is why I don't bring Maya around either of you. You and Dad are messed up. You know she loved us Azula and I love you too, but what would she think if she heard you say that. How dare you say something so awful?"

"How dare me! How dare her! She thought I was a monster! She never loved me! She gave all the attention to you as if you were perfect. Well guess what you aren't. You're 25, unmarried, with a child out of wedlock, and a horrid reputation. She would be ashamed of you. How dare she judge me? She was the one who committed suicide and left her own children."

"She LOVED you! Neither of us are the monsters. It's Dad. Believe what you want but he burned me. It happened. He is an abuser and murderer. He told me himself that he killed her on purpose. I don't know what he's done to you but it's obviously not doing you any good. You need help. Help that alcohol or parties or men can't give you."

"I don't want your help Brother. You're the one who needs psychiatric help since you continue telling lies." She chugged another sip of her drink.

"Tell me the truth. What did HE do to you? I'm your brother. I'll protect you from him, so don't be afraid. I know he's hurt you too. I know he's done something. Please, let me help you."

"The only one who's hurt me is YOU and mother dearest. I'm leaving. Talk to me when you have your life together. Have fun raising that abomination with my ex- friend Mai." Azula stormed out of the restaurant in a hurry. She was avoiding something and Zuko needed to find out what. Everything in his family was SO messed up.

~/~

It was 4' o clock and Katara had just finished cleaning the downstairs bathroom. Now she smelled like bleach and Pine Sol. In the middle of cleaning she was busy trying to decide what invitation to make for the baby shower. She printed some examples and laid them out for her to look at later. As she was returning the mop to the broom closet in the hall she was immediately tackled by what felt like a small child.

"MS. KATARA! I'VE MISSED YOU!" Maya exclaimed. Katara kneeled down and hugged her back. She really did enjoy how wonderful this little girl was. She was so cute it hurt. Today her hair was braided into two long braids and in her school uniform she was absolutely the most adorable thing Katara had seen all day. Considering most of the things she's seen today were dirt and grim it wasn't hard to top her cuteness list.

"Oh Maya. I missed you too. How was school?" Katara grabbed the girls back pack from her hand and led her to the dining room table.

"Goood. I learned addition. I can add THREE numbers together now. Ms. Yue said I'm the best in the class at math. I told her I didn't try hard at it. I'm just already good at it I guess." Maya shrugged nonchalantly. That was definitely some of the Zuko coming out from the sheer amount of confidence she had in her math abilities.

"That's really good Maya. I'm sure you can be an engineer or a scientist with good math skills like that."

"I want to be like Daddy when I grow up. I want to own my very own pony company. That way I can ride the pony's AND not work so much because I have workers to do all the hard stuff." She was definitely Zuko's daughter.

"Well, Maya you know your Dad does a lot of hard work. He's a busy man."

"Mom says he doesn't do much. He just sits in a chair all day and yells at people. I can be good at that" Mai eyed the pieces of paper on the table and picked one up. "What's this? What's a baby shower? It's not going to rain babies is it Ms. Katara?"

"Ha. No Maya, raining babies isn't a thing. A baby shower is a special party to celebrate the birth of a new baby. It's called a shower because well the mother-to-be is showered with lots and lots of gifts for her and the baby. There's cake and food and games. It's like a pre-birthday party before the baby comes."

"So are you and Daddy having a baby?"

"What?! NO! My, my brother and his girlfriend are. I'm just planning it. Which invitations do you like?"

Maya pointed to the grey and blue invitation out, "Can I come to the party Ms. Katara? I like cake and games and you'll be there so it'll be fun."

"I don't know Maya. It might not be a good idea. I'd have to talk to your parents. Although I'm not sure they'd let you go. It's a family event."

"Aren't you and Daddy and me a family? We can ALL go together." Maya's big golden eyes looked so hopeful.

"Maya-"

Before Katara could get out her statement Zuko came downstairs and entered the dining area, "Maya, go upstairs and start your homework. Ms. Katara has work to begin dinner."

"Okay Daddy." Maya skipped upstairs, leaving an awkward tension between Zuko and Katara. Katara got up and headed to the kitchen. She decided to make chicken; everyone likes chicken. Zuko had a different idea as he made his way to the kitchen cabinet and pulled out a bottle of wine. Katara dropped the chicken and went over to grab the wine bottle from him.

"Zuko, NO! Your daughter is here, upstairs, right now. Don't do that."

Zuko reached for the bottle from Katara, "Give it back! I NEED a drink now."

Katara threw the bottle on the ground, causing it the shatter all over the floor, "NO! I thought you had changed!"

"I HAVE changed!"

"Really? You obviously haven't if you are going to resort to relapsing every time things get a little difficult for you."

"You don't understand!"

"Oh, I don't! Why don't we talk about it so you can make me understand? I'm your friend Zuko." Katara grabbed the broom and mop and began cleaning up the mess. Zuko sat at the island with his head in his hands. He had a bad day, a really bad day. "Talk. Now."

He picked his head up and began to speak, "It's just been such a long, awful day. Everything from my past seems to be coming back all at once to knock me down and me, I don't know how to handle it."

"What happened? Was work hard today?" Once she was finished cleaning the floor she started seasoning the chicken.

"Well to start, I fired your boyfriend and no, I'm not up for an hour long debate about how he deserves to work for my company. It wasn't a good fit; he's incredibly childish. You didn't break up with him like I warned you to and he decided to rub that in my face to no avail instead of focusing on the task at hand. Anytime I'm in his presence I just know I'm going to have a horrible day. It's like he's a curse or something with that ridiculous smirk on his face. I can't stand that a guy that acts like a four year old has a girlfriend and I don't. I get lonely and frustrated all the time. I don't get the luxury to whine to someone when things go wrong."

"Okay, I get it you hate my boyfriend. Can we not bash him in front of my face?"

"Sorry, Mai hates me again, after we both agreed to start over. She's back to her same idle threats like before. I just don't know what to say or how to fix things with her. All I want is custody of Maya but I don't blame her for hating me. I, I destroyed her. Azula hates me too, I mean it's not like we had a great sibling relationship or anyway but it sucks. I was telling her the truth about my father, how he, he hurt me when I was younger and she accused me of lying. It's fucked up when your own sibling doesn't believe you about your own childhood abuse. Ozai is a monster and I know he's damaging her, but she won't let me help her. I feel so powerless. I can't save her, just like I couldn't save my mother. To make it worse my sobriety is a thing in itself. I think about relapsing every single day, but I have an entire company of people depending on me. I'm so fucking tired Katara." A tear streamed down Zuko's face. "Everything is complete shit and it's all my fault. Azula's right my mother would be ashamed of me."

Katara ran over and hugged him. She placed his head against her chest and let him sob. He obviously had a lot of pent up emotion. Zuko gripped onto her shirt and cried hard. He needed this. Katara rubbed Zuko's head and leaned more into him. A few minutes later he finally stopped crying, Katara handed him a tissue.

His eyes were swollen and red. He blew his nose and said, "God, I'm a grown man and I just cried. I am pathetic."

"You aren't pathetic Zuko. You are a human being with feelings. You don't have to be so emotionless all time. Let me ask you: When was the last time you cried?"

"I don't know. Years ago but Ozai was quick to beat the notion into me that men don't cry early. I didn't even shed a tear at my mother's funeral."

"So you've never properly mourned your mother? I know it's devastating to lose a parent. My Gran Gran always said: 'No one is really an adult until they've lost a parent.' I lost my mom when I was 14 but I had Sokka and family to support me. You had no one to help you through it. I think it's time you properly pay your respects, Zuko."

"I, I haven't visited her grave since I was 10. She's buried at Air Temple Cemetery. Besides, I don't have the time to visit her. I'm very busy."

"Well I think it's time you take time off to pull yourself together. You can get through all of these issues Zuko. You just have to realize that you aren't a robot and sometimes you have to take time to sort your emotions out before you make another move. The world won't fall apart if you have a break, I promise you. Air Temple Cemetery is where my mother was buried too. I feel awful for not visiting her too but I think you need a friend. I'll go with you if you'd like."

"You would do that for me?" Zuko asked in a soft voice, leaning in closer to Katara.

"Of course. You are important to me."

Zuko cupped Katara's face tenderly, "You have to be the best thing in my life right now. I don't want you to ever leave."

Zuko ran his fingers, through Katara's hair. Their eyes met in an intimate lock. Katara's breathing sped up as she pursed her lips slightly. Zuko ran one hand down her back and brought the other hand to her cheek, causing Katara's body to feel warm. The moment seemed to be frozen in time.

Zuko leaned in closer causing Katara to whisper, "Zuko, what are we doing?"

"Katara, I-"

A loud, hard knock came at the front door. Zuko cursed under his breath and got up to answer it. A tall, slender woman with long, sweeping black hair and blue eyes came running through the door.

"June? What are you doing here? Head of my PR team doesn't usually make house visits unless requested."

June looked frantic and nervous. She was breathing heavy and looked like she had done a lot hair pulling before she got here.

June pulled out a folder from her bag and handed it to a confused Zuko, "I rushed over here Mr. Agni. You're going to want to sit before you look at it. This is a Level 10 situation!"

Author's Note: What do you guys think Zuko should do about his life right now? What does June have to show Zuko? See you all next time.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:  
Katara was fast asleep in bed, exhausted from the day before. She was buried underneath her blanket with her face head first into the pillow. She was snoring and all. She was in such a deep sleep, even the heavy handed knocks on her door almost didn’t wake her. She rolled over and glared at her alarm clock. 4:45 AM. She groaned and face planted back into the pillow. No one would visit her at this hour. It was probably someone knocking on the wrong door, she thought. She snuggled up against her pillow and shut her eyes to return to sleep. The knocks persisted, even louder and harder this time.  
“Ugh, this better be important!” she yelled in an annoyed voice while forcing herself out of bed. She was sleeping in a low cut tank top and spandex shorts, so she hoped she could crawl back into her incredibly warm and comfortable bed soon. The knocks only persisted as she walk up to the door. “Who is it?”  
A female voice was on the other side, “Katara Sapphire. It’s June. I have sent for you.”  
June was the head of Zuko’s public relations team. They had only met briefly when she gave Zuko whatever secretly urgent news she had to share, but that was two days ago. Zuko had been acting a little secretive since she showed him whatever it was, but she figured it was business stuff and didn’t involve her. What she wanted with Katara was unknown anyway, she thought opening the door slowly. June was standing in front with two large men behind her. What was this a kidnapping scheme?  
“Sorry to wake you but you have to come with me Princess.” June said as the two men lunged forward and grabbed her before she could even protest. They covered her mouth and the blindfolded her. She couldn’t see or understand what was even going on. All of the sudden she was sitting down and everything around her was moving.   
“I apologize for the blindfold. With this situation, we must take precautions. We’ve almost arrived to the destination.” Katara’s heard June’s voice penetrate through the darkness. Was this even necessary?  
Almost 15 minutes later the blindfold was removed and she found herself in a brightly lit room with a large table. She found herself the center of attention because all eyes were on her, including Zuko’s. June advised her to take a seat next to her. The mood pretty stiff considering no one made a sound.  
“Jesus June, you kidnapped her from her apartment! You could’ve at least let her put clothes on.” Zuko shook his head disapprovingly at June.  
“Well I’m sorry Royal Highness! She deserves to be involved too. You can’t hide it from her.” June got up from the table and stood in front of the projector screen. “Now ladies and gentlemen of the board, I present to you the situation at hand.”  
The screen click on it was an image of her and Zuko, followed by many other photos of her and Zuko together. Her in Zuko’s car, her and Zuko at the ice cream shop, Zuko helping her zip her dress up, numerous photos of her coming in and out of the Agni Estate, and photos of her, Zuko, and Maya swimming together. So someone has been following her Zuko around all this time? That wasn’t creepy at all.  
“As of 9:40PM Tuesday, my team received the following the photographs with an ominous note attached that the truth will be exposed. I thought nothing of the photos. Although Mr. Agni and Ms. Sapphire do look like they are carrying on a love affair, nothing in the photos are completely threatening towards the image of Mr. Agni and Agni Incorporated. Last night we received this video.” June paused as the video came up on the screen.  
Katara gasped. It was her being carried into a bedroom with the Masked Man. His hand was groping up and down her thigh and they were in the middle of a heated kiss. Her mask was pulled off and then she was pushed against a wall with her legs wrapped around the man’s waist. Katara felt like she just wanted to disappear. Someone had caught her in a completely intimate situation on film no less. But what did this have to with Zuko UNLESS…… It was him she had spent the night with. It was him who had set her nerves on fire. It was him who she revealed her most intimate self to and he, he had turned around and left without a word. He had spent almost every day with her since and didn’t think to reveal himself. She trusted him and he had hid the truth from her. He left alone in the morning, he rejected her because he was embarrassed of her.   
“While some of you may say that’s an unidentifiable man. Whoever took this video footage got video of Mr. Agni leaving with the very same mask in hand the next morning. They claim they’ll leak the video sometime today. Now combined with the photos of the two of them in more intimate moments it pretty much look even worse. This situation calls for proper damage control for both Mr. Agni and Agni Incorporated.” June finished explaining  
Katara glared hard at Zuko. How could he not say it was him this entire time? How could he just get up and leave? Did he still think she was a mistake? Zuko had no facial expression at all. It was like he didn’t even care.  
“Zuko! How, why did you hide this from me?!” Katara exclaimed. Zuko just stared back with a completely blank expression.   
June’s eyes widened, “Oh so Princess here didn’t know it was you. Thaaaaaaaat’s why you didn’t want her here. My bad. Drama ensues. But really Zuko you couldn’t expect her to just stay in the dark.”  
Katara got up and headed to the door. Not only did she have to deal with the fact that it was Zuko that night but now the whole world would know what her and Zuko did. She couldn’t even handle this right now.  
“Ms. Sapphire. Sit down!” Zuko demanded. Katara just continued walking towards the doors. The two large men that carried her out of her apartment blocked the doorway. “Sit. Down.”  
Katara sighed and walked back over to the table, not having much choice in the matter. She felt judged by every one of the board members in the room. They were staring at her, probably calling her sorts of names in their heads. Even then they couldn’t make her feel any worse than she already felt in the moment.  
“I propose a plan that would protect Zuko and his company’s image!” June exclaimed.  
“What about MY image? You know the other person in the video has an image too.” Katara pressed.  
“Oh, honey. You see the beauty of it is you just stand there and look pretty. You get your name known around this country for doing absolutely nothing. Now do you want to be Kim Kardashian who was able to brand herself and be successful from screwing around or do you want to be known as the two dollar whore whose only claim to fame is that one time she got caught in bed with Zuko Agni? Stick with me and my plan and neither one of you will face any public ridicule.” June said  
“What’s your plan June? I’m listening. It’s very obvious that something needs to be done so the public opinion won’t ruin my already tarnished reputation. I can’t risk losing investors or clients here at Agni Inc.” Zuko questioned in a cold tone  
So that was it? Zuko didn’t care about her at all and he never did. All he cared about was his image. This entire time all he wanted was to sleep with her. Aang was right. She felt so incredibly stupid for even liking him.  
“Let’s be real: Everyone EXPECTS this type of behavior from you, especially when it will be following your recent drunken escapade. Our focus should be both on the investors and the public eye. The investors get wind of this video then they’ll mark you and the company as irresponsible. You’ll lose millions Mr. Agni but not if we do a little re-branding, we can turn you from sex crazed playboy to a compassionate family man, who wanted to spare his new fiancée from the judgmental public. We spin it and make it seem like that night you tried to contain yourself in front of all your investors but one look at her and you had to have a moment with your fiancée. What do you think? It’s brilliant right?” June explained.  
“FIANCEE! I’m not posing as his fiancée! That’s ridiculous! What would my family think? I don’t even LIKE Zuko, let alone would consider marrying him.” Katara retorted.  
“I hate to say it June but this type of spin would be difficult. I go from dancing with half naked women to having a committed relationship with a woman who no one has ever heard of.” Zuko stated, folding his hands together.  
“That’s just it! The story will be so ridiculous it’ll overshadow the scandal. America loves a good story of star crossed lovers and passion. We keep the story the same and change minute details. Ms. Sapphire was still your employee but somewhere along the line you fell in love with her, you introduced her to your daughter who she loves, you keep her secret because of the scrutiny your lover would receive, but now with the wake of this video you can’t hide it anymore. You declare to the entire world that you love her and she’s made you a completely changed man. Think of it! People will eat it up like they tune into the Bachelor show every week. Now if we incorporate your daughter--------  
Zuko cut her off quickly, “My daughter will not be involved. I’m not selling out my kid to protect my image.”  
“No, you just sell out your friends.” Katara snapped.  
“Now, now I’m just saying people love cute adorable kids. We get pictures of the three of you and we even get Maya to confirm her love for Katara, then your perfect image will be sold and packaged right at our door step. It isn’t stretching the truth, I’d hope. Ms. Sapphire has spent a significant amount of time with your daughter and from the looks of that video there’s a significant amount of passion between you too. It would also be the perfect opportunity to introduce your daughter to the world instead of locking her away in your dark, scary castle.”   
“I’m NOT agreeing to this LIE! This is completely unethical. I don’t care about this company or Zuko so can I please just go!” Katara protested  
“Unfortunately, we can’t walk away from this situation Ms. Sapphire. We both laid in bed that night and we both have to face the consequences. It’s far better if we BOTH help repair the damage that will ultimately occur.” Zuko explained.  
“Oh, it’s easy for you to say that considering I didn’t even know it was YOU! Now I’m the one that has to adjust my life and act like your little puppet to save your horrendous image! I have never met someone so selfish in my life.” Katara yelled.  
“Now, now settled down Princess. Woman to woman, I know how important people’s viewpoints are to us ladies. The worst possible and most demeaning thing a woman can ever be called is promiscuous. It will damn you and haunt you for your entire life. Need I remind you that you will be labeled as the face that launched a thousand ships? You’ll be forced to wear an invisible Scarlet Letter on your chest everywhere you go. You will possibly be the most hated woman in this country for reminding every middle aged woman that being a slut isn’t so cute anymore. You’ll reminding them of their own dirty sexual desires and own embarrassing yet not public moments of promiscuity. No one wants to be an ugly slut Katara, which is what you’ll ultimately be if you don’t put your big girl panties on, get on national television, and fake it for a few months. No one said you had to really marry him, just… you know, keep up appearances. This is what’s best for you too. You will have no job and no future if you don’t take this deal. I promise you with my years of experience in PR you will be in good hands. I can assure you that people are ruthless and they will eat you alive until you’re worthless. Do you want to be worthless or do you want to be a role model to all the women who think they’ll never find love. Get America to believe in LOVE again Katara. That’s all you have to do.” June ranted.  
June certainly was convincing but the burning in her chest wouldn’t allow Katara to agree to this.   
“No. I won’t do it. I can’t lie to myself and I can’t lie the entire world. I’m sorry.”  
“Do we know who got a hold of this video June?” a board member asked.  
“Unfortunately we do not know who the source is, but there’s nothing we can do once it’s leaked. Now Katara, I will give you until 9PM when this little video of you and Mr. Mysterious hits the internet, the tabloids, newspapers, YouTube, Facebook, blogs, and every other place you can think of. I’m sure you’ll change your mind once your grandmother is reading about your escapade while she’s drinking her morning coffee. If you do agree to this the full agreement is in the folder in front of you.” June stated.  
“Thanks but no thanks.” Katara stated getting up and walking out.  
“Katara!” Zuko ran behind her. Katara tried to walk faster but Zuko was trailing behind her. He grabbed her by the shoulders in the hall and turned her around to face him.  
“Get off of me you pig!” Katara yelled pushing him away. “I don’t want anything to do with you.”  
“I’m sorry Katara. Believe me, I wanted you to know it was me but I left because I was afraid to face my feelings. I was afraid you’d reject me and I didn’t want to cause any more trouble than I already have between you and Aang. If I revealed who I was, everything between us would’ve changed. I didn’t want that whole mess.”  
“Well it looks like we’re already in a big enough mess Mr. Agni.”  
“Why are so upset? I know I hid that from you but it’s not like I leaked the video. I would NEVER do that. Do you think I’d jeopardize both of our futures and my company just to do what? To humiliate you? I had nothing to do with this, I swear. I’m as much of a victim as you.”  
“Tell me Mr. Agni, did it feel good? Did it feel good when you finally got your conquest? Did it feel good to leave her the next morning all alone and feeling unwanted?”  
“Conquest? You were never a conquest to me Katara! What happened that night is something I can’t get out of my head ever since it happened. I wanted you and I still want you. It meant more to me than just a hook up. You mean so much to me and I didn’t want to leave you either. I told you before I wasn’t ready to face the consequences. It just felt good and for once it felt right being with a woman. I felt like I was complete with you.”  
“How many women have you tried that line on? I can’t believe I was ever stupid enough to trust you. I offered to visit my mother’s grave site for YOU. There I was pouring out the details of my life to you just so you could use it against me to get me into bed. I’m so stupid.” Katara rolled her eyes. “You aren’t different at all. You’re selfish and you wonder why you can’t have a decent relationship.”  
“No one else! I haven’t ever said that to anyone else. I have never felt the way I’ve felt with you towards ANYONE else! I am not embarrassed that I was with you nor do I regret it. You are the best possible women in my life for me. You make me actually want to change. There’s something special between us and I know you felt it too that night. We don’t have to fight.”  
“NO, what I felt that night was the drunken high from the 20 shots of alcohol I had that night. I DON’T feel anything for you and I know you’re saying these lies to convince me to take the deal. Well I’m not. I’m done being your little toy!”  
“Katara, listen the deal is what’s best for both of us. You can capitalize off of this. You can write books, make talk show appearances, tour all over the country, and have enough money to never work again. You can even open your own private therapy practice. I know you wanted to do that. If we do June’s plan you can do whatever you want. After it’s over you can have nothing to do with me. We don’t have to marry or do anything permanent. Besides, it wouldn’t be completely pretending. As much you deny it I know you have feelings for me too and Maya loves you. The only lie would be the engagement. If Aang is the problem----“  
“Screw you!” Katara yelled.  
“What?!”  
“Screw. You. Screw the stupid plan. Screw your horrendous disaster of a life. Screw your money and your mansion. Screw everything AND I QUIT!” Katara ran off with that statement, leaving Zuko to his own thoughts.  
~//~  
Katara had spent the rest of the day crying her eyes out. In just a few hours she would be labelled as the biggest idiot of all idiots, among other terrible things. Now she had no job and everyone in the country would be judging her. There were no hopes of a job, Aang would probably leave her, her family would disown her, and her friends probably wouldn’t even speak to her anymore. She decided to call Toph, the only friend who could possibly help her and not judge in this situation. She was the only one that knew about her and the Masked Man anyway. Toph brought over tons of Kleenex and ice cream and sat next to Katara the whole time.  
“Cheer up Sugar Queen. Being a harlot is like the new black. Everyone does it. Who cares what people say?” Toph said, handing her a tissue.  
“Only every future employer, investor, friend, family member, and everyone else on this earth. What am I going to do?”  
Toph picked up the packet she had been given from June, “Wow she set up some nice appearances. Wendy Williams, The View, and you even get an interview with Oprah. Katara, OPRAH! She is like my fairy godmother in my head.”  
“I don’t CARE about the stupid deal Toph. I don’t want anything to do with Zuko.”  
“I mean aren’t you going a little too hard on him. His life is falling apart and you left him when it got even harder. He didn’t leak the video nor did he force you into bed that night. You did it because you wanted him too. Granted you didn’t know it was him but you choose to go upstairs with him. Perhaps, you’re doing…ummm what’s that psych term princess? Oh transference! Yes, maybe you’re transferring the anger to Zuko when you’re really pissed at yourself for liking him, cheating on Aang and lying about it, getting filmed cheating, having to face the impending doom that is the American public, having to face the fact that you aren’t perfect and also the fact that your manicure is pretty bad. I mean, I get it. He withheld his identity from you, but if he really revealed himself you would’ve freaked out even more and it would’ve been awkward to see each other every day. You would eat yourself away with guilt and lose your marbles. He didn’t tell you because maybe he didn’t want to make the choice of being with him to affect your life and stress you out. He wanted you to choose your own happiness first over him and make your own decisions.” Toph explained.  
“He just wanted to sleep with me. He doesn’t care about me or anyone else.”  
“Is this Katara talking or is this Aang talking? You can tell yourself he doesn’t care all you want to make yourself feel better, but the fact remains in three hours you’ll now be a household name. You can’t lie to Aang anymore so I suggest you face him now before he sees it for himself on TV tonight.” Toph continued flipping through the folder June gave her. “DUDE if you fake kiss Zuko’s ass you get to have your own brand new MANSION and after you two separate you get to KEEP the ring! You will be paid $1.5 million dollars every year after that point! Oh my God, she even has you slatted to have your own talk show if people love you enough. Plus you get to meet OPRAH. Fucking OPRAH Katara. I would sign this deal in a heartbeat.”  
“I’m not sure I could lie like that. The story is so ridiculous.”  
“Is it really a lie? Falling in love with your boss and his kid isn’t too far off from the truth. You do love his daughter and you did say how incredibly amazing you felt after that night with him. You also kind get all smiley when you talk about him. He DID have you sign a waiver soooo there’s the secret aspect right there. Unless you’d like to personally volunteer your future as tribute I’d get to calling Ms. June and ask her about a wedding special ASAP.”  
“TOPH! Stop! I can’t believe you’re actually going along with this.”  
“All you’d have to do is drop Aang like a bad habit.”  
“No!”  
“Really? So let me get this straight: Aang’s completely self-absorbed, ridiculous, month long lie in a situation which you had no choice in the matter deserves forgiveness but Zuko’s one time, for your benefit, withholding of his identity in a situation that you chose to put yourself in is unforgiveable. Really Katara? Zuko has been consistently honest with you but Aang lied from the beginning. What else could he be hiding from you? I think if you have to lie to a guy everyday just to be with him that isn’t the guy for you. You’re being a hypocrite, I hope you know that. If you ask me I think you’re with Aang because he worships you and that makes you feel better about yourself.” Toph continues on, “Anyway, time’s a ticking Katara. What are you going to do?”   
If only Katara knew what to do in the first place. She had to tell Aang the truth then explain to her family what happened then survive all of the public commentary and opinions of her from people she didn’t know. None of that sounded remotely enjoyable to Katara at the moment. If she was lucky Aang would take pity on her and her brother would still invite her to the baby shower. Maybe she could cut her hair, dye it blonde, get a bunch of piercings, some contacts and move to another country. She could start a whole new life somewhere else away from Aang, Zuko, and this complete nightmare. Maybe she could fake her death and move to Canada. They have free health care there so at least she could be properly treated for her eternal shame. Well that sounded way more ridiculous than even June’s fake engagement plan. Her options were slim and she didn’t have too much time now. In 2 hours Katara Sapphire would be known as one of Zuko Agni’s most recent conquests!  
Author’s Note: Thoughts on this chapter? It’s a little longer than usual. Also, I’m considering working on a new ATLA AU. You guys have any requests or ideas of what you’d want to read? Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:  
Katara paced back and forth as she anticipated her guests. She couldn’t even watch the news right now without feeling embarrassed. She didn’t want to leave the house or be seen. Not like she had anywhere to go anyway considering she stupidly quit her only source of income. Everyone probably hated her.  
A knock came at the door. She figured she might as well embarrass the judgement of her family first. She owed them the truth. She opened the door and in came Sokka, Suki, Hakoda, and Gran Gran. Ugh, her grandmother was here. Her grandmother had now seen a video of her not being so innocent. She could die now. Hakoda came and first and couldn’t even look at her in the eye when he came in. He knew, there was no way he didn’t know. He walked right passed her and didn’t say a thing.  
“Hey, Katara. Why are there guys with cameras outside of your apartment?” Sokka asked curiously.   
“There’s WHAT?!” Katara exclaimed. She ran to the window and peeked out of the curtain. There were 10 men out there with camera. Katara rubbed her temples in annoyance. It hasn’t even been 24 hours before the media swarmed on her house. She turned back around and looked at her family seated in the living room. “I have to tell you guys something, if you haven’t already heard.”  
“Are you pregnant?” Gran Gran blurted out  
“Oh NO. I’m not pregnant. No one is pregnant----“  
“Before you tell us your story,” Sokka cuddled closer to Suki and placed a hand on her belly. “Suki is actually pregnant and we’re moving up the wedding. Ha! Top that announcement Katara”  
“Congratulations!!!” Gran Gran exclaimed  
“I’m going to be a grandfather!!! This is great son!!!” Hakoda gave Sokka a large hug and touched Suki’s still small belly.  
Way to go Sokka. He decided THIS was the moment he would announce the baby. Great, now Katara’s news would literally petrify her dad and grandmother.  
“What do you have to tell us?” Suki asked rubbing her belly. Everyone in the room was now completely invested in what Katara had to say. She let out a sigh and decided to just get it over with.  
“I slept with Zuko Agni.” Katara waited for the shock value to go down before she pulled out the “but wait there’s more” line. Everyone’s eyes seemed to widen, except her father who looked so disappointed. Everyone would be disappointed when she finished her story.  
“YOU DID WHAT? I’ll kill him! Where’s that rick jerk face? Oh he thinks he’s so hot seducing my baby sister out of her innocence.” Sokka yelled on the verge of getting out of his seat. Suki continued to try to get him to calm down.  
“Sokka, chill out. ANYONE would want to do her boss. It’s understandable.” Suki defended. Sokka glared at her so hard Katara thought he would slap her for just admitting she found someone else attractive other than him.   
“Well, that’s the thing he’s not my boss anymore. I quit----“  
“Did he harass you?! We can slap that jerk with a law suit! No one defiles my sister and gets away with it.” Sokka interrupted.  
“Sokka, be quiet and let your sister speak. Tell whole story Katara.” Her dad demanded in an authoritative tone. Her dad looked her dead in eyes. She could feel the displeasure radiating from his eye sockets from across the room.  
“He didn’t force me. He didn’t harass me and he didn’t seduce me. Although I didn’t know it was him, I went with him willingly. It’s made very apparent in the video. If no one has seen the news, been on the internet, or read a magazine in the last few hours then I’ll summarize it. There is a video out in the public. Someone has been filming and taking photos of me and Zuko. Now the whole world knows about it and can see it in detail for themselves. I’m so ashamed. I know you all are disappointed in me.” Katara started to sniffle. She held back her tears, not wanting to cry in front of them.  
Hakoda got up and embraced his daughter, “You made a mistake Katara. The media can say what they want about you but your family will never stray.”   
“Mistakes are what make you human granddaughter. I made quite a few of them when I was your age.” Gran Gran encouraged laughing.  
“I may hate Zuko, but you’re still my sister. As gross as it is to think of you doing the do thing with him, I still love you. It’s my job to protect you. So tell the tabloids to bring it on!!!” Sokka yelled  
“We have your back chick! Now considering your apartment is under surveillance by the paparazzi doesn’t Zuko have I don’t know a team that handles this sort of thing. I mean, how much of a jerk is he for leaving the media to eat you alive with no damage control.” Suki proclaimed  
“This is the part everyone doesn’t know. I met with him and his PR team yesterday morning and they had this whole elaborate scheme to save face for the media. They want me to pose as Zuko’s fiancée and act like we’re a couple so they can spin the story and not make us look so smutty. We’d have to appear to be a loving and happy couple, who wanted to keep things a secret. There’s interviews and book deals and wedding dress specials. The whole thing would be fake just to cover things up.” Katara explained  
“So you don’t actually have to marry him right?” Gran Gran asked.  
“No, I don’t but I don’t think I could pull off such a big lie.”  
“Can we just all agree that his PR team are geniuses?” Sokka declared “But you don’t have to sell your soul to those people if you don’t want to Sis. Whatever you pick I’m going to support you. So can you give me this PR team’s number because one time I ripped my pants at work and my co-workers just can’t let it go? Can we spin that or something or like----“  
“SOKKA! Shut it. Katara, I mean it isn’t A LIE. It’s just making a well put together illusion. It’ll protect both of you and you get perks right? There has to be money, housing, jewelry, clothes, and exposure involved. This is an opportunity where you could be set for life. I don’t see why you can’t stick it out and pretend to share toothbrushes or something for a few months.” Suki stated  
“I already burned that bridge so to speak. I completely flipped on Zuko for not telling me it was him that night and I quit. I can’t go back now. Plus I missed my window to notify June.”  
“You better beg for his rich and handsome forgiveness! Seriously, if he has an interview set up with Oprah or something there’s no way I’d decline.”  
Katara shrugged her shoulders.  
“Wait? Oprah, seriously Katara! Take the deal!” Hakoda ordered. “I mean um do what you feel is best.”  
“I still have to tell Aang about everything too.” That was something she really didn’t want to do.  
“You’re in between a rock in a hard place with this granddaughter. In other words, you’re screwed.” Gran Gran blurted out. Everyone let out a loud laugh, except Katara who was just as confused as she was when she started.  
~//~  
Zuko had called his entire family to a meeting meanwhile on the other side of town. His entire dysfunctional family was now sitting in front of them. Half of them wouldn’t have even showed up had it not been for the promise of wine and food. From the moment Azula walked in she cracked on the bottle of wine. Mai had her normal vengeful expression with her shoulders crossed. Uncle was busy sipping his tea and humming whatever song was stuck in his head. He couldn’t bring himself to call his father, who probably would only make things worse. June was the only one who had the best attitude during this situation, although she had her face buried in her phone. This was anything but his ideal support system right now.   
“ZuZu this is quality wine! Is there cheese with this?” Azula questioned.  
“Yes, there’s cheese Azula. Lay off the wine. Now to the task at hand----“  
“Can I have some milk for my tea? Only a mad man drinks his tea without milk!” Iroh cut him off.  
“Sure whatever but listen----“  
“Can I leave now? I have a hair appointment and your daughter needs food to eat so unless this is about my grocery list I’m not interested.” Mai snapped with attitude. She looked completely disinterested as usual.   
“No Mai you cannot leave. June can you help me out here?” Zuko scratched his head in frustration.  
“Of course Mr. Agni.” June stood up in front of the group. “Zuko is caught in yet another scandal, but have no fear my amazing skills will save him.”  
“Ugh, always a scandal with you Zuko! Are there more sluts? Really what would Maya think?” Mai stated in an annoyed tone.  
“It’s always about you ZuZu.” Azula sipped her wine again. “No one seems to care that Azula discovered the wonders of gold facials. Noo it’s all about my screw up little brother. Why can’t you just pay everyone involved and call it a day?”   
“I know everyone here is a little annoyed but this time we can really turn this around with proper cooperation, unfortunately the other person involved is refusing my help.” June stated  
“So who is she?” Mai asked  
“Mai! That’s not important. Our daughter’s future is more important.”  
“I bet it’s that girl you had working here. You got caught banging her in broom closet or something and now she wants all your money for compensation right? You’re disgusting.” Mai declared.  
“Ms. Stone, my nephew has enough to worry about without your negativity weighing heavy on his spirit. BE respectful and let the lovely lady finish speaking.” Iroh scolded. He no sooner went back to drinking his tea.  
“Thank you Iroh. Now at the moment my little plan is not a go yet but I have confidence the other party will agree to it once she’s drowning from the negative attention. We need full cooperation from you all as well. Mr. Agni and the young women will pose as a recently engaged couple who can’t get enough of each other. If anyone asks questions or you have an interview the story is that you love his fiancée, she has really made real changes in him, and you’re excited to have a new addition to the family. We will also need some carefully fabricated family scenes as well.”  
“No! I’m not going to sit back and lie while some other woman gets to reap the benefits of the man I had first!” Mai protested  
“I understand you’re bitter but I frankly don’t give a damn. Unless you want the father of your child to be known as a low life womanizer you’ll shut up and smile when asked questions Ms. Stone. No one cares how you feel because it isn’t about you. I’m sure your daughter will benefit greatly from a change in her dad’s image. The story is you hated his fiancée, but once you saw how caring and wonderful she was you found yourself becoming fast friends. No ‘I’m a bitter and scorned woman, hear me roar’ in public. Unless you want everyone to hate you as much as you probably hate yourself right now.” June snapped  
“Well isn’t she full of fire Nephew. Where did you find her?” Iroh joked.  
“Now, Azula your role is important. As the primary woman in Zuko’s life it’s important that you and she are seen together often. Go get your nails done, go have a spa day, and hell go mountain climbing if cameras are going to be there. You attract cameras and attention. Attention is what we need to turn this story around. Pay nice. Understand?” June said to Azula  
“Yea, yea I’ll do whatever you want if I get some booze. I’ll help ZuZu cover up his sex tape with the Maid Girl.” Azula said nonchalantly  
“SEX. TAPE.” Mai was so shocked and looked completely appalled   
“Can we not give the alcoholic anymore alcohol? It isn’t a sex tape. It’s just a sexually suggestive situation that does not explicitly show any activity.” Zuko explained  
“I am NOT an alcoholic Mr. Pot Calling the Kettle Black! Besides let’s not play coy. I saw the video. I’m not sure how no one else here has though. Does no one follow TMZ?” Azula refilled her glasses and continued drinking.  
“Oh, I know you Zuko. You probably banged her life out and then left like the gentlemen you are. I can’t believe you could ever get so low.” Mai rolled her eyes.  
“Great job giving me the heads up that everyone in your family is insane. I couldn’t spin the dysfunction if I worked my whole life.” June whispered to Zuko then turned back to the group. “The video is not the issue. How we respond to the video is the issue. We need people to not care about the video anymore because they’re swept up in the romantic. Love trumps the raunchy video a hundred times over. Now we have contracts for everyone to sign in agreement.”  
“Great we dress the whore in a white dress and turn her into a housewife. Can I go now?”   
“How is it even possible to show so much scorn when you JUST threw yourself at me? Maybe I would’ve given you a bone if you weren’t such a bitch Mai. Get over it!” Zuko retorted towards Mai  
“I THREW myself at you. Well that isn’t an accomplishment since you throw yourself at anything with legs. I can’t help it if my child’s father is largely a disappointment!” Mai yelled  
“You know I think you leaked the video because you’re just that crazy! Considering you threatened to expose her, I’m sure you were pretty upset when I didn’t call your bluff. That’s terrible Mai. Do you have any idea what this could do to the entire family?”  
“You think I did this? Wow! And here I thought you had changed but here you are blaming everyone else for your mistakes. I don’t have to take this.” Mai shouted.  
“This argument is just delightful! I love the low blows.” Azula clapped in confirmation, chewing on a cube of cheese.  
“Can we all calm down for 30 seconds? Sign the contract agreeing to full cooperation then you guys can fight all you want.” June slid the contracts to Iroh, Mai, and Azula.  
Mai took the contract and ripped it in half while Azula and Iroh signed it.   
“I’m out. I’m not signing a thing. By the way, Maya won’t be seeing you as long as you’re with her.” Maya dropped the ripped pieces of paper on the ground and left the house. Zuko groaned loudly and flipped the entire table over, storming upstairs. The glass table shattered all over the floor in big shards. Iroh, June, and Azula were the only ones left in the room.  
“Well that might come back and bite us later. Way to go Team Zuko.” June sarcastically said.  
“Please, Mai is just really bad at holding grudges. She’ll come around once she realizes she had nothing better to do in her life but participate in our little play here. SO is there booze in my contract?” Azula changed the subject.   
“I’ll go talk to Nephew.” Iroh said heading upstairs.  
“Uh, you guys are the absolute worst! Not only is Katara not caving like I thought, Madame Misery folded before we could even start.” June kicked the glass in annoyance and poured herself some wine. “I DON’T get paid enough to deal with this.”  
~//~  
Aang had not been answering Katara’s calls, much to her surprise. She decided to pay him a visit at his house. Since the media now knew what she looked like she had to disguise herself. She put on a blonde wig and wrapped a back scarf around her head. She put on a pink maxi dress and a black cardigan and headed out. When she pulled up he was walking out the door. She parked, got out fast, and ran up to him.  
“AANG! I’ve been calling you.” Katara yelled.   
“Why do you look like a Muslim woman when its 85 degrees outside?”  
“The media is stalking me. I have to disguise myself!”  
“Oh, because of that.” Aang turned his back and attempted to put the key in the door.  
“So you know huh? Aang, I’m so sorry. I know I shouldn’t have done that but I was drunk and I got carried away. Forgive me.” Katara begged. Aang’s body noticeably tensed.  
“I think you should go Katara. There’s nothing you have to explain to me. I saw the video with my own eyes. You obviously enjoy being with him more anyway.”  
“No, that’s not true Aang. I quit my job and I haven’t talked to him. I didn’t even know it was him until yesterday. I know it looks bad but please let’s just talk.”  
“Was I not good enough for you? I don’t care if you knew or not. You cheated on me and you weren’t going to tell me. You lied to me. You could’ve cheated on me but why him. He doesn’t love you, he doesn’t even care about you. You’re just another girl on his long list. You couldn’t have told me and let me feel embarrassed alone. Everywhere I go now I hear about people referring to someone I considered to be in a committed relationship all kinds of demeaning names. I hate him. I bet he got off knowing that you were mine right Katara?”  
“I know I should’ve told you as soon as it happened but I was embarrassed. I just felt really lonely that night---“  
“You could’ve came to ME!” Aang yelled in frustration.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Katara began to sob into her hands behind the glasses. She buried her face into her hands as large globs of tears fell down her face.  
Aang sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He grabbed Katara and pulled her into an embrace. “I hate seeing you cry. Come in. I can at least be man enough to give you a tissue.”  
Aang sat her down in the kitchen and got her some water and tissues. He then made her a quick meal of a sandwich and sat next to her.  
“Figured you haven’t eaten. I wouldn’t be able to eat being in the middle of a scandal.” Aang said sliding her the sandwich. “Can you please take the Amish woman get up off? I can’t take you seriously.”  
Katara took off the glasses, the wig, and her cardigan. Her stomach growled in anticipation. She hadn’t eaten all day.  
“I shouldn’t be yelling at you and I shouldn’t judge you. After all, we both lied. I’m sure you need support right now. I’m willing to offer it but that doesn’t mean I forgive you right away. What are you supposed to do now?”  
“Zuko’s team offered damage control but I’d have to pretend to be something I’m not. I have to pretend to be Zuko’s fiancée until it all blows over. I’m crazy for not accepting the deal. I regret storming out now.”  
“Wait you have to marry him? That’s how you fix this.”  
“No I have to pretend like I’m really excited to marry him. The publicity will focus on our budding love affair. It could completely mend the backlash.”  
“And if you don’t?”  
“Then I’m basically Hester Prynne.”  
“Ouch, rough. Nothing like a little public isolation and ridicule.”  
“There’s tons of interviews I’d have to do and we’d have to be seen together all the time. We’d have to pretend to be the perfect fairytale in public.”  
“And in private?”  
“I don’t know. That wasn’t outlined in the deal. All I know is we break off the fabricated engagement and I keep the ring, the house, the car, and I got paid severance money. It’s complicated.”  
“So let me get this straight in public you have to act all lovey dovey but in private, away from the cameras you can see who you want?”  
“Sure, I guess but does this mean you still want to be with me?”  
“I do love you Katara. I want to work this whole thing out. I’m not going to let Zuko pull us a part. I’m still angry at your for this but I’m not losing you. Do what you must to fix your image and six months down the road we can be together, living off of that ass’s money. It’ll be perfect. We can have a big wedding, buy a house together, have kids, and put money in their college funds and not have to spend a dime. It’s the perfect burn to Zuko for what he did to us.”  
“Are you serious? You want me to compromise my morals so we can live off Zuko’s money?”  
“We can lead the perfect life Katara. Once you break off the fake engagement we can forget about Zuko and be together. The media is attacking you as we speak. The only way to save your dignity is by accepting Zuko’s deal. It won’t be for long Katara. Think about the end game here. It’s about me and you, not him.”  
“I don’t know Aang.”  
“I trust you’ll make the right decision.” Aang said kissing her on the cheek.  
~//~  
June and Azula were laughing and drinking when her phone went off. Zuko and Iroh had just came downstairs.  
“Hello. I knew you’d call. I’m glad you changed your mind. Good bye.” June hung up the phone and ran straight over to Zuko.  
“Mr. Agni, we need to get you a suit and we need to begin prepping. Tomorrow you will be doing a press conference and appearing on talk show! It will be a busy day.” June exclaimed, jumping up and down.  
So it begins.  
Author’s Note: What do you think?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:  
Everything was moving so fast. Yesterday Katara was a normal girl and today she would step out in front of the world as Zuko’s fiancée. In a matter of hours she would have to announce her undying love towards a man who she was completely confused about. June made sure that her appearance was up to par. According to June her outfit would mean everything. Since there was already a Scarlet A on her chest her look had to be sexed down, as June seemed to put it. She made Katara change four times and decided that the knee length black skater dress with the high neckline was idea. Paired with a white blazer and black heels June said nothing about the look reminded her of the video. June slicked her hair back into a bun, claiming her wavy curls screamed post-sex hair. Katara actually hated her hair up like this. It reminded her of a four year old or a Catholic nun, but then again she assumed that was the whole point of the style. June rushed Katara out the door to meet Zuko for prepping.   
Zuko was dressed in a solid navy suit and black tie, his hair was slick back for once. He looked kind of innocent, too innocent for Katara’s taste. They met Zuko downtown at the Lexington Building where the conference would be held. Zuko was there waiting in the lobby for them. From there the trio went into one of the sound proof rooms upstairs. The air was evidently tense between her and Zuko. There were still unresolved issues. She wanted to apologize to him, but just didn’t know how. June sat in a single chair, while she motioned for Zuko and Katara to sit next to each other on the small love seat. There was a mile of space between the two of them.   
June shook her head in disapproval, “You can scout in closer. If there’s this much noticeable distance between you too this won’t work. The way you play is the way you practice. Move in closer.”  
Katara inwardly sighed as Zuko inched closer to her. Now there thighs touched, but still there was tension. Zuko had even so much as looked at her yet. June groaned and got up out of her seat. She pushed the two together even closer, swung Zuko’s arm around Katara’s shoulders, and leaned Katara into Zuko’s chest a bit more. It felt so strange. Zuko’s arm felt so heavy around her.  
“Better, but it can use improvement. Whatever your issues are they don’t matter in front of that camera. The camera will pick up everything so I suggest you two pull it together now and get comfortable. Now the press conference I have set up has every news station and notable reporter I could find. In addition to news people, Agni Inc.’s prominent investors will be in attendance. It will be broadcasted live tonight at 8 PM all around the country, which means we have no room for mistakes and 7 hours to prepare.” June explained returning to her chair.  
“Forgive me but I’ve never done a press conference before. How is this supposed to go?” Katara asked, sitting up.  
“It’s nothing complicated. I give my speech, I announce you as my fiancée, and you stand by my side for the duration looking happy.” Zuko explained in a stoic voice.   
“That’s exactly correct. Now when Zuko is finished his speech the media will bombard you with questions, but we have to leave immediately to go to the interview with Joo Dee. Her show, Republic City after Dark is the premiere talk show in the 9-10PM time slot for gossip. She’s a little boorish for my taste, but she will ask questions that everyone will want to know. We need to make sure both of you are prepared. First, let’s here Zuko’s speech.” June demanded looking towards Zuko with high expectations.  
“That’s not necessary. My speech writer has made sure it’ll be effective. Let’s move on.” Zuko said in a disconnected voice.   
“Okaaaay, I can something has you in a bad mood. Let’s start with a simple question you both will answer: How long have you two been together? Let’s have an appropriate and believable number.” June asked waiting for an answer.  
“3 months.” Katara answered quickly.  
“2 years.” Zuko answered proudly  
June slapped herself in the face, “Uhhhh, this is going to be a lot of work.”  
They definitely weren’t on the same page at all. This was going to be a struggle.  
~//~  
7:50PM. Katara’s makeup and hair was being check over once more. Four people were primping and fixing to make sure she would look perfect from every angle the camera could possibly catch her. She suddenly felt a heavy knot in her stomach. They had barely made it through prep without stumbling over each other’s words. June decided to basically script some answers for them during the interview, but it was up to them to at least appear in sync tonight.   
“We’re on in five.” June yelled. “Get ready to go out there!”  
Zuko and I stood behind June ready to pass the threshold. Katara’s heart was beating a hundred miles per minute. Her body felt so rigid due to her anxiety. She was actually doing this. She would be Katara no more, but the known as Zuko Agni’s fiancée. She felt something warm on her hand. She was shocked that Zuko had clasped his hand in hers. Her body felt completely at ease. She was ready.  
“Let’s go. Remember look happy!” June led Zuko, Katara, and the rest of Zuko’s team out onto the stage. As they filed onto the stage cameras were already flashing. The auditorium was packed with spectators, older man with grey hair and suits, and reporters armed with iPhones, camcorders, and large cameras on tripods. All eyes were on them as Zuko stepped up to the mic. Katara, June, and the rest of the team stood behind him. Katara stood up straight and put on her best supportive smile.   
Zuko adjusted the mic and cleared his throat, “Good evening everyone. Thank you for joining me tonight for this conference. Many of you in this room have known me since I was a boy either personally or through various media outlets. Over the past decade I know I’ve given many people reason to be critical of me, to only believe that am a man who has no morals. My name is Zuko Agni, the son of Ozai Agni, and I currently serve as the CEO and keeper of my family’s legacy. Today, I stand before you as a man truly ashamed for not represented my great grandfather’s legacy with my behavior. I have disrespected my company, my family, my investors, and myself with my recent actions. In light of the situation involving an explicit video I’d first say that I did not intend for that private moment with someone who I care for to be expose for the public eye. I apologize for not thinking about how I would represent myself and this company. I certainly did not mean to tarnish my name. The video that was released was the product of human desire. We are all humans and have had a steamy escapade, although they usually do not get broadcast across the country.”  
The crowded erupted in amused laughter.  
Zuko continued, “I understand people have questions, statements, and even opinions to share with me about who I am and how my actions have shaped your opinion of me. I am here to tell you that none of you truly know who I am at this moment. I am becoming a better and a changed man. What transpired in the video was the result of my need to express my love and passion to a woman who has been instrumental in getting me back on track. Katara, please stand up here beside me.”  
Zuko turned towards her in an affectionate way and reached his hand out to her. She froze. June gave her a small kick on the ankle and she fell forward a bit, catching Zuko’s hand for support. She walked up to the podium and stood next him with a huge smile on her face. Zuko lifted up their clasped hands above the podium so all in the room could see. Gasps and shocked faces filled the auditorium.   
“You all know her as the woman seen in the video. I know her as a lover, as a friend, and as the best thing that has ever happened to me. Unfortunately, circumstances have forced us to become public with our relationship. Let it be known everywhere that her name is Katara Sapphire soon to be Katara Agni. Once again I apologize for the manner that our relationship had to be expose in such a vulgar manner. I hope I have not lost your faith, respect, and trust as I step forward to become the best CEO, the best man, and the best husband I can be. Thank you.”  
Zuko pulled Katara away from the mic and led her off stage. The two walked off stage smiling and hopeful. An eruption of people having questions filled the room.  
“At this time Mr. Agni will take no questions.” June stated trailing behind the couple. She couldn’t believe they had actually pulled that off. Katara felt like she was walking on clouds. This would fix everything. It wasn’t that bad. Once back stage Zuko immediately dropped Katara’s hand and walked away from her. Oh of course, that was just an act. Of course he’s upset with her.  
“You guys did so great!!! That shot of you two at the podium holding hands will be ALL over social media. Come on, let’s get you both to see Joo Dee. You’ll exchange rings in the car.” June pressed the party forward to make their way to the car.  
~//~  
The car was completely silent. Zuko was on the other side of the seat staring out the window aimlessly. She wanted to ask him what was wrong because something so obviously was bothering him. Ever since Katara came around he seemed to be in a horrible attitude. Maybe if she apologized, maybe if she tried to listen to him more it would help.  
“Well this is awkwardddddd. You two should take a selfie for Instagram. It’ll have people talking.” June stated holding out Zuko’s phone.   
“Sure.” Zuko snatched the camera and slid over to Katara. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek, Katara smiled, and he snapped the picture of the kiss. All of that happened in the span of two seconds. Before she knew it Zuko was once again a million miles away from her.   
“Alright you guys. I have the rings. We’ll be at Joo Dee’s in ten minutes. They were handmade by a French jeweler.” June handed both her and Zuko a small black jewelry box. Katara opened the box and couldn’t believe the ring. It was absolutely breath taking. The ring had a silver band with tiny diamonds embedded into the band. On top was a large, pink princess cut diamond, surrounded by smaller black diamonds to line it. Her eyes watered before she even took it out of the box.   
“I’m glad you like it. That’s 15 carats of solid white gold and pink diamonds there. Zuko requested nothing less than 15 carats for you. We make it out of this and you get to keep it with me no issues.”   
Katara graciously put the beautiful ring on her left ring finger and stared at her hand for a few seconds in awe. “T-thank you Zuko.”  
“Yeah. Welcome.” Zuko stated not even turning his head to see the ring on her. Katara grimaced. What did she expect anyway? She called him disgusting. That same knot came back in her stomach again. It was guilt and regret.   
“We’re here!” June exclaimed. “I’ll go in first to let them know you’re here. Check to see if everything is okay in the dressing rooms. You can sit in the car and I’ll come back out and get you. Practice your lines, okay?”  
June got out of the car and left Zuko and Katara alone in the car. The painful silence set in. Katara looked at her phone and opened Instagram. It had been 20 minutes and the photo had gotten thousands of likes and comments.  
“Our photo has gotten pretty popular.” Katara joked.  
“Great.” Zuko responded dryly.   
“Listen, I’m sorry for everything I said yesterday. I regret it. You’re a great man and I didn’t mean what I said. I was just upset I, well we got caught in a less than flattering situation. Please, don’t be mad at me. I mean, if we’re going to do this we have to at least like each other. Please, talk to me. What’s going on with you?” Katara questioned, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
Zuko pushed her hand away and shouted, “Don’t.”  
“Zuko----“  
“DON’T!” he shouted again this time in a more serious voice.   
Katara turned away hurt. He hated her. She ruined her friendship with Zuko, all because of her stupid pride. She messed up. She messed up so bad. June came and saved her from her own sorrow to let them know that Joo Dee was ready for them. Once inside Zuko went to his dressing room and her and June went to hers. June started touching up Katara’s makeup and removing her hair from the bun.  
“We have a new dress for you. Now you can unleash some of that sex kitten magic you have going for you.” June combed through her hair and created soft waves. June then handed her an all-black bandage dress to slip into it. The dress stopped above her knee and accented her assets. June came over and played with her hair a bit more.  
“If I know one thing about men is that emotions usually live in the background. They need a woman’s touch sometimes to help them.” June stated pinning back some of Katara’s hair with a bobby pin.  
“I messed up.”   
“I’m sure it’s not just because YOU messed up. Men hold things in and keep pushing until they can’t carry any more weight. No man is THAT pissed because of one single thing. Push up your tits, bat your eyes, and use your feminine wiles to get the stick out of his ass. It’s hard enough working with him when he’s in a decent mood. Trust me, I had four husbands and one 32 day marriage. I know what a completely fucked relationship is and the one between you and him isn’t. Go get your man and make him feel better.” June advised.  
“I guess you’re right but wait FOUR marriages. Aren’t you only like 20 something?”  
“I’m 28. I had a wild past Princess. Don’t judge me when you’re walking around looking like a supermodel. No wonder Zuko was so eager on the video.” June winked at her, turning her face bright red. If there was ever a moment Katara could question her sexuality that wink did it.   
A knock came on the door. It was the producer of the show, “Ms. Sapphire, Joo Dee is ready for you both.”   
“If you thought the press conference was hard, this is really the hard part. Joo Dee holds no punches. Not to scare you but I have to be real with you Princess” June pushed her towards the door. “Now, go out there and make everyone love you.  
June slapped her butt before sending her on her way. Katara was blushing hard but she suddenly felt like a lamb being led to slaughter. She took a deep breath. This was the interview that would make or break everything.  
Author’s Note: Next chapter is the Joo Dee interview. What’s wrong with Zuko besides sticks being placed in uncomfortable places? What do you think of this chapter? I hope you all liked it.   
I have an announcement as well, due to me missing certain plot threads in the first draft I will be adding more chapter so now there are at least 40 chapter slated for the story. Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:   
“Hello and welcome to Republic City after Dark! I am Joo Dee and these are my Dai Li warriors!” Joo Dee introduced herself in a cheerful tone as the crowd clapped. Joo Dee looked as if she were floating when she came out of the bright pink double doors in the center of the stage. A techno song played behind her entrance. She took her seat on her green couch as the topless men (her Dai Li warriors) in green jogger pants danced a rather suggestive dance onto the stage. The crowd of woman erupted with lust as the Dai Li warriors did flips, shakes, kneels, and the occasional crotch thrust. No wonder this show was so popular. It had half nude man and gossip, all over the backdrop of a pink and green set. What wasn’t to love?  
“Thank you Dai Li. We don’t want to give the women here heart attacks.” Joo Dee stated as the music stopped. The men formed two single file lines, nodded at the same time, and then filed off the stage while marching in unison. “They look good ladies but they don’t talk much.”  
The crowd let out an amused laugh in perfect unison. Joo Dee pushed her black, thick brimmed glasses up onto her face.  
“Let’s get started with today’s show. As you all know there’s a certain risqué video floating all around town between a certain play boy bachelor turned CEO and an unknown woman. Now before I go on I’d like to tell you all what I think of Zuko Agni’s latest sex slave, I mean new partner. I think she’s out for his money. Let’s be honest, I know you all are thinking it. I think she set him up and has been playing him like a fiddle and took the opportunity of this tape to cash in on his daddy’s money. Now Zuko isn’t all innocent. We know he had an alcohol problem and we also know he’s no stranger to making spur of the moment choices. Get this, Zuko released a statement just an hour ago that the woman in the video is going to be his wife!”  
The crowd let out an audible gasp.  
“I know! Is it fishy to you guys too? This girl is really working Zuko’s emotions here. All the more reason I think she’s in it for money. Did you all know after a year of marriage a spouse is eligible to receive at least 50% of their assets, including income? That would be 250 million for Zuko’s new ‘fiancée’. As far as Mr. Playboy is concerned making him tied down would clean up his image tremendously and help bring new interest to his company. I’m not saying either is innocent here, but it all still seems very convenient to me. We will see if this marriage business is real because we have them here with us tonight. I’ll be asking all the questions you all want to know!”  
Katara’s heart sunk. Was Joo Dee really going to drill them? If she was neither of them were prepared for this. Zuko gripped her hand tightly and she could feel the sweat on his palm. He was nervous as well. Glad she wasn’t the only one.  
“Smile.” Zuko whispered to Katara. The first thing he had said that was actually positive this entire day. Katara put on a smile and so did Zuko. She had forgotten how beautiful and stunning his smile was. She almost wished the smile was real instead of forced.  
“Let us welcome Zuko Agni and his fiancée, Katara Sapphire to the show everyone!” Joo Dee announced. Well this was the moment of truth. Zuko and Katara stepped forward, beyond the bright lights. Pushing the pink double door open, Zuko lead Katara out onto a stage that felt far too big in that moment. The couple sat across from Joo Dee on the other pink love seat available. The audience clapped and screamed, trying to make them feel welcome. Zuko placed an arm around Katara’s waist, prompting Katara to place a hand on his knee, just like they had practiced with June.   
Joo Dee smiled at the couple and gave both of them a small hug before going back to her seat across from them. Katara felt intimidated by Joo Dee. Maybe it was her glasses, maybe it was the fact that she was unconsciously examining her and looking for them to slip up, or maybe it was the fact that she had an entire audience of people who holds on to her every word.  
“Well aren’t you two just one of the most attractive couples to grace this stage. She’s very beautiful Zuko, not that we would doubt your pick in women considering the harem of models you kept company with. Am I right?” The crowd clapped at Joo Dee’s comment. Zuko’s muscles tensed under Katara’s hand. If he could get through this without blowing up they would be fine.  
“Welcome to Republic City after Dark. My Dai Li Warriors and I welcome you both.” Joo Dee said smiling.  
“Thank you Joo Dee!” Katara said an inviting tone.  
“Thank you.” Zuko responded in a pleasant tone.  
“Let’s just jump to the good part. There’s a little explicit video detailing one night of what looked like passion between you two. Might I added that you both have amazing bodies by the way? The real pull of the video however, is the location it was captured. According to my sources, it was shot at the very same hotel and very same night of the annual Agni Inc. Masquerade Ball. Now tell me what was going through your mind Zuko, considering there were thousands of guests downstairs for you? What made you do that? Don’t you think it’s a little irresponsible?”  
Zuko cleared his throat, “Well that seems to be my main problem. I don’t think. I was overcome with lust and emotions when I saw Katara in that dress. I couldn’t contain my feelings. I mean, what man wouldn’t have done the same thing in my position? I admit it was irresponsible of me to have an affair when many waiting guests were downstairs. I wasn’t thinking with the correct brain so to speak.”  
“Now Katara, many people are saying you seduced and set Zuko up. Did you know there were cameras in the room?” Joo Dee asked  
“Absolutely not. I was not aware of cameras. In fact, I would have never thought that cameras were anywhere in sight. All I was focused on in that moment was pleasing my man. I love Zuko for him and not his money or his name. If I wanted his money I think I would’ve married him long ago.” Katara answered staring into Zuko’s eyes.  
“Right, I guess the question everyone wants to know is how long have you been together? This engagement announcement seems pretty rushed to me. Perhaps you can clear up the timeline for everyone.” Joo Dee asked peering over her glasses.  
“I hired Katara as my maid last year. I tried to keep the relationship strictly professional. Now---“  
“Mind you professional to him means barking orders.” Katara interrupted. The crowd laughed at that comment and so did Joo Dee.   
“Well yes, I was very impersonal with her. The thing about Katara is she’s stubborn as hell. She demanded respect until I gave it to her and treated her like an equal. Little by little I would come home from work and more and more I would open up to her. She has been instrumental in helping me clean up my act. We started dating secretly last August and have been nothing but happy. I finally proposed to her last month, but did not announce it because I wanted to shield her from the media.” Zuko explained.  
“Forgive me but I find it hard to believe you have been together for a year when last month you were photographed at a night club taking shots from other women’s breasts completely drunk. 8 months ago you were confirmed to be public dating a model named Lin; either you’re lying or she’s idiotic for putting up with your cheating ways.” Joo Dee stated coldly. She was good Katara had to admit but Katara wouldn’t let her ruin this.  
“Zuko has not been the perfect man by any stretch of the imagination. He has a history of alcohol abuse and I will admit when he’s drinking he has done things I find unacceptable. I remain by his side because I know what kind of person he is on the inside. Everyone has to fall a few times before they get back up. The women and the alcohol are little trip ups, but its progress being made in him becoming a better person. I love Zuko so much I could never leave him when he needs my help the most. He needs support while he’s battling this addiction. REAL support from a REAL woman not the support of ditzy models.” Katara responded. The audience clapped at her statement.  
“Who am I to judge? He seems completely sober at the moment.” Joo Dee said  
“And I plan to STAY that way.” Zuko added.  
“Of course, I’m happy for your sobriety. Moving on, my team dug up pictures of you and Katara with a little girl and she looks an awful lot like you, Zuko. Have you been hiding a love child all this time? Who’s the mother? Is it Katara’s or some other woman? How does your daughter feel about the engagement?” Joo Dee asked looking towards Zuko  
We had not prepared for questions about Maya. How could they had possible gotten those pictures? Zuko tensed and froze. He was shutting down and he was angry. Katara squeezed his knee a bit to try to snap him out of it. The audience was getting rowdy in the silence. Even Joo Dee fidgeted in her chair from Zuko’s inability to answer the question. Katara had to turn this sinking ship around quick!  
“Forgive him. Zuko is very sensitive about Maya, which is the reason why he has hidden her from the public. He wants her to have a normal childhood, away from the scrutiny of the media. Maya is a child from one of Zuko’s previous relationships. She is just an amazing child. She’s smart and sassy just like her dad. She has a lot of spirit and she has one of the most beautiful hearts of all the people I met. In just the time I have known her I have been truly touched by her amazing spirit. She only seven, but she has a bright future ahead of her. She is so loving and has a family full of people who love her. You say what you want about Zuko, but he is a damn good father and no one can deny him of that. I fell in love with him because of his true self being revealed through his daughter. He is always thinking of what’s best for her even when it doesn’t always benefit him. Because of her both Zuko and I have been changed for the better. What everyone doesn’t see is Zuko the father. As a father he is a man full of compassion, affection, and an overwhelming amount of selfless love. I love THAT Zuko and I love his daughter too. I love Maya like my own and she has truly been our biggest fan throughout our entire relationship.” Katara explained.  
The crowd let out a pleased “Aw”. Even Joo Dee found herself warmed by Katara’s words. Katara didn’t know where that small speech came from, but she was glad she said all of it. Zuko met Katara’s eyes in an awed expression, his grip around her waist tightened. He seemed to be okay now or at least snapped out it due to what she said.  
“How touching Katara. I approve! When’s the wedding?” Joo Dee exclaimed.  
“We are slated for an autumn wedding. I can’t wait to see my beautiful bride in that white dress. I can’t wait to claim her as mine.” Zuko leaned in, grabbing Katara’s face and brought her lips to his. His kiss was so warm, so passionate. Holding her waist tight, he tenderly pressed his lips against hers. Katara became lost in his arms as their lips locked in perfect harmony. She had forgotten where she was, what they were doing, even what to say next because all that mattered was the man kissing her in an all-consuming fire of passion. Zuko pulled back, not unlinking his eyes from hers for a second. She was drawn to him and couldn’t look away. Her body was on high alert from the unplanned and unexpected kiss.  
“WELL that certainly heated things up in my studio today. Get a room you two, but check for cameras first,” Laughter came from around the room as Joo Dee joked, “I can’t really argue with THAT kiss. Best wishes to you two moving forward. I DO hope I get a wedding invite.”  
“Dai Li, show our guests a great good bye!” Joo Dee yelled. A reggae song played and the shirtless men came out again. They danced, making the crowd go wild as Katara and Zuko exited the stage.   
June was eagerly waiting right by the doors when they went backstage.   
“Good job!” June mouthed as they arrived backstage. Zuko immediately dropped Katara’s hand and pulled away. Okay, she was seriously getting whiplash from his confusing signals. She would deal with this later but right now June wanted to go over the schedule for the rest of the week.  
~//~  
After countless hours of briefing with June about more interviews and public appearances the day had finally ended. Zuko had offered to drive her home. Once in the car, the silence and the awkward emotions set in. Zuko looked straight at the road and didn’t acknowledge Katara’s presence at all. All Katara could think about was that kiss which was now being replayed all over the country. She remembered how his warm lips felt on her own. It gave her thoughts of that night they had spent together: remembering his lingering touches, soft kisses, and loving actions. She needed to fix things with him. Maybe then she could actually sort out how she was feeling.  
“I meant what I said about Maya, Zuko” Katara said in a genuine voice. Zuko only answered with a barely audible grunt.  
“I’m sorry for what I said after the meeting. I care about you. I shouldn’t blame you for the decision I made. I wasn’t thinking about the consequences when we slept together, I don’t think either of us were. I’m sorry about Aang too. I’m sorry for not believing you when you told me he was a liar. I should’ve trusted you and to be honest things with him are still on the fence. I can’t deny that we have a strong connection between us. I don’t want our relationship to suffer. Please, talk to me. Tell me what I can do to fix things.” Katara hoped he would receive her apology and genuinely want to start over.   
“Stop.” Zuko protested.  
“Stop what?”   
“Stop acting like you care when you don’t Katara. I’m tired of playing games with you.”   
“It isn’t a game. I meant what I said today on Joo Doo’s. I care about you and think you’re an amazing man.”  
“Really? You sure you weren’t saying this for the cameras. After all this engagement isn’t real. Who knows what’s true anymore.”   
“Are you upset with me because of this engagement thing when it was YOUR team who had this entire idea? I know it’s confusing but---“  
Zuko pulled up in front of her apartment. Cameras immediately started flashing.  
“You don’t get it at all. I’m NOT the one confused about my feelings here. I can’t see my daughter because of you so I’m definitely not confused about the fact that I’m more than a little upset. Get out of my car Katara. Let’s make this easier on us and continue to keep this friendship as a business venture. Don’t forget to smile when you get out of the car.” Zuko unlocked the car door. Katara got out and put on her best fake smile, but inside she wanted to scream.  
~//~  
Katara went over to her brother’s house to help plan baby shower activities. Toph came of course for food and to tease Katara. Toph was busy eating all of her brother’s chips while she worked with Sokka trying to find a cake.  
“How about raspberry pretzel cake with a peanut butter icing?” Sokka exclaimed.  
“Sokka that sounds disgusting. No one at the shower would eat that but you.” Katara responded  
“That’s the point! I’m the dad! I deserve my OWN cake!”  
“Sure Sokka if you have cake money!” Katara responded. Toph came over leaning over Katara’s shoulder to look at all the different cake combinations, also tracking crumbs onto Katara’s bare shoulder.  
“Well sorry I’m not the one with a rich sugar daddy!” Sokka retorted.  
Katara brushed her shoulder free of crumbs in annoyance, “He isn’t a sugar daddy Sokka. We have an agreement.”  
“That kiss on Joo Dee’s didn’t look like JUST a nice agreement. Sure it’s all fake?” Toph asked munching carelessly on another pretzel.  
“Can we prohibit talking about my baby sister and kisses? It makes me feel weird.” Sokka protested.  
“I’m just saying, the way he looked at you afterwards like he would take a bullet for you or something. Fake or not he likes you.” Toph stated  
“Well, he’s made it clear he doesn’t want much to do with me. Mai won’t let him see his kid as long as he’s publicly seeing me. He hates me.”  
“What kind of mother keeps a child away from their father? I would never do that to Suki! If I were him I’d be pretty depressed too. As a man, when another person, especially a woman, has power over you and abuses it, it chips away at our core,” Sokka said in a serious tone, “How about a gummy worm cake with chocolate glaze and root beer filling?”  
“You know for once I thought you weren’t an idiot but that has to be the worst cake recommendation ever Snoozles! Sokka’s right though. He has to be feeling hurt and depressed with, well everything. You just happen to be a catalyst for all of his negative shit to pop back up at the moment.” Toph explained.  
“I want to help him but every time I try something else happens. I don’t know what to do. He wants nothing to do with me. His sister, his father, and Mai have to be the worst for him at this point.”   
“Well let’s kick her ass! That’ll teach her to upset your man and then she’ll let Zuko see his kid!” Toph exclaimed.  
“TOPH! I can’t go around fighting her. Plus, we’re supposed to play nice for the media.”  
“Technically speaking there’s no clause in the contact about you NOT fighting her. At least not in private anyway. Mmm cheese and cherry cake with sweet potato glaze.” Sokka chimed in.  
“Exactly let’s go show Mai who’s the boss. Screw the contract. What June doesn’t know won’t hurt her!” Toph proclaimed.  
“You do realize you JUST finished community service right?”  
“So fuck it. I’ll just hold her hair so you can punch her. It’s not illegal to hold someone’s hair. Let’s go right now. Put your Hindu hijab disguise on!”   
“Ohh I’ll drive! I love girl fights!” Sokka stated.  
“You guys are awful!”  
“Okay, okay we’ll go talk to her, but if I hit her don’t blame me!” Toph grabbed the car keys from the table and the trio headed out in Sokka’s car.  
“Ninja stake out!!!” Sokka yelled putting the key in the ignition.  
This was so wrong!  
Author’s Note: Next chapter Mai vs Sokka vs Toph vs Katara. Next chapter will be a little more comical. What do you guys think?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:  
When the trio pulled up at the end of Mai’s block, which they found due to Sokka’s skills with hacking, they waited outside for at least 45 minutes. Katara insisted that they waited until they knew Mai was home alone while Maya was at school. Normally at this time Katara would be scrubbing the Agni Estate floor. Zuko would’ve been home from for lunch by now. She couldn’t stop herself from thinking of him lately.  
“It has been like two hours. What is this girl doing? Building a school?” Toph sighed in annoyance   
“Yea this stake out thing sucks. I should’ve brought some maple syrup jerky.” Sokka stated searching in his glove compartment for some sort of food. Katara stuck out her tongue in disgust.   
“This was a bad idea you guys. Let’s just go. I don’t have anything to say to her.” Katara said, looking down at her engagement ring.  
“Nooope, no backing out now. I spent two hours of my life here I can’t get back. What kind of car does she drive?” Sokka protested.  
“Black BMV.”  
“Is she tall, thin with an extreme case of resting bitch face,” Toph asked, “Well here’s your chance! There she is across the street.”  
That was Mai with the five inch bright red stiletto pumps, long straight hair, and tight black dress. She got out of her car after parking it with a designer bag in hand and big black shades covering her eyes. She was stunning and intimidating all at the same time. Here Katara was in her head wrap get up, looking ridiculous. She paled in comparison of Mai’s beauty. How could she even begin to talk to her? Last time things didn’t go well at all. Was this even worth it?  
“What is she your new crush? Stop staring at her and get out of the car!” Toph demanded. Mai crossed the street and walked right in front of the car, flipping her hair as her heels clicked behind her. Katara was petrified. Toph took it upon herself to unlock the door and push Katara out of the car. Katara being clumsy fell out of the car and face first onto the sidewalk pavement.  
To her surprise Mai happened to be two feet away and saw her fall. “Hey, are you okay?”  
Katara picked her embarrassed face off the ground and took Mai’s helping hand for support so she could stand. Mai immediately pulled Katara’s left hand closer to her. Her eyes got very large when she got a glimpse her ring, shining in the sunlight.  
“That’s some rock! Some guy really must love you. I wish I had a man and a ring like that. I can’t even get the guy I want to respect me.” Mai frowned with sadness in her eyes.  
Katara snatched her hand away quickly and got back in to the car.   
“What are you doing?!” Sokka asked as Katara slammed the car door shut.  
“Drive!” Katara protested  
“But---“  
“DRIVE!!!” Katara interrupted. As they drove passed a stunned and confused Mai, Toph rolled down on of the windows and threw whatever she had in her hand at Mai, which happened to be a cup of water.  
Toph doused Mai with the water and screamed out the window, “BITCH!!!!!!”  
Sokka and Katara turned to look at Toph with their mouths wide open in shock.  
“What? She deserved it!” Toph shrugged nonchalantly.  
~//~  
June instructed Zuko and Katara to go on a public date to capture the attention of the media. June bought her clothes she should wear when she and Zuko were out which included short skirts, see through tops, crop tops, tight short dresses, and generally skimpy revealing attire. If her cleavage wasn’t popping out she was showing her legs or her stomach. June’s reasoning was that sex sells, but wasn’t sex the whole reason for this situation in the first place? According to June when people were to see Katara the men needed to want her and the women had to want to be here. That was working well, considering when they entered the restaurant all eyes were on her and Zuko. Granted they were probably looking at Zuko but the tight strapless purple dress could’ve been the reason too.   
Once in the restaurant their waiter led them to a private table towards the back, away from other people. Zuko pulled the chair out for her like a gentlemen then sat in his own seat across from her at the small table. After ordering drinks, the waiter left them alone.  
“That girl over there has a camera. If we smile the entire time and laugh it’ll look good. June says we can say whatever we want as long as we look happy.” Katara brought up flashing a large teeth showing smile. Zuko gave her only a smirk.  
“You look very nice today Ms. ---Katara.” Zuko complimented, looking over her sensually.  
“Thank you. You look good too.” Katara replied. He did look good. He looked better than good. He looked handsome and beautiful. It was his eyes. Those eyes filled with passion even when he tried to look unemotional that made him attractive to her.   
Zuko let out a loud and hearty laugh, prompting Katara to giggle while covering her mouth shyly.  
“This makes me sick. I hate acting like this.” Zuko said with a smile on his face. The waiter returned with the drinks.  
“I love you too!!!” Katara exclaimed just when the waiter got in ear shot. Zuko reached out and stroked her hand as the waiter delivered the drinks. The waiter took their orders then walked away to place them. Zuko immediately snatched his hand away and let out an annoyed sigh.  
“Is it really that terrible spending time with me like this?” Katara asked playing with her hair.  
“Yes.” Zuko replied as he sipped his water  
Katara felt slightly devastated. How could he say that when just a week ago they were talking normally and enjoying each other’s company? She had to explain herself again. Maybe it would help.  
“I went to see Mai today. I thought that would help you if I talked or maybe yelled at her so you could see Maya again, but I couldn’t go through with it. She was so depressed and lonely. I just couldn’t.”  
“I’m taking her to court again.”  
“You don’t seem too happy about that.”  
“I’m too happy about ANYTHING right now.”  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I can’t say that enough Zuko. We can still go to your mother’s grave you know? I’m sure I’m ready to visit my mom too. We can support each other. It’s time for you to let go of your pain and move on. Consider it our second date.”   
Zuko genuinely laughed, “You’re morbid.”  
First genuine thing he’s said this entire week. Katara smiled, unconsciously patting herself on the back. He didn’t completely hate her.  
~//~  
The following day she and Azula were supposed to go dress shopping at an upscale boutique. Azula definitely wasn’t her favorite person nor did she want to go anywhere with her, but she was sure I’d be nice to feel like a princess for the day. If anyone knew lavished and expensive it would be Azula. June accompanied her to the dress shop. Azula was already there smoking a cigarette in front of the boutique. Immediately the smell of alcohol and cigarettes hit their noses walking up to the boutique. Jet picked a fine prize with her, Katara was sure. Sarcasm noted.   
“Oh Jesus I have been standing here for five entire minutes! I thought some of these bums would touch me. Let’s go in.” Azula said puffing smoke from her lips. The three of them walked towards the door with June in front.  
“Um Azula aren’t you going to put that out?” June asked holding open the door. Azula still held the cigarette between her two fingers.  
She rolled her eyes in annoyance, “No. They can steam their dresses or something. Smoke won’t hurt anyone.”  
Azula marched into the store with a hand on her hip and the cigarette in her mouth. June and Katara gave each other a look of disbelief before walking in behind her. She had no sense of poise what so ever. What did Jet even see in her?  
A young women met them at the door.  
“Hello I am Kirsten and welcome to Blush where it is our premiere goal to make every bride a blushing and beautiful one. Do you all have appointment?” The lady smiled and invited the ladies in when she got to Azula however she frowned ,”Um maam you cannot smoke in here. I’m sorry.”  
Azula threw the cigarette on the white carpet and stamped it with her heel, leaving black tar marks on the ground.  
“You’re going to have to pay for that maam!” Kirsten responded staring in awe.  
“Do you know who I am? I am Azula Motherfucking Agni! I can buy this entire store! I can burn it to the ground if I want! I can do what----“  
“Azula! Calm down!” Katara stated, putting a firm hand on Azula’s shoulder. June gave Azula a hard kick in the ankle, causing her to groan.  
“We are so sorry for our friend here,” June shook the girl’s hand and gave her a warm smile ,” She’s been um, a little stressed ever since her brother announced the wedding. Just can’t let her brother go unfortunately. We will personally pay for the carpet to be cleaned. To answer your question we do have an appointment. Katara Sapphire here just adores your gowns!”  
June was good with people and it didn’t help that she was good looking and young. She knew the right things to say and when to say them. She was a natural at her job. Katara only wished she was as witty and as quick on her feet as June.  
Kirsten jumped up and down in glee, “Oh my God I didn’t even recognize you! I feel so dumb! I follow you on Instagram Katara! You and Zuko are so cute. I hope you find the perfect dress today. Don’t worry about the carpet. It’s an honor to have such a popular bride-to-be here. Let’s head back and get some dresses on you.”  
“Come on Azula. Try not to make a fool of us here!” June whispered pulling Azula forward towards the back room.  
Kirsten led the three women to an all-white room with a large white couch in the middle. Plastered on the wall were photos of women in stunning gowns. There were three mannequins in the room dressed in beautiful white ball gowns covered in intricate beading, lace, and ruffles. She hadn’t even tried anything on yet and she felt magic in the air.   
“For the bridal party we have champagne and chocolate complimentary. Now Katara tell me what kind of dress you envision and we can start pulling things.” Kirsten prompted placing a champagne bottle and three glasses in front of him. Azula picked up both the bottle and the glass in record time.  
“NO!” June yelled, snatching the glass and tossing the bottle across the room. Kirsten gave her an odd look. June chuckled a bit trying to smooth it over. “She’s on a diet. Azula absolutely has to fit into her dress for the wedding. You know how diets are Kirsten.”  
“Oh yeah. I understand. I wasn’t aware that the party was on a diet. I can take the champagne away if you want. Sorry about that.”  
“Yes, please do.” June replied glaring angrily at Azula who was busy pouting and sighing dramatically. Kirsten had her assistant take away the wine and chocolate, which cause Azula let out a loud grunt. To be honest Katara wasn’t worried about Azula all she wanted was to try on dresses.  
“Let’s get started Katara. I think an A-line gown would be stunning. Come on back with me.” Kirsten led Katara back to a dressing room. She went and left Katara alone so she could strip down while Kirsten found a dress. 10 minutes later Kirsten came back with a gorgeous gown.  
“This ball gown features a sweetheart neckline with a dropped waist in satin. It has a chapel train. I know it’ll look great on you. Come on out when you’re done so we can see the dress on you.” Kirsten handed Katara the dress and shut the door behind her. She was left with herself, this dress, and the full length mirror.  
Katara slipped the gown on and felt like a bride instantly. It was an ivory ball gown with a corseted top. The top featured silver beading around the sweet heart neckline, going down the center of her torso, and then lining her waist. Right where her waist began the silver beading stopped and the skirt of the dress flared out into a classic princess ball gown. The back had a 4 feet long train that was elegantly draped behind her.  
Tears were brought to Katara’s eyes when she saw herself in that dress. She honestly felt like a bride. She never thought she could feel so beautiful in her life. She felt this moment to be wonderful and transcendent all at once. This was the dress. This was the wedding dress she had dreamed of her entire life. It all felt surreal how fast her heart was beating at the sight of herself in the dress. She felt powerful, sexy, beautiful, and most of all fit to be someone’s bride. Her heart dropped when she realized that this was all fake of course and she was going to be no one’s bride. There was no magic, no transcendence, and no true authenticity in this moment anymore. She wouldn’t get to walk down the aisle in this dress. Zuko wouldn’t be waiting at the end of the aisle, teary eyed in awe of how gorgeous she looked. She wasn’t even getting married. She felt like she had punched herself in the face with her own sad but needed reality check.  
“Fake. Remember. It’s all fake.” Katara mouthed to herself as she stepped out of the dressing room. She took a deep breath as she stepped out into the room to get the other women’s approval. June’s jaw dropped when she got a glimpse of Katara in the dress. The sight of Katara playing the part of a bride even got Azula to quit her attitude for a moment and stare in awe at the view.  
“You look stunning Katara!” June exclaimed.  
“Holy shit. For a maid you do clean up well.” Azula said with wide eyes.  
“You really do look like a bride. We just HAVE to get you a veil. What do you think of the dress Katara?” Kirsten asked.  
“I, I love it. I love it so much.” Katara almost screamed the words she meant them so much. June took the liberty of snapping a few picture of her in the dress from the front, back, and side angles. All for social media of course.   
“You look beautiful Katara!” a male voice said.  
“Um excuse me who the fuck are you? This is a PRIVATE bridal party. No dudes allowed.” June protested pushing Aang away.  
“Aang? What are you doing here?”   
“I need to talk to my girl alone.”  
“GIRLFRIEND!” Azula yelled.  
“Katara you have a boyfriend and you didn’t tell me! How could you not tell me something so important? Get him out of here before anyone sees him!,” June yelled, “Listen here little miss Kirsten if you say anything or sell a story I kick your little bleached blonde ass. Understand?”  
Katara panicked and pulled Aang into the dressing room. What could he possibly want from her now?!

Author’s Note: Here’s the gown since I sort of suck at descriptions. It’s a Pnina Tornai gown! Might be familiar with her work from the show Say Yes to the Dress!  
http://www.kleinfeldbridal.com/index.cfm?pid=52&item_id=12402&showpic=main&SearchUID=A7C3457D-24E8-7933-17BB249522E01D26  
Besides the dress, what do you guys think of this chapter?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:  
Katara, a few seconds ago had felt like an invincible and empowered woman. Now she had been nearly crippled by the same dress she loved so much. The man in front of her look at her in rage and jealousy, not love and compassion. She had felt naked in that moment, standing in the room with just herself and Aang. She was both surprised he was here and worried all the same.   
“Aang, what are you doing here? You know you can’t just pop up to see me in public like this. What if cameras were around?” She turned her back to him. She examined herself in the mirror and adored how the dress made her feel powerful.   
“We haven’t talked in two weeks! I just had to see you.” Aang brought a gentle hand to Katara’s bare shoulder. “I wanted to make you’re okay and if he’s treating you well.”  
“I’m fine, Aang. I’ve been busy lately.”  
“Yes, I know. You’re busy being Zuko Agni’s perfect woman. I see the pictures and the interviews and the videos. I can’t stand him touching you, Katara. It’s driving me insane not being around you.”  
“Well, for the next few months this is how it’s going to have to be. We cannot be seen in public together. You could’ve derailed this entire thing by stalking me!”  
“I am not stalking you! I just was driving by and maybe saw your car. I might have checked to see if it was your license plate.”  
“That is crazy, Aang. You cannot follow me around like I’m some object. It could derail this entire plan, not mention it’s creepy.”  
“I don’t follow you around… much.”   
“Much! When else have you stalked me?”  
“I am not a stalker. I just want to make sure you’re safe when you’re with him.”   
“I am fine, Aang.”  
“Yeah, obviously. Look at you dressed like a princess, getting showered with gifts, and $500,000 rings. I’m sure you like his money and his attention just fine.”  
“How can you sit there and say I’m in this for the money when you actually suggested we live off Zuko’s money when this is all over? You have lost it! Stay away from me. Maybe six months of space is what we need!”  
“You’ve changed. It’s only been two weeks and you’re already wrapped around his finger.”  
“You’re right, I have changed. I realize how much I need a break from you.” Katara shoved passed Aang and stepped back into the bridal party room. June was busy on her phone and Azula was busy applying another coat of makeup when she returned.   
Aang come out of the dressing room and shot Katara an angry glare before leaving the store. Katara exhaled loudly, feeling like a weight had fallen off her shoulders the moment he left. Maybe a break was the right thing to do? Aang could snap out of foolishness and Katara could have time to sort out her feelings, whatever she was feeling.  
“We will be talking about your little boy toy later, Katara. It was irresponsible of you not to tell me,” June said as she placed her phone on the table.  
“Don’t worry. No one has to worry about him anymore,” Katara responded while Kirsten played around with the train of her dress.  
“Oh, we do. He’s already injected himself into an already complicated situation. He knows too much. We have to handle this.”  
“Well, can we handle this later? Azula has an appointment later and would really like to get out of here,” Azula said nonchalantly. “Maid Girl, next dress. Chop, Chop.”  
Katara glared at Azula and held back what she actually wanted to say to the spoiled socialite. Something along the lines of her being able to bleed alcohol if she ever got a cut. Instead, Katara dragged her feet and went back into the dressing room. She hoped this next dress wouldn’t give her warm and fuzzy feelings. It hurt less that way.  
~//~  
All was silent. The sky was full of grey clouds and hid any sign of sunlight. The day was dark, breezy, and somber. The rain seemed to have washed away any remnants of what once was. The morning left a dewy film on the grass under their feet. All that was felt in the air was a nagging sense of death and emptiness. The two young people entered the graveyard with heavy hearts, but with good intentions of moving forward.  
“Are you sure about this Zuko?” Katara asked as she saw the look of pain in his eyes. Today he wore all black, in mourning and remembrance.   
“It’s time I faced her.” Zuko took one step forward. The closer he got, the more withdrawn he became. The tombstone was black ivory with a gold engraving: Ursa Agni. January 25, 1969- April 16, 1999. Devoted mother. Loyal wife. Beautiful spirit. She was only 30 years old when she passed away. She was a young mother, probably full of vibrancy and beauty. Katara imagined a woman with Zuko’s same smile chasing two kids around and somehow never growing tired. Cleaning the household and never growing bored. Watching time pass before her and never growing old.  
Zuko kneeled down in front of the grave site. Weeds and dirt had overgrown around the place his mother rested. Zuko, with a clenched fist and a damaged heart, rested his forehead on the cold headstone and let out a passionate scream. Katara had only stood behind him to allow him to be completely taken into the moment.  
His voice was broken and low when he finally found the courage to speak. “I- I’m so sorry mom. I should have visited more. I could’ve at least brought you flowers. I know how much you loved gardening. I’m an awful son and you don’t deserve this. I should have protected you from him.”  
Katara leaned down and wrapped her arms around him. She felt the wetness fall against one of her hands. He was crying. He was hurting. He was feeling for once.  
“I dream of you some nights. You’re so beautiful and in every dream you tell me not to worry, that everything you had done you did for me. Well, what if I’m not worth it? I wish I had died instead of you. I wish I didn’t have to suffer anymore. Mom, it hurts. Everything really fucking hurts. I’m desperate for someone to love me, to help me, to make me feel like living actually means something. I’m angry at myself. I hurt every single person that cares about me. Azula. Mai. Katara. Countless other women. I am not worthy of love.”  
Katara held back her tears as Zuko continued, “I have a wonderful daughter with Mai, Mom. I know you didn’t care for her father, but we have a seven-year-old together. I love her but I’m afraid I’ll end up hurting her too, just like I did her mother. When I look at her I see innocence and I see myself in so many ways. I remember what Ozai did to me. How he stole my innocence, how he marked me. I can’t ever forget. It haunts me so much that I’m afraid to be him. What if being cruel is just in my blood? What if I can’t save myself?   
“I can’t even protect my sister from the very same disease that ruined me. She’s so sick, Mom. She drinks every day. I know Ozai has hurt her and she’s drinking to forget the pain. I tell her to stop, but who am I to tell her to stop doing the thing I want to do every day? I want to relapse so badly. I want to escape so badly. If you were here, if you could hold me, maybe it would be easier. If you were here you could talk to Azula. She thinks you don’t love her, but that’s not the truth. It makes me feel helpless, knowing my sister doesn’t love herself.   
“I don’t even know how to love. I want to be a good man. I want to be an honest man. I want to be a man who you’d be proud of. I don’t know how it got so bad. I just need you. Mom, please.”  
He sat there, quiet, his arms wrapped tightly around himself in a hug, hoping to comfort himself. His body gently rocked back and forth, his cheeks stained with the endless stream of tears from his glossy eyes, enduring the emotional pain that continued to engulf him.  
“Please. Answer me.” Zuko banged his closed fists against the tombstone. “Answer me, Mom!”  
He pounded his fists against the hard rock, wishing for answers, and all he got was silence. Zuko continue to beg and plead with tears streaming down his pale face.  
“Please.” Bang. “Please.” Bang Bang. “Please.” Another hard bang. “Help me.” Zuko hit the rock again. The sound of his fist impacting with the stone echoed. “WHY WON’T YOU ANSWER ME?”   
He beat his fists into the tomb stone until his knuckles were bloodied and red. Katara felt him fall apart under her. He cradled himself into a ball and sobbed. The tears and blood had mixed now and made a red film all over his hands. Katara didn’t let go and continued to hold him. She was not going to let him feel this alone. If she could endure some of the pain for him, she would have.   
“Zuko, it’s okay,” Katara whispered, stroking his hair. Zuko continued to cry into his hands, which mixed blood, tears, and years of pain.   
The clouds broke. The sun came out and there was light. The sunlight had bathed the wet grass in its glow and made each drop of dew shine like a crystal. Katara felt the warmth on her face and smiled. Everything was going to be okay.   
“FUCK!” Zuko screamed as he let out one more hard punch against the ground. The gravel had ground into his cuts and burned, but he didn’t care, it seemed. As he let out a deep and much needed breath, he picked up his hand.   
“I, I miss her. I need her. I’m so angry and sad and pitiful.”  
“You aren’t pitiful. You’re just hurt. You can get through this,” Katara encouraged him.   
“I’m tired of feeling alone. I’m tired of hurting people. This is killing me. I’m getting more and more bitter every day. I don’t want to turn into someone I hate.”  
“You have me. You won’t feel alone as long as I’m around.” Katara smiled and turned to face Zuko.  
“Fuck, Katara, I hate this. Why do you keep doing that?”  
“What?”  
“Making it hard for me.”  
“What are you saying?”  
“I’m saying that I’m tired of your shitty boyfriend and I’m tired of holding things in. No amount of pushing you away can change that.”  
Katara had frozen at the sound of that confession. What was she supposed to say? The man had just poured his heart out and now…  
“Listen forget I said that. I, I know how you feel about me. I don’t mean anything to you. I didn’t mean it, okay. My emotions are just getting the best of me with my mom and everything else.” Zuko got up and brushed what dirt he could from his clothes. The blood had dried on his hand now and stained it red.  
“Come on. Let’s get your hand wrapped before it gets infected,” she advised. Even though Zuko had told her he didn’t mean it, in the back of her head she wished he had.  
~//~  
Zuko Agni had rushed into the hospital. It was 5AM and he had received a call early this morning that almost stopped his heart.   
“Where is she,” Zuko demanded as he remembered the phone call he had gotten from his Uncle just an hour before.  
“Uncle, it’s 4 ‘o clock in the morning and I have work at 6. What do you want at this hour?”  
“A-Azula. Your sister.”  
“What about her? What’s wrong?”  
“She was found unresponsive and rushed to the hospital. I called as soon as I heard. I rode with her in the ambulance. Ozai isn’t answering at all, Nephew.”  
“I’ll be right there.”  
The doctors lead Zuko up to the third floor for patients in need of Urgent and Emergency Care. When he saw his Uncle sitting in the waiting room, he ran to him.  
“Uncle,” Zuko exclaimed. “Is she, she okay?”  
“The doctor said if she would have been rushed in a moment later, she would have gone into shock and cardiac arrest. She swallowed 52 tablets of Xanax today and had two bottles of vodka. Her alcohol level was well over .08. She was having a seizure when they put her in the ambulance.”  
“Oh God, Azula. Was she trying to kill herself?”   
“I don’t know Nephew, but I do know she’s been carrying around a lot of pain and burden to go to that place.”  
Silence set in. A young man walked over to them and sat down next to Zuko.   
“You’re her brother and uncle. I’m Jet, her boyfriend.” Jet introduced himself, and hardly sounded remotely upset that his girlfriend almost died.  
“Young man, do you know what happened to my niece this morning?”  
Jet lit a cigarette and leaned back his chair to relax. “Pst, Zula is fine. She pops pills and drinks all the time. My guy said she fell and hit her head or something.”  
“You can’t smoke in here,” Zuko reminded Jet, glaring at him. Jet shrugged him off and blew the smoke out.  
Zuko grabbed the lit cigarette, crushed it in his hands, and threw the crushed tar in Jet’s lap. “You can’t fucking smoke in here. Are you that reckless?”  
“Dude, do we have a problem or something? I don’t even know you!”  
“Yes, dude, we have a big problem when my little sister ends up in the hospital for a drug overdose. You don’t know me, but I know you. Katara told me about you.”  
“Uh, is this about Katara? I don’t want that broad. Your sister has a genuine, good ass right there. Besides, if I want anything it would definitely be your company. I was number two on the Forbes list, behind you, of course.”  
Zuko rubbed his temples in annoyance. He didn’t even want to waste time addressing him.  
“What happened, Jet? Why was she alone? Why weren’t you there watching her?”   
“She does this shit all the time. Sometimes she passes out, but she always wakes up. I had work to do. You know how busy us business man can be.”  
“You left her passed out, ALONE?”  
“I may be old and suspicious, but I think you had something to do with this, young man,” Iroh chimed in.  
“No, I didn’t, and she was already a drunk when she came to me.”  
“She may be an alcoholic, but she never took Xanax before. Azula hates swallowing pills, she doesn’t have an anxiety problem, and I know for a fact no doctor in their right mind would ever prescribe her with that drug, considering her history of addiction.”  
“She came to me one day, begging for me to help her. The alcohol wasn’t helping her because her tolerance had grown too high. She was going through withdrawal horribly and complained that she in so much agony that she wanted to kill herself. I gave her the Xanax and told her it would help calm her down. Ever since then, I’ve been giving her the pills. It helps her, so why wouldn’t I continue giving them to her?”  
Zuko grabbed Jet by his collar, lifted him in the air, and pressed him up against the wall.  
“Nephew,” Uncle protested. “He’s not worth it.”  
“You got my sister addicted to pills! You could’ve killed her! LEAVE!” Zuko threw Jet onto the ground of the hospital floor with a loud thump.  
Jet, who was now on the floor, slightly shaken up, said, “Listen man, it’s not a problem.”  
“Get out of here before I kill you myself! LEAVE,” Zuko yelled. Jet ran away down the hall. By this time, onlookers and doctors alike were staring at him.  
“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT? Do your damn jobs!” Zuko yelled at the crowd that had formed. They all returned to their daily activities, while Zuko took a seat next to his uncle.  
“You never let another man have power over you, Nephew.”  
“I swear to God, if I see him again, I’ll kill him.”  
“Zuko Agni?” A doctor with a white coat and clipboard walked out of one of the patient’s rooms.  
“Yes,” Zuko said.  
“Ah, you’re here for Azula, correct? You are listed as her secondary emergency contact. She’s your sister, right?”  
“Yes, Doctor.”  
“Great. We managed to stabilize her. She is awake and alert now. You can go in to see her. Just don’t make any loud noises,” the doctor advised.  
Zuko took a deep breath. This could have possibly been the most difficult moment of his life.  
Author’s Note: What do you all think?


	26. Chapter 26

Author’s Note: Trigger warning. Mentions of rape and sexual assault below.  
Chapter 26:  
Zuko entered the hospital room with a heavy heart. His sister looked strangely unrecognizable from the little girl who used to run around the yard with him when they had been younger. She was extremely pale with red, glossy eyes. Her cheeks were slightly sunken in and her hair was matted to her head. No wonder she wore loads of make up all the time, Zuko thought, to hide the evidence. She was a million times worse off than Zuko ever was with his addiction, just from looking at her.   
“ZuZu,” Azula called to him in a soft voice and tried to sit up. She was evidently very weak and very tired. Zuko ran to her, propped the pillows up, and lifted her up so she could sit up.  
“Azula.” It had broken Zuko’s heart to see her like this. The Azula he knew would never even be caught dead in public showing any degree of weakness. But of course it wasn’t Azula, it was the addiction he was staring at face to face right now. He had found himself crying before the conversation even started.  
“Stop it. No one needs your tears. I’m fine.”  
“No, you’re not. The doctors had to pump your stomach and they had to shock you three times because your heart rate was so low. You could’ve died. Is that what you wanted?”  
“No.”  
“No! No one drinks 3 liters of alcohol and swallow 62 pills without knowing they’ll be staring death in the face! Tell me the truth, please.”  
“My whole body already aches right now. I don’t need you judging me.”  
“Yes, it’s called withdrawal. I know all about that aching. I know what an alcoholic looks like, considering I was one. Now I found out you’re taking pills too. Azula, you need help. I’ll do whatever it takes. I don’t want to get a call that you’re dead. We can go to family therapy. I can pay from the rehab and the treatments. I’ll do it all. Just tell me why you did this.”  
“I don’t have a problem. Everything is just so much more fun when I’m drinking. It’s hard to, to be normal. When I’m sober it hurts.”  
“What hurts Azula?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Azula. Please.”  
“No.”  
“Dad isn’t here. I promise he won’t hurt you. Tell me.”  
“I was always jealous of you. Mom loved you. Mom gave you all the affection. Dad never once hugged me or said he loved me. Daddy told me I was perfect, to have money, to be beautiful, to be the best. I couldn’t control that my own mother doesn’t love me. He told me that it was my right to have absolute control. I couldn’t control my brother running off with best friend and taking her away from me. I have NO friends besides people who want me for my money or the cameras. Alcohol won’t abandon me. Alcohol won’t hate me. Alcohol will always love me no matter how messed up on the inside I am. When you went to rehab I was really all alone. Mai was pregnant and Dad he, he--- I can’t do this.”  
Zuko reached out to hold his little sister. She needed his support more now than ever. They had never been close and Zuko had wished they were. Maybe she wouldn’t feel so alone.  
“He burned you. I remember visiting you in the hospital and you were in so much pain. I, I still can’t believe it. That he was capable of that, but to recognize him doing that to you I would have to recognize that he offered me up to one of investors and had no problem with it.”  
“What are you saying? That he let someone r-r-----“  
“You were 18 and just sent to rehab. I was 16. I heard him downstairs arguing with an investor. He was trying to become CEO of the company but this guy wouldn’t back him. I went downstairs hearing the noise and, and the way he looked at me. The ceiling paint, it was peeling. They had an unspoken look and Daddy said, ‘Will she make you consider giving me the vote?’ He smirked at me and nodded. Dad looked at me and said, ‘Do what you wish then.’ He, he left me all alone and locked me in the room alone with this man. He said I was beautiful and that I smelled good and he kept calling me kitty. I tried to fight. The damn ceiling paint was peeling. All I remember is how much I wanted to scrap the paint off the ceiling. He knew. He fucking knew and he let it happen. Zuko, he let him-----“  
“It’s okay. I’m here now. I’ll protect you. We’ll get you help. I’m going to make him pay for this and for everything if it’s the last thing I do,” Zuko declared.  
Zuko cradles his younger sister in his chest as she sobbed 7 years’ worth of repressed pain. He had no idea. He couldn’t protect her either. Were there no boundaries his father would break for power?  
~//~  
Zuko needed a break. He felt like everything was crashing in on him at once. As soon as he saw her, he felt an overwhelming amount of security. She was the first one he ever confided in about his father’s abuse. He remembered sitting on the old lawn just staring at the stars, sharing their dreams and aspirations. Funny that neither one of them turned out to be the people they wanted to be. Perhaps too much time had passed for things to ever be okay. Even when he got out of rehab, she there waiting for him with their daughter in her arms. Even when she was so damaged, she found time to support him. They had promised each other no matter how bad their arguments got that they would always be there when help was needed. Zuko was holding Mai to that today.  
She was gorgeous. No matter how much she had lashed out at him, Zuko could see that deep down she was still that youthful teen girl who wanted to run for president when she was younger. Mai had met him at her house. It was quiet and quaint and made him feel safe. Maya was off at school and at a moment like this he wanted to see her. He couldn’t imagine letting any man hurt his daughter.  
Mai had made him a cup of coffee, which was something she always used to make for him when things were rough. He liked it boiling hot and black with no sugar or cream. He liked the bitterness and the burn. It translated his emotional state perfectly to a physical medium.   
“Are you sure you don’t want sugar?” She asked him as she sat down next to her on the couch.  
“No,” Zuko looked the woman before him and remembered the first time she tired coffee and she spat it all over the table. “I thought you hated coffee.”  
“I do. I keep it on hand for… for you.”  
Zuko laughed, reminiscing, “I remember when we tried living together. We tried to paint the walls red and the floors ended up looking like a crime scene happened.”  
“We were only 19 but it was great… until you started drinking again.”  
After the first time he went to rehab he relapsed shortly after at 18. He got out with intentions of taking care of Mai and their baby who was only 9 months old. He and Mai had gotten back together and move in to a house with their daughter. The demand was too high for Zuko at the time. All of the sudden he had a child, who he missed the birth of and a woman who was completely changed with new expectations for him. Combined with the media and his family’s expectations he slipped back into drinking and left Mai again.  
“I’m sorry. I get why you’re angry. I haven’t had the best track record.”  
“I’m disappointed in the choices you make Zuko. I know we both need to change and respect each other, but every time I see you feelings come back.”  
“I know.”  
“Okay, what’s the issue? You’re drinking coffee and you’re reminiscing. You’re obviously trying to take your mind off something.”  
“Azula is in the hospital Mai. She overdosed on alcohol and Xanax. Almost died.”  
“Oh my God! I didn’t know. I wish I had helped her when we were younger. I was her best friend. Maybe if we would’ve talked more she would be okay.”  
“Mai, you were going through your own stuff. You were pregnant and heartbroken. Although, maybe you should call her. She has major abandonment issues. She feels like I took you away from her, which could be valid. We were completely obsessed with each other, Mai. Nothing else mattered beyond our relationship.”  
“I should go see her in the hospital. I feel so horrible about not being a good friend to her. You know we used to go to the parties and she used to black out, but I was a teenager and thought that was what you were supposed to do. I knew it was unhealthy, but I couldn’t bring myself to say anything.”  
“It wasn’t your burden Mai. He abused us both and got upset when his kids turned out as less than perfect.”  
“I know what he did to you Zuko but Azula he always encouraged her. They were so close. I could never imagine him abusing Azula.”  
“He let someone rape her Mai. Someone raped my little sister. I was too busy in rehab to protect her. How selfish am I? I’m the worst brother. If I was there… I regret leaving her with him.” Zuko put his head in his lap.  
“She was WHAT! She never mentioned anything about that to me. So this whole time she’s been holding that in. Poor Azula. She needs more help than ever. She wouldn’t want you to pity yourself. Zuko, you couldn’t have possibly known that he let that happen. You were trying to better yourself and get over your own abuse. You did nothing wrong. Ozai is the terrible person. You protect her to this day, but you couldn’t have been there to save her that day. That’s not your fault. What she needs now is your strength not your pity. You are a survivor Zuko. He abused you too and you beat him. Look at how you turned out. You have to help Azula do the same.”  
Mai leaned down and stroked Zuko’s head, “You are a survivor. She’ll make it.”  
Zuko picked his head up, his eyes were glassy. Mai pulled him into a warm and loving embrace. It was suddenly painless for Zuko. Her arms gripped him, leaving him breathless she held onto him. He relived his past memories in the comfort of her arms. With one last choking squeeze, he let go of the light that made my darkness fade and remained floating on their perfect friendship.   
Mai pulled back and the silence set in. Their past relationship was so great. It was hard to imagine how they had gotten involved in the vicious arguments.   
“I love you Mai, I do. I would love to have a friendship with you but we have got to stop fighting with each other. You can’t keep Maya away from me anymore. I want you to know that I’m taking you to court again for violating my visitation rights. I don’t want a terrible fallout like last time. Can we be civil and agree that we need to co parent more effectively?”  
“I know and I’ve been doing it to be spiteful and hurt you. It hurts that you’ve moved on. I’m sorry. Please don’t do that. I could go to jail Zuko! She needs both parents.”  
“As a parent, I have the right to exercise my rights that you have been taking from me. If this is what it’s going to take for you to maybe be a better person then so be it. You need to really work on yourself and figure out what makes Mai happy. I know you and bringing me pain doesn’t make you as happy as you think. I’m not doing this to be malicious or hurt you. I want to raise my daughter. Whatever happens in court don’t take it personal.”  
“I, I appreciate you telling me. I still don’t like it. I guess I’ll see you in court. Maya should be out of school soon. You’re welcome to come. I’m sure she’d love to see her parents together for once.”  
“Yea, I’d love to spend time with both of you. That’d be great.”  
“You sure your ‘fiancée’ would be happy with us spending time in public together,” Mai gave off a condescending mood.  
“See, this is why we can’t be civil. You antagonize me then I have to bite back. We need to stop this cycle. For the sake of change you know we aren’t really engaged. It doesn’t matter what she thinks. Let’s have fun for once.”  
“She’s important to you. You’re in love with her. The way you look at her is the way you used to look at me. Don’t ruin it.”  
Zuko nodded, “So how’s your sex life? Mine sucks.”  
“You are the worst at changing subjects,” Mai giggled. “You know I tried to go on a date the other day and I left something at home so I drove back. It must not be meant for me to go on a date. Some Muslim chick fell out of her car and I helped her up. I complimented her ring and then the craziest thing happened. She ran back in her car and one of her random friends threw a full jug of water on me. Like an entire galloon. It was a sign that dates aren’t for me.”  
“Ha, is that so. That’s weiiiiiiiiird.” Stupid Katara and her stupid friends. “You know, we should have a dinner with the whole family. Maya would like to finally meet her Great-Uncle and Aunt. You can meet Katara in a non-hostile environment. Her brother is having a baby or something. Maya wanted to come to the baby shower. I don’t see why you can’t come too. It’ll help us clear the air before court.”  
“Fine, but don’t blame me if I get into a fight. Let’s go pick up Maya!”  
Zuko and Mai got into her car, on their way to pick up their daughter.  
“Mai, I know last we met you I accused you of leaking the tape. I know you would never do that.”  
“What if I know who did? We’re turning over a new leaf right?”  
Author’s Note: Next Chapter: This was a very Zuko-centric chapter. Katara will be back soon.   
Next chapter: Zuko, Mai, and Maya at the park (I missed Maya). Zuko helps Katara plan the baby shower (So stressful) ANDDDDD we find out who leaked the tape DUN DUN DUN.   
Still to come: Baby Shower Party, Zuko confronts his dad, Mai vs Zuko in court, and many other things.  
What do you think of the Mai/ Zuko relationship?


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:  
Maya Agni was gleefully running towards the swing set at the park. The grass was green and a soft breeze was blowing. Following behind her were her two parents, Zuko and Mai.  
“Daddy, will you push me on the swings.” Maya had ran full speed to the swing set with her two braids swinging in the wind. Zuko had a cheerful smile on his face as he watched his daughter run to the swings in excitement. Zuko stood behind Maya, who sat in the swing set next to her mother.  
“You ready Big Girl?” Zuko said with a happy grin on his face. Mai had already began swinging in the swing next to them. Mai’s black hair cascaded in the air as she soared above the ground. Zuko pushed his daughter forward until her feet were lifted above the ground.  
Maya giggled and lifted her feet, “Higher Daddy! Higher!”  
“I’m going to go higher than you Maya,” Mai joked swinging higher in the air.  
“Ha, that’s what you think,” Zuko retorted pushing Maya even higher than before. Maya seemed as happy as she could possibly be. Zuko felt like everything was going right for once when he looked at Maya and Mai’s cheerful faces.  
“Daddy, Mommy is beating me! Higher!!!” Maya exclaimed as she continued to lift her legs in the air.  
After 15 minutes of swinging Maya wanted to relocate to the slide. Her parents watched as she freely slid down the bright yellow slide. She looked so happy, at least happier than she had usually been.  
“It’s good to see her this happy, Zuko. We should’ve done this long ago,” Mai said in genuine awe.  
“We can spend more time together whenever she wants,” Zuko had a stoic expression on his face, signaling he was thinking about something, “Mai about the leak, are you absolutely positive it is who you think it is?”  
“I saw them come downstairs. I know what I saw. It’s hard to believe I know. I should’ve told you earlier but, I wasn’t sure what was going on.”  
Zuko blinked hard then said, “It’s almost 5. I should get you both home.”  
Maya, Zuko, and Mai loaded into the car with Zuko in the driver’s seat. Zuko was completely focused on the road and how he was planning on getting into contact with June later on. He barely had time to do anything in between the fake wedding planning. Zuko was quickly taken out of his thoughts when a warm hand wrapped around his.  
Zuko quickly turned towards Mai, her eyes were filled with affection. Affection was something Zuko wasn’t going to give her at least not right now.  
He snatched his hand away and looked back towards the road, “Mai---“  
“Daddy, is it true you’re getting married? Alicia’s parents were talking about it when I went over her house,” Maya inquired in a curious tone. Zuko saw his daughter’s radiant expression in the rear view mirror. Mai shot him an annoyed glare in response to the question. He suddenly felt pressured to answer a certain way.  
“Well, it’s complicated Maya. Ms. Katara and I have-----  
“You’re marrying Ms. Katara! Ahhh,” Maya squealed, grinning from ear to ear, “She’s going to be my new step mommy. I love her. Can I be the flower girl? Did she pick a poufy princess dress? Is the wedding going to be on the beach? Can my friends come?”  
“Maya, how about you stop asking Daddy questions while he’s driving. He needs to… focus,” Mai leaned in and whispered to Zuko, “Great job. Now I have to explain this whole thing to our daughter.”  
“But I want to hear about the wedding Mom!”  
Zuko rolled his eyes at Mai and said, “Hey, we can talk about that later and I’ll answer all your questions, I promise. In the meantime, I know you said you wanted to attend Katara’s niece’s or nephew’s baby shower. It’ll be next month and I’m thinking you could come up with a special gift for the baby by then.”  
“Yay Yay! Mommy we can make a blanket for the baby! I’m so excited!” Maya was brimming from ear to ear.  
Mai sighed and said sarcastically, “Sure, Baby.”  
~//~  
“Why do they have 13 kinds of napkins? What baby needs 6 shades of pinks napkins?”  
Zuko was mildly annoyed and confused. Katara thought inviting Zuko to help plan the shower would be helpful, considering it would be at his place, but it wasn’t. So far he was no help at all. No wonder he had offered to hire a party planner for the event! Katara, being her stubborn self, wanted to plan it all on her own.   
“It’s not for the baby. It’s for the guests. They need to wipe their hands from the food,” Katara picked up a small stake of round paper plates with ducks on them, “Speaking of food we need to get on that. Aren’t these the cutest plates?”  
“Yea, really cute… for ants maybe,” Zuko replied rolling his eyes.

Zuko had taken Katara to the premier baby store in town. They were surrounded by miniature versions of normal people things. Small clothes, small beds, plates, bottles, cups. Baby bassinets and strollers were next to toys and bibs. It was like blue, pink, and yellow were all competing for attention among the clothes, bottles, and toys. Katara was on cloud nine. She had always been called motherly by her peers so being in a baby store was like her calling. Zuko on the other hand was dragging his feet and seemed completely uninterested.   
“We need to get decorations and a gift for the baby,” Katara stepped into the decorations aisle, “Plates, cups, table cloths, and napkins.”  
She picked up a set of blue polka dot napkins with the saying “Little Man” and next to it were the matching pink polka- dot set that read “Little Miss”. Next to the napkins were tiny boxes that said “Oh, it’s a baby!” Katara squealed when she saw them and eagerly put a few in the cart.  
“These are so cute! We can put pink or boy candy in them on every table to reveal the gender! It’ll be great everyone can open them before we bring out the cake!” Katara was so excited she could hardly contain her squeals.  
“Yea, great,” Zuko said in a dry, unemotional tone. He rolled his eyes behind Katara as she raved over more things that were needed for the party.  
Katara jumped for joy and proceeded to drop more things into the cart, “Oh my God! We have to get some banners and balloons Zuko. Oh and we need gifts wrap for the presents!”  
Katara made her way over to the decorated bassinets and cribs. Zuko seemed even less eager than before when going to this portion of the store. Zuko picked up the soft, pink blanket. It felt so heavy in his hands. He threw it back down quickly before Katara could see. Katara was busy rocking the small bed and turning on the mobile that hung above the bed. She smiled as the soft song played. The song brought joy to Zuko too. He had found himself smirking at the calming song before he stood next to Katara. Katara, who was swept up into the music, was startled when Zuko placed a hand over hers. She eyed her ring and couldn’t help but feel comfortable. She was surprised he still wore his ring out when it wasn’t necessary.  
“Do they know the sex yet?” Zuko ran his hand over the soft cloth that draped the inside of the bassinet.   
“No. They want to unveil it at the party. That’s why the theme is gender reveal. I know they’ll need a lot of things though. I want to make sure my niece or nephew has everything needed. Babies are expensive.”  
“If only I knew,” Zuko grimaced. His eyes narrowed at the mobile spinning above the bed. He watched the moon and stars rotate around, sending him into a brief state of relaxation.  
“What do you mean?”  
Zuko’s voice was filled with regret and sadness was seen in his eyes, “I disappeared and avoided her for the first 5 months of her pregnancy then the last 4 I was in rehab detoxing. I missed the baby phase completely. All I did was hand her money every month so she did it all on her own. Maybe Mai would be better at this stuff than me.”  
“You think it’s a good idea to have me and Mai alone together? Besides, you shouldn’t feel bad about that. You’re there for Maya now. I had no idea going shopping for baby stuff would be so touchy for you. I wasn’t thinking I’m sorry.”  
“No, it’s fine. I just wish I was there to, I don’t know, hold her when she slept and rock her to sleep at night. I respect Mai for doing it on her on and dealing with the sleepless nights. I, I take her for granted. All this baby stuff just reminds me of how much I checked out. I don’t mean to make it seem like I don’t enjoying being with you right now because I do,” Zuko looked back at Katara, who was hanging on to his every word. He paused before saying, “Do you want any kids, Katara?”  
The question caught Katara off guard. He had never asked her something so, so couple like. Married couples or couples that plan to be married talk about babies. Technically they weren’t explicitly talking about having a baby together, just babies in general. I guess being in a baby store begged the topic to be discussed. That still didn’t make the conversation any less weird coming from Zuko.   
“Um, well yeah. I’ve always wanted children. I love them, which is why I studied child psychology in school. It’s just right now I don’t see myself having babies without a ring on my finger,” Zuko chuckled and gestured towards to massive ring on her finger. Oh, the irony, “I mean, a REAL ring. I mean not that this ring isn’t real. It’s gorgeous and it’s better than anything I could possibly get from someone else. I mean I don’t want them until I’m with a man who I truly can commit to.”  
Zuko snickered, “I get it Katara. It’s really cute when you’re flustered by the way. Anyway, I would consider having another child too. I like being a father.”  
“You’d have another child with Mai,” Katara asked in shock  
“Of course not. With a new woman that loves me and I love her and when we’re ready we could start a life together. If it’s one thing I realized is that I need to feel wanted and needed in a relationship for it to work. Mai and I, we just don’t need each other anymore no matter how much she still wants me,” Zuko’s eyes lit up as he continued speaking, “I’d love a little boy. Call me selfish, but it would be useful to have another guy around when Maya starts dating. I’d need back up.”  
“I remember my Dad almost shot Jet when I brought him home for the first time. The gun was for show of course, but he forgot to put the safety on. Almost shot off Jet’s toe. If my dad could do that I’d be afraid for any man that Maya would bring home. Luckily, you have another 10 years before that happens.”  
Zuko tensed at the mention of Jet’s names. Katara noticed the change in body language instantly.  
“What’s wrong? I’m not saying you’ll be that cr-----“  
Zuko interrupted her, “Don’t compare me to that scum. Ever. Again.”  
“Why are you so mad at him? I know I told you that story but still. Did he do something to Azula?”  
Zuko sounded irate, “Wait. You knew Azula was dating him… before me?”  
“Well yea but only because I saw them making out once. It’s not like she told me about him. I barely talk to your sister as is.”  
“Let’s just drop it okay. I don’t, don’t want to talk about my sister or Jet right now,” Zuko took a deep breath and calmed himself down, “Do babies like elephant sheets or whatever?”  
Katara made him put the sheets back down, “You promise you’ll tell me what’s going on with you later if I don’t bring it up? I want to know what’s going on with your life.”  
Zuko looked Katara straight in the eyes and said, “I promise, but when we’re alone. Okay?” Katara nodded and Zuko continued speaking, “So do you think Suki and Sokka would mind getting a crib or something as a gift.”  
Her mouth dropped open, “Zuko, you cannot buy them a crib. They’re my family not yours. You don’t have to do that. Besides, we’re already using your home as a venue.”  
“I don’t see why I can’t get the crib. It’s one less thing they’d have to do. Plus, the baby deserves something nice.”  
“This isn’t the time to make up for not being around when Maya was a baby Zuko.”  
“I’m not. I want to do something NICE for your family.”  
“Well, stop it. My family is fine.”  
“What is your issue?”  
“My issue is----  
Both Zuko and Katara’s phones vibrated at the same time. A message from June had arrived.  
June (PR Maven): Having baby fever? Or does someone have to pee on a stick?  
Attached to the message was an article with the headline: Is Zutara expecting a new addition? When scrolling down there were pictures of them walking through the baby store and browsing through the aisles.  
Katara groaned, “I thought you said no one was following us?”  
“My security detail made sure no one would. Someone from in here must have snapped some photos. Look at how close up these shots are. Someone must have been taking these without our knowledge while we were walking around the store.”  
“Great. Now half the world thinks I’m a pregnant whore!”  
“Don’t worry we’ll fix this. You aren’t pregnant so it should easy to explain away. Really I’m more offended by our new pet name. I mean Zutara? What is that? It sounds like a weird, alien fruit loop name or something. Katuko would have been better.”  
“Zuko, Katuko sounds like we’re a foreign toucan or something. Let’s just be happy we have been upgraded to a power couple, along with our new name.”  
Zuko grabbed Katara’s hand, “I’ve been meaning to visit June anyway. Let’s check out and get over to June’s office.”  
~//~  
After checking out and paying for $1000 worth of baby shower decorations Zuko and Katara made their way to June’s office downtown. When they arrived June was seated her desk. Even in her knee length pencil skirt and white button up blouse, June was still killer beautiful. Katara was surprised her and Zuko had never done anything. Hell, maybe they had and she just didn’t know.  
June had a grave and bothered expression on her face when they entered, “Well, if it isn’t Zutara, the newly announced power couple. Please explain to me why there’s photographs of you both looking at cribs?”  
Before anyone could answer June reached in her bag and tossed something at Katara, “Don’t even answer. There’s a bathroom down the hall. Go pee on that stick.”  
Katara was quick to drop the pregnancy test on the ground, “June, I’m not---“  
“Shut up. Do it.”  
“I’m NOT---“  
“Well if you aren’t let’s make sure. Go in the bathroom and take the test Katara.”  
Katara rolled her eyes and left the room to go to the bathroom. June was a tough woman to say no to.  
“June, she’s not pregnant. Katara and I haven’t had sex since the night of the party. We were shopping for her sister-in-laws baby shower. Whoever took the pictures just assumed that she was.”  
“Well that isn’t too much of a farfetched thing to assume given the situation. And she may not be having sex with you but she could be screwing her boy toy, Aang.”  
At the mention of his name Zuko glowered, “That doesn’t mean anything!”  
“Oh aren’t you just a ball of anger. Jealous much? You should watch it before you get jilted at the fake alter,” June filed her nails nonchalantly, “I’ve been keeping tabs on Aang by the way. Apparently, he knows about this whole ordeal here. Katara hasn’t seen him in weeks if that makes you feel better. He’s still very suspicious. He stalks her social media, according to my Techie friend. He sometimes goes out the way to drive by her house once a day but never gets out to go in.”   
“I’ll handle him. June, I’ve been meaning to talk to you. I know who leaked the tape.”  
“Who’s your source? Tell me it’s someone reliable and stop looking back at the door. It’s only been 1 minute and 30 seconds. She’ll be back soon.”  
“My ex-girlfriend and I know you don’t think she’s reliable or trustworthy but I know her and I know when she’s lying to me. She was telling me the truth.”  
“I’m extremely skeptical but go on and tell me who did it.”  
Katara walked back into the room with the test in hand, “Well I’m not pregnant like I said June! Do you want the pee stick as evidence?”   
“Ew, no. If you get pee on my carpet I will flip this desk. It’s good that you aren’t pregnant. It’s good that you both are here because we have information to discuss.”  
Katara threw the test in the trash can and took a seat next to Zuko.  
June began to explain, “It’s important to clean up all loose ends. The media can’t get enough of you too, but some still aren’t convinced. We need to get you and Zuko’s families together. I understand if a baby shower isn’t the best place. Also, this Aang guy. Are you aware he follows you around and drives past your house? I need to know the status of your relationship.”  
Zuko answered, “I have already began coordinating a family dinner of the sorts. Everyone is welcome to come.”  
Katara responded, “I will arrange for my family to come. As far as Aang is concerned we’re off… for now.”  
June rolled her eyes, “For now? Sorry if I call bullshit but I ask that you don’t blindside me, Katara. If he leaks anything or is seen with you in public in any capacity it could all be over. The fact that he stalks you indicates he’s not stable and doesn’t think it’s off right now.”  
“He is not stalking me. I told him to stay away from for as long as this situation is going on.”  
“He drives by your house every day at 3:21AM. He has viewed your Instagram paged at least 40 times a day. He reads your past messages constantly. He’s bat shit crazy and I’m worried about your safety. I’m not talking as your PR girl but as another woman. It isn’t safe.”  
“Fine. I’ll talk to him. I’ll make him go away.”  
“Good. If you will excuse me, I have a 2 o’ clock appointment. Zuko, we will talk later about what you have to tell me,” June left the office swiftly.  
~//~  
Zuko and Katara headed to his home to drop off all of the baby shower decorations. They decided to unpack and store the stuff in Zuko’s studio downstairs. The studio was dark with little light coming through the windows. Katara could make out canvas that were mounted on aisles and covered with big, white clothes. She remember he told her to never come down here when she was first employed, but she couldn’t see what changed now.   
“I didn’t know you painted,” Katara placed bags next to one of the canvas,” Why have you been hiding this?”  
Zuko was behind her with more bags. He managed to hit the lights so the room was lit, “Something I picked up along the way. It helps with stress sometimes.”  
Now that lights were on Katara got sight of the room and the full extent of Zuko’s painting. There were at least 20 canvas in the room alone and the walls were hand painted with bold, red and orange flames.   
Katara asked in awe, “Did you hand paint all of these flames on the wall?”  
“Yea, I was bored one day so I started painting the walls. I’ve always like fire and thought it was a beautiful element.”  
“I definitely think if you were an element you’d be fire. Fire is the element of rage, of passion, and desire. It’s unpredictable and can be destructive if not controlled. Still even with all the power involved, fire is still beautiful.”  
“Look at you being insightful. Well I’d say you’d be water. Water is an element that invites nurturing, sympathy, intuition but water is also sensitive with its wild changes and irrational with its strong waves. Water is the ultimate companion to fire Katara.”  
“Opposites attract,” Katara muttered, “I want to see some of your paintings Zuko.”  
“Later, I promise. Some of them are special to me. Now, are you and Aang really done?”  
“I don’t know things are confusing.”  
“I want you to live with me Katara at least until we know he isn’t completely irrational.”  
“What? No!”  
“I don’t want to hear a no. You are not safe with him driving by your apartment every night. He could break in while you’re sleeping and hurt you. You stay with me and there is no alternative!”   
“I think this fake marriage thing is going too far. I can’t live with you. What is Aang going to think?”  
“I don’t think you gave a damn what he thought when you went to bed with me so why does it matter? I want to make sure you’re safe Katara that’s all. We can sleep in separate rooms. We don’t even have to talk in the house if you don’t want to. Please, stay with me. I don’t want to worry about you being off with him anymore. He is dangerous and I don’t trust him.”  
“Do you really think he’s dangerous or are you jealous of him? Do you think you own me now just because we’re in this arrangement?”  
“I have proof that he’s dangerous and manipulative. He leaked the tape himself Katara. He set up the cameras and everything. He’s the reason we’re in this situation now. If you go back to him now it would be like sleeping with the enemy.”  
Aang did what? Katara was in complete shock and disbelief.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:  
“Aang leaked the tape Katara. I wouldn’t blame him considering he’s obsessed with you. He was trying to catch me in a compromising situation but didn’t get what he expected, obviously.”  
“I can’t believe this!”  
“You seriously can’t believe it after I have been warning you for the past couple months that he isn’t to be trusted. How oblivious could you be right now? I am giving you proof that the guy is no good and you can’t believe it! What’s next Katara he’ll show up at the baby shower begging you to go back with him and you accept?”  
“I want to hear it from his mouth before I make any judgements and especially before I move out of my apartment. Aang isn’t invited to the baby shower anyway. It’s family thing.”  
Zuko fidgeted with his hands a bit, “See about that, I invited Maya and Mai.”  
“Well why would you do that Zuko? It’s a celebration for my niece or nephew, not an arena for cameras.”  
“I don’t know. I just wasn’t thinking. I’ll take the invitation back. I didn’t know.”  
Katara snapped, “You didn’t know that your family isn’t invited to MY family’s functions. You can’t buy my brother a crib. You can’t invite your family to my events and you certainly can’t just intrude upon my personal life.”  
“Intrude upon your personal life? You do realize we signed a contract to be as personal as possible in public? If you didn’t want things getting personal you shouldn’t have asked to use my home as a venue. Excuse me for trying to do something nice. Isn’t that what friends do?”  
“We aren’t… Never mind. Just stay out of my personal life, okay?”  
“Sure Katara, I’ll only enter your personal life when it’s convenient for you. You can make it personal when you need to use my home for an event or use my money to buy baby shower supplies or if you want every lavished designer gown or pair of shoes you see. I get it.”  
“What is your problem?”  
“Oh I don’t know. I find it hard to keep things not personal when we had sex, something we both seem to be avoiding talking about since it happened. I don’t seem to have a problem. I always have your best interest. You seem to be the one with problem when you don’t get what you want. Ever since this publicity you have turned into a selfish, pampered little princess. All you do is complain about how hard things are for you and blame me for everything. Even when I try to help you and tell you that Aang is the mastermind behind all of this you get angry at me when I have done nothing but be nice to you. You seem to only care about me when things are going well for you. Who are you really upset with?”  
“I signed a contract. You of all people should know in a business contract it’s important to separate business from pleasure separate. I’m not obligated to be nice to you and neither are you.”  
“It would be nice if you were just an investor or a business partner but we had sex and you act like everything between us has been strictly platonic still. The mere mention of anything involving personal things like your family or Aang you shut down. Before that night you were always open. Don’t you think we should talk about it at least? I wouldn’t be a good business man if I didn’t make it my business to invest time into my partner, if you really want to keep this business charade up.”  
“If you kept your distance from my family and my relationship I’d be fine. And there’s nothing to talk about as far as us having…doing what we did.”  
“Sex,” Zuko exclaimed, “Sex. Sex. Sex. Say it Katara. We had sex. You aren’t even comfortable admitting it so there’s obviously something to discuss.”  
“Sorry, I’m not as sexually open as the guy who has a body count in the triple digits!”  
“Low blow. That actually would’ve hurt if I haven’t received the man whore criticism a thousand times before. My past aside that doesn’t change the fact that it happened. It would do us both good if we had an adult conversation.”  
“Well I don’t want to talk about it, Zuko.”  
“You keep avoiding the large elephant in the room. If you regret it that’s fine, just tell me that. It’ll be better to get off your chest. Still, I get it. You cheated on your boyfriend. I knew you were with him and I honestly didn’t care. I shouldn’t have put you in that situation or at the least I shouldn’t have purposely tempted you. Your anger is still misdirected, Katara. You can’t blame me for anything but offering the poison apple. You came to my room willingly that night. I didn’t make you do anything you didn’t want to do.”  
“Stop! I’m leaving. I don’t want to talk about it. Forget it happened. It’s not like it was that good anyway. I’m NOT moving in with you and I never will. Don’t invite anyone to the baby shower again. Don’t buy gifts. Don’t worry about Aang. Just. Don’t. This is hard enough.”  
“I LOVE how you think you’re the only one with issues. My sister is in the hospital for an overdose due to your ex-boyfriend, Jet and I found out she was raped. I have to prep for court soon to try and win custody of my child, who I see once every two weeks. I have to manage this charade with you and it’s really exhausting. I think all of the money I’m paying you is turning you into someone neither of us likes so I think you should go. June will contact you when we need to make an appearance.”  
“Fine.”  
~//~  
Mai Stone was wearing all black today. Not because it flattered her figure, but because today she was mourning her friendship. Azula, one of her best friends, was in the hospital today. She had hit rock bottom all alone and Mai couldn’t bear to imagine her once strong friend like this. Mai walked into the hospital room, which was full of cold air, and grimaced. Azula was thinner than usual and she didn’t look her perfect put together self. Who could look stylish in a hospital gown? If anyone could it would be Azula. She was off her game.  
“Azula,” Mai murmured as she shut the room door behind her.   
Azula was shaking profusely. She couldn’t even sit up without rocking back and forth. Mai walked over and sat near Azula, who was in obvious discomfort. The door came open and a nurse filed in. She put something in her IV and then left as soon as she came. Within a few minutes Azula was completely calm. Azula laid flat on the bed now and stared at the ceiling.   
“I don’t want you seeing me like this. Why did you come? Done being a traitor.”  
“I know we haven’t talked in a while but I still care about you Azula. We were best friends. Of course I would come visit you.”  
“Pst, did my brother tell you I was here? He probably gloated and relished in my defeat.”  
Mai eyed Azula’s hair, which was all over her head, “He loves you. He’s worried about you. I decided to come on my own, Azula. Let me braid your hair. It’s all over the place right now.”  
Azula sat up and turned her back to Mai. Mai grabbed a section of hair and started to form the braid.  
Mai smiled, “Remember when we used to have sleepovers and braid each other’s hair.”  
“I remember you sneaking off and spending the night with my brother.”  
“I guess I deserve this. I wasn’t there for you when you might have needed me. Just because Zuko and I had our issues it shouldn’t have affected our friendship. I’m sorry.”   
Mai finished the braid and let it fall down Azula’s back. Azula was quick to lay back down. She must have been in pain.  
“You should’ve been loyal to me before you loved him. Look at where you are now. Unmarried with a baby, alone, and desperate. I could’ve told you money can’t make you happy, especially if it’s someone else’s money.”  
“I’m here now aren’t I? I know my relationship with Zuko lead for our friendship to fall on the back burner. And I’m not desperate. I’ve been trying to get over Zuko. It’s just been hard. How can still love someone that’s hurt you so badly?”  
“When you find that answer you tell me,” Azula flipped over on her side, “You look good you know. After the baby. I was sure you would’ve blown up like a pufferfish by now.”  
“Thanks. The gym helps a lot. Having a child that is allergic to gluten also helps. Carbs are the devil.”  
“How is she? Your child, I mean.”  
“She’s great. She’s so much like Zuko it’s ridiculous. She’s in ballet now and makes straight A’s. She’s a perfect outcome to a bad situation. I’m sorry I haven’t brought her around you all. It’s just Zuko told me all about Ozai’s abuse and I know you have been drinking. I just didn’t want to risk anything with Maya.”  
“I’m fine. You think I’m pathetic. I don’t want your pity, Mai.”  
“You aren’t fine. You haven’t been for a long time. Don’t you want to know your niece, Azula? If you get help and get sober I’ll let you see her. She wants to get to know her dad’s side of the family. If you don’t want to be clean for her, be clean for yourself. You are better than your addiction.”  
“Fine.”  
“Zuko’s trying to get custody of her. I’m so angry at him I could kill him, but I want to try to be civil. Maybe if he sees I’m trying he won’t take her away from me.”  
“Are you stupid? In a war no one is going to consider the fact that you were nice before they slit your throat. You destroy his existence before he even thinks of doing battle with you again. Don’t give him the control and don’t let him take your power away. Really Mai? I thought I taught you better. Being a mother has made you soft.”  
“Same old Azula.”  
“Have you met his new woman? She’s as clueless as him.”  
“I have met her unfortunately. I don’t trust her. I wish he’d drop her and come be a family with me.”  
“You’re delusional. He bought her a one of kind pink diamond ring.”  
“Wait, is it massive with a diamond band?”  
“Yea. It’s pretty distinct. It’s all over Instagram.”  
Mai pulled out her phone and pulled up a picture of Katara’s ring, “Oh that little bitch!”  
“Well, time for you to go. You’re ruining my mood and sucking up my air.”  
~//~  
Katara arrived home an hour later. She needed to decompress because right now she was fuming. She was so angry at Zuko for being the one angry at her. She just didn’t want to talk about the sex. She didn’t even want to think about it. She parked in front of her apartment building and noticed a certain bald man standing in front of her building. She sighed in annoyance. She couldn’t get a break from the drama for just an hour. She dragged her feet as she got out of her car. She wished she was invisible at the moment so he wouldn’t see her and she could scream in peace.   
“Katara, I need to talk to you.”  
“I don’t want to talk to you right now Aang. Please leave.”   
“What’s wrong Katara?”  
‘’Could you just leave me alone? Don’t you get it? We are over. I want nothing to do with you. I don’t want to see you again.”  
“Can you at least let me explain my side?”  
“There is no side Aang! You leaked the tape. That’s all I need to know!”  
“You have to let me explain! I wasn’t working alone and I just knew he was going to do something at the party. I wasn’t going to leak it, I swear but Jet he made me do it. “  
“What is this? Scott Pilgrim vs the World? What is it with my exes battling Zuko? You’ve been working Jet this entire time! Leave me alone Aang.”  
“I’m not going to stop until you listen to me! Jet has something big planned!”  
“Well you keep trying. I don’t want to hear anything you say!”  
Katara slammed the door in his place and went to her apartment. She curled into bed and cried her eyes out until she fell asleep.  
Author’s Note: What do you guys think?


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:  
The rain fell down hard against the windows like tiny bullets, puncturing holes in everything they descended upon. Thunder clapped and lightning lit an otherwise dark sky. The sounds of booming rolled across the city, announcing the arrival of the foreboding, grey blanket of clouds that had been rolling in since the morning. The trees outside seemed to sway back and forth, as if dancing with the heavy wind. The sky now became black and ominous with the wind, now howled behind the thunder claps.  
In the dead of night, even the bright city couldn’t shed light on the menacing intentions of those who thrive in the darkness. People always claim that darkness creeps in like an unwanted visitor. Darkness can crawl in bed with you and give you a gentle kiss at night. It can knock on your door and you can invite it in. It can cuddle right up to your body and touch your skin when you least expect it.   
Katara was curled up in bed and dreamed pleasant dreams. Meanwhile there was something looming outside of her apartment. Two men were outside clothed in all black with ski masks on. They had been parked outside of her home for an hour and now was the time. The rain was heavy and no one with a camera in their right minds would be out to catch them. This was their moment, if there ever had been one.  
Katara stirred in bed as a draft came into the room. Her mind was fuzzy as remnants of her dream quickly escaped her mind. The loud blaring of an alarm had jarred her from her peaceful sleep. Stupid alarm, she thought. It hasn’t worked right since she had it put in. It went off three times since she had it installed and all of them were false alarms. She let out a yawn and tried to force herself to turn it off before the police would show up again.  
The house wasn’t completely quiet like it should have been. She heard movement and she definitely didn’t have a pet. Maybe it was Sokka there to raid the fridge again for Suki, like he did a few nights ago. For some reason he could never remember the alarm code. She jolted up from her bed quickly when the sound of broken glass hitting the floor reached her ears.   
Someone was actually in her home! She frantically reached for her phone to dial 9-1-1 and made sure the door to her room was locked. She was glad her tendency to lock all the doors before she went to sleep, which included her bedroom door and the front door, wasn’t proved as obsessive as she had thought in the past. She could hear the voices of two men who were roaming around and ran into her adjoining bathroom, locking the door behind her.  
The dial tone on her phone and the heavy footsteps from her living room were all she could hear. The alarm had been going off for 4 minutes now, which meant the police would be on the way but she didn’t want to take any chances. A banging came against her bedroom door. She latched her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.  
“9-1-1, what is the location of your emergency?”  
The woman’s monotone voice was music to her ears.  
Katara tried to talk as lowly as she could. She didn’t want the men to hear her in there. “1204 Kyoshi Avenue, Apt 2B. Please hurry.”  
“According to our records a police car has been dispatched already due to the alarm sounding. What is your emergency?”  
More steady banging against the bedroom door. Katara clutched the phone tighter and continued to speak into the receiver. “Someone has broken into my house. I think it's two men in my house right now, but I don’t know anything else. I locked myself behind two doors, which they seem to be trying to kick in. Please hurry.”  
“Alright, please remain there. Can you make out anything from inside the bathroom?”  
The pounding against the door became more relentless and what sounded like a crack followed behind the last hit.   
“I think they broke my bedroom door. They’re in my bedroom. Can the cops hurry?”  
“Of course. They’re ten minutes away now. Stay on the line and do not panic. Remain where you are.”  
She wasn’t exactly panicking, as much as she was dying to fight and damage whomever had broken in. Ten minutes. Just ten minutes and she would be safe. If push came to shove, all of the self-defense classes and karate she took when she was in college would do wonders on those idiots’ faces. Katara wasn’t one to cower, but in this situation she couldn’t help but be nervous. She used to fight all the boys on the playground and dared anyone to actually give her a good fight. She believed in women having power and control, and it was making her feel defenseless at the moment waiting while these men rummaged through her home.   
The irony of it all. If she had just stayed with Zuko tonight she wouldn’t be curled up on the cold bathroom floor. Not that it would’ve stopped anyone from coming in.   
A mocking voice, followed by a loud bang against the bathroom door came,“Kataraaaaaa! We’re here for you. We know you’re in there. Come out and play with us. I’m sure your fiancé won’t mind.”  
No one she knew and certainly no one whose voice sounded remotely familiar to her. She locked at time on her phone and it had only been two minutes. Eight minutes between her and being home free. Also eight minutes of opportunity to break down a door and kidnap her.   
The dispatcher in her soft voice asked, “Miss, are you okay?”  
“They’re coming for me, whoever they are.”  
“Well, please do not---“  
The voice on the end of the receiver went dead as Katara immediately dropped the phone. The door seemed like it had shattered in front of her at that moment. She was now face to face with two grown men in all black. From the look of their outfits, they came with the intent of not being seen by anyone but those who were here.   
The one on the left stepped forward. “Hello there, Katara. We’re excited to finally meet you.”  
Katara immediately switched into battle mode. “Get out, you creeps!”  
She heard a chuckle as they both started walking towards her. This was it. She lunged forward. No one was about to take her that easily. Not on her watch.  
~//~  
Zuko was busy painting his newest creation. On the canvas was a beautiful tan woman. She had piercing sapphire eyes and flowing brown hair. She dressed in a red robe and straw hat with clear veil. On her face and arms were red streaks of body paint. She was beautiful and mysterious. Zuko had dubbed his new work “The Painted Lady,” not able to come up with a better title. For some reason though, it fit. Zuko was concentrating on what to paint against the background, but he was rudely interrupted by some incessant banging on his front door. He hoped it wasn’t important. Hell, if it was important he would’ve gotten a phone call beforehand. Maybe it was June.  
Zuko headed upstairs to open his door, fully expecting a tall and beautiful PR agent, but instead was met with the annoying, bald headed, bearded, arrow tattooed, baby face of Aang Zephyr. He did not have time to deal with this or him or whatever he had to say for that matter.   
Zuko flashed Aang a sullen and uninviting glare. “How’d you find where I live? Get off my property!”  
Aang took one step back and grinned, revealing all of his teeth. “Um, hi, Zuko. I watch the news and I flew over it on my glider. Doesn’t take a genius to spot a bird’s eye view of a multi-million dollar mansion.”  
Zuko glanced to Aang’s side and was annoyed to see Aang’s stupid glider propped up on his front porch. There was no car in view, at least in Zuko’s direct sight. Aang couldn’t possibly travel around with a vehicle like a normal person. Of course not, even his mode of travel had to be obnoxious.   
Zuko wasn’t interesting in Aang’s attitude and smart mouth. He rolled his eyes and said, “Get off my property before I drag you off myself and have you arrested for trespassing and stalking me!”  
“Why does everyone think I’m a stalker?! I’m just trying to warning everyone! Katara won’t even listen to me, so I thought I could at least talk to you. She’s not safe.”  
“I’m not Katara. I don’t believe every lie that spills out of your pathetic mouth. The only thing she isn’t safe from is you.” Zuko pulled out his phone and balled his hand up into a tight fist. “I’m calling the cops. I can’t guarantee you’ll still be in one piece when they get here.”  
Zuko began to dial the number when Aang snatched the phone from his hand and threw it across the yard.  
“Wait, wait stop! Jet wants to ruin you! He’s willing to hurt Katara to do it. Leaking the tape for him was the only way to prevent him from doing something worse!”  
Zuko gritted his teeth as his nostrils flared. “Besides you owing me a new phone, I’m sure about one thing. You are a liar. Stop throwing other people under the bus for your mistakes. I’ll be descending the most severe and quick acting lawsuit the world has ever seen upon your existence. You should leave before I break your nose again. It’s healed nicely, by the way.”  
Zuko turned to go back inside when Aang grabbed him by the shoulder. Zuko immediately shook Aang’s hand off. His adrenaline was pumping now by the mere gall Aang had to even attempt to forcefully grab him. He was fully prepared to wipe Aang’s face all over the pavement when he turned back around with his eyes glazed with annoyance.  
“I’m not trying to protect myself. Everything I’ve done is to protect Katara, besides lying about the car. I was wrong for that, I admit, but Zuko, can we put our jealousy aside for a moment and protect someone we both care about? Jet, the CEO of Rebels Inc---“  
“I know who he is. We now have a personal as well as business rivalry. Listen, you have about two minutes to pitch this whole ‘Jet is the mastermind’ thing before my patience wears thin with you. How do you know him anyway?”  
Aang smirked and began speaking in a more earnest tone, hoping it would smooth things over. “After you rejected my glider, I went to the second best company that could possibly accept it. I booked a meeting and you wouldn’t believe how different this meeting was from ours. I mean, he was charismatic and wasn’t a pretentious, over-confident prick like---“  
Zuko leaned forward and gripped the collar of Aang’s shirt and pulled it just enough to get Aang to be alarmed. Zuko interrupted in a threatening voice, “Get to the point.”  
Aang chuckled and gave a light-hearted smirk, trying to calm the situation down.  
“Ha, right. Jet and I got to talking about our lives before we even started talking business stuff. He mentioned he had a girlfriend and I said I had one too. He went on to say that his girlfriend happened to be your sister, Azula. From there we hit it off over our mutual dislike of you. You know, you aren’t the most liked guy in town.” Aang smirked again, realizing Zuko was glaring at him with disgust again. “Ha, ha sorry again. After that, he endorsed my gliders and we both found out we would both be in attendance at the party. He joked about me and him joining forces to humiliate you there, but I didn’t think he was serious. I may not like you, but I didn’t want to make a scene at the party. I wanted to spend all night admiring Katara, but that got messed up.”  
Aang continued on. “Fast forward to the party. He comes into the bathroom while I’m washing my hands and tells me Katara is looking for me, then he blocks the door off before I could leave. He told me he owned the hotel building and had cameras all over the place, including the rooms upstairs. You and Katara had already shared your little dance, which Jet conveniently showed me from his phone. Jet consoled me and pumped my head up about you trying to steal her, and I couldn’t deny the evidence in front of my face that served as confirmation. I was pissed at that point and Jet knew, so when I went out there and bumped into you on purpose, he watched in the background as the fight broke out. He even smirked at me when I was escorted out.  
“Jet came to me again the day after for what he claimed was a business meeting. He showed me the entire tape of you two right there in his office. If I didn’t think she was cheating on me before, when I saw the video there was no denying it. I couldn’t believe it, and to be honest, I was heartbroken. He even showed me pictures of you two together on what looked like dates. Jet honestly seemed like a good guy, until he gave me an ultimatum. If I leaked the tape and helped him destroy you, he would endorse my glider to every shelf in the country.”  
Zuko’s eyes widened. “So let me guess: you took the ultimatum?”  
“Of course I didn’t! I rejected it. I don’t dislike you THAT much, and besides that tape would’ve, well has damaged Katara’s reputation too. I was going to come to the authorities and you about Jet having the tape and wanting to leak it, but before I could even leave the room he said if I didn’t do it and keep my mouth shut he would make sure Katara would be hurt in your downfall. He, he said he would do terrible things to her, Zuko. I can’t even repeat them, so I did it. After that he told me to use Katara to get information about you. According to him, as long as she was useful she would be safe. I couldn’t do it, so he ensured he would come after you both hard. I figured the safest place Katara would be is with you and not me, so I sold her on taking your deal with silly dreams, hoping you could protect her better than me. At least if cameras were around all the time, he couldn’t get her alone. I have been following her though, to make sure he won’t get to her.”  
Aang’s explanation was entirely too thorough to be a lie. If it was a lie it would be a highly fabricated lie. Judging from what Jet already did to Azula and the empty threat he made at the hospital, it’s highly possibly that he could want to ruin him both professionally and personally, Zuko thought. But still, why would Jet want to hurt all the innocent people in Zuko’s life just for professional gain? Did he really want his company that bad? Was being number one worth that much to Jet? Of course not, there was more to this story than what Aang knew or what either of them knew.   
Zuko was still confused. He furrowed his brow and asked, “So let me get this completely straight: After I roasted you for being unprofessional and severed the deal you went to Jet, who used Katara as leverage to get you to leak the tape, and now that you won’t do what he says he’s going to hurt Katara and possibly me in the process? But you know he won’t hurt Katara because of the visibility due to the press? What exactly is his end game here?”  
“Beats me. I guess he wants your company and knows hurting the people you care about most will get you to turn it over much easier than just, say a corporate merger? I don’t know how the business land works.”  
“There’s more to his motive, I’m sure. I believe he went as far as to purposefully get my sister addicted to drugs. Anyone that conniving and calculating has a reason for everything. One thing I’m sure of is he won’t be laying a hand on Katara or anyone else, including you.” Zuko extended his hand to Aang. “I don’t like you, but there’s no way in hell I’m going to let him extort another grown man in the name of business. You have my word that I’ll handle this. Consider this hand shake as a truce.”  
Aang gripped Zuko hand and clasped it in his own. The two men shook an honest and strong hand shake. Zuko still didn’t trust Aang completely, not until his team had facts checked. For all Zuko could know, he was lying again. He wasn’t taking a chance at Katara’s safety in any event if it turned out what Aang was telling him was true.   
“A truce that we will destroy Jet before he hurts anymore people, especially Katara.” Aang nodded.  
Zuko pulled his hand back and grimaced. “Great. Now get off my property. This doesn’t mean we’re friends. It means we have a common enemy.”  
“And a common lover,” Aang added, turning to leave.  
Zuko’s face went pink for a bit, then he quickly went back to his stoic expression.  
“So you and her really aren’t together? After all that talk I could’ve sworn you would’ve turned this fake engagement into a real one by now. It seems like I have a shot with her left,” Aang said as he thrust open his glider.  
Zuko smiled smugly. “In your dreams, Zephyr. Anyway, let’s focus on keeping her safe from Jet instead of fighting each other for her.”  
The sounds of sirens was heard as red and blue lights flashed against the darkness.  
“Ummm, you didn’t really call the cops on that phone, did you?”  
“No. I don’t know why they’re here. I should have you arrested for damaging my phone, though.”  
The lone police car pulled into Zuko’s driveway behind his car. Zuko anticipated that the officer was here for some stupid reason, until the officer got out, opened the passenger’s side door, and out came Katara. Katara was clad only in a short, pink robe and slippers from what Zuko could see. Definitely not a planned appearance.  
“KATARA!” Both Aang and Zuko yelled as the officer escorted her over to the front porch. They both eyed each other with antagonizing looks.  
“Good evening, Mr. Agni. Someone tried to break into Ms. Sapphire’s home. She fought the two assailants off until we got there, but they got away. We advised her to stay at a safe location until the investigation was done. I was told to escort her here. She wouldn’t go anywhere else.”  
“Of course, officer. She is one hundred percent protected here,” Zuko responded politely.  
The officer nodded and took his leave.  
Katara frowned at Aang. “What is HE doing here? He tried to break into my home.”  
“He was just leaving, Katara. I can also guarantee he didn’t do this, but we will find out who did, alright?”  
Zuko and Aang shared a slight look, a look of understanding that Jet would go down for this if it was the last thing they both did.  
Katara embraced Zuko in a tight embrace. “Let me stay with you.”  
“Absolutely. You’re safe with me.” Zuko hugged her back and winked at Aang, who was noticeably irritated by the blatant display of affection.   
“Bye, bye Zephyr,” Zuko mouthed and waved good bye at Aang while he was still hugging Katara. A properly irked Aang took off in his glider, which left Zuko and Katara alone.  
~//~  
Katara was still shaken up. It wasn’t fair that there were two of them and one of her. Despite the numbers, she knew she did some damage to one guy’s eye and the other guy’s nose. She felt the nose crack under her fist and saw the other man flinch when she kicked him in the eye. Katara had even twisted an arm while kicking the other guy’s knee cap. Toph would be proud of Katara’s fighting skills if she were there. She put up a good fight but the men had easily overpowered her just when she thought she had the advantage. If the police had arrived a moment later they might have carried her off into the night without a single word. The thought of being stolen away so easily sent shivers down Katara’s spine.  
Zuko let Katara stay in one of his guest rooms. It was nice, but painstakingly decorated in gold and red. It was an eyesore compared to her own calming blue décor. Katara couldn’t get comfortable in the large bed and foreign room, even if the sheets did have an innumerable thread count. Zuko peeked inside the room, probably assuming she was sleeping. He looked shock to see she was still awake at this hour.  
He entered the room, properly dressed in white beater undershirt and grey, plaid pajama pants. His muscles looked great even at five am and with her lacking twelve hours of sleep.  
“Katara, you didn’t go to sleep at all? The sun will be up soon. You have to rest.” Zuko sat at the edge of the red dressed bed and spoke to her in a concerned tone with caring eyes. She sat up, suddenly self-conscious of how thin her sleeping attire was. What made her even more conscious was the fact that Zuko was so far away from her. He still wasn’t over their fight. Katara didn’t blame him. She had been unreasonable with him. Life was too short to let things remain odd between them.  
“Can’t sleep. I guess I’m still a little off balance from earlier.” Katara twirled some of her hair around her finger. “I’m sorry for everything. For blaming all that’s happened on you, for using your money, for pushing you away, and for calling you a man-whore. It’s just, I’ve never been in a crazy, confusing situation like this before. Yesterday I cleaned your house and today I’m your fake fiancé. Forgive me for acting strange and treating you badly.”  
Zuko turned to face her and sat Indian style on the bed. “It’s fine. I forgive you. I’ve been a jerk too, and I haven’t been completely nice to you either, so call it even. Chalk it up to the insanity that is June’s workings of PR magic. Now go to sleep, Katara.”  
Katara gazed at the window. The sky was shaded pink and purple with white clouds. The sun was rising now.  
“Too late. And why aren’t you sleeping?”  
“I assume I’m in tune with my inner sun warrior or something. Ever since I’ve been young I’ve always woken up right before the sunrise. My mother used to say that I rise with the sun.”  
Katara joked, “This just confirms it. You’re a strange man, Zuko Agni.”  
Zuko smiled and ran his hands through his hair. “Yes, I’m a very strange man who is begging an equally strange woman to go to sleep. I can see the bags forming. My fake fiancé needs to look perfect and rest for tomorrow’s media fest.”  
“Oh, that’s right! I almost forgot the stupid combined family dinner June requested. How am I supposed to sleep now with the potential disaster this could be?”  
“You have all day to figure it out in your dream.” Zuko got up from the bed and stood to his feet. “Does the baby want me to tuck her in?”  
Katara rubbed her fingers against the silk sheets. She pressed her cheek against the soft, velvet pillow. She settled down into the bed and let the comforter envelop her, but still it didn’t feel right. She didn’t feel safe.  
“Zuko,” Katara called before Zuko could reach the door.  
“What is it?”  
“I, I don’t want to be alone. I still feel a little insecure. Can you maybe sl-sleep with me? I mean just lay in the bed with me. We don’t have to touch or anything. It would be nice to know you’re here so I could sleep.”  
“Sure, Katara. I’ll sleep next to you if it’ll make you feel safe.”  
Zuko pulled back the sheets on the bed and nestled underneath the blankets. Katara was on one side and Zuko was on the complete opposite with looming space between them. It wasn’t enough. She needed to feel that he was next to her.  
“Zuko”, she muttered faintly. “Can you, you hold me? Just for tonight.”  
When Zuko finally clasped his warm arms around Katara, in a warm and luxurious embrace, she felt at ease. She felt his chest rise and fall against her back as they began to breathe in unison. She felt fragile and protected as he held her close to him. She bathed in his warmth and drank in the smell of his cologne. Her body relaxed against Zuko’s, and for once, she fell right asleep with no issues. The world melted away and Katara felt at home.   
Author’s Note: What do you guys think of this chapter?  
In the next chapter: Zuko vs Ozai and a Family Dinner featuring Iroh, Toph, Azula, Sokka, Mai and June of course because she’s basically family.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:  
Katara was fast asleep in the bed when Zuko had crawled from underneath the sheets and carefully unhooked himself from her. He listened to her soft breaths as he tip toed towards the door. She stirred in bed when Zuko creaked the door open. She yawned and out stretched her arms. He didn’t want to get out of bed, especially not with Katara in his arms.  
“Good Morning,” Zuko said.  
“Morning. What time is it?” Katara couldn’t seem to find a clock in the massive room.  
“It’s noon. I have business to take care of today. I’ll come back and get you at 5 for the dinner. Make yourself comfortable”  
“What business?”  
“Don’t worry about it,” Zuko opened the door gently. “And Katara, you’re welcome to stay here… with me for as long as you’d like.”  
With that Zuko left the room and went to his to dress himself. This time he wasn’t going there to try to put on an appearance. He was going to be prepared for war. He couldn’t remember the last time he had worn jeans or tennis shoes. Of course that didn’t matter at this point, he was out to blood if things got to that point.  
This meeting was a long time coming. Even though they hadn’t spoken in months his father seemed to plague his life on the daily. Every time he looked in the mirror he was reminded of his father. It had made him sick that he had his eyes. It had made him sick that he had the same crazed gene that drove their family to being evil and mad. There was no talking of sense in his family, only madness. There was no compassion in his family, only hate and malice. He hoped this meeting would help him free himself of all his pain and move forward. There were no more fences to be mended. They had already been burned down long ago.  
Zuko met with his father once again at the family home. It made him sick to his stomach that the place he grew up was filled with both blissful memories and so much pain. Everything was still the same. The same green grass, the same pictures on the wall, same furniture, even the same smell filled the air. Unfortunately, the same suffering and the same negative energy dwelled inside.   
Zuko knocked on the door, internally hoping that he wouldn’t be on the other side but low and behold he was. His father opened the door with the same smirk Zuko would often give his clients and competitors. It was his way of confirming he was better than the man sitting in front of him. It was like sitting in front of a mirror looking at Ozai’s smirk. Of course he thought his son wasn’t his equal. In Ozai’s head, he was some sort of ruler of his own nation and everyone deserved to cower at his feet. Well, today Zuko wasn’t interested in feeding into his fantasy.  
“Hello Father,” Zuko said with a smirk. He wasn’t backing down and if came to a physical altercation, so be it. Ozai and Zuko went downstairs to Ozai’s private study. He remembered his father being down her on many occasions and his mother trying to desperately drag him out to socialize with the family. He called it his “throne room” and no one else was welcome to even sit in it. In all of his 25 years Zuko hadn’t seen the inside of the room where his dad spent so much his time while he was absent. He looked at the red and gold, the ornate chairs, and the tapestries and couldn’t help but want to laugh. He really thought he was a king. Delusional. His father was truly delusional. He wouldn’t be surprised if he had a scepter and crown lying around.  
Ozai sat down in a chair that was draped with satin and had gold accents. It was the most decorated chair, directly in the center of the room, “Zuko, it’s been a few months and you still have the same horrible stench of failure that you had when we last spoke.”  
Zuko decided to stand. He didn’t want to get comfortable or let his father think everything was okay between them.  
“Do you know anything about Rebels Incorporated? They’ve been our competition for quite a while now. Seems like Jet, the CEO, has a vendetta against us. I want to know why.”  
“If you must know, I did business with the young man’s parents and cooperated with them in their small store. I was going to loan and cosign on the branding of a company for them. I wanted to gain the store for all it was worth. I took it further, I decided to maximize Agni Inc.’s profit by acquisition. I bought the company out and now had seized all of the assets for myself. It was all business. I was able to push forward to cash that they could never even dream of and take over. The once owners of the business couldn’t handle it. If they had thicker skin they would’ve maybe survived.”  
“That’s terrible. You robbed them! Do you have any idea how what you did is effecting me? He’s trying to seize the company and ruin me! He won’t stop, all because you wanted money. I inherited a company built on lies, stealing, and fraud. I thought grandfather Azulon was ruthless but YOU!”  
“Azulon originated the robber baron persona. He was immoral but his ends always justified his means. Maybe if he was still alive he could teach you how to do real business!”  
“I didn’t come here for you to comment on me. I’ve come here to speak for Azula, who you’ve brainwashed so bad she’s convinced you’re a good parent. You didn’t even visit her in the hospital. Uncle and I have been visiting her every day. Uncle Iroh has been more of a father to me than you ever could have!” Zuko grinned his teeth. He was already upset and the nonchalant expression on Ozai’s face didn’t help. “She told me what she let one of your investor do to her. You are sick and you will pay!”  
Ozai laughed, “Azula is in the hospital because of her own incompetence. I didn’t care to see her obvious weakness. It would do me no good. What Azula did was for the good of our great and powerful legacy. She was simply doing her duty for the family company, just as you are by serving as CEO.”  
“Are you kidding me? Is that how you rationalize offering your 16 year old daughter up to a grown man? You are sick! You let power destroy you. You will never see Azula again or me, do you understand?”  
“Well how can you annex me when I still hold 14% of the company through my share? I can still serve on the board as Chairman! Besides, I was man enough to make the company into something great. I was man enough to burn all the obstacles in my way. You think being a man means puffing your chest and sleeping with women? Being a man means doing what’s necessary.”  
“Necessary? I would never let some man violate my daughter in the name of the family company. If my daughter ever comes to me and says a grown man touched her inappropriately I would find the guy and beat his ass. I would hold my daughter every night and tell her it wasn’t her fault. Instead, you told Azula she had to consistently be perfect. You allowed her to drink herself to near death instead of being a father. That was my baby sister and you, you destroyed her. You will never see the light of day Dad! Consider yourself conquered!”  
“Ha, the moment you usurp me is the moment I lay dead in the ground.”  
“Oh I’m not going to kill you. That’s too easy and you aren’t worth it. I’m just going to make sure you get put away for a very long time.”  
“For what? I’ve done no crime.”  
“We all know you did dirty business dad. I did a little digging in the old accounts and I’ve been looking at the new financial account. You have been embezzling money for 15 years now and I have proof. You have stolen $15 million from our cliental and our investors over the years and tried to hide it all in an off shore account. You are going to jail for a long time. I’ve tipped off the authorities. ”  
“I am building an empire! That money is my birth right, my legacy. Those peasants didn’t deserve the money anyway!”  
“I am going to make the company an honorable one if it’s the last thing I do. By the way, that 14% is now split between Mai and Maya so you are no longer on my board or active in the company. Good bye Dad. Next time I see you you’ll be behind bars.”  
Zuko stormed out, somehow feeling more defeated than he thought. He had beaten his dad. He was going to be able to atone for his numerous sins in jail but somehow he felt so much worse than before. His company, his legacy was tainted. If he was going to be a real honorable man he would have to admit that.  
~//~  
Zuko had made sure Katara had some clothes to wear to the dinner. He had Ty Lee bring over a dress for her to wear. It was a black lace dress that was backless and strapless. It was quite form fitting. Well, it couldn’t have been worse than anything June would picked out for her. She slipped the dress on after looking at herself in the mirror. She looked good she had to admit.   
She had been finalizing more baby shower stuff while she waited for Zuko to return. It was stressful but she was glad Suki was not the one planning all of this. Suki was now 4 months pregnant and was beginning to show. She was hormonal and craving, which caused Sokka to call Katara nonstop to couch him on dealing with his mood swings. Even Sokka didn’t seem to have a grasp on the baby shower too busy between working and catering to his fiancé. She had managed to find a caterer and got food secure. She was still unable to find a cake designer yet or a present. The invitations hadn’t even been mailed out yet, so there was that she also had to do. At least she had 4 months left to plan.  
The baby shower had mostly been on the back burner, considering she had the full time job of being Zuko Agni’s stand in girlfriend. It was exhausting keeping up appearances, trying to dress a certain way, and always looking happy for the cameras. Behind closed doors though sometimes she got frustrated. Now she had to leave her home because some possible crazed fan had tried to attack her, at least that’s what the police speculated had happened. She would be so happy when she was free to live her own life without the expectations and the camera and the entire fake charade.  
“Ready to go Katara?”  
A whiff of cologne hit her nose and boy did it stimulate the senses. He had always wanted to tell him how much she loved his cologne. It was the perfect smell. He came in attempting to tie his bowtie. He had his dress shirt button and tucked in already and his suit jacket draped over his shoulder. He seemed to be struggling with it, too annoyed to take the time to tie it properly. It was adorable to watch him struggle, but she had to help him.  
“Let me help you.” Katara smiled as she walked over and helped. She crossed the two ends and from there began forming the bow tie.   
“Where’d you learn how to tie a tie? Into cross dressing now Katara?”  
“Definitely not at the same place you learned to tie one. I have a brother and a father. I’m the only girl. I learned fast.” With one final pull Zuko’s black bow tie was complete. “There you go.”  
In a moment of silence, their eyes meet. Zuko continued to stare wild-eyed and passionate at Katara. Katara’s blue eyes locked eyes with him in a moment of disbelief. He was alluring and if no one else had ever seen that they didn’t know Zuko Agni at all.  
Zuko gritted his teeth and then clenched his jaw, “Let’s go. We’ll be late.”  
Well that moment was cut short. He seemed like he had something to say. She had never seen him grit his teeth like that before. Well that was weird. Maybe he just a little tense about the dinner because she certainly was. Sokka and Azula in the same place scared her enough to make her not want to go. Hell, her father and Zuko being in the same place was probably worse. The last time they’d met Zuko was less than kind to him and was completely abrasive. To top off the disastrous combination Mai hated her and Toph threw a gallon of water at the girl. She anticipated death glares from all around the table.  
When they arrived the table was already full. Toph, Sokka, Suki, Mai, June, and Iroh were already seated at the table. Wait a minute, what was Iroh doing here? Zuko escorted her in with his arm around her. She felt the stares from the entire table. Zuko took the seat at the head of the table, while Katara took the open seat across from Mai. Way to create instant tension! Katara couldn’t ignore the eye roll Mai gave her when she sat down.  
“Hello Everyone.” Zuko gave a general hello towards the table and instantly buried his face behind a menu. Something was off with him. He was usually less distant, at least when risking public opinion anyway. If she wasn’t surrounded by people she would’ve asked.   
“Zuko, how do you know Iroh?” Katara was genuinely confused as to why the owner of her favorite restaurant was here.   
“Iroh is my uncle. You two know each other?” Zuko responded.  
Iroh’s chipper tone lightened the mood, “Yes Nephew! Katara is my BEST customer at the Jasmine Dragon. We’ve known each other for quite some time. She loves my green tea.”  
“Wow, what a small world,” Mai said in a bitter tone. Katara could feel her burning a hole into her ring finger. Maybe she felt like she was parading the ring around in her face which wasn’t her intention at all. Hopefully this dinner would turn things around.   
“Um, let me introduce you all to my family. Sokka is my brother. Suki is his fiancé. Toph is my best friend. I’d like to introduce you all to Iroh, Zuko’s uncle. June is a friend of Zuko’s and Mai is um… well----“  
“I’m the mother of Zuko’s child.” Mai sipped her drink and spoke proudly. It didn’t help that Mai looked dead at Katara when she explained her title as if she was trying to purposely bother her.   
“Oh,” Sokka’s eyes widened in shock. He continued speaking in a more polite tone. “Well then maybe you can give me fathering advice Zuko. You know us guys have to stick together.”  
Mai laughed so hard she snorted. Everyone turned to look at her. The confused look was shared around the table as they wondered what she was laughing at exactly. Katara knew, even if the rest of the table didn’t. A man’s fathering skills just weren’t up for debate when he was in his child’s life. She wanted to kick her so hard under the table for even insinuating Zuko was a bad father. Toph beat her to the punch.  
Toph said indignantly, “Mai, where’s your daughter? Did you leave her at daycare while you got your nails?”  
Mai responded with a small smirk on her face, “She’s at school. Our baby is an A+ student. So Suki, when are you due?”  
Katara could see how effortless it was for Mai to respond with poise. Nothing shook her. It seemed like only person that possibly could get her bothered was Zuko, otherwise she’s cold and unemotional.   
Suki rubbed her slightly swollen belly, “I’m due September 21. I’m really nervous but I’m happy.”  
“You haven’t even gotten stretch marks. There’s nothing more nerve racking than trying to hide tiger strips in a two piece bathing suit. It’s an acquired skill,” Mai said coldly.  
June cleared her throat and lifted up her wine glass, “Can we take a moment to toast the engaged couple here? That’s why we’re here aren’t we.”  
The table erupted with clanking glasses and congratulations. For a moment Katara felt like it was real, looking at the smiles on her family’s and friend’s faces. Zuko smiled for a minute and then went back to getting lost in his menu or phone. His energy was definitely off. He was even fidgeting in his chair.  
“Congrats Sis. You finally found a man who could buy me all the beef jerky I want,” Sokka joked and the table let out a unanimous laugh.  
“That’s a very nice ring Katara. It’s certainly unique. I just feel like I’ve seen it before…somewhere.” Mai was obviously picking with her. She had seen her ring when she was outside of her house. Katara only wanted to have a heart to heart with her but she was too scared to do it. Mai’s scowl right now didn’t make her regret her decision.  
“It is beautiful! Sokka needs to buy ME a ring like that. We can trade this one in,” Suki chimed in.  
“I just find it funny, Katara, how you can easily accept---“  
“Hey Mai,” Toph picked up the pitcher of water in her hands. “Do you want some more water?”  
“No thank you. I’d prefer for you to not throw it at me Sweet heart. I was talking to the wannabe wife of my ex so you can stay down.”  
“What is your problem? Are you mad because Katara stole your di---“  
Katara interrupted, “Stop! Toph apologize to Mai right now.”  
Toph sucked her teeth then gave a dry “Sorry”.  
“I’m sorry too Mai. I’m not a mother but I can only imagine having someone around your child that you don’t know. I know you don’t trust me, you have no reason to. I’m not trying to take your place either Mai. Zuko will always love you and I get that. I understand you still love him too but there’s no reason for you to be bitter. I’m not taking him away from you. You and Zuko’s relationship will always be important. I can’t compete with the mother of his child so I don’t know what game you want to play.”  
“Game? This isn’t a game. This has nothing to do with me wanting Zuko. This is my life and my family Katara. You don’t get to infiltrate my circle so easily, not without proving yourself. I don’t trust you at all and you know why.”  
Okay, so Mai knew this whole thing was fake. She had thought June had handled Mai too. It was understandable why Mai wasn’t her biggest fan but she had to admit she was a little bitter. The way she eyed her ring proved that much. Katara understood how hard it was moving on from someone you thought you loved. When she broke up with Jet she hadn’t dated anyone else for a few years. She sympathized with her, especially when she was so overprotective of Maya. What was she even supposed to say to that?   
Silence set in when suddenly Azula Agni walked into the restaurant with Jet hand in hand. Katara wanted to gag. The sight of Jet made her skin crawl. She could never forget about how much of a dog he was when they were together. Now he had moved on to Azula. Her loss. At least Azula looked sober. She was so much more beautiful when she wasn’t extremely drunk. Jet on the other hand, looked off.  
“Why’s everyone so shocked I’m here? It’s the last day before I’m locked up in rehab. I’d prefer to spend it with my family and my boyfriend. Pull up a chair baby.”  
Jet pulled up two chairs at the foot of the table and set up there. The uncomfortable mood across the table had set in. Katara could feel Jet staring at her and it wasn’t even time for appetizers yet. He should be worrying about his girlfriend and not her! The way he was looking at her made her feel like she was an object. Zuko seemed to notice because he finally put the menu down and glared directly at Jet on the other end of the table.  
“Hello Katara,” Jet greeted like she was the only one sitting at the table. “It’s been a long time.”  
Sokka interrupted, “Last time we saw you was Katara’s college graduation. Look what comes out of the wood work.”  
Jet ignored Sokka and continued, “Anyway, Katara I see your fiancé is pretty silent. Trouble in paradise?”  
“Why are you so interested in their relationship Jet? You’re with ME now.” Azula was not happy in the slightest.   
“There’s no trouble Jet. We’re very happy.” Zuko had spoken for the first time all night and it was to throw a dig a Jet. This wasn’t good. What was the deal between them anyway?  
Jet retorted, “Really? Because I’m still not convinced. I don’t know you personally but with your big company and all, I can’t imagine you having time for a wife and kid. Maybe you should take a little break.”  
“I have this under control. Thanks for your… concern.” Zuko folded his hands on the table and leaned forward a bit.  
Azula rolled her eyes so hard at Jet it looked like her eyes would roll towards the back of her head. Great, now Azula hated her too. The tension was extremely high now. Not only did she have Mai sending negative energy, now she had Azula too. Between Zuko looking extremely uncomfortable at the tables end and the sour mood Katara felt like she needed to go.  
Iroh was the one to finally break the silence, “This negative energy and bad atmosphere is festering. People have to learn to handle the unresolved issues before it takes something from every single one of you. Holding on to pain and rage is like drinking poison; you are poisoning your souls. Forgiveness is the only way to heal from this. Until then, no one is safe from the darkness and rage that lies within.”  
Toph cut in, “Basically he means get your shit together because misery loves company. Check yourself before your wreck yourself. Don’t worry about people who aren’t paying your bills and let it roll off. Is that an accurate summary?”  
Toph’s bluntness might have saved the entire dinner. From there everyone was pretty much cordial, but that didn’t change the fact the tension was in the air. Zuko didn’t say a word during the entire meal and underneath the smiles Katara knew everything wouldn’t be smoothed over by wine and good food. At least she survived.  
~//~  
Katara and Zuko made their way home. Upon entering the house Katara pulled off her shoes, happy to be out of those heels. How Azula wore them every day was a mystery to her. Zuko still didn’t say a word. He went upstairs to his room to change. Katara was quick to follow him.  
“Zuko, what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing is wrong with me Katara!”  
“Then why are you so tense and angry? And what was the deal with Jet?”  
“Nothing. I’m frustrated, okay.”  
“Well what is it that you’re frustrated about?”  
“Did you mean what you said about it not being good? The sex, I mean.” Zuko leaned in close.   
“What do you…OH frustrated? I get it. Zuko listen, that night was anything but bad. I was just in my feelings when I said that. I’m sorry if what I said bothered you.”  
“I’d like to do it again Katara.”   
“We can’t… I mean wouldn’t that complicate things more than they already are.”  
“We’re adults here. Frankly, I’ve never gone this long without it. I was just wondering if you’d be interested in having consensual sex with me. No strings attached of course. Trust me I’m a pro at this type of arrangement.”  
“What if I want the strings Zuko?”  
“Then we can talk about that later.”  
Somehow Katara knew Zuko wasn’t telling her the entire story. He was more than frustrated. He was hurting and he was tired. Katara would go along with it until he decided to tell her the truth.  
Author’s Note: What do you think? What could happen next?


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:  
“I am Joo Dee and these are my Dai Li warriors!” The shirtless men did their sensual dance and the crowd went wild. “Thank you Dai Li. Settle down ladies because I have some breaking news involving the Agni clan!”  
The crowd gasped in disbelief in her previous statement. The Dai Li made their exit from the stage.  
Joo Dee continued on with her fake, plastic smile, “Breaking News: Longtime Chairman and past CEO of Agni Incorporated has been taken into custody for corporate embezzlement. Ozai Agni is getting the maximum sentence of twenty years. His bail is set at five million dollars! According to our sources he has acquired over fifteen MILLION dollars from the accounts of Agni Inc.’s loyal investors and clients. Looks like Zuko is inheriting the sins of his father because the amount in restitution fees are in the millions! People are backing out of deals left and right and slamming down law suits. I don’t know how Zuko can possibly rebrand his company and restore dignity but I know one thing! That pretty little fiancée of his is going to drop him pretty soon when she realizes he’s in no position to pay for an elaborate wedding.”  
The crowd scoffed at the last comment.  
“What? I know you all are thinking it! Girls like her, regular girls who have no claim to fame usually marry guys like Zuko for their name and their money. When she discovers he can’t do anything for her she’ll be on to the next one. This relationship won’t last long at all, especially considering Zuko having to deal with his company being investigated. We all know Zuko is a womanizer. I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s screwing other woman right now and Katara just looks the other way. Hey, she might even join in, if you know what I mean.” Joo Dee gave a very suggestive wink at the camera and continued, “Honestly, they look very happy at their little family dinner the other day but who knows what goes on behind closed doors. Speaking of things swept under the rug, Azula Agni was admitted to the hospital this weekend for an apparent overdose on the anxiety medication Xanax with an alcohol level of at least .08. Is this some sort of cry for attention? No one knows but we all know Azula is a party girl. It’s sad. She’ll be going to rehab today, according to our source, just when her new makeup line is dropping in stores. There seems to be a lot of dysfunction in the Agni household. We will be keeping you updated if more stories come out.”  
~//~  
“Katara.” A deep voice echoed in her ears and she felt warm lips tickling her neck. She moaned in enjoyment. “You have to get up. We have an interview today.”  
She was too busy basking the morning after glow that she didn’t care about the interview. She wanted to lie in bed forever next to Zuko.  
“I don’t want to go!” Katara protested  
“We have too. June will probably kill us if we don’t go to something she booked for us. Come on. No cuddling.” Zuko was already up out of bed and getting himself dressed for the day. “I have to go see my Uncle before we go. I’ll be back. June will be here soon to help you get dressed.”  
With that Zuko left and headed to his Uncle’s restaurant. The quaint atmosphere was nothing less than what Zuko expected from his Uncle. He was busy greeting his guests when he caught sight of his Nephew.  
“Oh hell Nephew! It’s nice of you to visit! Come to the back with me and we can talk!” Iroh gleefully lead Zuko into the back storage room so they could talk in private with no nosey listeners.  
“Uncle, you heard about dad and the company.”  
“Yes, I’ve heard. My brother has never been a kind man. All you can do is be honest and pay all of the people he stole from reparations of some sort. Perhaps file for bankruptcy to protect what assets the company does have. People are going to definitely sue. If you think today is hard tomorrow will be even harder. A man’s work is never done.”  
“I can’t believe he stole Jet’s family’s company. How could he do that? Now I have to pay the consequences. He’s coming after me and Katara and I don’t know what I’ll do if he hurts someone I care about.”  
“Ozai, I’ve learned, does things because he can. Because he likes having power over people and making them feel smaller than him. You can’t become a man full of resentment. Those men do very evil and dangerous things. You are on a path to becoming a better man Zuko. Think of your daughter. Stay humble and positive. No man can take that away from you, only if you let them.”  
“If mom were hear she’d know what to do.”  
“Don’t believe everything that comes from the devil’s mouth. You will make it through all of this. If you need help you know I will offer my services.”  
“Thanks Uncle. I have to go get to the office. Ty Lee has been calling me left and right. I’ll see you later. Next time maybe we can have some of that tea you like so much.”  
~//~  
The phones were ringing off the hook and every five minutes Ty Lee came to tell him another meeting needed to be booked with an old client. At the same time his new clients were dropping like flies and cancelling their meetings. He knew his dad’s embezzlement scandal would go public once he decided to get the FBI involved, but he wasn’t prepared for his company to tank at the same time. The corporate world was cut throat, but he didn’t want his company to be known for extorting and robbing people. He answered the twentieth phone call of the day and tried his best to put his most professional and apologetic voice he could.   
“Zuko! I need to talk to you now!” Aang barged into his office unexpectedly. Even after he got abused by Jet, he still didn’t have enough respect to knock. He could never be a business man.  
Zuko moved the receiver away from his mouth. “I’m a little busy Aang. Can’t you see I’m on the phone? I’m swamped right now.”  
Aang marched over and hung up the phone, “Now you aren’t busy. What are we doing about Jet?”  
“You underestimate my ability to punch you in the face Aang,” Zuko groaned glaring angrily at the phone. “If you haven’t heard my company is under investigation. I don’t have time to exactly worry about a corporate takedown right now.”  
“I heard. Sorry about your dad. Can’t we just storm into his office and handle it like men.”  
“NO. We handle this my way, which means no cheap shots. That’s what he wants us to do. Stay calm. We have to play this cool. He can’t know we know. If all goes well he’ll end up hanging himself with the massive power trip he’ll inevitably have.”  
Zuko phone vibrated. It was Mai: Did you pick Maya up from school today?  
Zuko: No, I didn’t. Maybe your mom or dad did.  
“If you excuse me, I have business to attend to Aang. If you need something please call. In the meantime I have men keeping track of Jet for me. He’s not coming anywhere near Katara if I have anything to do about it.” Aang nodded and walked out of his office, shutting his door behind him.  
Zuko let out a loud sigh and leaned back in his chair. Shit was hitting the fan. Not only did he have the keep Katara safe but his company was in hot water, he needed to meet with his lawyer and Mai about Maya, and his sister basically resents him for sending her to rehab. He was trying to get his life together but every time he did another obstacle had come. The only thing he accomplished that he was proud of which was his company was built on lies and deceit so basically he had accomplished nothing in all this time. His life amounted to nothing. It was all overwhelming and he didn’t have the time to break right now.   
He remembered he kept a bottle of scotch in his desk under lock for when he used to drink at the office. It had been in there for two years at least. Two years of it sitting there untouched and he deserved a little shot. He would only have a swig and then he’d throw it out. He just needed to ease his mind right now. He reached down and put the code in: 7-8-08. It was Maya’s birthday. It was meant to be a preventative measure if he did ever want to drink again. He’d be reminded of his daughter, but it was far too late. He slid the drawer open and put the full bottle on the top of the desk. The glass was cool and smooth. He let the top off the bottle and the sound of the all too familiar pop made his made water. He sniffed it and it smelled earthy which is what he always liked about Scotch. He liked the smoky and earthiness of the liquor.   
He put the bottle to his lips and anticipated the smooth, warm liquid going down his throat. Just one swig, he thought to himself. He could handle just one swig.  
~//~  
Ozai Agni looked truly villainous behind bars. His long, black hair and gold eyes combined with his unsympathetic explanation made him more than a little threatening. He had only been in jail for 48 hours and already he was thrown into the maximum security unit for other inmates trying to attack him. Ozai responded to those attacks by nonchalantly stabbing the other inmates with forks, broken cups, or whatever he had in hand. He even stabbed a guy in the eye for spitting on him, which led to Ozai being thrown in max and the inmate being rushed to the hospital for being potentially blinded.  
The guards came at a random time. There was no sense of time in max, but you knew time was passing. They escorted him out of his padded cell in the shackles and handcuffs. Ozai smirked as he walk passed other cells. The inmates hated his existence, probably because he had did bad business with them at one point or the other. Ozai didn’t care because to him they were all insects.  
Within a few minutes Ozai was up in the sign in area of the jail. The guard unshackled and uncuffed him hesitantly and had him walk to the warden’s office. The warden noticeably turned in his seat when Ozai walked in.   
“Ozai Agni, I understand you’ve caused quite a bit of trouble. You have a reputation for being a ruthless business man. Today is your lucky day. Someone posted your bail. You’re a free man until your court date that is. You seem to have a very generous ally.”  
Ozai laughed with the signature villainous smirk on his face, “This is excellent.”  
Author’s Note: Aang and Zuko are teaming up and it looks like someone had money to spare to bail Ozai out of jail. Who do you think did it?


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:  
Nothing is like getting a text from the exact person you wanted one from. Mai smiled at her phone when she read the text from the man she had been dating for a few weeks now. She hadn’t taken time for herself, including dating in a long time since she had Maya and was in puppy love with Zuko. To hell with Zuko! He always loved his secrets more than he loved her. She was getting out there again and she was actually enjoying her time spent with her new boy toy. It had been year since she had been taken on a proper date, some affection, or even gotten attention from another man. Bruce had approach her one day while she was at the grocery store of all places and asked for her number so he could see her again. Bruce was a complete gentlemen, completely obsessed with healthy living (so no drinking or drugs), and he adored her. He was nothing like Zuko was. The only issue was that if they would move forward and form a relationship when wa the right time to tell him about Maya. How was she even supposed to break it to him? Something like “Hi, I knew we’ve been dating for a month now and I just want you to know that I’m Zuko Agni’s secret baby mother”. Dating was certainly a challenge to say the least.  
Something wicked was happening. Mai was frantic when she went to pick up her daughter from school that afternoon. The sun was high and sky was a gorgeous shade of blue but nothing good was going on. She watched in her car as happy mothers and fathers picked up their children from outside of the school grounds and hers was nowhere to be found. She was starting to panic. She had already called Zuko to make sure he hadn’t picked her up and her parent didn’t have her. She usually was out by now. It was 3:10 and school had been out for ten minutes. Mai decided to get out of the car and look for her daughter herself. She was going to panic if he didn’t find her soon. She was so frantic. She was beginning to become terrified. Where was her little girl?  
Her teacher was standing outside talking to another parent. She had no problem interrupting their conversation about macaroni or some stupid shit like that.   
Mai cut the entire conversation off, “Excuse me. Hi Ms. Flowers. I’m Mai Stone, Maya’s mother. I was wondering where she was. She would usually be running to the car by now.”  
The confused look the mousy teacher gave her made her want to straggle her where she stood.  
“Um Ms. Stone, Maya was picked up maybe 45 minutes ago by a friend of the family. He said you were aware. He even had a signed document that had your handwriting and signature authorizing the pickup.”  
She could cringe, die, and cry all at the same time ,”That’s ridiculous. I never authorized any pickup for my child.”  
“Well I have the letter right here Ms. Stone. Please don’t be so aggressive around the children.”  
Ms. Flowers produced the note and low and behold that was an exact copy of her signature written in bright blue ink. Mai crumpled the paper in her hands, so angry that someone would even go through these lengths to get to her child. Hadn’t she taught Maya all about stranger danger? Maya was smart. She wouldn’t have just walked off with a completely stranger. This was organized and planned.  
“Who picked her up? I don’t know where she is and I swear I didn’t write this. Who did you give my daughter too?”  
“I don’t know you’d have to go to the office and see. I wasn’t the one who authorized the pickup Ms. Stone. Don’t yell at me.”  
“Oh up yours lady!” Mai stormed off and hurried into the school building. The secretary was sitting at the desk all nonchalant. Maybe she had some answers. After she explained the situation, the secretary quickly produced a photo copy of what was given to her.  
“We always ask for proper ID from all of parents picking up. This man produced Zuko Agni’s ID. He is listed as the father and emergency contact so we released her to him. I swear the man looked like the child’s father.”  
The speed limit was 15 and Mai was going 45 MPH. She had no time to waste. She had already notified the police of her daughter’s absence but they alerted her they wouldn’t investigate until she’s been gone for 48 hours. What a pathetic and thoughtless rule! Her daughter could be dead in a ditch somewhere before the police even started searching for her. She gripped the steering wheel so hard she imagined snapping it into two pieces.  
So many thoughts and feelings were going through her head but one thing was extremely apparent. She was absolutely mortified and worried. Part of her wanted to blame Zuko for allowing those pictures of Maya to be plastered all over the internet for crazies to find. Who wouldn’t want to kidnap Zuko Agni’s daughter? That was big money if the bribe was set at a high enough amount. Mai would pay any amount of money and do anything just to know her daughter was alright.  
Zuko had already told her he didn’t pick her up. He would never lie about that for sure. The only man that even could come close to passing for Zuko was his father, who was currently in maximum security prison. There was no way he had broken out of jail and his first thought was to kidnap his granddaughter who never even had the opportunity to meet. But then again Ozai was the same man who disfigured his son, allowed his daughter to be raped in the next room, and supposedly murdered his wife. How’d he get Zuko’s ID? This was crazy.  
She needed Zuko. Zuko had resources and could help them find her. Who was this desperate to kidnap a seven year old? She barely pulled into the parking space of the Agni lot before speeding out of the car and rushing into the office building. If Zuko wasn’t in his office he would be a dead man walking. That would be the only excuse for him not answering her millions of phone calls and texts. The 3 minutes spent in the elevator was far too long. The hallway was also far too long. She couldn’t make it to Zuko’s office door fast enough. The door was locked. Of course it was locked. Leave it to Zuko to be extremely cautious when she needed him most. Mai resorted to banging on the door when his floosy secretary walked up in the shortest black skirt known to man. No wonder Zuko kept her air headed self around after all these years. She was eye candy to say the best of her. She had the largest chest Mai had seen on a girl with such a tiny waist. She’d bet she paid a lot of money to look like that.  
“Oh Ms. Stone! It’s been so long since you were actually here. You’re just so pretty!” Ty Lee put a stack of files down by her side. “Mr. Agni asked to not be disturbed. He is very busy today. You can come back at a later time.”  
“Fuck. You. I know you know how to open this door. This is an important matter so open the door Ty Lee,” Mai put her big clenched fist right in front of Ty Lee’s pretty and clueless face.  
Ty Lee grinned and put her hands up to cover her face, “Um, well I’m sorry Ms. Stone. I can’t do that. I’m only following orders. How about a latte to calm you down?”  
Mai wasn’t playing. Mama Bear needed to find and protect her cub and this little girl wasn’t going to stand in the way of that. She pulled a knife out of her bag and put it right up to Ty Lee’s face. She always carried a knife in her bag in case something went left. It worked well enough to deliver this threat. Mai pulled the knife back in her hand and throw it so Ty Lee’s short skirt got attached to the wall. All that playing darts when she was younger certainly helped her effectively throw a knife. Ty Lee was safely afraid of her now.  
Mai pulled another dagger from her bag and flashed it so Ty Lee could see. “Put the code in to unlock the door. I have another knife in my bag and next time I may not miss your pretty little face. Open the door. NOW.”  
“Y-yes maam Ms. Stone.” Ty Lee’s hands probably moved the fastest they had ever in life as she put the code into the door.  
“Thank you.” Mai said politely, taking her knives and putting them back in her bag.   
As Mai pushed open the door she heard Ty Lee mutter, “Geez she’s scary. She needs a better moisturizer and purple isn’t HER color.” Mai shot her a death glare and shut the door behind her.  
When she saw the state of her once lover she knew something was wrong. She had seen him like this before and had hoped that last time was the final time she would see him like this.  
“You have got to be kidding me Zuko!”  
~//~  
“Where’s Zuko?! We’re going on in five minutes!!! He isn’t taking calls.” June was pissed, as she should be. They were supposed to be prepped and ready to be interviewed but Katara’s partner has seemed to be missing. Katara and June were waiting on the set for Zuko. She was getting worried. He had never been late to any of their events together and June looked more than annoyed.  
“You know the thing with his dad has him super busy right now. Maybe we should cancel.”  
“Cancel my ass! You’re going solo. We can’t just not do the interview. People invested time and energy.”  
Katara exclaimed, “What?!” She had never spoken in an interview without him. This was a little nerve wracking but she was sure should could wing the interview. It was just for a magazine after all.  
“Yes, come on. You can pull Zuko’s weight. He’ll just be missing out on the cover photo.”  
The producer entered the room, “Ms. Sapphire. Time to go. Um where’s Zuko?”  
June answered, “He’s feeling a bit under the weather.”  
The producer sucked his teeth in, “Well we’re going to have to make new arrangements. We do the interview with both of them or nothing.”  
“Come on Katara. Let’s see if Zuko is in his office. He’s costing us time and money now. Let’s go.”  
Was he not here because of what happened last night? Did she do something wrong? He said he would come back after he handled business at his office. He always kept his promises. He also said they would talk about the state of their relationship later but that hadn’t happened. Everything was all too confusing and she grew worried about how he felt about her. She needed some sort of confirmation soon.  
~//~  
Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, especially the woman who happened to mother your child. Mai had the look of utter disappointment that Zuko had grown all too accustomed to. Zuko though, he felt great. He felt the best he had felt in months! He was invincible. He was untouchable. He was ready to have a good time.  
“I can’t believe you! You’re getting drunk right now at a time like this!”  
Why was Mai yelling at a time like this? He was feeling the best he ever could. That was alright. After another shot he would make her feel ten times better.  
“M-mai relax. Let’s go have some fun. We can have fun right now.” Zuko winked at Mai in the most suggestive yet gross gesture. Mai cringed at the sight. “You’re waaaaay too serious right now Beautiful.”  
Leave it to Zuko to be more flirty and affectionate in the last few seconds than in their entire relationship. She sighed, “You need to sober up. Drink some water. I need you to be 100% right now. Our daughter is missing. Someone disguised as you came and took her. I don’t know where she is.”  
“WHAT? I’m going to kick someone’s ass.” Zuko wobbled to his feet and gripped his desk for stability. His daughter was missing! No one could understand his anger right now. There was no such thing as breaks for him. He needed another bottle for sure.  
“You can barely walk a straight line. You’re no help right now. I don’t know why I thought you would be. Talk to me when you’re sober Zuko. I’m going to go find our daughter, with or without you!”  
Zuko walked over to Mai and wrapped his arms around her before she stormed off. His arms hugged her waist and her head rested in his chest. Mai began to bawl into Zuko’s chest. In moments his shirt was soaked with her tears. They fell like globs from her eyes. They fell down her face like a mother desperate for her child. Mai picked her head up briefly and the pain in her eyes was very apparent. He just wanted to take her pain away, make her forget all about the situation.  
Unexpectedly, his hand drifted to her cheek. It settled there and pulled her closer.   
Just as the moment had begun Mai pushed him away with a stern hand on his chest, “You’re drunk Zuko. You taste like whiskey. This isn’t you.”  
He only gripped her waist tighter, “This is all we have. Y-you’re hurting.”  
“Umm are we interrupting something?” Zuko heard a familiar voice. He locked eyes with an extremely angry June and a disheartened Katara. “So this is what you do instead of meeting obligations Zuko, really?”  
June’s stark tone had to be the most sobering noise Zuko had ever heard in his life. Zuko got a look at Katara who looked at him with wide eyes. What was up with everyone today? Couldn’t he have fun without all the seriousness?   
Meanwhile Katara had received all the confirmation she needed. What he and Mai looked like together was something she just couldn’t believe she saw with her own eyes. They had always clawed each other’s eyes out before. What changed?  
“K-Kat. June. Hi,” Zuko slurred. And then it all made sense. He was drunk out of his mind, Katara thought to herself. Was it true that   
“a drunk mind speaks a sober heart” like she has always heard. That she wasn’t sure of at the moment.  
“Geez you’re drunk as a sailor. You can smell the alcohol as soon as you walk in. You cannot skip out on events I’ve taken the time to plan for you for the bottle,” June protested.   
“I-I am fine. I just need to rest, rest.” He slouched down on the ground and leaned against his desk. Mai only shook her head at him.  
Katara responded, “For once the drunk man is right. He needs to clear his head and get sober right now. You can scream at him later.”  
Mai snapped, “Don’t tell him what he needs. He needs to find our missing daughter!”  
“Maya. M-Maya. Where are you?” he muttered under his breath. He screamed and punched through the glass window that was behind his desk, “Fuck! I failed her!”   
Blood gushed from Zuko’s hand and glass shattered all over the floor. His breathing grew heavy as a tears streamed down his face. It was like reality had hit him all at once. With his non-injured hand he reached for the open bottle of alcohol. This was his rock bottom and he needed to drink himself to sleep until he felt better.  
There was dead silence in the room between the three women. A knock came on the door. It was Ty Lee.  
“Um, Mr. Agni, the board requests your presence immediately. It’s urgent.” She said with an obvious uncomfortable look on her face.  
“He can’t meet with anyone right now. Look at him.” Katara replied.  
“For once I agree with Katara. He can’t go in there in this condition.”  
“They need answers. Rumors are flying around that he’ll be asked to step down from his position so if I were him I’d go speak to the board.”  
“Well if Zuko goes in there like that there’s no way they’ll vote for him to stay CEO.” June added, “I mean maybe it’s what he needs, time to himself. He’s clearly having a mini break down.”  
“The faster he gets out of the meeting, the faster we can search for Maya. There’s only one person that can fix this for him.”  
The other three woman asked in shock, “Who?”  
“Call Iroh Agni.”  
~//~  
Her face was completely enveloped in darkness. She was shaking so much like a leaf in the wind. She just wanted to be with her mom right now not where ever she was now. Tears soaked into the blindfold on her face. Just a moment ago she in her classroom learning about multiplication but now she was all tied up completely terrified. The blind fold was removed and she found herself in an empty room, sitting on the floor. A man with short, jet black hair, and eyes like her father had walked over to her. She was shaking even more when he kneeled down in front of her.   
“Who are you? Where’s my Daddy? Why am I tied up? You’re a bad man!” She squirmed trying to get out of her restraints but her arms were too weak and the rope was too tight.   
“Well Maya, I’m a friend of your grandfather.” Zhao untied the young girl and fixed her messy hair. “Your Daddy is busy right now. We only tied you up so you wouldn’t hurt yourself darling. I’m a friend, I promise.”  
“My grandpa? I only have one grandpa, Grandpa Ukano.”  
“My sweet girl, Ozai is your father’s father. Come now. Let’s go meet your grandpa, Ozai before he gets restless. He has special plans for you and I have a board meeting to attend.” Zhao smirked devilishly, leading the little girl to her imminent plan


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:  
The room was dark and the mood was stiff in the room full of ten men. Each and every one of the men now sheeted around the round table were primary investors and long-time active members of Agni Incorporated. Zuko always called them the Old Man Gang because they were all old enough to be his father with the lack of humor to match. Meetings were always so grim for Zuko he could never wait to get out of their and loosen up his tie a bit.   
Today however Zuko was not in attendance of this meeting, making the Old Man Gang exceptionally cranky. Not only was their CEO missing but one of their long-term men serving on the board was missing as well. Zhao was never late and neither was Zuko. The men grew restless when their comrade walked in.  
Zhao with his dark hair, passionate eyes, and sharp goatee walked into the board room in a rush and took his seat.  
Zhao stroked his beard and looked around the table, only to see no one at the head of the table, “Gentlemen, I am sorry for the delay. I have some business to handle. Where’s Zuko?”  
One of the men spoke up, “He seems to not want to show up. We can’t do much without him.”  
Zhao began the meeting, “Let the record show that we the board of Agni Incorporated wish to review the performance of Zuko Agni and if need be elect a new leader. Since the company has been under Zuko Agni’s leadership it has become a massive Fortune 500 investment.”  
“Yes, but lately his private life overshadows his impeccable business career. He doesn’t even have the decency to show up to his own reevaluation meeting.”  
“I think I should be the new CEO. Zuko is clearly negligent and it’s time for a new order, especially with former CEO Ozai’s recent scandal exposed. It’s time to take this business out of the Agni family’s hands. It seems that the family is cursed. I have served on this board for quite some time. Despite former CEO Ozai’s short comings I have worked close with him and I know this company from the inside out.”  
Zhao smirked as he saw the looks on his fellow board members faces. He could tell the board members were thinking it over. Zhao rubbed his hands together, scheming and allowing the plan to mull over. All he needed for three fourths vote and the company would be in his possession.   
“I think we all have our reservations about electing someone new right now but we all our heavily invested in this company and need to protect all we’ve worked for. I don’t know about everyone else but I certainly believe that Zuko Agni needs a break. He has been an excellent CEO and has made dramatic changes to this company. He’s young though and is dealing with so much. His little girl was kidnapped. I in my right mind couldn’t ask him to permanently step down at a time like this. However with Ozai’s embezzlement scheme revealed we are losing positive public opinion, investors, and clients left and right. We need a leader to help the company navigate through this upcoming legal nightmare. ” The board member folded his hands as the rest of the board nodded in agreement.  
Zhao cringed at the mention of Zuko’s daughter. Her kidnapping was all the more reason to elicit Zuko to step down, not evoke sympathy. He wished his fellow colleagues weren’t so emotionally invested in their leader. He needed to shift the tides soon.  
Zhao spoke calmly, “All the more reason for someone new to be elected. We found out about the girl just like the rest of the world recently. Raising a child is a lifetime commitment. Certainly he needs time to be there consistently for his child and with his recent engagement how much time does a man really have to run this company? I have no kids and I only want the best for the company.”  
“Why don’t we vote then? We really have no other choice but to elect Zhao. Zuko isn’t here to make a case for himself. Let us vote.”  
Excellent, Zhao thought to himself. Everything was going according to plan. With the kidnapping of Maya Agni it forces Zuko to lose focus on his company that is in desperate need of guidance AND it forces the boards hand towards electing someone new. Someone like him. This was it, Agni Inc would be turned over to him.  
Before the men could vote the door to the board room swung upon with such force that it caused all the men in the room to turn and stare at the door. Zhao cursed himself internally. It was Iroh Agni, the only man who could ever make this plan fail. This was definitely a setback. Ozai would not be pleased.  
The meek older man stepped into the room and commanded attention, “Gentlemen, I urge you to have faith. I will step up as CEO in exchange for my nephew to have the time permitted to work on his sobriety and clear his conscience. I assure you that my credentials allow me to be more than qualified for the position while my nephew takes his leave. I am an Agni after all. My Nephew has relinquished his status over to me. I have it here in writing already.”  
This was bad. How could he ever top the old man’s charm? It was all over.  
After an hour long meeting the board was steadfast in having Iroh serve as Zuko’s proxy. Iroh even offered tea to the entire board. He would have never anticipated tea. If he had known that was all it took to win the position he would’ve brought donuts or something.  
Zhao stepped out while the paperwork was being drawn up. The paperwork would be followed shortly by an announcement. He figured he would worn Ozai before he heard the news. Zhao gritted his teeth as he heard the voice of the man that struck both fear and admiration into his heart, “I’m sorry sir. I couldn’t sway the board to elect me. The company is now under your brother’s leadership. The paperwork is being drawn up as we speak. I fear the police will make find you too. The police have created a search party for the girl. I’m sorry. I failed. You must take the girl and leave at once.”  
As Zhao hung up the phone and realized his scheme had failed, another certain schemer was across town watching the news.  
A new CEO of Agni Incorporated has been elected in the wake of the abduction of Zuko Agni’s daughter. Zuko’s uncle, Iroh Agni will be taking control of the company immediately in Zuko’s absence. No news on the location of Maya Agni but police are on a thorough hunt for the little girl.  
Jet smirked at the television screen. This was far too perfect. Instead of him having to take the company from Zuko the work was already done for him. Though the kidnapping of a child was not Jet’s style at all. It was a godsend though because he could easily acquire the company from the old man. Of course once he got the company it wouldn’t take much to ruin Ozai Agni’s legacy swiftly. Ozai and his descendants were doing a pretty good job of destroying that legacy on their own.  
Frankly Jet didn’t care too much about destroying the Agni’s professionally as much as he wanted to do it personally. Everything was far too personal for Jet at this point. After Ozai took his family’s company they went into poverty and could hardly survive. His parents were so hopeless they committed suicide, forcing Jet into foster care. Ozai took his parents and his world away and now his son would feel the wrath.  
He hated Zuko and everything he represented. One thing that did come of his parent’s death was it put in a position where a family who were middle class could adopt him. Jet still worked hard and pulled himself up by his boot straps. He went to college and started a company all on his own with no help from his rich, scheming daddy. People like Zuko didn’t work for anything, didn’t understand what it felt like going to bed with no food, and damn sure didn’t understand the void Jet had losing his family. Well he soon would. With the search for Maya in full swing he could get to Katara with little to no effort. She would’ve been taken before if she didn’t put up a fight with the men he sent. Katara was always a fighter, even in college. Hopefully she could be used to his advantage. With Azula in rehab he could never be able to use her again. Katara would certainly be a close second though.  
~//~  
Aang soared high in the air. The wind whipped through his clothes as he scanned the area below. Luckily the police men that assisted in the search were quick learners. The gliders would help them cover more ground. Aang wasn’t quite that childish as to allow a young child to remain missing for days without help, even if it was Zuko’s little girl. Aang kept his eyes sharp for anything out of the ordinary above, while the other half of the team searched below. They would find her if it was the last thing they’d do.  
Mai was incredibly stoic for a mother with a missing child. Her mother used to her that “No words could heal a mother’s tears”. Mai didn’t even cry, at least not in front of her. She didn’t raise her voice at the search party nor did she even once glare at Katara the whole day. It was almost admirable how relentless and focused Mai remained without losing her composure. Katara on the other hand was more than worried. She loved Maya and wanted her safe as soon as possible. She was a little aggressive when talking to with the rest of the party but that was just her trying to help. With Zuko not being here Mai needed someone to help her. Katara would do whatever Mai asked. Aang and a few other party members were searching overhead while Mai and Katara search on foot. Where was the first place some creep would take a small girl? The forest. The terrain was rocky, jagged, and the tree were tall and thick. It was hard to make out anything too far ahead of them, but they had made some progress. Katara was getting tired though due to climbing over rocks and jumping over sticks. She figured Mai might have been tired too.  
“Mai, do you want to rest for a bit? We’ve been walking for a few hours now.”  
Mai replied in a monotone voice, “No.”  
“But Mai we---“  
“I said NO!” There was the old Mai she had encountered before. It was actually pleasing to get some sort of emotion out of her. “You can rest. I’m going to keep going.”  
Mai pushed forward while Katara took a seat on a nearby rock, “Fine. I’ll be right behind you.”  
Katara took a moment to catch her breath. What if they didn’t find Maya? God, Zuko would be heart broken. He missed that little girl’s gleeful smile and beautiful spirit. Who would kidnap her? Katara heard a rustling up ahead and then a scream. She hopped up and came running towards the direction where she heard the sound, not caring about stray branches hitting her in the face.  
“Mai!” Katara saw that Mai had tripped over a branch and was laying on the ground. “Are you alright?”  
She leaned down to help her up but Mai got up on her own and pushed her hand away, “I’m fine. I just fell.”  
Katara was concerned. Mai was pushing herself too hard. One minute of rest wouldn’t hurt. “Mai, you could’ve been hurt. Let’s rest a bit.”  
Mai raised her voice and yelled, “I said I’M FINE. Now I don’t need help from someone I hate. Why don’t you go somewhere else and stop acting like you understand? You will NEVER understand how it feels to not know where your child is so just save your pathetic attempt of acting like you’re so kind and helpful.”  
That burned, just a little bit. She just wanted to help her but it seemed like just Katara’s presence was making the whole situation for Mai worse. Katara sighed. Maybe she should just leave Mai alone. Who was she kidding trying to help Mai look for her daughter? Mai had made it clear she didn’t want Katara around her to begin with. She would search for Maya by herself then. After all her and the seven year old were pretty close, She wouldn’t have felt right giving up just because Mai was upset with her right now.  
Mai was right though. She could never understand Mai’s pain but that didn’t mean she still didn’t care about Maya. That was one thing Mai had over her that she didn’t hesitate to throw up in her face. She already felt bad enough trying to compete with Mai and knowing she never could. Zuko had a child with her and Katara just wasn’t willing to give that him right now. For now Mai would always have the upper hand and would always be winning in that regard.  
Whether Mai wanted the help or not she was determine to help the search party. Katara walked in a different direction, hoping that someone would find Maya soon.  
~//~  
Zuko couldn’t manage to rest even he wanted to. Mai, June, AND Katara all advised him to go back home and relax. He was exhausted, but he couldn’t rest when his only child was missing. Everything was crashing down and didn’t know where to go or what to turn to. He wanted to be out there with everyone else looking Maya. The news of her disappearance and the fact that he sliced his hand open was sobering enough.  
He couldn’t believe he embarrassed himself and his family like that by drinking. Okay, he COULD believe it. He’s an alcoholic and that’s what alcoholics do when things get rough, they turn back to the bottle and cry themselves to sleep at night. He needed help because obviously what he was doing before wasn’t working. How could he send Azula off to rehab and not be keeping his own sobriety? He was a hypocrite and he was pitiful. God help Katara find a better man. God help them to find his little girl. And God help him, a man who had been ignoring his issues for far too long.  
He rolled over in bed and looked at his phone. So many missed calls and texts. Some from his board and some from people expressing their concern for the situation. If only they knew Zuko was pathetic. Would they still be trying to send condolences, knowing they didn’t matter to him? All that mattered right now was his kid. He eyed a photo of her, Katara, and him poolside. He remembered how happy she was to be with him that day. Maya was giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek. Looking at her made his heart break. Looking at her made him realize how much he took the people who cared for the most for granted.  
A knock came on his door. He hoped it wasn’t the media, who liked to circle his house like hawks lately. To his surprise he was met with the aggressive aura of Katara’s brother at his door. He didn’t need this right now so Sokka better be quick.  
“Sokka right? Katara’s brother? Nice to see you again. Make yourself comfortable.” Zuko could feel the distaste even when he invited the man in with the best hospitality he could physically muster.  
Sokka was unamused by his inviting tone. He rolled his eyes and glared at him. Though he hadn’t done anything to Sokka personally he could imagine why he was here. Zuko had a younger sister too and was overprotective as well. When it came to his sister he knew no boundaries, even when it came to men she was dating. He figured Sokka was no exception. It was only a matter of time before an angry father or brother came to his door step demanding he stay away from their precious princess. He couldn’t blame them. No man in their right mind would pick him as a suitable match for their female family member, at least not with all the negative press and bullshit that’s been going around lately. He, in his right mind, couldn’t even say he was good for Katara at this point on a good day.  
Zuko took his seat on the couch. Sokka didn’t even sit. He stood and gave Zuko a harsh look, “I see you’ve sobered up. Look I have a pregnant fiancée at home and I don’t want to waste your time or mine. I want Katara out of her little contract. You are unstable and clearly don’t need to be in relationship, real or fake.”  
“I absolutely agree. I’ll have my lawyer handle that.” He didn’t want to fight with Sokka because honestly he was right.  
Sokka’s eyes widened in shock, “Well, that was easier than I thought. I thought I’d have to beat you up.”  
“I’m leaving for a few months after my child is found. Don’t tell Katara. I’m sure I’ve done enough damage. She should be able to live her life without my chaos.”  
Leaving and getting therapy would be best for him. When he came back maybe he’d be ready to tackle life in a new perspective. Maybe Katara would have found someone new by then.  
“Somehow I thought this would end in a sword fight. Seriously, she deserves to at least be told you’re going to be dropping off the face of the earth. If you abandon her like that I will find you wherever you’re hiding and ruin your pretty boy face.”  
Somehow he felt like fighting Sokka wouldn’t be that much a challenge, but he digressed.   
“I accept the fact that she can’t change me, only I can do that. I love your sister and I want her to be happy. I’ll release her from the contract if that’s what it takes to have her have a fulfilling life. I’ll go away and she’ll forget about me. Though I can’t guarantee the media won’t have questions and won’t follow her around. She’s kind of a known person now.”  
Considering their pet/ couple name Zutara was a well-known and trending hashtag on Twitter the public was just as in love with Katara as they were with them being together. She would probably be asked about the split and given some opportunities to tell her side. All of which she could chose to reject. If she was smart she would milk the publicity for all it was worth to get money and start a whole new life somewhere quiet. Zuko knew she wasn’t going to though. She wasn’t the type to capitalize on other people. If she was going to start a new life she would start it on her own back without help. Zuko always admired her willingness to help other people. Right now she out consoling Mai, a woman who hated her. There were no words for how much Zuko loved her genuineness. He loved that more than waking up next to her in the morning.  
He was starting to reminisce and shift into thinking of Katara in her more intimate moments when Sokka’s annoyed voice interrupted his entire daydream. “I’m glad you’re working on you WITHOUT my sister.”  
“She’s a great girl. She’ll make someone very happy.” Zuko paused for a moment, “Congrats on the baby. I take it that you’ll understand why I won’t be in attendance. You are still welcome to use my house as a venue.”  
“I appreciate that. You have no idea how crazy Suki is right now with her woman hormones and shit. We definitely don’t need anything else stressing her out.”  
“When Mai was pregnant she was literally insane. Women can’t sit still and relax. It’s like being pregnant makes them want to develop a new set of arms so they can do everything in the world. Just make sure she stays calm, if that’s possible.”  
Sokka chuckled, “Pregnant women are a different species for sure. I kind of wish you weren’t, you know, terrible at doing life things though. We could’ve actually been friends maybe, if you weren’t an ass hole.”  
Unfortunately they could never be friends without him being around Katara. It was nice thought though.  
“Yea well hopefully I get better at dealing with life while I go away. It just sucks leaving everyone. My sister. My daughter. Katara.”  
“I get it. I met this amazing girl when I was mentor at a summer camp when I was a teenager before I met Suki. Her name was Yue, for the moon. I left my first love behind, never saw her again, and now every time I look up at the moon I subconsciously think of her. Leaving and wondering ‘what if’ is the worst!”  
“That’s rough buddy. My first love hates my existence and uses my daughter as a pawn to get back at me. Now she’s missing and Mai is actually being a decent person. Makes me feel bad for leaving her.”  
“That’s rough.”  
“Yeah.”  
Awkward silence set in.  
Sokka sounded genuine when he said, “Hey, listen. If you ever need support or I don’t know, a guy talk we can link up. I’m sure your parenting advice could save my life.”  
“Thanks Sokka.”  
Sokka headed towards the door and poked his chest with one straight finger. “Stay. Away. From my sister though or I’ll have to unleash my samurai skills upon you.”  
Sokka went on his way. He was happy he had one decent male acquaintance who wasn’t planning on stabbing him later. Sokka had managed to take his mind off things for a moment. Sokka was right he needed to talk to Katara soon but that would have to wait. He went back to his phone and checked his voicemails. One from yesterday alerted his attention. It was from the jail. He played the message: Hello Mr. Agni, this is the warden calling. You are the closest family member to Ozai Agni so we figured you should be notified that his bail had been posted. He is free but must return ready for his trial.  
Shit. He knew in his heart his father was behind this. There was only one person who would know where his father took Maya. He quickly dialed the number.  
“Hello, Azula? Listen I don’t have much time and I need your help.”  
~//~  
Katara and Mai were being driven home by an officer after a long day of searching. Aang and the others would keep searching nonstop but the two women definitely needed some rest. You could see it all over Mai’s face that she was exhausted, emotionally and physically. Katara could sympathize because she was tired too, but by no means could she ever claim to know how Mai felt right now or know her pain. She looked over at the women next to her in the back seat and couldn’t help but be jealous.  
Though there were now bags under her eyes and some noticeable frown lines Mai was still incredibly beautiful. Even with her long, raven lock pulled into a single braid and dressed in dirty, filthy clothes. There was such life in her gold eyes that Katara just couldn’t compete with. Even her body was great, despite having a baby. She never shied away from speaking her mind and was steadfast in her beliefs. She was also very devoted. Katara knew just by watching her go for hours and hours, looking for Maya. Even when Zuko embarrassed her she continued to keep her self-worth. She was so jealous. Not just because she would always have a special bond with Zuko she couldn’t repeat with, but because she was such a strong woman that Katara couldn’t compete with. Zuko deserved a real woman like Mai and not her.  
Mai’s voice broke through Katara’s thoughts, “I’m sorry about what I said. I don’t hate you. I appreciate you helping me Katara.”  
That meant a lot to Katara. Mai being civil for once was a surprise. An apology from Mai was something she thought she’d never get.  
Katara smiled, “It’s fine Mai. You have a right to be angry right now.”  
“Angry? I’m petrified. My world is out there somewhere alone.” Her voice started to break and it was then when Katara saw a tear roll down her pale cheek. “How did I ever let her out of my sight?”  
“Mai”, Katara whispered softly as she gripped Mai’s hand in hers. She possibly needed more support than Katara could give her but at least she had someone physically there. “You’re a great mom. This isn’t your fault. This isn’t anyone’s fault. We’ll find her, I promise.”  
“Thanks Katara. Maybe I shouldn’t be so hard on you. You’re a good person. I can see what he sees in you.” Mai declared blinking hard. “I bet you think I’m just some evil, bitter woman but I’m just protective of my family.”  
When she cried there was a rawness to it, like the pain was still an open wound. She clasped onto something for support, the car door, the window or the back of a chair, and then her whole body started to shake. The sobs were stifled at first as she attempted to hide her grief, then overcome by the wave of her emotions she would broke down entirely, all her defenses washed away in those salty tears. When she at last turned her face to Katara she was a picture of grief, loss, devastation. It was the face of one who had suffered before and didn't know if she could do it again. Katara helped her wipe her tears. It was all she could do for the moment.  
As Katara held her hand and offered her a tissue she tried to make the mood lighter, “I get it. If some chick suddenly injected herself into my life I’d be a little irrational too. Good to know you don’t hate me for being with Zuko or something.”  
Mai sniffled and dabbed her face with a tissue. “I don’t want him. I’ve been trying to date and move on but it’s hard. I worry about him all the time.”  
Mai sounded genuine. Obviously Mai was going to worry about the father of her child. There would be a problem if she didn’t.  
Katara couldn’t believe things were done between them. She replied, “But the hug in his office and you two have so much history.”  
“I was crying and he held me that’s all. That doesn’t mean we’re meant to be together. Yes, we have history and we’ll always love each other but that won’t change the fact that we aren’t a good fit for each other. If he wants to move on and be with you or be with someone else I can’t stop that.”  
“But you were so hostile and you threatened me? It certainly felt like there was unfinished business on your end.”  
“Yea, well I’m sorry for that and everything else. None of that matters right now. We both have to be strong for Zuko. He’s a wreck right now. I just want my baby girl home safe.”  
That was something they could agree on. Whoever took Maya would have hell to pay.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34  
Maya is found  
The old abandoned warehouse sat all by its lonesome. Ozai was prepared as he smoothed out his outfit. Frankly the little girl was getting on his last nerve. Why were children so infuriating? With their constant whining and need to use the bathroom. He had managed to keep her from running away until he got what he wanted. This was it. His son would come and have no choice but to meet his demands. The girl was in the other room, safely secured.   
“Hello Ozai.” The door swung open, the wind hit his face, and finally he was satisfied. He could tell Zuko saw red and only red. This was going to be marvelous indeed.  
“Son,” Ozai clenched his fists. “I see you found me. I knew you would find me. You’re going to negotiate with me or your daughter won’t make it.”  
“Thank Azula but oh, I’m not here to talk Ozai. I’m going to kill you.” Zuko had blood and anger in his eyes.  
Drawing his arm back, Zuko drove his fist into Ozai’s nose. Wincing as a cracking sound echoed throughout the warehouse, Ozai stumbled. His left foot slid on the concrete and she braced the heel of her sneaker against the rough ground. His hands rose to cover his nose, eyes squeezing shut. Head coming forwards, nose throbbing, he glared at Zuko over her fingers.  
Grace stepped forward, left leg pulling back and struck out. Her instep slammed into Ozai’s shin with a solid crunch. Ozai yelped, his right leg lifting off the ground, head dropping as he leaned forwards. Seizing the back of Ozai’s head with her fingers, she forced his skull down, knee ramming upwards into his face. He then threw Ozai onto the ground and started to ram his foot into his helpless body.  
“You like that you bastard! You like feeling defenseless!” Zuko yanked Ozai up by his collar. “Get up! GET. UP.”  
Ozai staggered to his feet with blood streaming down his nose and covering his face. Zuko pulled back and landed a hard punch on Ozai’s eye. Ozai tensed up in pain as Zuko continued landing punches on his face. Ozai was cornered against a wall while Zuko punched him in the stomach.  
“Fight back! I know you won’t let me win like this!” Zuko demanded as he slapped his against his temple. Ozai was silent. With a strong kick in the stomach Ozai let out a groan in pain. “I hate you!”  
He continued to kick Ozai in the ribs, in the legs, and in his stomach. “I hate you!” Ozai continued to remain silent with every blow Zuko landed. “I hate you!” Another kick. “I hate you!” Another punch.   
By that point blood was all over Zuko’s hands, face, and shirt but he didn’t stop. He continued his assault on the older man until he wasn’t even moving.  
The sirens could be heard from outside. That didn’t stop Zuko who was too far gone now. He was going to beat him until he was as crippled as Zuko was when he was a child. The door flew open but all Zuko saw was destroying Ozai for taking his daughter away from him, for crippling him emotionally, and for destroying any sense of normalcy he could’ve had.  
“Zuko! STOP!” It was Mai. It was always Mai. Her hands around his arm and her begging wasn’t going to stop him. “STOP! HE ISN’T WORTH IT!”  
The police came into the warehouse and surround them. Zuko felt a tear fall onto his hand. He wasn’t sure if it was his or Mai’s   
“Put your hands up!” One of the officers yelled. Zuko put his hands up quickly and let Ozai’s unconscious body fall to the ground.   
“Zuko, where’s Maya? Where is she Zuko?” Mai begged with tears streaming down her face.  
“In, in the other room.” His anger had gotten the best of him. He looked at the bloodied body and felt all the more satisfied.  
“Mr. Agni, did he assault you?” One of the officer said as another cuffed Ozai. Zuko could only nod when he saw the red on his hands.   
“Ozai Agni, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Maya Agni.” Two officers dragged Ozai’s motionless body off the scene. In the other room he could hear Mai and Maya having a joyful reunion. Mai had Maya in her arms but buried her face into her chest. Even when she was frantic Mai always had his best interest at heart. Maya wouldn’t have like to see him like this. He would go see her soon when the blood was off his hands.  
~//~  
Days later the media was frantically on the scene trying to get shots of Maya for the magazines to pick from. Mai was careful about beefing up security and covering her face when they went out. Zuko wanted to spend as much quality time with his family as possible. Between having dinners and going out to play and playing games Zuko’s time was split between the two important ladies in his life. He didn’t want to leave anyone to be honest but it had to happen.  
Tonight the three of them were cooking a meal together. Maya suggested spaghetti and her two parents agreed, craving a hearty meal.  
“I want to help, Mommy!” Maya protested, her gold eyes glowing when she smiled. Zuko was busy cooking the mushrooms and red onion to go in the tomato sauce at the stove, while Mai seasoned the ground turkey.   
“Okay, want to help Mommy make meatballs!” Mai lead Maya to the kitchen table with the bowl full of meat. “Take a handful of meat and roll it around like this.” Mai demonstrated with her hands.  
“Wash your hands before you touch raw food Pretty Girl.” Zuko advised in a cheerful voice stirring the food around in the skillet. Maya skipped to the sink and squeezed some soap on her hands.  
“Daddy, I like it when you’re around.” Maya exclaimed as she scrubbed her hands under the warm water. That broke his heart. How was he going to leave her? He had just gotten her back after all.   
“I like spending time with you baby.” Zuko smiled and started stirring sauce in the pot. Maya ran up and gave Zuko a quick hug before going over to the kitchen table.   
The scene before was perfect. Mai and Maya relaxing and enjoying the time together. That was all he ever wanted.  
After dinner with a full stomach and content attitude Zuko carried Maya up to her bed and tucked her in. He kneeled down next to the bed as Maya laid her head on her pink pillow.  
“I love you.” Zuko stated giving her a kiss on the forehead.  
“I love you the most Daddy!” Maya smirked   
“Listen to me Maya. Never forget that Daddy loves you always. I have to go away for a while and handle some adult business but as soon as I get done I will come right back to you.”  
“I, I don’t want you to leave.” Sadness filled her eyes. “I just got back. Don’t go.”  
“I have to get better for you. Daddy has issues he has to fix. I’ll call you every day. Never forget you are my heart. You are the reason I want to do this.”  
“Okay.” Maya planted a soft kiss on his nose. “Good night.”  
“Good night my Love.” Zuko tucked her in and kissed her on the cheek. He smiled at her one last time and turned to see Mai watching from the door. He and Mai went downstairs.  
“What’s this about you leaving?” Mai asked as Zuko put his jacket on.  
“I’m headed to rehab and getting therapy. It’s about time I get myself together Mai.”  
“For how long?”  
“Two months. I’ll come back I promise. I want to get better.”   
Mai brought Zuko into a warm embrace, “I wish you the best. I’ll always support you. Maya and I love you.”  
“I love you both too.” Zuko held on tighter for a moment longer. This was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do.  
~//~  
Katara hadn’t seen Maya yet but she figured it wasn’t her place. Maya deserved to be around her parents after all. Katara was busy disposing of all the alcohol in Zuko’s house for him. In total she found 6 bottles of alcohol he had hidden around various places in the house. If he was going to detox this was a good start. While she was doing that Zuko came in, after spending the past three nights at Mai’s.  
“Hey Katara.” Zuko greeted her and gave her a hug around the waist. It felt good to have him touching her again.  
“Hey. I’m glad Maya is okay Zuko. You can rest now.”  
“Yea about me resting…” He paused for a moment, making a knot form in Katara’s stomach. This wasn’t going to be good. “I’m leaving for a couple months. I’m admitting myself into rehab and allowing myself time to get the therapy and help I need.”  
“What does this mean for us?”  
“I’m not even sure there is an us Katara. Everything has been so confusing. I love you but if my daughter ever wants to be with someone like me I’d tell her to run the other direction.”  
“What about this publicity stunt? If you leave me how am I supposed to handle this on my own? You can’t just leave me Zuko.”  
“That’s already handled. You are released from the contract and have no obligations to me or my company. You can do what you want without worrying about my image Katara. What I do know is if I want a relationship I want it to be real. I don’t want to worry about the public opinion or what other people say at all. I want it to be organic and not like ours has been.”  
“I fell for you, I admit. I want to give it a real chance but only when you’re ready. I’ll be here when you come back. I’m glad you are ready to face your demons.”  
“Your support means a lot. I don’t expect you to wait for me though. You are free to live your own life independent of me. When I come back if you’ve move on I won’t be upset.”  
“Trust me, I’m not interested in anyone else. I’m not going anywhere soon.” Finally Katara planted a soft kiss on Zuko’s lips and for once it wasn’t for show or the cameras. For once it would be real.  
~//~  
Iroh Agni sat at his new desk contemplating his next move. His first mode of business was to destroy all of the cancer from the inside out, starting with the board. A knock came at the door. Right on time. Zhao entered the office stroking his beard. He already looked shifty.  
“I’m glad you came to meet with me on behalf of the board, Zhao.” Iroh sipped his tea leisurely   
Zhao took his seat across from Ozai and smirked, “I’ve been a part of this company a long time. It’s my duty to serve this company no matter who the new CEO is.”  
“Yes, I’m happy to have you as an eager supporter during the transition. I need honest men working under me during my nephew’s absence.”  
“It really is shame that Zuko is battling his addiction and in the midst of his child being taken. Truly tragic. I feel terrible about the whole thing. I’m glad she’s been found.”  
“Yes but he’ll get through it. My nephew is a resilient man. I trust he’ll come back a much better man. I have a question: how did you know that my niece was found? There was no formal release of that information Zhao. How do you know she was discovered?”  
“Well, first of all I’m happy she is home safe. I simply had hopeful intentions when I said that.”  
“I see so tell me Zhao, how long have you been a faithful employee of this company?”  
“Almost 15 years. I served Ozai the most and worked closely with him.”  
“So you worked with my brother for the duration of your career? Where does your loyalty lie?”  
“With the company of course. I will be as loyal to you as I am to Ozai.”  
“Tell then why did you bail Ozai out of jail and why have you been transferring money to an off shore account? Still loyal to just the company? Or loyal to yourself?”  
“I-I, the money is for my personal expenses and you know Ozai is very manipulative. He made me bail him out and made a threat.”  
“A snake in the grass is difficult to find. Leave Zhao. You are not welcome here anymore. You’ll be getting a call some enough from the IRS. I’m sure they’ll give you a nice plea deal. Good bye.”  
Zhao sat in front of him in shock, “You CAN’T fire ME! I AM the company. This company is mine.”  
Security swiftly dragged Zhao out of the office. Next snake to deal with: Jet.  
~//~  
The radio blasts on in the car. Zuko listens to himself make the announcement that was shaking the business world right.  
“I, Zuko Agni step down as CEO temporarily. In my absence Iroh Agni will serve as CEO and hold all the power the position entitles him too. That being said his first rule of business is to revamp the board of directors. Gentlemen, it has been great working with you all but it’s time to have a new regime.”  
He smirked listening to himself. That was possibly the most confident he had over spoken in front of a group of men. For once he was doing something with conviction. Before he left he had unfinished business to handle. Beating his father to submission just wasn’t enough for him. He needed answers.  
Ozai limped into the room and had bandages from what Zuko could see behind the glass. He smirked at the sight. Maybe he taught him a lesson that his family was off limits. Zuko picked up the phone and reveled at the black eye that he had given him.  
“Hello Ozai.” Zuko spoke into the phone. He couldn’t help but feel he was looking at himself when looking through the glass. He hoped to God he didn’t end up evil like his father.  
“Son. I could smell the stench of your failure before you entered the room.” If he could spit on him he probably would have. He had learned absolutely nothing from his life sentence he gained between embezzlement and kidnapping charges.  
“I don’t have to even respond to that. You’ll be behind these bars for the rest of your miserable life. You kidnapped my child and you stole hundreds of people’s hard earned money. You will rot in here before you ever see me or my family again. I didn’t come here to relish in your sentencing.”  
He needed the answers and no one else would provide them. This was the last puzzle piece Ozai had left in his messed up game. He discovered the not all of the money was going directly to Ozai’s account but some was being wired to someone else. He dug into it and discovered he had been sending money to a woman, who seemed to come into existence right around the time of his mother’s death. If that wasn’t a coincidence enough the woman had no record of children, a husband, or no other family members. Ozai was sponsoring for someone to have an entirely new life. Who else would he do that for but his very own mother? He had loved her once, Zuko assumed.  
“What do you want?”  
“Where’s my mother?”  
The look of shock in Ozai’s face was confirmation enough. His mother was alive and well.  
~//~  
The color pink made Katara exceptionally nauseas and she was exhausted. Between blowing up balloons, making sure the cake was set up correctly, and properly taping decorations to every surface she felt off and would be happy when the baby shower would finally be over. She had yelled at the cake delivery guy, the party decorator, and her own brother in the span of five minutes to make sure everything was perfect for Suki who looked as if she was going to give birth at any moment. Finally after two months it would all be over. It was pleasant having Mai help her out a bit. Mai was probably the most efficient baby shower decorator in the history of all baby showers. Katara had forgotten Mai had actually had to plan one before.  
It was 2 o clock. The shower started at 4. That gave enough time for her to eat something. She was thinking pizza. She was so sore all she wanted was left over pizza and a warm bath.   
“Hey Sis!” Sokka gave Katara a soft poke in the chest, which caused her to wince in discomfort.   
“What is your problem?! That hurt Sokka. Go away NOW!”  
“Geez, I was only asking which kind of gift wrap you wanted to wrap your present in.” Sokka replied.  
“I. Don’t. Care. Can you just go away now?”  
“Someone’s moody. He poked you and you act like he assaulted your whole chest.” Mai chimed in.  
“I’m just really tired, sore and annoyed with the baby shower stuff. Plus I don’t feel too good right now.”  
“Hmm you did fall asleep quite a bit today and you’re still nauseas Sweetness. I thought that stomach bug you had was over?” Toph asked folding napkins.  
“Hey Katara can I speak with you a moment?” Mai pulled her to the side. “I’m not saying anything to anyone else Katara but sooner or later you’re going to have to fess up.”  
“Fess up to what?”  
“The mood swings, the chest sensitivity, the tiredness. I’m just saying you and I might soon have something in common.” Mai gave her a sly wink and walked away. What was Mai even talking about? She was just tired from the baby shower and ate some bad food. There was no way this could be anything else.  
Author’s Note: One more chapter left you all :)! The long awaited baby shower and the return of Zuko. Maid to Love 2 will be out soon too so look for that. See you all soon.


	35. Chapter 35

Author’s Note: I’d like to thank every single one of you for your support and loyalty with coming back every week and reading this story. You readers are the reason why I enjoyed updating and continued working on this story so thanks so much for reading.  
Chapter 35:  
The baby shower was in full effect. The tables were set, the guests were arriving, Suki and Sokka were comfortable, and Katara was far too busy throwing up in the bathroom. It had been a full ten minutes and her stomach hadn’t stopped feeling horrible yet. Maybe she ate some bad food. There was no way she could possibly be pregnant. No way.  
A knock came on the door.  
“Open the door right now Sugar Queen!” Well she could have if she wasn’t busy emptying breakfast, lunch, and yesterday’s dinner into the toilet. The incessant banging from Toph made Katara’s head throb even more aggressively than it was before. Without notice Toph came bursting in the room followed by the sound of a large crack.   
She broke Zuko’s door. Great, something else for her to pay for. With a flush of the toilet Katara went to the sink and splashed water on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. She didn’t look any different but God did she feel terrible.   
“I can’t believe you kicked down the door Toph. This isn’t even my house need you forget.” Her stomach grumbled again and she winced, clutching her abdomen. She couldn’t even be indignant without a stomach pain. This sucked.  
“Yea, yea. Everyone’s looking for the party planner extraordinary. You have been in this bathroom sick for over 15 minutes. If you’re pregnant take that up later. Sokka and Suki won’t open the gifts without you. “Toph said abrasively.  
“I am NOT pregnant!” Katara exclaimed. At least she didn’t think she could be. For Zuko being a playboy you’d think he’d use protection to avoid having 1500 new children running around town. For all she knew he might have illegitimate child. What would he do if she was? Would he hide away like he did with Mai? Would he pay her off? Would he make her get rid of it?   
She had to stop assuming the worst of the situation. Besides, she didn’t even know if she was pregnant yet. They had been intimate twice but she couldn’t remember having a conversation about protection so for all she knew she could be. What would the baby look like? Would he or she having her curly hair and Zuko’s eyes or blue eyes and Zuko’s nose. Just imagining her belly swollen with a child made her cringe, even if it would be the child of one of the richest men on the planet.   
How could they be so careless? Zuko did say he wanted another child. He wanted a little boy. Katara couldn’t even begin to see herself as a mother, especially when the mode of conception was in the midst of a large media scheme. As much as she cared for Zuko having his child wasn’t a position she saw herself in.   
“You don’t sound so sure about that.” Toph rolled her eyes. Leave it to Toph to be the queen of skepticism. She swore Toph had some sixth sense about when people are lying. It was annoying but sometimes helpful. If Katara was ever going to be in denial about being pregnant unit she was as big as a house Toph wouldn’t allow it.   
“Ugh, listen I’ll take a stupid test. Believe it or not I discovered a stash of pregnancy tests in the upstairs linen closet then we’ll know for sure,”  
Toph made a confused face. When Katara discovered it she was more than a little confused herself. A grown man with that many pregnancy tests in his possession? Certainly strange to say the least.  
“Don’t ask. When you have as much money and women as Zuko girls probably claim to be pregnant left and right. It’s weird I know.”   
He probably got accused of fathering someone’s baby a few times a week. Not that it wasn’t completely weird that he had roughly a hundred pregnancy tests stuffed in a laundry bag. Then again it was Zuko who knows what you get with him.  
~//~  
Festivities were occurring in the backyard. Katara patted herself on the back for planning all of it. The backyard had been transform into a black and white chic event. The tables were draped in black table clothes with a centerpiece of black and white roses. Each table had a gift bag, plate that said “It’s a Baby”, and wine glasses. There were black and white balloons some had question marks, some had boy, and some had the word girl on them. The decorations were simple but what probably cost the most money was the massive five tier cake she had made once Sokka picked an appropriate flavor combination. The inside was a chocolate cake with white buttercream icing. What was spectacular was the white fondant that covered the cake and the blue and pink polka-dots that dotted all on around the cake. The inside was dyed either pink or blue to reveal the sex of the baby. Everyone would be anxiously awaiting for the cake to be cut.   
Even the gifts that people brought Katara had arranged them in a pyramid so they all looked very presentable. Presentation was everything, even down to the wrapping paper on the presents. The food was buffet style and had an array of different food to choose from. No one could go home hungry that was for sure.  
Katara smiled at the guests. Although she was proud of her work she still felt absolutely sick to her stomach. Maybe Mai was right. Maybe she was going to join the baby mother’s club sooner rather than later. She had to push that out of her mind until the shower was over at least.  
Sokka and Suki were sitting down talking to her father when she walked out. She was hoping she could at least fake feeling better in front of her family.  
“Sis, this is amazing. Thank you so much for putting this together.” Sokka gave her the biggest hug she had possibly ever gotten from him. In that moment Katara felt so thankful that he was appreciative and was enjoying himself.  
“Yea, Katara,” Suki rubbed her belly slowly. “I think this little one is enjoying herself too. She won’t stop kicking.”   
Katara grinned, “Well I’m glad everyone is enjoying themselves. Thank Zuko. Without him none of this would have happened.”  
Speak of the devil. Her heart stopped when she saw him. He looked familiar but different at the same time. She could tell he had not kept up with the maintenance like he had when he was at home. His hair was growing out and now he was gaining a bang, instead of his traditional short and clean cut. Even his facial hair which had usually been clean shaven was growing out nicely. He didn’t even look like the Zuko she knew dressed a normal person’s outfit. She had seen him in a suit and she had seen him with no clothes on, but nothing in between. She didn’t even believe he owned a pair of jeans to be honest but apparently rehab had made some changes to him. She still saw that same passion from before. It was his eyes. He looked…happy.  
“Daaaaaadddy!!!” Maya immediately ran up to her father who was dressed in plain blue jeans and a white V-neck shirt. He had made an appearance after being gone for almost a couple months now. Zuko took Maya up in his loving arms and held her close to his chest. Maya obviously missed him and he missed her deeply. He didn’t even put her down when he joined the rest of the shower guests.  
“I thought you were sick or something!” Sokka exclaimed giving Zuko a firm handshake.   
“I wouldn’t miss this so I asked for two days leave. It is at my home after all. Congratulations on the baby you two. I come bearing gifts.” Zuko put Maya down and fidgeted with his hands. He was nervous and it was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. The almighty Zuko Agni was nervous over a pregnant woman. Truly a sight to see.  
“Um besides gifting us your beautiful house what more could you offer us?” Suki stated rubbing her now round, large belly. Zuko rubbed the back of his head in a nervous fashion and reached into his back pocket.  
“Well, I know how things can rack up.” He handed him a small white envelope. Sokka opened it and his eyes widened. “This is a check for $10,000 to start the kid’s college fund. Maya has one and I thought well every kid should have a chance to go to school so it’s the least I could do. Diapers aren’t my thing, plus rehab doesn’t give you the opportunity to look at baby things.”  
Suki’s eyes filled with tears and Sokka looked at if his heart had stopped. This was truly an act of generosity and kindness on Zuko’s part. She could tell he was doing it out of the goodness in his heart.  
“Thank, thank you so much. This is unbelievable. I couldn’t even afford to go to college.” Suki stroked her pregnant belly and smiled. “Now you can do things I never could baby.”  
“Man, I appreciate this. You didn’t have to do this at all.” Sokka said  
“You’re right I didn’t but doing good deeds for good people is confirmation enough.” Zuko smiled a grin that Katara had never seen before. It was somehow bigger, brighter and more genuine than his smiles before. The rehab and therapy was obviously doing something good for him. He hadn’t completely changed but he seemed to be more comfortable and open than before.   
Zuko’s eyes connected with hers and she immediately got roped into his stare. Eye contact. They were having eye contact. Immediately flashbacks of him writhing on top of her, groaning her name, and taking her to ecstasy came into her mind. Of course she missed her for more than sex. She missed his honesty, his confidence, his sense of humor, and everything else but all she could be reminded of when looking at him was the growing pang in her stomach and the night of passion that may have created it. She couldn’t spill everything to him right now. She needed to distract herself.  
“Time to cut the cake!!!” Katara yelled, startling everyone. That got him not looking at her at least.  
Everyone gathered around the table to see what the sex of the baby would be. Once it was cut everyone would know. Suki cut straight down into the cake and a glimpse of pink was revealed. Claps and excited cheers were heard all around the backyard.   
“It’s a girl!!!” Hakoda yelled at the top of his lungs. “I’m going to have a granddaughter!!”  
“Congratulations you two. Girls are a handful I admit.” Mai said clapping her hands together.  
“Welcome she’ll be my little princess.” Sokka pressed his lips to Suki’s belly then planted a soft kiss on her lips. “And Suki will be my queen, my wonderful, beautiful queen.”  
Her brother was maturing and happy. Katara was blessed to see her brother with a family that he could call his own. It was truly something she secretly wanted for herself.  
“I’m going to be the best auntie ever to the little princess. I’ll give her tons of sugar and loud toys when I babysit.” Katara joked.  
“Oh then she’s going to have to stay with grandpa. When she’s on a sugar high from Katara she’s YOUR daughter Sokka.” Suki stated poking Sokka in the chest.  
“And when she wants to talk about boys and gross girl stuff like periods and make up she’s yours.” Sokka retorted, smiling from ear to ear.  
Once the cake was cut Katara sat at a table with Toph with her piece of cake. To her surprise a familiar figure sat next to her.  
“Hey.” Zuko whispered softly.  
“Hey.” She held her breath. The way their eyes peered into each other was enough to make time stopped. He was so close to her and her heart was already pounding.  
“I- I’ve missed you.” He whispered and gripped her hand from under the table. His hand was warm wrapped around hers. The sensation of his touch was something she missed, something she craved at times. Luckily the table cloth was long enough to hide that their hands were intertwined. Everything came rushing back when they touched, but now was not the time to rekindled feelings.  
“I missed you too.” Katara whispered. And she did miss him. She missed his spirit more than anything. “We can talk later okay?”  
Zuko nodded and looked over at Toph, who was shaking her head empathically. Did Toph have a problem or something? Of course she could tell they were deeply infatuated at this point. She was Toph, it was like she had this all Seeing Eye or something. Toph did call that Katara and Zuko had a connection early on. Now the issue was holding it all back until they were alone together.  
Later Katara was able to sneak off for just a moment on the balcony upstairs. The air felt good running through her raven locks. She could hear the laughs and joy from the backyard as the sun began to set. She did really good planning this. She could tell both Sokka and Suki were so grateful. They would be amazing parents to her little niece.   
She rubbed her stomach and gazed down at it longingly. She always knew she wanted to be a parent but judging from the circumstances would it be right to have a child when she wasn’t married and wasn’t even in a real relationship with Zuko at this point. Sure, she had strong feelings for him but having a child with him would be completely different. He was an amazing father, which was part of the reason she fell for him in the first place. But look at how Mai and he turned out. Zuko’s fathering couldn’t save their damaged relationship.  
Who was she kidding? She didn’t even know if she was pregnant yet. She would take the test when everyone left. She was so anxious at this point so if she took it now she would ruin everyone’s happy vibes.   
“Snuck off to watch the sunset?” A deep voice came from behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin by being startled. She was expecting to have a moment alone but that was ruined. She didn’t feel too disappointed considering her and Zuko had been stealing glances all night. They definitely needed to talk.  
“Couldn’t wait to get me alone, Zuko?” Katara smirked and twirled a strand of hair around her fingertips. Even in normal clothes he still looked perfect. The only thing that was different about was the obvious onset of a beard growing in pretty thickly. Zuko Agni with a full beard? This was a regular scandal for the tabloids. Even with the beard he was beautiful to her. She laughed to herself as Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist. His chest pressed into her back. They melted into each other so easily like he had never left. She felt safe in his arms.  
“I’ve wanted to do this from the moment I met you.” Zuko mustered in a soft tone. “I’ve wanted to hold you and sit outside watching the sunset. I wanted to court you instead of just having you in my bed. I wanted to know you. I knew you were different and I also knew I didn’t deserve a girl like you.”  
“You’ve changed. The five o’ clock shadow suits you. You look more mature.”  
“Ha, rehab doesn’t allow razors so I might come back looking like a wild beast by the time I’m done. I guess my therapy has been working. He suggested I open up more and talk about my feelings instead of bottling things inside. I figured I’d start with you.”  
Things were left more than undone before he left. Now was the time to share how they were feeling.  
“What are we going to do now?” Katara was curious. She knew she wanted him but did he want her? Would he still want her if she was pregnant?  
“Whatever we want.” Zuko went on. “I want something real with you. I want an honest relationship. I don’t care about the media or the company. I want to be with you. I want to love you. I want to experience something honest with you and not regret it. Make an honest man of me Katara and you won’t regret it. What do you say? Will you be my real girlfriend?”  
“I, yes a thousand times yes I’ll be with you.” Katara was ecstatic but the nagging pain in her stomach made her sound less than enthusiastic. Who would’ve thought Zuko (The playboy) Agni would want to try a committed relationship with her after all of this time?  
“Great,” He planted a kiss on her cheek. “How about we go on a little trip when I come back? Where ever you want to go. Paris, Milan, Germany, England. Anywhere. We can get away for a while. Maybe we can work it out to where we can take Maya with us.”  
He was moving too fast and at this point before she went out of the country with him she had to tell him the possibility of her being pregnant. He couldn’t let him leave without knowing.   
“That sounds great Zuko but before we run off together I think we should make sure things are okay at home.” Her voice was starting to shake she could tell. If she cried right now she would completely lose it. Keep it together, she thought to herself.  
“Is there an issue? Listen I have up to a year of leave while my Uncle makes sure things are running smoothly. We have time. AA won’t be THAT time consuming. Maya loves you if you’re worried about that. We don’t have to make anything public quite yet. They don’t even need to know we call off our little fake engagement.”  
“Besides you having to leave after tonight no.” Katara could feel a knot in the pit of her stomach. How was she going to bring this up? Ugh, she should’ve asked Mai how she broke to him when they were downstairs. She was so tense, not even an hour long massage could loosen her up.   
“What’s wrong? You keep staring off into the distance. What aren’t you saying?” Zuko asked in a concerned voice.   
Well, here goes nothing.  
“I, well, um let me ask you a question. When we had sex you wore a condom right?” Katara asked unconfidently. There was absolutely no less awkward way to bring it into the conversation.  
“Of course I wore protection Katara. Neither of us wants a child right now.” Zuko rubbed his temple in annoyance. “Oh God, this is giving me flashbacks to when Mai told me she was pregnant. Tell me you’re just being really cautious or something.”  
Unfortunately she couldn’t reassure him. Katara felt like an idiot. She could tell he was less than thrilled about her hinted at news. She responded, feeling like she was going to break down at any moment, “I, I think I am. I didn’t take a test yet but my body has been feeling so off lately. I’ve been sick and moody and I’m late too. I really think I am.”  
“That’s ridiculous. We used protection every time but you know your body best. If you aren’t sure let’s take a test. You could just be feeling strange from stress. We need to know for sure.” Leave it to Zuko to start making her possibly pregnancy sound like some strange pseudo-business meeting.  
“What if I am? Oh God, am I going to end up like Mai?” The floodgates opened when she asked the question. Tears fell like globs, streaming down her cheek. How could she possibly expect him to stay with her?  
“I can assure you that you won’t EVER end up like Mai because I actually want to be with you. Calm down, we don’t even know if you are pregnant. If you are then so be it. We can decide the best option from there.” Zuko wiped her tears with his thumbs. “Please stop crying. I don’t regret a thing about you Katara. This isn’t a mistake if you are carrying my child.”  
“Would you want to keep it?” She hadn’t made up her mind yet. Normal people had pregnancy scares when they were inexperienced little teenagers, not when they were caught up in a sex tape scandal. They had used a condom and still had a mishap. Maybe it was meant to be for this to happen.  
“After what happened with Mai I would never advise an abortion or anything else for that matter. It’s your body and your decision. If you want to keep it we can raise it together. If you don’t want that there’s other options. Of course I’m not ready for another child right now but if it turns out you are having my baby I would have no choice but to get ready. I’ll love you no matter what Katara and I’ll love the baby even more. Let’s not get worked up though. You said it yourself that you weren’t sure. We can wait until you take the test to start with logistics.”  
“That means a lot Zuko.” The calmness in Zuko’s voice made Katara think everything was going to be okay. If she was pregnant it wouldn’t be the end of the world. If she wasn’t pregnant that would be fine too.   
“You’re still wearing it.” Zuko said out of the blue.  
“Wearing what?” Katara asked.  
“The engagement ring. It’s been two months. You don’t have to pretend to be my fiancée anymore. The contract is null and void. Why do you still wear it?”  
Because she loved him and it was the closest thing she could get to being near him when he was away.  
Katara decided to not flatter him and kept it cool. “It’s such a beautiful ring. It would be a waste to not wear something so expensive, unless you want it back. I got so used to wearing it too. It feels weird not wearing it.”  
“Well, it feels weird not waking up next to you every morning.” He shot her a kind smile. “Keep it Katara. If the cards are in our favor and we last together I’m just going to say that you have not seen a beautiful ring yet. I’ll make that one look like it was purchased from a candy machine. I’m just saying.”  
Old womanizer Zuko had obviously made an appearance with that statement. No matter how much rehab he could get they couldn’t talk the cockiness out of him when it came to charming women.  
Katara blushed. She was giving him the satisfaction of knowing he had successfully appealed to her. The thought of actually walking down the aisle with Zuko standing there and having it all be real would be surreal.   
“We should get back before someone thinks we snuck off to have a quickie or something. By the way what happened to my downstairs bathroom door? You are such a bad house sitter.” They walked hand in hand and laughed.   
That was a story for another day.  
~//~  
Once outside it was as if the entire party was waiting for them to return. All eyes were on Zuko and Katara when they stepped into the yard holding hands. Did they really look like that much of a couple already? Of course an announcement would be made later but for now a low profile would be best. They let go of each other’s hands and joined the party.  
“There you are Kat. We thought you two eloped. We’re waiting to open all the gifts.” Suki said with her glowing smile. Pregnancy actually looked good on her.   
“Yea we opened about 8 packs of diapers when you left. You two didn’t miss much.” Sokka groaned. As soon as Zuko sat down Maya ran over and sat on Zuko’s lap. They snuggled up close to watch the gifts being opened. The love between Zuko and his daughter knew no boundaries.  
“Oh look another pack of bottles. Greaaaaaaaaaat.” Sokka said in an unamused voice. He tossed the wrapper to the side nonchalantly and rolled his eyes. Babies definitely were not Sokka’s favorite hobby. When the baby came it would be fun seeing Sokka changing a diaper, making bottles, and rocking a baby. Sokka was possibly the clumsiest and non-parental person Katara knew. Seeing him develop into a father would certainly be a fun sight.  
Suki jabbed him in the arm with her elbow and said, “Say thank you and read who it’s from.”  
“Right it’s from Aang. Thanks Aang. We always need 50 bottles for one human being. Next one Suki.” Sokka handed her a rectangular box wrapped in silver wrapping paper.  
Suki ripped it open and said, “From Maya, your baby will be so pretty. Thank you sweetheart. Let’s all see what you brought for her.” Suki pulled out a knitted baby blue blanket from the package. “Oh a blanket. It’s so nice. Did you make this?”  
“Yes, I made it all by myself! My mommy helped me pick the colors. I hope she likes it.” Maya exclaimed.  
“That’s beautiful Sweetheart. You should make me a blanket too.” Zuko whispered to Maya in a proud voice.   
“Mmm you’re too big Daddy. It would take a thousand years to make you a blanket.” Maya responded while Zuko had a slightly embarrassed look.   
“What are you trying to say Maya?” Zuko asked jokingly.  
“You put on a couple pounds.” Mai mouthed under her breath. Zuko glared at her but didn’t say anything, anticipating the next gift being opened.  
“Enough of the presents. We all know we have about 50 cases of diapers, onesies, and bottles. Let’s have some fun.” Sokka protested. “We’re going to test everyone’s baby changing skills. You have a minute and thirty seconds to apply a diaper to one of our lovely teddy bears. People with baby experience don’t play so Gran Gran and Mai you’re out.”  
“I should be out. I changed your diaper when you wet the bed until you were 7 Sokka.” Katara joked, causing everyone to laugh hysterically.  
“HEY, we agreed to never talk about that.” Sokka said embarrassed. Suki gave him a kiss on the cheek and it seemed like his embarrassment immediately disappeared. “Let’s do this game.”  
Every person received one cloth diaper, one teddy bear, and one safety pin. Sokka held the timer and when the time was to begin he would announce it.  
“I’m going to whip everyone’s ass in this diaper game.” Toph proclaimed.  
“Don’t curse around my baby. As long as you beat Zuko I would still feel like a winner.” Mai said sarcastically.  
“Go.” Sokka shouted. Katara had never seen so many people move so fast in their lives. Even Aang, who had probably never changed a diaper in his life. Determined to win Katara folded and pin the diaper swiftly. Before she could announce she was done Zuko waved his arm in the air signaling her was done.  
“It’s been 30 seconds. How did you even---“  
“Zuko wins!” Suki yelled “For winning you get… ANOTHER PIECE OF CAKE!”  
“YES!” Zuko exclaimed. “Maya needs another piece of cake.”  
“You all are lucky I don’t need the carbs.” Toph said scornfully.   
“Hey Zuko, can I talk to you for a minute.” Aang said amongst the talking.  
“Sure.” Zuko got up. “Maya, go get the other piece of cake while I go talk to him.”  
What could Aang and Zuko possibly have to discuss? Katara thought they hated each other. What changed?  
~//~  
“I just wanted to say that I’ve been watching over Katara and your family since you’ve been gone. No moves from Jet yet from what I know. I didn’t want to say this in front of everyone but I’m pretty sure he’s planning whatever his next move is very carefully.” Aang explained.  
Zuko was happy to hear that Aang had the decency to still watch over everything while he was gone. Maybe Aang really was a truly nice guy. Sure he lied but who hasn’t lied to impress someone before. Aang genuinely cared about making sure Zuko’s family was alright and that to him meant he had some sort of good character, even after all the things Zuko purposely put him through.   
“I appreciate it. Once I finish with rehab I’m going after him full throttle before he gets the opportunity to do anything. I have this handled Aang. If he tries to contact you again let me know. I may not have control of Agni Inc right now but I still have a lot of power.”  
“He hasn’t yet. Trust me, if he comes after Katara or your little girl I’ll be the first to know. I have a feeling whoever broke into Katara’s apartment was sent by Jet.”  
Zuko knew for a fact Jet sent those men. It was sloppily done and meant to send a message more than anything. Zuko received it loud and clear. If Jet wanted revenge for what his father caused he would have to do better than that.  
“I think so too. I also think he had no intention of taking her. Jet wants to hurt me so shaking her up would send the message loud and clear. He wants to play this game with me. Considering he doesn’t have his claws in my sister now that she’s getting better and has no access to Katara it won’t be long before he makes some sort of spectacle to force my hand.”  
He was so thankfully Azula was in rehab, far, far away from Jet. He was toxic for her. Since she was away from him she was getting exponentially better. She was still cold, calculating Azula but at least she wasn’t a drunken Azula. He hoped she realize she was much better and happier that way and that Jet was just using her.  
“We’ll be ready for it.” Aang responded. “Listen, I also wanted to thank you for rejecting my gliders. I got a huge offer from a company in China to mass produce them and even make improvements so they’ll be less dangerous. My product will be distributed globally now. If you would have never severed the contract I would have never even thought of looking into other deals. You were right they were a liability and now they can be improved. I respect your business sense.”  
“You’re welcome. I’m not good at apologies but I’m sorry for you know, being a total asshole to you. I was being spiteful and you didn’t deserve to be cheated on. I shouldn’t have went after her knowing she was yours. I want to apologize for breaking your nose too. I know from experience plastic surgery can suck. Forgive me for letting my ego get the best of me. You’re a, a, a----“  
“Come on. Say it! Say it!” Aang pressed the issue.  
It hurt Zuko’s ego to even compliment stupid Aang and his stupid bald head, but he had to give props where props were due. He was wrong about Aang. He truly was a decent guy after all. He still hated his face though and wanted to fight him again if the opportunity arose. Aang was surprisingly a good match, despite Zuko having the security on his side. One day they would have to spar for fun.  
Zuko stated, “Ugh, you’re a nice guy Aang. I don’t even think I’d ever have the balls to help and look out for the man my girlfriend cheated on me with. Thanks for everything, including helping to look for my daughter. You still lied but you’re good in my book.”  
“Thanks. We’re cool?” Aang inquired.  
Maybe Aang could grow on Zuko. He had proved pretty loyal so far and that was after Zuko had treated him pretty poorly. Aang was being the bigger person and Zuko could respect that.  
“Yea, we’re cool.”  
“SO now that we’re cool can you put in a good word with Mai? She’s hot! I know she had a kid and everything but she looks great.”  
And just like that, Aang had lost all his cool points just that fast.   
Zuko threatened, “You touch her and I will break your neck. We aren’t THAT cool.”  
Maybe they wouldn’t be friends right away but they certainly weren’t enemies anymore.  
~//~  
Once everyone left, Katara collapsed on the bed. She was so glad the baby shower was over and was largely a success. Now all that was left was to get some much needed rest. Zuko surprised her when he came into the room after he finished saying good bye to all the guests downstairs. By guests it was just Sokka and him talking for an hour or so about pregnancy stories like they were trading war tips. At least her boyfriend and brother got along.  
“Tired? I see.” Zuko said walking into the room and taking his seat on the bed. Katara could smell him from there. With him not being home his smell left the bed sheets. She missed his smell of cherries and sweet musk.   
“Just resting for a bit. What did you and Aang talk about? I saw you two talking.”  
“He just wanted to get my opinion on a business deal he was making with another company about his glider.”  
Something told her that wasn’t all they talked about considering Aang was quite childish and Zuko had an ego the size of Canada. They just sudden put their differences aside so quickly? She didn’t buy it. Zuko may be used to lying to other girls but she could read body language a mile away. If he wasn’t completely lying to her he wasn’t telling her the entire truth.   
“You two are all buddy- buddy now?” Katara hoped she could get a hint from him about what was going on with him and Aang.  
“We aren’t buddies. Not yet anyway. Does the possibility of us being friends partners bother you?” Well at least that part was truthful.   
“It’s weird. He’s my ex and you’re my future. It makes me feel uneasy.”  
Zuko crawled over and got on top of Katara, pinning her to the bed.  
“Did Aang touch you Katara?”  
“Yes.”  
“Did Aang touch you here?” He put his hand on her forehead. Katara nodded. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. “Here?” He pointed to her cheek. She nodded quickly and he again kissed her on the cheek. “Here?” He put his thumb on her lips. Again he kissed her but this time deeply and for a longer time. He pulled back slowly, “Are you thinking about him now?”  
“No.”  
“Good because he doesn’t matter. I’m going to erase him every time you’re with me.”  
Zuko rolled off Katara and onto his back, lying next to Katara. “You did great today Katara. I’m proud. I’m sure Sokka’s little girl will be extremely spoiled with the amount of gifts they got today.”   
“Between Dad and Gran Gran she’ll probably think she’s a real princess.” Katara rolled over. “Thanks but I couldn’t have done it without your house here. Although Suki was going around counting all of the dangerous areas for babies. Apparently, you have to baby proof the house pronto for her to even let the baby visit.”   
“I once baby proofed my house but that was a while ago. I still have the gates and everything in the basement. Maya still managed to crawl over the gates but I have no problem putting them up if you want to babysit your niece here.”  
“I’m sure I’ll be on babysitting duty 9 times out of 10. Kids and babies love me so I’ll be in my element.”  
“Are we going to keep talking about babies without addressing the elephant in the room?”  
“Must you be so…efficient all the time?”  
“Sorry, it’s the business man in me. I hate wasting time and I believe we’ve already wasted quite a bit of time taking so long to get together. We used protection but accidents happen I suppose. I’m anxious to know and I go back to rehab tomorrow. I don’t want to go back wondering if you’re carrying my child or not.”   
“Okay, let’s do this.”   
Without notice Zuko handed her the box.  
“So you carry around pregnancy tests in your pocket?”  
“No, I have some in the house. I keep them---“  
“In the downstairs laundry closet. I know. You forgot I cleaned every cranny of this house.” Katara looked down at the box. The test was supposed to be 99 percent effective. “Alright, I’ll be back in a second.”  
She went into the bathroom and shut the door. The test suddenly felt so heavy in her hand. This was the single most important moment of her entire life. She took a deep breath in and opened the cardboard box. She poured the small, white stick out and out fell a folded piece of paper with directions on it. It was pretty self-explanatory. Pee on the stick. Wait three minute. Look at the results.  
She could do this. She had to. In three minutes she would have the answer that would determine the rest of her life. She couldn’t wait the entire three minutes alone. She put the test on the bathroom counter, wrapped in a tissue, and went out to the bedroom where Zuko was pacing back and forth. She put her head into his back and held him from behind. She could hear his heart beating hard through his spine. She wasn’t the only one hopelessly nervous.  
“3 minutes.” Zuko blurted out.  
“Three. Minutes.” Katara repeated. Try not to panic. Try not to panic, Katara repeated to herself.  
Zuko sounded completely bewildered, “You think I’d be able to handle this. I’ve been here before. God, my heart is pounding.”  
Things were weighing heavy for him. He was probably reliving every bad decision and mistake he’s ever made in his life. Katara on the other hand was calculating the price of diapers, baby clothes, bottles, and other things a baby needs. At least Zuko knew about raising a child. She didn’t have the experience he did. Regardless the baby would be a blessing if the test was positive. They had to hope for the best.  
“I don’t expect you to be collected. If you were calm this entire time I’d be worried. 2 more minutes to go.”  
“2 more minutes until I’ll know if I’ll be a father again. Maya was unplanned but she’s the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me. I still made so many mistakes. You know I’m scared out of my mind.”  
“I’m scared too.” She was breathing so hard she was nearly hyperventilating.   
“Whatever the results are I still want to be with you no matter what.”   
“It’s time.” Katara stated. She walked into the bathroom quickly like her life depended on it. She picked up the stick wrapped in the tissue and didn’t even look at it. She waited until Zuko sat down on the bed. She sat next to him and clasped his hand in hers. Zuko could barely contain himself. He was looking straight down at the floor, too nervous to look at the results himself. “It’s negative Zuko.” Katara grimaced.  
“W-what?” Zuko said shocked.  
“I’m not pregnant. I guess I’m just stressed.” Katara collapsed on the bed and sighed in relief. At least they knew. Part of her kind of wanted to be pregnant. She wondered if she was what would have happened. At least now she could focus on her career and Zuko could focus on his emotional issues without worrying about a new mouth to feed.  
“Are you okay Katara?”   
“Yea, I’m just bummed a little bit. I thought I was, I really thought I was.”  
“It’s fine. I get that you may be upset. Talk to me.”  
“I always wanted to be mom since I was younger. Finding out I won’t be a mother right now makes me wonder what if, you know. It’s good I’m not because we both have a lot to work on. I just want to move forward.”  
“They’ll be plenty of time for a baby later if we choose to have one. We have time for that later. Right now, I just want to hold you and get used to wake up next to you in the morning. I love you. I don’t want you to be sad.”  
After everything they had been through she couldn’t live in regret. She went from cleaning the man’s house to falling in love almost instantly. All the obstacles before them didn’t destroy them and her not being pregnant wouldn’t either.  
“I’m not sad. Not when I’m with you.”  
“Good, now let’s go to sleep Ms. Sapphire.”  
“Ms. Sapphire? Bossing me around again?”  
“Of course, you’re my favorite kind of maid.”  
“Mr. Agni, I will be here for your service now. What is it that I can do for you sir?” Role playing was suddenly a new option for them.  
“Well Ms. Sapphire, I want you to love me unconditionally and be my one and only. Do you think you can handle that position?” Zuko smirked his classic devilish smirk and she knew they were in for an exciting night.  
“Oh yes, Mr. Agni. I was made to love you.”

 

Author’s Note: That’s all folks. Glad you all stayed along for the ride!   
Watch out for Maid to Love 2 where the story continues. The sequel will cover things left unsettled in the first story including: Jet’s plan to take over, Katara and Zuko’s relationship, the custody battle for Maya, where’s Zuko’s mother, and the state of Agni Inc. The story will feature new characters including Sokka and Suki’s little girl as well as old characters who will be returning, like Azula and June, who will play special roles in the sequel. I will post the sequel when I finish the entire story so it may be a wait, but well worth it.  
In the meantime check out my new Zutara AU to tide you over. It’s called Reunion from Hell. If you like a good romance and a good murder mystery check it out : )! Once again thank you all very much for sticking around.   
In honor of the ending of the story I’d like to know: What was your favorite moment in the story and what was your least favorite moment? I promise I’ll see you all really soon.  
Best,   
Brie


End file.
